Le Prince Caspian ou le retour des élus de Narnia
by Leonem
Summary: Depuis plus de 1000 ans, Narnia n'est plus qu'une légende aux yeux du peuple Telmarin. Avec l'avènement du tyran Miraz, le prince Caspian devra faire appel aux élus des temps anciens. Un geste qui risque de bouleverser sa vie à jamais. Caspian/OC
1. La plus vieille légende de Narnia

_**Salut, je suis happy de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic' que je publie. Alors s'ils vous plait, soyez indulgents;)**_

_**Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.**_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 1**

**La plus vieille légende de Narnia**

« S'il vous plaît professeur Cornélius ! Encore une ! » S'exclama un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Il se fait tard mon prince, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez au lit, tout les enfants de dix ans y sont déjà. » Répondit le vieil homme avec une barbe blanche et des lunettes rondes.

Le professeur Cornélius et le jeune prince étaient assis au sommet d'une tour d'un château surplombant une ville médiévale ou quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairés. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles illuminent le château et la ville toute entière.

« Encore une histoire s'il vous plait ! La dernière de ce soir ! » Le suppliait le petit garçon les yeux brillants d'envie.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien refusé a son altesse lorsqu'il me fait ces yeux la. » Répondit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il mit la main dans sa veste et en retira un petit livre épais avec une couverture recouverte de pierreries et aux coins quelques peu écornés. « Je ne sors pratiquement jamais ce livre et je le garde toujours sur moi. Sachez mon prince qu'il est très précieux c'est l'un des seul ouvrage de type Narnien que j'ai pu récupérer et conserver. C'est aussi le plus ancien. »

La curiosité du jeune prince fut éveillée d'un seul coup et il se rapprocha du vieil homme pour mieux voir le livre. Le professeur Cornélius ouvrit alors le petit livre ou il est inscrit en lettres dorés 'La lionne intrépide de Narnia'.

« Je vais vous raconter la plus vieille légende qui soit connu de Narnia. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et fixa le livre avec grand intérêt. Puis le professeur Cornélius tourna la page du titre pour laisser place à une gravure et une partit de texte qu'apparemment le jeune prince n'arrivait pas à lire. Il est écrit en une langue étrange. Le professeur Cornélius commença alors à lire le texte avec une étrange facilité.

_Ici commence l'histoire de la plus grande Age d'Or que n'est jamais connu Narnia…_

« Je la connais cette histoire, c'est celle des rois et reines de l'ancien temps puisque vous me parler de l'Age d'Or. » Rétorqua le jeune garçon.

« Non mon prince, il est vrai que les rois et reines de l'ancien temps on mener ce qui est appelé l'Age d'Or a Narnia. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, cette époque devrait être qualifié de second Age d'Or. »

« Il y en a eu une autre avant ? »

« C'est exact, même si elle fut plus courte. Fut une époque ou tous les Narniens la connaissaient mais cette histoire est si ancienne que beaucoup commencent à douter de la véracité des faits, comme pour la légende des rois et reines. Si bien sur Narnia n'était pas une légende ! » Souligna le professeur Cornélius.

« Ce ne sont que des histoires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison mais n'oublier pas que dans chaque légende ce trouve un fond de vérité… » Puis il reprit sa lecture.

_Voila de cela plusieurs millénaires, Narnia était un territoire inhospitalier._

_Les Narniens étaient encore peu nombreux et désorganisés, parfois même se battaient contre d'autres n'étant pas de la même espèce._

_C'est ainsi que des conflits se déclenchèrent, principalement entre les minotaures et les centaures. Les autres créatures étaient trop effrayées pour intervenir._

_Alors apparus le lion Aslan, animal majestueux,_

_il établit la paix et unifia toute les créatures de Narnia qui le choisirent comme chef._

« C'est l'histoire de la fondation de Narnia et de l'avènement du grand lion Aslan. Je connais aussi cette histoire. C'est la toute première que vous m'aviez raconté ! »

« Je suis flatté que vous vous en souveniez mon prince mais ceci n'est que l'introduction et puis il faut savoir aussi qu'il existe des rumeurs selon lesquelles ce serait Aslan lui-même qui a crée Narnia. Écouter plutôt la suite et laisser moi vous raconter au lieu de me couper la parole. »

« Excuser moi. » Répondit le jeune prince gêné mais de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire à venir. Il semblait que le garçon montre un intérêt tout particulier pour le lion Aslan.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Je suis ravi de constater que vous appréciez les légendes d'autrefois… » Dit le professeur en souriant.

_Pendant plusieurs siècles, le peuple de Narnia développa ses connaissances et la population se multipliait. Une fois la paix durable instauré, Aslan disparu mais tous les Narniens savaient qu'il veillait sur eux._

_Quelques années plus tard, une sorcière apparu à Narnia, la sorcière blanche que l'on disait immortelle, mais a peine apparu elle disparut sans laisser de traces._

_Les Narniens ne se soucièrent pas de cette créature ayant une apparence humaine puisqu'elle se faisait discrète._

_Elle resta cachée des siècles avant de réapparaitre accompagnée d'une armée composée de créatures maléfiques._

_Les braves sujets de Narnia tentèrent de se défendre face à cette menace._

_Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, les Narniens commencèrent à se résigner, et certaines créatures allèrent jusqu'à se ranger du coté de la sorcière._

« Mais ce n'est pas la que les rois et reines arrivèrent pour sauver Narnia ? »Demanda le jeune prince, sa curiosité en éveil.

« Non c'est bien plus tard qu'ils viendront. Je comprends que vous soyer décontenancé mais la légende que je vais vous raconter se déroule entre le début de l'invasion de la sorcière blanche et l'arrivé des rois et reines. » Il tourna alors la page.

_A Narnia existait une banshee qui lisait l'avenir dans le sang des mourants et était aussi très doué en médecine._

_Cette dernière, soignait tous les Narniens blessés qui tenait tête à la sorcière blanche._

_Un jour, alors qu'elle se penchait sur le corps d'un griffon mortellement blessé, son corps ensanglanté mit en transe la banshee et elle proclama une prophétie à haute voix :_

_« Soyez prêt ! Le grand Aslan sera bientôt de retours, il amènera avec lui sa descendance et ils apporteront l'espoir et sèmerons les graines de la victoire. » _

_Tous les Narniens aux alentours entendirent la prédiction de la banshee et ils reprirent tous courage par ses quelques paroles._

_Et quelques temps plus tard, Aslan réapparu accompagné d'une très jeune fille d'Ève âgée de neuf ans. Elle fut le premier humain qui posa le pied à Narnia._

_Personne ne savait d'où elle venait et Aslan n'en dit mot._

_Cependant la prophétie de la banshee était arrivé aux oreilles de la sorcière blanche et lorsque le bruit couru a Narnia qu'il y avait une jeune fille d'Ève aux cotés d'Aslan, la sorcière lança des espions autour du lion._

_Aslan ordonna la construction d'un immense palais, capable de tenir un siège en cas d'attaque puis partis voyager dans tous Narnia accompagné de la jeune fille d'Ève._

_Au bout de deux ans, Aslan revint avec la jeune fille âgée alors de onze ans._

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant ces deux ans ? »

« Nul ne le sait vraiment mon prince. Ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils voyagèrent dans tous Narnia, du fin fond des forêts aux différentes îles se trouvent au large. Et qu'apparemment il enseigna beaucoup de chose à la jeune fille. » Il tourna la page du livre.

_A leur retour la construction du palais était bientôt achevée._

_Aslan baptisa ce palais Cair Paravel et s'y installa avec la jeune fille. _

_Durant ces deux dernières années, la sorcière blanche avait poursuivis ses assauts successifs à Narnia. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'Aslan restait pour un moment dans son palais, elle décida de rassembler les membres de son armée dispersée un peu partout et d'attaquer Cair Paravel._

_La sorcière blanche était secondé par sept généraux très puissants qui unis rendaient son armée quasi-invincible._

_En face, Aslan rassembla tout les Narniens qui étaient en possibilité de combattre._

_Mais tout aussi subitement, il disparu à nouveau laissant derrière lui la jeune fille d'Ève._

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? » Se demandait le prince.

« Et bien… je pense que c'était volontaire. Le fait est que la jeune fille ce retrouva seul avec une immense armé qui n'entendait pas lui obéir ne sachant qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. » Il passa à la page suivante.

_Les Narniens étaient désemparés en découvrent que leur protecteur avait disparu, et ils se préparaient à quitter le château pour fuir se cacher, loin de la fureur de la sorcière._

_C'est alors que la jeune fille s'opposa à leur départ en se plaçant devant la sortie du château, elle était les bras ouvert et essaya de discuter avec eux._

_Ils refusèrent de discuter et la menacèrent de l'écraser si elle ne bougeait pas du passage, en effet les ours menaient la troupe et faisaient trois fois sa taille debout sur deux pattes._

_La jeune fille refusa de bouger et se mis alors… à chanter._

_Malgré son faible timbre à cause de son jeune âge, l'on dit que le merveilleux son de sa voix calma la terreur qui gagnait l'esprit des Narniens. _

_Elle chanta dans une langue qui leur était étrangère mais l'on raconte que des larmes échappaient des yeux de la fille d'Ève._

_Lorsqu'elle eux finit son chant, elle discuta avec les Narniens qui acceptèrent de rester._

_La sorcière blanche approchait dangereusement de Cair Paravel._

_Les Narniens doutaient et ne savais pas si ils pouvaient accorder leur confiance à une jeune humaine qui semblait être la petite protégé d'Aslan._

_Ils commençaient même à se divisés sans Aslan pour les guider._

_C'est alors que la jeune fille monta sur une statue représentant Aslan et leurs parla, l'on dit, avec une éloquence et un esprit que personne ne soupçonnait._

_Lorsqu'elle eux finit, les Narniens impressionnés se rallièrent a elle et acceptèrent d'en faire leur meneuse pour la bataille à venir._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ? »

« Je l'ignore, la légende ne le précise pas. Et même si c'était réellement arrivé plus personne ne pourrait le raconter c'est trop ancien. »

« J'aurais bien aimé savoir… »

« Vous savez mon prince parfois, c'est mieux qu'il reste du mystère c'est encore plus passionnent. » Dit Cornélius en souriant puis il tourna la page.

_Des Narniens furent envoyés en éclaireurs, et repérèrent l'armée de la sorcière blanche découpé en huit troupes, sept qui avançaient menés par les sept généraux de la sorcière. _

_La dernière, rassemblait l'équivalent de la moitié des sept troupes, et se trouvait protégé à l'arrière._

_Les sept légions avançaient et n'étaient plus très loin de Cair Paravel._

_La jeune fille rassembla les meneurs des Narniens et discutèrent dans une des salles du château._

_Un quart d'heure après, les meneurs sortirent suivis pas la fille d'Ève. Elle demanda alors que tous ceux pouvant prendre part au combat devaient s'équiper et s'armer._

_L'heure de l'affrontement était proche._

_La fille d'Eve avait revêtu une tenue pour le combat ressemblant à une armure mais qui était plus légère, elle avait choisie une tenue d'homme._

_Elle alla dans la cour du palais ou attendait les petites troupes. Elles furent divisés en plusieurs. Et chacune sortit avec un intervalle de temps entre chaque._

_Une part importante des troupes Narniennes sont restés à l'intérieur ainsi que la jeune fille. _

_Les troupes Narniennes se postèrent à des endroits stratégiques et frappèrent de façon calculé._

_Les troupes adverses tombèrent mais pas leur généraux qui se regroupèrent._

_C'est alors que le reste de l'armée Narnienne et la jeune fille sortirent pour les attaquer._

_La fille d'Ève combattit, l'on dit avec un courage et une détermination jamais vu auparavant à Narnia._

_Elle fit face aux sept plus dangereux membres de l'armée de la sorcière à l'exception de cette dernière, et elle permit aux Narniens de remporter la victoire._

_Les troupes adverses restantes reçurent l'ordre de battre en retraite._

_Au dernier rayons du soleil, il ne restait plus une trace de la sorcière._

_Cette victoire exalta les Narniens qui portèrent en triomphe la jeune fille._

_Le lendemain Aslan réapparut._

« Il est revenu après la fin du combat… »

« En effet mon prince. »

« L'on dirait qu'il a fuit le combat. Il est partit avant le début des hostilités et il est revenus quand tout fut terminé ! » Dit le jeune prince indigné.

« Oui en effet mais ne pensez vous pas qu'il est pu faire ça à dessin ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Écouter la suite… » Le vieil homme tourna la page.

_Les Narniens accueillirent Aslan avec respect mais aussi avec une certaine déception puisqu'il les avait laissés seul pour combattre._

_Aslan fit appel aux plus anciens des Narniens et organisa un Conseil des Sages._

_A l'unanimité, il fut décidé que la jeune fille d'Ève qui ne fut pas appelé par son nom depuis son arrivé sois couronné reine._

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans la grande salle du trône de Cair Paravel, Aslan couronna la jeune fille d'Ève devant le peuple Narnien rassemblé, et prononça ces mots :_

_« Jusqu'à ce jour, aucun humain n'avait posé le pied à Narnia._

_Je t'ai emmené avec moi dans tous Narnia, je t'ai montré ce qu'aucun humain n'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant et je t'ai appris ce qui me semblait juste que tu apprennes._

_Tu as étudié les sciences, la philosophie, mais aussi le combat avec les meilleurs._

_Si je t'ai laissé seule avant le combat c'était un test pour savoir si tu étais autant capable d'être une leader mais aussi une combattante._

_Tu as réussi la ou beaucoup d'autres auraient surement échoué a cause de leur âge ou de leur manque de foi et de cœur._

_Dès la première fois ou je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais l'enfant que j'attendais._

_Et aujourd'hui tout les Narniens se tiennent derrière moi pour faire de toi leur reine._

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je te couronne reine de Narnia._

_Lorsque l'on a été reine ou roi de Narnia, on est reine ou roi pour toujours._

_Vous tous fier peuple de Narnia, salués comme moi la première souveraine de Narnia :_

_Adelyne l'intrépide, reine au cœur de lion. »_

_Tel furent les mots exacts d'Aslan._

« Adelyne l'intrépide… » Prononça le prince en songeant.

« Oui mon prince, ce fut la première reine et dirigeante de Narnia. »

« Comment ce fait-il que l'on a les propos exactes d'Aslan ? »

« Vous poser une bonne question. Ce livre qui retranscris les évènements et la légende tournant autour de la jeune reine Adelyne fut écrit par la banshee qui avait prédit son arrivé, la banshee Galestria. Du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur la couverture du livre. »

« Je comprends mieux. » Dit le jeune prince en regardant la couverture de plus près et y vit un nom doré en bas de la couverture, probablement le nom de la banshee écrit en Narnien qu'il était incapable de lire.

« Mais le couronnement de la reine Adelyne ne termine pas cette histoire, cependant vu l'heure tardive je serais d'avis d'arrêter pour ce soir. »

« NON ! Je… j'adorerais connaitre la fin professeur. »

« Très bien mais nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, je n'aimerais pas que votre oncle apprenne que je vous raconte ces histoires alors qu'il me l'a interdit. »

« Pourquoi vous l'interdire, après tout ce ne sont que des histoires… »

« Vous avez raison, ce ne sont que des histoires après tout. » Dit-il en souriant de manière forcé. Il tourna la page.

_Pendant la première année du règne de la jeune reine Adelyne l'intrépide tout ce passa pour le mieux à Narnia._

_Elle et Aslan apportèrent le premier Age d'Or au peuple Narnien._

_Durant cette année fleurissante, Aslan fit don à la jeune reine d'un médaillon en argent représentant le blason du grand lion._

_Dessus ce trouvait 3 lions : le plus grand représentait le cœur et la pureté de l'âme, le second légèrement plus petit symbolisait le courage et le dernier encore un peu plus petit la sagesse._

_L'on dit que ce médaillon était magique et protégeais son porteur de toute menace physique._

_L'année suivante la sorcière blanche fut de retour avec une nouvelle armée plus puissante mais sans généraux cette fois-ci._

_La reine Adelyne appela tous les Narniens valides a ce battre._

_Mais le champ de bataille ne fut pas Cair Paravel, mais la plus grande clairière du bois de la peur._

_La sorcière blanche établit son campement aux plus profonds de la forêt._

_Le camp des Narniens se trouvait à la lisière du bois._

_Les troupes de la sorcière blanche menèrent plusieurs assauts successifs sur les Narniens._

_A chaque fois ils furent repoussés mais de plus en plus difficilement à chaque fois a cause du nombre de mort et de blessées en constante hausse._

_Aslan et la jeune reine âgée de douze ans combattirent mais jamais ne réussirent à prendre l'avantage a cause du territoire sur lequel ils combattaient._

_C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit, Jadis la sorcière blanche souhaita une entrevu avec Aslan et la jeune reine au centre de la clairière, en promettant de ne pas attaquer._

_C'est ainsi qu'une trêve fut mise en place le temps de cette rencontre._

_Ce que désirait la sorcière blanche était un duel qui donnerais l'issu de cette guerre._

_Elle souhaitait un duel entre elle et… la reine Adelyne._

_Si la sorcière gagnait elle prenait possession de Narnia mais si la reine gagnait la sorcière devait s'engager a disparaître pour de bon._

_Aslan ne trouvaient pas cette proposition honnête puisque la sorcière blanche partait avec un net avantage sur la jeune fille d'Ève._

_Cependant la reine Adelyne accepta en allant a l'encontre de l'avis d'Aslan._

_La reine venait d'accepter un combat a mort._

« A mort ! Mais pourquoi accepter un tel combat alors que c'est évident qu'il n'est pas équitable ? »

« Surement dans le but de protéger le peuple Narnien, d'après la légende le nombre de mort et de blessé était très élevé et si les combats s'étaient poursuivit de la sorte… Il n'en serait ressortis vivants que très peu et il n'était pas dit que la victoire leur était accordé. Ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire est un acte d'extrême bravoure caractérisant une très grande bonté. »

« Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour les sauver… »

« Exactement. »

« Qu'elle fut l'issu de ce combat ? Ne me dite pas que la sorcière blanche l'a tué ? »

« Je vous trouve bien soucieux du sort d'une légende. Quel intérêt pour une reine de fiction ? »

« C'est que… c'est comme un sentiment étrange que je ressens. C'est difficile à expliquer, je ressens du courage mais aussi une sorte de compassion pour elle qui devait surement se sentir seul au milieu des Narniens qui ne sont pas humain. »

« C'est ce que vous ressentez ? L'on dit que cette légende insuffle du courage mais pas de la compassion au contraire, n'importe qui pourrait jalouser sa situation. »

« Je ne peux pas vous décrire ce que c'est exactement. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous raconter la suite. » Il tourna machinalement la page.

_La veille du combat, Aslan décida d'emmener la reine avec lui dans un lieu au cœur de la forêt, un lieu que l'on disait magique._

_Il l'amena à une cascade. Face à celle-ci Aslan poussa un puissant rugissement qui fendit la cascade en deux ouvrants un passage vers une grotte souterraine._

_A l'intérieur se trouvait une épée aussi ancienne que Narnia, l'épée Eragorn._

_Épée doté de pouvoirs magiques, elle se trouvait prisonnière d'un arbre mort de couleur noir._

_Personne ne fut capable de l'hotter de cet arbre, l'arbre millénaire Meguignarde._

_Il est dit que seule une personne à l'âme reconnue comme pur par Eragorn sera capable de la retirer et de l'utiliser._

_Aslan demanda à la jeune reine de la retirer alors qu'elle ignorait tout de la légende de cette épée._

_Eragorn lui reconnu une âme pur et vaillante et elle put la retirer du tronc sans aucune difficulté._

_C'est alors que l'arbre mort repris vie et donna feuilles et bourgeons._

_Dans les mains de la jeune reine, la lame se mit à briller._

_Aslan et elle, sortirent de la grotte et rejoignirent le campement, ou il lui raconta l'histoire de cette épée et comment l'utiliser._

_Le lendemain, à l'aube tous les Narniens et les membres de l'armée de la sorcière blanche encerclèrent la clairière en attente du combat qui devait avoir lieu._

_La sorcière attendait la jeune reine qui arriva suivit de près par Aslan près à intervenir si jamais la sorcière ne respectait pas ses engagements._

_Lorsqu'Aslan fut hors du champ de bataille, le duel commença._

_La jeune fille dégaina son épée Eragorn se qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la sorcière et d'impressionner le publique. _

_Le duel dura plus de quinze minutes aux termes duquel aucune ne fut touchée._

_La sorcière fit alors un signe de tête et une flèche vola sur la jeune reine qui fut touché à l'épaule mais grâce au médaillon qu'elle portait la flèche ricocha ne laissant qu'une blessure superficielle._

_La sorcière en profita. Aslan voulu intervenir mais la fillette lui fit signe de ne pas le faire._

_Elle réussie à parer certains coups de la sorcière mais la douleur eu le dessus._

_Cependant, la jeune fille d'Ève réussi à frapper la sorcière au bras et à la désarmer._

_La sorcière sortit une dague qu'elle avait cachée sur elle et frappa à la tête la jeune fille._

_Cette dernière essaya de parer le coup mais ne fit que décaler la lame plus haut, elle la toucha au dessus de l'œil._

_A la vue de la seconde tricherie de la sorcière Aslan intervenus suivit des Narniens pour protéger leur reine._

_Il s'interposa avant que la sorcière ne put porter le coup fatal._

_Les Narniens se mirent à combattre contre l'armé de la sorcière tandis qu'Aslan pris la fillette sur son dos et la ramena au campement._

_Aslan la confia à la banshee Galestria qui commença à lui prodiguer des soins tandis qu'Aslan retourna au champ de bataille._

« Voici la seule gravure représentant la reine Adelyne. » Cornélius tourna la feuille et la gravure tenait sur les deux pages. Elle représentait la jeune fille d'Ève tenant Eragorn, en train de ce battre contre la sorcière. L'on pouvait voir Aslan les regarder du haut d'un rocher.

« Elle a l'air si courageuse… mais on ne voit pas bien de quoi elle a l'air hormis qu'elle soit petite. »

« C'est normal pour son âge, vous n'êtes pas encore très grand non plus. » Ricana le vieil homme. « D'après la description écrite en dessous de la gravure, il est écrit que la jeune reine avait un teint très pâle de nature, des cheveux châtains foncés presque brun et des yeux noisettes presque noirs. »

« Elle devait être très jolie… »

« Si elle avait existé ne l'oublier pas. Mais vous avez raison elle aurait surement été l'une des plus belles femmes de Narnia, sans aucuns doutes. » Puis il tourna la page suivante.

_La bataille terminé, il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de Narniens encore valide et beaucoup de blessés._

_Aslan lui-même revint blessé à une patte._

_Il retourna voir la banshee qui avait finit de soigner l'épaule de la reine mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter le saignement au dessus de son œil._

_Aslan posa alors sa patte ensanglanté sur la plaie ouverte de la jeune fille d'Ève._

_L'on eu l'impression que leurs sang ce mélangeais. Aslan rugit alors fortement._

_Lorsqu'il retira sa patte le sang avait cessé de coulé mais la plaie était toujours ouverte._

_La banshee se dépêcha de la soigner._

_Pendant ce temps, ce qui restait des troupes de la sorcière blanche marchait sur le campement._

_Une fois la plaie refermé, la jeune reine s'assoupit sous le poids de ce qu'elle venait de vivre._

_Aslan la pris une nouvelle fois sur son dos et partit dans la direction opposé à la forêt._

_Ce qui restait des troupes Narniennes alla se réfugier à Cair Paravel ou les troupes de la sorcière préférèrent ne pas s'y risquer._

_Au crépuscule, Aslan revint à Cair Paravel, seul._

_Les Narniens se demandais ce qu'il était advenu de leur reine._

_Aslan répondit qu'il préféra l'envoyer en lieu sur très loin de Narnia car elle était trop faible pour agir et il ajouta qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais._

_Les Narniens pleurèrent leur reine durant plusieurs jours._

_En touchant à nouveau les linges ensanglantés qui eurent servis à soigner la reine, la banshee Galestria proclama une nouvelle prophétie :_

_« La reine Adelyne ne mourra pas des blessures de son combat avec la sorcière blanche._

_Elle se relèvera car aujourd'hui dans ses veines coule du sang d'Eve mais aussi du sang d'Aslan._

_Elle reviendra un jour à Narnia sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille en fleur._

_La fille d'Aslan reviendra lorsque Narnia ce trouvera dans les heures les plus sombres de son histoire. »_

« Et cette prophétie marque la fin de la légende la reine Adelyne. » Dit Cornélius en fermant le livre.

« Alors elle n'est pas morte ! »

« A votre place, je ne serais pas si catégorique mon prince. Certes la banshee Galestria a déclaré qu'elle reviendrait mais en supposant que ce ne soit pas une légende c'était il y a des siècles de cela. Et aucune autre légende ne compte son retour, elle n'est jamais revenu. Quelques années plus tard, la sorcière blanche réussi à asseoir son autorité sur Narnia, ce fut les heures les plus sombres que Narnia n'ai jamais connu mais comme vous le savez… »

« Un siècle plus tard, les rois et reines l'on vaincu avec l'aide d'Aslan. »

« Et aucune trace de la reine Adelyne dans cette légende la. Ce que je peux vous dire est que c'est la banshee Galestria qui a aussi proclamé la prophétie disant que deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Ève vaincraient la sorcière blanche. Mais elle proclama ceci plus de cinquante ans après la disparition d'Adelyne l'intrépide. Preuve que tout ceci n'est que pur légende n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui vous avez certainement raison. » Répondit le jeune prince déçu.

« Vous aimeriez pouvoir y croire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mais après tout, toutes ces légendes ne racontent que des choses ne pouvant être réels. Une fille de onze ans réussirait à battre une armée entière et à devenir reine… C'est impossible. »

« Pas plus impossible que le fait qu'un jour le jeune garçon que vous êtes deviendra roi. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Admit le prince.

« Maintenant allez vous coucher, il se fait tard… »

« Oui professeur. » Le jeune prince se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte de la tour.

« Et ne rêver pas trop de légendes cette nuit… »

Le jeune prince ne se retourna pas mais sourie simplement dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila pour ce (long) premier chapitre, j'espère q<em>_u'il vous aura plus de le lire autant que moi de l'écrire (j'ai passé plusieurs jours a le faire et a le retravailler pour que tout paraisse clair). J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a laisser mon imagination vagabonder autour de l'histoire fantastique qu'a pu vivre Adelyne (se prononce comme Adeline, mais je trouve ce prénom plus stylé avec un Y :))_**

_**Maintenant a vous de me dire, si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, bien que je ne m'attende pas a ce que des masses de personnes la lise mais au moins que ceux qui l'on lu me laisse une petite review :) Bien sur si je m'aperçois que peu de personne la lise ou apprécie j'arrêterais de publier cette fiction.**_

**_A très bientôt! Leonem ;)_**


	2. L'appel à l'aide

_**Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens aussi a remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews et qui suivent ma fic qui ne fait que démarrer ;)**_

_**Ici, je vais prendre le temps de quelques remerciements. Pour la fic, c'est en dessous que ça se passe^^**_

_** Isabelle : Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite que tu attendais et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de fictions sur Narnia en français, j'en ai lu en anglais mais c'est assez "hard" puisqu'il y la traduction a faire en même temps, sa peut parfois gâcher un peu la lecture (mais il y en a d'excellentes), c'est aussi une des raisons qui m'a poussé a écrire une fic sur ce sujet^^**_

_** lilith-tw-vd-hp : Merci pour ta petite review qui m'a fait très plaisir, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ;)**_

**_ Daughter of P : Je suis ravie que mon premier chapitre t'ai plu, et oui c'est vrai il y a peu de fiction sur Caspian mais je vais arranger ça ;) En espérant que cette suite te plaise autant._**

_** Temperance01 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review très constructive. Je suis heureuse que mon premier chapitre fut a ton gout et ravie aussi de savoir que tu te pose des questions pour la suite^^ Ce deuxième chapitre devrait répondre a ta question concernant le moment ou se déroule l'intrigue, et oui je sais que je laisse des fautes derrière moi, mais je ne les voies jamais toutes... C'est aussi pour cela que j'écris, pour m'entrainer et essayer d'éviter ce genre d'erreurs, qui sont souvent idiotes :s (il risque d'y en avoir ici aussi...) Bonne lecture ;)**_

_** mel : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite tant attendu en espérant que tu passe encore un bon moment :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 2**

**L'appel à l'aide**

Cette nuit la, au milieu du ciel étoilé, la lune voyait passer devant elle un autre astre. Cet astre la voilant puis la dévoilant au dessus d'une ville médiévale et d'un château la surplombant, dans le silence des habitants endormis. Mais des cris stridents vinrent briser ce silence. Ces cris venaient de l'une des tours du château et étaient de plus en plus forts. Dans une chambre encore éclairé, une femme sur le point d'accoucher hurlait de douleur sur son lit, elle était entourée de femmes de chambre qui lui prodiguaient des soins. L'une d'entre elle lui essuya le visage alors qu'elle cria de plus belle. Une autre femme de chambre descendit en courant un escalier à colimaçon, apportant une cruche et du linge propre. La plus vieille des femmes ce tenait aux pieds du lit et guettait l'arrivé de l'enfant.

« Serviette ! » Demanda-t-elle. Une autre servante lui en donna toute de suite une.

« AHHHAAAHHHH ! » Hurla la femme alitée, qui poussa encore une fois.

La vieille femme tira l'enfant en pleurs, elle souriait puis le mis dans un linge. Sa mère le pris dans ses bras, épuisée puis toucha le tissu et regarda en dessous. Une expression de soulagement se dessina sur son visage puis elle tira son bébé contre elle et s'allongea en soufflant. Les femmes de chambres autours d'elle souriaient.

...

Ailleurs dans le château, un homme avec une épée attaché à la ceinture pénétra par une porte grinçante dans une salle décoré d'armures luisantes et de faucons géants en bronze. La salle était à peine éclairée, les seules torches allumés se trouvaient sur un support rond en métal travaillé, attaché au plafond. En face de la porte, un autre homme se trouvait appuyé au rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, son visage éclairé par la lune. L'homme ayant passé la porte avançait puis s'arrêta se tenant à distance de l'autre homme.

« Seigneur Miraz, vous avez un fils. » Déclara l'homme barbu.

L'homme à la fenêtre leva la tête vers la lune et poussa un profond soupir.

« Le ciel nous a accordé ce bonheur. » Dit-il sans regarder l'homme derrière lui. « Vous connaissez les ordres… » Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. « … Général Glozelle. » Le général le regarda avec un air de doute sur le visage.

« Oui monseigneur. » Puis le seigneur Miraz retourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

Glozelle sortit par la porte par laquelle il était entré et mit son casque avant de sortir dans un couloir non éclairé. Il marchait en veillant à ne pas être vu. A l'autre bout du couloir quelqu'un habillé sous un manteau avec une capuche noir avança furtivement une fois que le Général eu disparu. La silhouette noire se dirigea jusqu'à une porte se trouvant éloigné des autres au bout d'un plus petit couloir. Il entra dans une chambre ovale, un faucon se tient sur un perchoir en face d'un grand lit à baldaquin, la pièce était éclairé par les rayons de la lune passant par une fenêtre de chaque cotés du lit. A gauche du lit se trouvait un petit bureau et à droite une grande armoire. L'ombre s'approcha du lit à baldaquin ou dors un jeune homme. Il posa une main sur la bouche du jeune homme ce qui le réveilla en sursautant, la main de l'homme encapuchonné l'empêcha ainsi de crier. Le visage de l'intrus se dévoile alors aux yeux du jeune garçon. Il s'agit d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et de petites lunettes rondes. Le visage terrifié du jeune homme se détendit et il prit la main de ce dernier pour la dégager de sa bouche.

« Encore cinq petites minutes. » Dit le jeune homme en refermant les yeux. « Je rêvais d'une des légendes que vous me racontiez étant enfant, nous pourrons y allez après. »

« Nous n'observerons pas les étoiles ce soir mon prince. » Répondit l'homme sur un ton inquiet. Sa réponse ne manqua pas d'étonner le jeune prince qui le regarda incrédule. « Venez ! Nous devons nous hâtez ! » Le prince se leva et le vieil homme le pris pas le bras et l'emmena.

« Professeur Cornélius que se passe t-il ? » Demanda le prince confus.

« Votre tante vient de donner naissance à un fils. » Répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant la grande armoire. Puis il ouvrit les deux battants tandis que le jeune prince encore confus commença à prendre conscience de la situation. Le professeur Cornélius entra dans l'armoire et ouvrit une porte secrète au fond de celle-ci. « Venez ! » Lui demanda-t-il alors que le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre à cause du bruit venant du couloir. Il rentra dans l'armoire et ferma les deux battants en laissant un petit espace pour lui permettre de voir.

La porte de la chambre du prince s'ouvrit, y pénètrent des gardes essayent de marcher le plus silencieusement possible. Le jeune prince les observait de sa cachette en restant silencieux. Les gardes entouraient le lit à baldaquin en arc de cercle, pointant leurs arbalètes avec une tête d'aigle sculpté vers le lit. Glozelle au milieu de la troupe pointant lui aussi une arbalète fit un signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre de tirer. Tous s'exécutèrent et décochèrent leurs flèches. Ce qui excita le faucon sur son perchoir. Des plumes du matelas et des coussins volèrent, et Glozelle s'aperçut alors que le lit était vide.

...

Dans un escalier à colimaçon, le professeur Cornélius descendait les marches en courant et en soufflant suivit du prince encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune homme n'était vêtu que d'une chemise et d'un pantalon simple. Ces cheveux bruns mi-long lui tombaient un peu sur les yeux. Arrivé en bas dans ce qui semble être la salle des gardes, le prince pris une tunique de garde et une épée. Le professeur Cornélius se dirigea vers les écuries du château suivit par ce dernier juste habillé attachant son épée autour de sa taille. Un cheval noir scellé les attendait dans sa stalle. Le prince l'en sortit et le caressa.

« Vous vous doutiez que cela arriverais puisque vous aviez déjà préparé Destrier. » En déduit-il.

« En effet, je craignais que ceci ne se produise. C'est pourquoi j'avais préféré prendre les devants. » Rétorqua le professeur Cornélius tandis que le prince monta sur son cheval. « Vous devez gagner les bois ! »

« Les bois ? »

« Ils ne vous suivront pas là-bas ! » Il tira alors de sa poche quelque chose emballé dans un morceau de tissu et il le tendit au prince. « Il m'a fallu tant d'années pour retrouver cet objet… » Le prince le pris et le mis dans sa poche. « Ne vous en servez pas ! Excepter en cas de grande nécessité. »

« Vous révérais-je un jour ? »

« Je l'espère de tous mon cœur mon prince. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerais vous dire. Tous ce que vous savez est sur le point de changer. »

Soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler : « Remonter le pont-levis ! »

« Maintenant partez ! » Ordonna Cornélius en tapant dans le flan du cheval.

Le jeune prince quitta les écuries au galop sous le regard inquiet du professeur. Dans la cour du château quelques gardes tentèrent de barrer la route du prince. « Halte ! » « Arrêter vous ! » Le jeune homme renversa les gardes et attrapa une lance que tenait l'un d'eux et frappa dans la braise d'un feu pour éloigner d'autres gardes. Il traversa le pont reliant le château à la ville sous le bruit de feux d'artifices. Il s'arrêta pour entendre quelqu'un déclarer : « Un fils, un fils ! Ce soir lady Prunaprismia à donné un fils au seigneur Miraz ! » C'est alors qu'un groupe de cavaliers menés par Glozelle sortirent du château. Le prince lança son cheval au galop. Il sortit de la ville et s'éloigna dans la campagne mais les cavaliers continuaient de le suivre. Le prince se dirigea alors vers l'entrée des bois. Le Général Glozelle y pénétra mais les autres cavaliers s'arrêtèrent devant les bois apparemment effrayés.

« Y aurait-il parmi vous des superstitieux qui aimeraient passer la nuit en prison ? » Demanda Glozelle sur un ton énervé.

Il semblait aussi un peu effrayé mais continua de s'enfoncer dans les bois, suivit par les autres cavaliers. Le prince avança dans la forêt pour arriver au niveau de la rivière, qu'il devait traverser pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Le coin de la rivière qu'il traversa était peu profond mais arrivait presque au niveau de la tête de son cheval, ce qui le ralentis. Ses poursuivants s'engagèrent aussi dans la rivière cependant le cheval d'un des soldats glissa et fit tomber son cavalier à l'eau. Le prince s'engagea de nouveau dans une forêt mais bien plus épaisse et vaste que la précédente. Il tourna la tête en arrière pour voir si les gardes le suivaient toujours. Soudain lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'avant il se prit une branche d'arbre en plein visage. Ce qui le fit tomber de cheval mais ayant le pied toujours pris dans un étrier, le cheval continua de le trainer sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne put dégager son pied et enfin s'arrêter. Destrier s'éloigna au loin sans prêter attention à son cavalier. Le jeune prince complètement essoufflé par sa poursuite ne bougeait pas, allongé sur le sol feuillu de la forêt sombre. Il se releva mais ne voyait pas très clair car les rayons de la lune avaient du mal à passer les grandes feuilles des arbres. Puis il entendit un bruit venant d'un arbre. Une petite porte s'ouvrit entre les racines d'un grand arbre et avec la lumière venant de l'intérieur il distingua sortir deux petits hommes barbus. Effrayé, il ne bougea pas.

« Il nous a vus ! » Dit l'un d'eux à l'autre.

Le prince regarda son épée et l'autre petit homme sortit la sienne et s'approcha du jeune homme qui recula par réflexe. Le petit homme s'arrêta en voyant l'objet qu'il avait laissé tombé puis regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement. Ses poursuivants approchaient du lieu ou ils se trouvaient. « Là-bas ! » Hurla l'un d'eux.

« Occupe-toi de lui » Fit l'homme près du prince à son comparse puis il se précipita dans la direction des cavaliers. L'autre s'approcha du prince.

Voyant les gardes approcher et ne sachant que faire le jeune homme se jeta sur l'objet tombé à terre que lui avait donné le professeur Cornélius. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une trompe et la ramassa.

« Non ! » Hurla l'homme barbu.

Puis le jeune homme souffla dans la trompe la tête tourné vers le ciel. Le son grave de la trompe de chasse montant dans les airs. Quand soudain le son fut coupé net, le prince venait de ce faire assommer par le petit homme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NB : Les "..." c'est juste pour me permettre de sauter une ligne de plus sinon ça marche pas^^<br>_**

_**C'est ainsi que ce termine le second chapitre (plus court que le précédent). L'histoire débute donc sur la fuite de Caspian (comme dans le film) qui finit par se faire assommer... par un nain. Il n'y a rien a ajouter je crois... ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et ne vous inquiétez pas, étant donné qu'il y a peu de nouveauté dans ce chapitre la suite est pour bientôt. J'attends vos reviews :)**_

_**A très bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	3. Londres, 1941

**_Bonjour a tous, je suis ravie de vous présentez la suite, en remerciant bien sur les personnes qui m'écrivent des reviews et ceux qui suivent ma fic'. Arigatô! ^^_**

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Je suis très contente que ça te plait, j'essaye de m'améliorer et d'éviter mes fautes idiotes. En espérant que tu apprécie ce chapitre, bonne lecture! ;)**_

_**_**Isabelle : Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, en espérant qu'elle soit a ton gout :)**_**_

_**_**Mel : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plait et que tu apprécie mon style d'écriture (j'essaye de faire de mon mieux). Profite bien de ce chapitre! Enjoy! ^^**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 3**

**Londres, 1941**

Le son aigu d'un klaxon remplaça le son grave de la trompe et une voiture freina brusquement. Devant le nez de la voiture se trouvait une petite fille au milieu de la rue, en tenue d'écolière anglaise tenant une valise. Elle s'arrêta effrayé par la voiture.

« Vous pourriez faire attention ! » Déclara l'homme au volant de la voiture.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Rétorqua l'écolière en continuant son chemin à travers la rue.

« C'est dangereux ! » Renchérie le conducteur avant de redémarrer alors que la petite continuait de courir vers le trottoir d'en face.

D'autres écoliers courraient dans la rue. Semblant se dépêcher avec leurs sacs. « Attention ! » « Attend moi ! » « Dépêche-toi ! » Cette rue très fréquenté est en effervescence mêlant voitures, bus et passants. Une autre écolière plus âgée aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval se trouvait près d'un kiosque à journaux en train de lire un magazine, le _Picture Post_. Absorbé dans sa lecture, elle mit du temps à s'apercevoir qu'un écolier vêtu d'un uniforme différent s'arrêta au kiosque. Faisant mine de prendre une revue, il regardait l'écolière.

« Tu es à Saint Finbart ? » Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

« C'est exact. » Lui répondit-elle indifférente.

« Moi je suis à Henden House, juste en face. » Elle sourit à ce qu'il venait de dire mais sitôt se replongea dans sa lecture. « Je t'ai déjà vu. » Elle leva les yeux de sa revue et le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Tu es souvent assise toute seule. » Son sourire s'effaça.

« Oui c'est que j'ai un gout prononcé pour la solitude. » Dit-elle en se tournant et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir du kiosque en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

« Heu, moi aussi. » Elle se mit à lever les yeux lassés par l'attitude du jeune homme. « Comment tu t'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Philys. » Répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

« Susan ! » Hurla la petite fille qui avait faillit se faire écraser par une voiture un peu plus tôt. Ses nattes volaient comme elle courait alors que son chapeau gris avait faillit tomber. La jeune fille brune se retourna pour voir la petite s'arrêter devant elle. « Il faut que tu viennes, vite ! » Susan reposa son magazine et ramassa sa valise pour traverser la route, en faisant attention aux voitures, avec la petite fille en direction de l'entrée du métro londonien.

Elles y pénétrèrent sous le regard de la statut d'un lion qui était en train d'être entourés de sacs par des soldats pour éviter qu'elle ne soit détruite.

...

Dans l'escalier menant à la rame de métro une bagarre avait éclaté. Beaucoup d'écoliers regardaient le combat en criant. La petite fille suivit par la plus grande passaient entre les gens pour voir ceux qui se battaient. Un jeune homme blond en train de se battre contre deux autres croisa le regard des deux jeunes filles. La plus grande le regarda de manière effarée alors que la petite semblait inquiète. Le jeune homme continuait de se battre contre les autres garçons ayant pris part à la bagarre. Un autre avec une casquette bleue poussa la plus vieille des deux jeunes filles et alla se mêler au combat.

« Edmund ! » Lança la plus jeune.

Il n'écouta pas et se jeta sur l'un des garçons. Le jeune homme blond fut poussé à terre et son agresseur maintenait sa tête au bord de la rame de métro. Tandis que le garçon à la casquette bleu alla frapper l'agresseur pour qu'il le lâche. Soudain des coups de sifflet arrêtèrent les cris des écoliers en train de regarder la bagarre. Les policemans commencèrent alors à disperser l'attroupement.

« Hé ! Arrêter ! Sa suffit ! Relever vous ! Debout ! » Ils attrapèrent les garçons pour les empêcher de continuer à se battre. « Quel honte à votre âge ! » Dit un policeman au garçon blond qu'il tenait par le bras puis le lâcha.

Les autres policiers firent signes de libérer le passage et l'attroupement finit de se disperser. Les deux jeunes filles et les deux garçons posèrent leurs valisent a coté d'un banc et s'assirent dessus en attendant leur métro.

« Ne me remercie pas. » Fit Edmund au garçon blond assit à coté de lui.

« J'avais pas besoin de toi. » Rétorqua ce dernier en se levant.

« C'étais à cause de quoi cette fois ? » Demanda Susan.

« Il m'a bousculé. » Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Et c'est pour sa que tu l'as frappé ? » Demanda la plus jeune.

« Non. Après m'avoir bousculé, lui et ses copains m'ont demandés de m'excuser. Alors j'ai frappé. »

« Est-ce vraiment si difficile de passer son chemin ? » Dit la plus âgé des deux filles.

« J'ai pas à le faire ! On nous traite comme des gamins et yen à assez ! »

« Hé hé mais on est des gamins. » Rétorqua Edmund.

« Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. » Les trois autres se regardèrent sans rien dire. « Sa fait un an. Combien de temps pense-t-il qu'on va attendre ? »

« Il est temps d'accepter l'idée que maintenant nous vivons ici. » Expliqua Susan. « Sa ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire. » Les autres ne dirent mots et elle se retourna pour voir l'écolier du kiosque à journaux approcher. « Oh non ! Parlez-moi, parlez-moi. » Demanda-t-elle en serrant des dents.

« On te parle, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » Fit Edmund. Elle le regarda avec un air agacé.

« Aïe ! » Cria la plus jeune des deux filles en se levant du banc.

« Doucement Lucy. » Lui dit l'autre.

« Quelque chose ma pincé ! »

« Hé arrête de me pousser ! » Fit le garçon blond.

« Je ne t'ai même pas touché. » Renchérie Edmund.

« Ah ! Vous allez arrê… » Susan fut coupé par l'arrivé du métro à vive allure. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On dirait de la magie. » Dit Lucy.

« On se donne tous la main. Allez ! » Déclara Susan.

« J'ai pas envie de te donner la main ! » Lança Edmund à l'autre garçon.

« Ta main ! » Lui dit-il en la lui prennent rapidement.

Les quatre enfants étaient alignés en se tenant la main tandis que le métro continuait d'avancer à vive allure créant un fort courant d'air qui faisait bouger les lampes et le panneau de 'Sortie' attachés au plafond. Papiers, feuilles et tous ce qui était léger volaient dans tous les sens, sans que les gens ne semblent s'en apercevoir hormis les quatre enfants. Les pavés sur les murs commencèrent à se décollés de leur parois, la bouche du rail du métro s'élargit et les pavés se décolèrent aussi. C'est alors que les enfants eurent l'impression de distinguer une plage en regardent dans les vitres du métro. Le métro doubla de vitesse les laissant tous les quatre dans l'entrée d'une grotte. L'engin disparu dans un halo de lumière faisant le même son grave qu'une trompe…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila qui achève ce très très court chapitre (encore plus court que le précédent), par pitié ne me tuer pas! lol Si ce chapitre est aussi court c'est a cause du découpage que j'ai décidé de faire. J'en suis vraiment désolé, Mel ne me tue pas! (Clara, Isabelle et les autres -Gomen Nasai-)<em>**

_**J'ose espéré quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pour me faire pardonner le chapitre suivant sera publié dans deux ou trois jours grand maximum. J'essaye de tenir un délai assez court entre mes publications mais je suis en examens actuellement et donc je n'ai pas toujours le temps a cause de mes révisions et de mes épreuves...**_

_**Reviews? ;)  
><strong>_

_**A très très vite ! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	4. Quelque part en France, 2011

_**Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre quatre et son lot de *surprises*! ^^** **Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié mon chapitre précédent qui n'a pas fait appel a beaucoup d'imagination... (c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle le chapitre était court, encore désolé) en espérant que celui-ci te plaira autant, voir plus :)**_

_**_**Mel : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et de ne pas me tuer aussi^^ Je stresse beaucoup (j'ai carrément peur) pour mes exams mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de continuer a publier ma fic (enfin j'espère). Bonne lecture a toi ;)**_**_

_**_**Isabelle : Merci pour ta pitite review très sympa^^ Enjoy!**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 4**

**Quelque part en France, 2011**

Le son d'un vibreur de téléphone portable remplaça le son grave de la trompe et fit soupirer une jeune fille brune appuyé mollement sur sa table. La jeune fille, la tête appuyé contre sa main gauche, le coude sur la table et l'autre main faisant tournoyer un stylo, regarda sur sa gauche. Elle vit un garçon blond en train de regarder son portable et répondre à un SMS. Elle leva les yeux puis se mit à regarder son professeur en bas de l'amphithéâtre qui était en train de faire un schéma expliquant le ruissèlement et l'infiltration de l'eau dans une terre de type arable. Elle soupira d'ennui et ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille.

« Voila pourquoi l'eau entraine souvent les pesticides dans la terre, l'empêchant ainsi d'améliorer son rendement. » Dit le professeur de géographie avant de reposer sa craie le long du tableau alors que la majorité des élèves ne l'écoutais plus et faisaient autre chose pour passer le temps. « Ceci achève le cours d'aujourd'hui, je vous rappel que pour la semaine prochaine vous devez me rendre votre devoir de cartographie. » Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter l'amphithéâtre.

« Enfin. » Marmonna la jeune fille brune alors qu'elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

« Avant de sortir, votre directeur de section m'a demandé de vous rappelez que les visites médicales sont obligatoires. Donc ceux qui doivent se présenter cet après-midi doivent impérativement y aller. Merci de votre attention. »

La jeune fille sortit une fois qu'il eu fini de parler et marchais dans le grand hall de son école. Elle fut accostée par un garçon se dirigeant dans sa direction.

« Bonjour ! » Lui dit-il.

« Salut. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Et bien en vérité oui. Nous cherchons des figurants pour la pièce de l'université et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas nous aidez en y participant. »

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« En tant que président de l'association des élèves de cet établissement j'ai pu m'apercevoir que tu ne te mêle pas beaucoup aux autres étudiants. »

« En effet. Mais si je suis ici c'est pour étudier pas pour m'amuser. » Répondit-elle sur un ton peu convainquant.

« Oui mais l'université c'est aussi un endroit pour se faire des amis. »

« Je sais parfaitement m'amuser, mais je considère qu'il y a un temps pour chaque chose. »

« Tu n'es qu'en première année, les cours du deuxième semestre ont commencés depuis deux mois, et je comprends que la pression soit rude mais… »

« S'il te plait mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai à faire, je dois me préparer pour ma visite médicale, qui a mon avis est totalement inutile. »

« Je vois, excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé. » Dit le jeune homme déçu.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit-elle.

Puis la jeune fille brune passa à coté de l'étudiant et sortit à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle prit un livre de son sac en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un klaxon qui lui fit lever la tête, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée du parking de l'université en plein milieu du passage. Elle bougea pour faire place et avança vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille était assez grande, environ un mètre soixante-dix et était vêtue d'un sous-pull blanc avec un tee-shirt gris par-dessus, d'un jean gris et d'une paire ballerine noirs et avait ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Elle passa la porte de la bibliothèque et vit un peu de monde au bureau des retours. Elle se mit donc dans la file et commença à patienter. Le temps lui paraissait long et elle tripotait le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou tout en regardant autour d'elle. Enfin son tour arriva, elle tandis son livre à la documentaliste qui regarda sa carte d'emprunt.

« Tout est en règle, c'est bon. » Fit la documentaliste. La jeune fille se retourna alors pour partir. « Attendez une minute ! Je vois qu'il y a un livre que vous n'avez pas rendu et vous avez une semaine de retard. » La jeune fille se rapprocha de la documentaliste. « Il s'agit du livre sur Geoffroy de Monmouth. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais j'en aurais encore besoin, je ne l'ai pas terminé. »

« Et bien vous n'avez qu'à renouveler l'emprunt. »

« D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème. » La jeune fille posa son sac par terre et sortit sa carte d'étudiante qu'elle tendit à la documentaliste. Soudain le son de la sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre. Ceci attira le regard de tous les gens présents dans la bibliothèque sur elle. La fille gênée attrapa son portable dans son sac. « Excusez-moi. » Elle s'assura que personne ne faisait la queue derrière elle. « Je vais sortir deux minutes pour répondre, je reviens tout de suite. » La documentaliste acquiesça ne semblant pas apprécier le son des portables dans sa bibliothèque.

Une fois dehors la jeune fille n'avait seulement que son portable dans la main, ayant laissé son sac devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Son portable continuait de sonner.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour mademoiselle, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du nouveau forfait sérénissime ? » Elle leva les yeux.

« Non et je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Ce forfait est une proposition unique, pour le même prix que vous payer actuellement nous doublons votre temps d'appel et nous vous faisons les SMS gratuits et illimités ! »

« Non merci. Je me porte très bien avec ce que j'ai, allez donc proposer ceci à d'autres. Au revoir ou plutôt adieu. »

« Attendez mademoiselle, atten…. » Elle raccrocha.

« J'aurais du me doute que c'était encore de la pub. Qui m'appellerais de toute façon… » Elle se retourna vers la porte de la bibliothèque et commença à marcher quand son portable se remit à sonner. Elle le regarda et après quelques secondes décrocha encore une fois. « Oui ? » Elle n'entendit que des grésillements sur la ligne. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la grille se trouvant juste à coté de la bibliothèque, elle la poussa et se trouva au niveau du trottoir dans la rue juste à coté de l'université. Elle essaya de voir si elle entendait mieux mais rien. Elle décida alors de raccrocher. « Décidément je reçois plus d'appel que d'habitude aujourd'hui et toujours pour rien. » Se dit-elle ironiquement.

Elle marcha le long du trottoir pour retourner vers la bibliothèque c'est alors qu'elle vit une moto arriver dans sa direction phares allumés en pleine journée et dépassent la limite de vitesse autorisé. Au début, la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention lorsqu'il était loin. Cependant au bout d'un moment le bruit du moteur de la moto était devenu tellement fort qu'il attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, avec le son de la moto de plus en plus fort, la jeune fille jurait qu'un courant d'air le suivait et elle lutta contre la force du vent lui frappant le visage. C'est alors qu'elle vit les phares s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle. De peur que la moto ne la percute et ayant la vue trouble à cause du vent elle se jeta dans le buisson se trouvant à coté de la grille et étant le plus proche d'elle. Elle se retrouva couchée dans le buisson les mains sur les oreilles à cause du son de la moto qui est devenu soudain comme différent, plus grave, comme le son d'une trompe de chasse…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ici ce termine 'this chapter' totalement inédit! J'en connais qui risque de me dire que c'était court mais ce chapitre était quand même plus intéressant non? (en même temps, cette jeune fille ne fait que de se jeter dans un buisson, ya pas de quoi en faire un fromage^^)<em> _A vous de juger._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, pour ce qui est de la suite, je prévois de la publier après la fin de mes exams (pas de panique! c'est a dire d'ici quelques jours, mais j'essayerais grand maximum de ne pas dépasser un délai d'une semaine)_**

**_Reviews? (je ne mord pas... enfin pas encore lol) ;)_**

**_A très bientôt! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	5. Cair Paravel

**_Coucou tous le monde! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, profitez-en et bonne lecture! ;)_**

_**_**Mel : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait, comme toujours, très plaisir, sa m'encourage a continuer^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**_**_

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Coucou^^ Voici la suite somme toute logique de cette fiction, je suis ravie qu'elle te tienne (un peu) en haleine donc profite bien de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture a toi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 5**

**Cair Paravel**

Le métro ayant disparu dans un halo de lumière, les quatre enfants se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'extérieur de celle-ci donnant sur une plage et une somptueuse mer turquoise se trouvent au bord d'une falaise. Ils avancèrent éblouis par la lumière du soleil qui avait remplacé la rame sombre de métro. A la vue de ceci, Lucy se tourna vers ses frères et sa sœur et leurs fit un grand sourire. Susan lui sourie en retour et elles se mirent à courir suivis de près pas leurs frères. Ils commencèrent à enlever leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures.

« Certains n'ont pas appris à courir ! » Lança Peter.

« Le dernier à arriver à l'eau est un œuf pourris. » S'exclama Lucy.

« Attention ! » Prévenu Peter.

« Sa sera pas moi ! » Dit Edmund.

Tout en riant, ils coururent dans l'eau, submergés par un immense sentiment de bonheur. Ils s'éclaboussaient, Lucy tomba dans l'eau alors que Susan n'aimais pas être éclaboussé. C'est alors qu'Edmund leva la tête vers la falaise et se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda Peter.

« Ou sommes-nous d'après toi ? » Dit Edmund.

« Réfléchie une seconde ! »

« C'est drôle, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait des ruines à Narnia. »

Peter tourna la tête lui aussi et aperçu des ruines sur tous le rebord de la falaise. Les quatre enfants se mirent à fixer avec étonnement les ruines. Ils se rhabillèrent et montèrent sur la falaise. Les filles avaient laissés leurs cheveux descendre sur leurs épaules et tous portaient leurs vêtements de manière quelque peu débraillé. Ils observaient les ruines, des restes de piliers, des morceaux de murs ou d'escaliers. Tout en mangeant une pomme que Peter lui avait cueillie et en regardant la mer appuyée sur un reste de mur, Lucy se retourna.

« Je me demande qui vivait la. » Susan tout en marchant vers Lucy posa le pied sur quelque chose et le ramassa.

« Je pense que c'était nous. » Répondit Susan en regardant l'objet qu'elle venait de ramasser. Lucy s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de la miniature d'un centaure en or. Edmund et Peter s'approchèrent aussi.

« C'est à moi. C'est une pièce de mon jeu d'échec. » Déclara Edmund.

« Quel jeu d'échec ? » Demanda Peter.

« C'est pas à Finchley que je jouais aux échecs avec des pièces en or massif. » Répondit ironiquement Edmund en prenant la pièce pour mieux la regarder.

« C'est pas vrai. » Murmura Lucy et se mit à courir vers un bout des ruines, les autres la suivirent, elle se dirigea sur des ruines ou le sol de pierre n'était pas détruit.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à Peter en lui tenant la main.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle le plaça devant un reste de pierre de forme carré.

« Imaginez des murs. » Demanda Lucy, puis elle plaça Susan devant le carré de pierre a coté de celui de Peter. « Et la des colonnes. » Edmund se trouvait sur la droite de Peter et Lucy se plaça à coté de Susan. « Et un toit de verre. » Les quatre enfants alignés observèrent sans dire un mot.

« Cair Paravel. » Lança Peter.

...

Les enfants continuaient de marcher dans les ruines à la recherche d'indices sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Edmund se pencha sur une pierre.

« Des catapultes. » Lança-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Peter.

« Ce n'est pas arrivé naturellement. » Renchérie Edmund. « Cair Paravel à été attaqué. »

Tous se regardèrent étonnés par cette étrange révélation. Peter et Edmund se dirigèrent vers un pan de mur qui n'avait pas été détruit et le dégagèrent des branches et le poussèrent pour dévoiler une porte en bois. Avec son couteau suisse, Peter commença à transpercer le bois moisi et retira la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il se mit alors à déchirer le bas de sa chemise et l'enroula autour d'un morceau de bois qu'il ramassa par terre.

« Tu n'aurais pas des allumettes sur toi ? » Demanda-t-il à Edmund.

« Heu, non mais… » Il fouilla dans sa sacoche. « J'ai ça si tu veux. » Dit-il en souriant en lui tendant une lampe torche.

« Franchement tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt. » Déclara Peter alors que tous se mirent à sourires. Edmund passa devant et entra le premier, suivit des filles et de Peter.

Ils descendirent les marches poussiéreuses pour arriver sur une grande salle peu endommagé par l'attaque qui a eu lieu à l'extérieur. Dans cette salle se trouvait quatre statuts devant lesquelles se trouvaient quatre coffres. Lucy la regarda d'en haut émerveillé et se dépêcha de finir de descendre les marches. Peter ouvrit les grilles de fer forgés et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Tout est resté intacte. » Constata Peter. Lucy courra vers son coffre, Edmund et Susan firent de même. Ils les ouvrirent pour regarder ce qui se trouvait dedans.

« J'étais grande. » Dit Lucy en sortant l'une de ses robes.

« C'est normal tu étais plus âgé. » Répondit Susan.

« Alors que maintenant des centaines d'années plus tard tu es plus jeune. » Dit ironiquement Edmund avec un casque sur la tête, ce qui fit rire les deux filles. Peter ramassa sur le sol un plateau et souffla la poussière pour laisser voir le visage du lion Aslan. Il se tourna vers son coffre pour l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Lucy à sa sœur.

« Ma trompe. » Dit Susan son arc et son carquois de flèches dans les mains. « Elle a du rester sur ma selle le jour ou nous sommes partis. »

« Regarde ! » Fit Lucy à Susan. « Mon livre préféré, celui sur la légende de 'La lionne intrépide de Narnia'. »

« Oui je m'en souviens. » Lui répondit-elle. « Tu adorais lire ce livre, tu le gardais toujours sur ta table de chevet et ne te lassais jamais de le lire. »

« Oui c'est vrai, je crois que je vais le prendre avec moi. » Cela fit sourire Peter qui ouvrit son coffre. Il en sortit son épée et lu ce qui était marqué sur la lame. « Quand Aslan montre ses crocs, l'hiver meurt aussitôt. »

« Lorsqu'il secoue sa belle crinière, le printemps réchauffe la terre. » Termina Lucy. « Tous ceux que nous avons connus, monsieur Tumnus, monsieur et madame Castor… ne sont plus la. » Ils se regardèrent.

« Nous allons essayés de comprendre ce qui se passe. » Déclara Peter et Lucy acquiesça d'un air triste.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila pour ce chapitre-ci, en m'excusant encore de la petite taille des chapitres même si comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est à cause de mon choix dans le découpage des scènes. Je suis consciente que le démarrage est lent et pas toujours très passionnent mais les choses vont s'accélérés bientôt... <em>**

_**En espérant q****ue ce chapitre**** vous aura plu. Maintenant que mes examens sont terminés je vais pouvoir mettre un coup de collier sur ma fic', j'annonce déjà que le chapitre suivant est prêt**** et n'attend qu'a être publié^^**_

_**Reviews? (je crois que je vais laisser un petit chalenge, je ne publierais pas le prochain chapitre sans avoir eu au moins trois reviews pour ce chapitre, c'est honnête non?) ^^**_

_**A très ****bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	6. Le plan du Seigneur Miraz

_**Comme promis voici la suite! Bonne lecture a tous! ;)**_

_**Cath**_ _**: Bienvenue, je suis ravie que ma fic' soit a ton gout****! Je me permet de te poser une petite question : est-ce que tu viens juste de découvrir ma fic' ? Bonne lecture a toi^^**_

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Coucou^^ Je suis contente que cela te plaise, et le fait que tu vois le film en lisant me fait très plaisir puisque c'est aussi l'un de mes objectifs, le but recherché est que le lecteur visionne au mieux la scène en même temps. Merci beaucoup! Enjoy!**_

_**_**Mel : Merci de suivre ma fic' et de m'écrire tes reviews encourageantes. Patience, patience pour la suite^^ Bonne lecture :)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le plan du Seigneur Miraz**

Les cavaliers partis à la recherche du prince revinrent, traversant le pont reliant la ville médiévale au château. Sur l'un des balcons donnant sur la cour du château, le seigneur Miraz tenait son fils dans ses bras, et le regardait avec fierté. Lady Prunaprismia se tenait à coté de son époux admirant elle aussi son fils. Lorsque le Général Glozelle passa la grande porte de l'entrée de la cour du château suivit de ses hommes, Miraz tendit l'enfant à sa femme puis il descendit dans la cour et rejoignit les écuries. A l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers un cheval tenu par un garde, semblant porter sur sa selle un corps recouvert par une couverture.

« Attendez, attendez Monseigneur ! » Fit Glozelle en lui attrapant le poignet puis le lâcha. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas. » Glozelle fit un signe de tête au garde à coté du cheval qui souleva la couverture. Miraz réagit par une expression de surprise.

« C'est impossible. » Lança-t-il puis il regarda Glozelle sans un mot.

...

« J'avais mis le conseil en garde lorsqu'il à décidé d'accorder sa confiance au Seigneur Miraz. Il y avait d'énormes risques. » Déclara un homme debout, devant un fauteuil en bois devant une assemblée d'hommes assis sur des fauteuils de même facture disposés en carré.

« Non, non. On ne peut accuser le Seigneur protecteur sans preuves. » Déclara un autre en se levant de son siège.

« Combien de temps allons-nous encore nous cacher derrière cette excuse ? Jusqu'à ce que tous les sièges de cette salle soit vide ? » Renchérie un autre assis, en faisant remarquer que certains fauteuils étaient inoccupés. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent alors avec grand bruit laissant entrer le Seigneur Miraz.

« Messeigneurs, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard, j'ignorais que le conseil s'était réunis. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son siège, le plus proche du trône et s'assied.

« Nous nous doutons bien que vous aviez d'autres occupations. » Déclara celui qui fut le premier à parler au début de la séance.

« Plait-il ? »

« Depuis la mort de votre frère Caspian IX, vous agissez comme si vous étiez le roi. » Lança un des membres du conseil en se levant. « Et à présent la rumeur dit que même le prince Caspian à disparu. »

« Mes plus sincères condoléances Seigneur Miraz. La disparition de votre neveu approchant de ses dix-neuf printemps, l'héritier légitime du trône, la nuit même ou votre chère épouse vous donne un fils. » Déclara insidieusement l'homme qui fut le premier à parler.

« Merci Seigneur Sopespian. Dans l'épreuve votre compassion est d'un réconfort certain. »

« Je suis sur que vous saurez nous dire comment une telle tragédie à pu se produire. » Lança Sopespian.C'est alors que Glozelle entra dans la salle du conseil par une petite porte, ce que remarqua Miraz.

« Je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle des plus déconcertantes. » Déclara Miraz en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers le centre de la salle. Tous le regardèrent avec attention. Il tourna alors la tête vers le trône. « Notre bien aimé Caspian à été enlevé. » Tous réagir par des réflexions entre eux alors que Miraz se retourna dans leur direction. « Par les Narniens. » Les membres du conseil se mirent tous à rires.

« Cette fois vous allez trop loin Miraz. Vous n'espérez tous de même pas que nous allons vous laissez justifier ces crimes odieux par des balivernes. » Déclara l'un d'eux. Miraz fit signe à Glozelle qui alla ouvrir la porte par laquelle il fut entré et pénétrèrent deux gardes tenant un nain se débattant. Ceci suscita des réactions vives chez les membres du conseil.

« Nous avons tendance à l'oublier. Narnia fut jadis une terre hostile ou des créatures féroces erraient en liberté. » Les gardes lâchèrent le nain, poings liées et bâillonné au centre de la salle. « Le sang de nos ancêtres à coulé bien souvent pour exterminer cette vermine. » Déclara Miraz en pointant le nain. « C'est ce que nous avions crus mais pendant que nous perdions notre temps a nous chamaillés… » Il se dirigea vers Sopespian et pointa du doigt le petit Narnien. « …eux se multipliaient tel des cancrelats sous un rocher. Ils devenaient plus fort, nous observaient, en attendant de frapper ! » Il frappa au visage le nain faisant descendre son bâillon.

« Et vous vous demander encore pourquoi ont vous aime pas. » Déclara à voix basse le Narnien.

« Et bien j'ai l'intention de riposter personnellement. Même si il fallait faire disparaître la forêt toute entière. Je vous l'assure, je retrouverais le prince Caspian et achèverais ce que nos ancêtres avaient commencés. » Lança Miraz sous les yeux du nain choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire ce chapitre, et j'annonce que j'ai terminé le chapitre suivant a l'heure ou je publie celui-ci.<em>**

**_Reviews? (je laisse le chalenge de la dernière fois, au moins trois reviews^^)_**

**_**A plus! Leonem ;)**  
><em>**


	7. Un mystérieux étalon noir

_**Je suis très contente de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, que votre lecture vous soit agréable (j'en fais pt'être un peu trop^^)**_

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, malgré qu'il était très court... J'espère que tu sais retenir tes pulsions agressives... enfin j'espère pour moi^^ Bonne lecture en tous cas!**_

_**Cath**_ _**: Merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise, vraiment désolé de faire des chapitre parfois très court mais je n'ai pas le choix par rapport a mes choix concernant cette fic'. Encore désolé pour le désagrément, en tout cas profite bien de ce chapitre :)**_

_**_**Mel : Coucou! J'espère que je ne te torture pas trop en avançant aussi lentement^^ Merci et profite de ce chapitre, Enjoy!**_**_

**_Isabelle_****_ : Salut toi, je me demandais ce qui t'arrivais, ah ces petits soucis d'ordre technique on s'en passerais bien... En tout cas ravie que tu ne sois pas morte! XD Je me demandais même si il y avait un problème dans ce que j'écrivais pour que tu ne me laisse plus de reviews, snif... Enfin, tu es la et merci de l'être, c'est important pour moi de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui suivent et attendent ma fic' sinon cela n'aurais pas d'intérêt non plus. Bonne lecture a toi! ;)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 7**

**Un mystérieux étalon noir  
><strong>

Couché dans les buissons, la jeune fille retira les mains de ses oreilles une fois le son grave totalement disparu. Allongé sur le ventre, elle releva la tête qu'elle avait proche du sol.

« Bon sang, il y a vraiment que des chauffards à qui on donne le permis de nos jours ! » Pesta la jeune fille qui se mit a genoux dans l'épais buisson. _« Je ne me souvenais pas que les buissons de la fac étaient aussi grands et aussi vert. Bon je risque d'avoir la honte en sortant de ce buisson devant d'autres élèves mais c'était ça ou me prendre une moto, d'ailleurs qu'elle drôle de courant d'ai… »_ Elle arrêta le cours de sa pensée en remarquant devant ces genoux son portable qui était visiblement cassé. « Oh non ! Je n'en ai pas beaucoup besoin c'est vrai mais sa rend des services et je n'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter un autre dans l'immédiat. » Elle ramassa les gros débris de son portable et les mis dans sa poche.

Elle se débattit avec les branches du buisson pour finir par en sortir tandis qu'elle maintenait les yeux au sol pour éviter de croiser le regard d'une quelconque personne qui aurait pu la voir. Elle fixait le sol et c'est alors que quelque chose la perturba.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de pelouse sur le trottoir… » Elle leva alors les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue mais dans une vaste forêt ou les rayons de la lumière du soleil éclairaient au travers des feuilles. « Je n'y crois pas… » Murmura-t-elle époustouflée par l'immense forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour ne voir que les bois à perte de vue. Elle fixa à nouveau le buisson et regarda la cime des arbres tout en se pinçant.

« Aïe ! Serait-ce… » Un grand sourire illumina son visage mais il disparut aussi vite. _« Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. D'abord je dois trouver un moyen de sortir de cette forêt. La marche me semble être l'unique option. Avec un peu de chance je croiserais quelqu'un en chemin et ainsi je serais fixé sur l'endroit ou je me trouve. » _Pensait-elle troublée par sa situation incroyable.

Elle commença à avancer vers un endroit de la forêt ou elle pouvait discerner plus de lumière. Elle marcha un petit moment avant d'entendre le bruit de galops se rapprochant. Elle s'arrêta pour essayer de déterminer d'où le son provenait, il semblait se rapprocher et devenir plus fort. C'est alors que la jeune fille sentit le bruit venir de derrière et en se retournant elle vit un cheval noir lui foncer droit dessus. Elle esquiva et roula à terre.

« Bon sang, il y a aussi des chauffards ici ? C'est la deuxième fois que je manque de me faire écraser en une journée, ça commence à m'agacer ! » Se dit-elle en se relevant. _« Une petite minute, il m'aurait semblé qu'il n'y avait pas de cavalier sur ce cheval… étrange. »_ Elle entendit alors un hennissement au loin, elle commença alors à marcher dans la direction de ce son.

Elle couru alors jusqu'à une clairière ou se trouvait une petite mare. Le cheval noir ayant failli l'écraser un peu plus tôt était en train d'essayer d'y boire. La jeune fille tenta de s'approcher doucement de l'animal mais l'ayant sentit, il tourna la tête vers elle et ne bougea plus. Elle continua d'essayer d'approcher encore doucement mais le cheval se mit à jouer du sabot avant, prêt à lui foncer dessus, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Elle s'arrêta alors pour l'observer puisqu'il lui faisait face sans bouger. Cette animal avait l'air nerveux, effrayé et sauvage. Cependant, il était scellé et avait un licol donc il appartenait surement à quelqu'un. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher mais le cheval se mit à hennir encore et se cabra sur ses deux pattes arrière. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers un arbre ou elle y cueillie deux pommes, elle en mit une dans sa poche et garda l'autre dans une main. Le cheval ne bougeait pas et ne faisait que la regarder. Elle s'approcha encore une fois de lui et il recula.

« Doucement, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Mais tu m'a l'air d'avoir eu très peur. Je me demande ce qui t'es arrivé. » Elle regarda le cheval dans les yeux et avança de quelques pas. L'animal ne bougea pas. « Je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé et savoir d'où tu viens. » Elle lui tendit alors la pomme qu'elle avait dans la main droite.

Le cheval hésita, après quelques minutes à la fixer, il commença à avancer et sentit la pomme qu'elle tenait. Après quelques secondes, il la mangea en une bouchée. Tandis qu'il mâchait, la jeune fille approcha une main de la tête de l'animal et commença doucement à le caresser.

« Voila. C'est bien. » Dit-elle en caressant l'encolure de l'animal qui se laissa faire avec plaisir par les gestes doux qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Elle remarqua que son licol semblait être trop serré et lui faisait certainement mal. Elle commença à lui enlever. Le cheval heureux henni et baissa la tête comme pour la remercier. Il se dirigea alors vers la petite mare et il commença à boire. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa le licol au sol. Elle commença alors à inspecter la selle et les étriers que portait le cheval. La facture de cet équipement lui était inconnue. Elle vit alors sur le tapis de selle un blason lui étant aussi totalement inconnu. Tout en passant la main sur le blason, l'étrier droit interpella son attention. Elle s'accroupit et constata que la sangle qui le maintenait attaché à la selle était à moitié coupée ou plutôt déchiré.

_« Ce n'est pas normal ça… »_ Se dit-elle en tenant la sangle déchirée. « Est-ce que ton cavalier ou ta cavalière serait tombé ? » Demanda-t-elle au cheval qui leva la tête de l'eau et la regarda simplement. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es autant nerveux. Quand à ton propriétaire soit il est tombé de ton dos durant ta course soit ce qui est fort peu probable il a sauté de ton dos en marche. Dans les deux cas il ou elle s'est surement pris le pied droit dans cet étrier et par conséquent a du se faire trainer sur plusieurs mètres pendant ta course avant de pouvoir se dégager le pied. »

Le cheval noir la regardait toujours alors qu'elle se relevait et alla ramasser le licol qu'elle avait posé par terre. L'animal henni de plus belle a la vue de cet objet.

« Du calme… » Elle s'approcha doucement en fixant dans les yeux le cheval. « Écoute, il faut que je trouve un lieu de vie ou juste quelqu'un qui puisse me dire ou je me trouve exactement. Toi à ce que je viens d'observer tu as perdu ton ou ta propriétaire. Je risque d'en avoir pour des heures de marche avant de tomber sur un quelconque signe de vie. Mais la personne a qui tu appartiens se trouve surement dans les parages. Accepte de me laisser te monter et on essayera, en même temps de retrouver mon chemin et de retrouver ton ou ta propriétaire. » Le cheval regarda simplement le licol avec un air un peu inquiet. La jeune fille le remarqua et sourit. « Je ne le serrerais pas trop fort c'est promis. »

Le cheval baissa alors la tête en signe d'acceptation. La jeune fille s'approcha et lui passa le licol en faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer. Puis elle lui caressa la tête encore une fois et lui murmura un doux « Merci ». Le cheval henni de plaisir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle sourit et se tourna vers le coté gauche du cheval et mis le pied dans l'étrier non déchiré et se hissa sur la selle. Elle caressa encore la tête du cheval en s'assurant que sa nervosité avait cessé ce qui lui semblait être le cas.

« Je ne sais pas par ou aller pour commencer. Serais-tu capable de retourner à l'endroit ou tu as perdu ton ou ta propriétaire? Il y a peut être un lieu de vie non loin de la ou je pourrais me renseigner. » Le cheval hocha la tête de haut en bas comme ayant compris ce qu'elle lui a dit. « Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! »

L'animal pris le chemin par lequel il était venu. La jeune fille lui donna un petit coup de talon dans le flanc et le cheval passa au petit galop et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire<em>_, et pour les personnes que ça intéresse, le chapitre suivant est prêt^^_**

**_Reviews? (merci aux personnes qui m'en écrives, cela me motive a continuer, donc n'hésitez pas!)_**

**_A bientôt! Leonem ;)__  
><em>**


	8. Les rois et reines de l'ancien temps

**_Voici la suite, désolé pour l'attente mais depuis le début de la semaine je suis très occupé et je n'avais pas réussi a trouver le temps de poster ce chapitre déjà prêt depuis le week-end dernier. Encore une fois désolé et bonne lecture!_**

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Désolé de l'attente comme tu as pu le lire plus haut, par manque de temps je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne tout de suite ce chapitre mais c'est bien d'attendre un petit peu aussi, la lecture en est encore meilleur non? ^^ Enjoy!**_

**_Isabelle_****_ : Merci pour ta dernière review qui comme toutes les autres m'a fait énormément plaisir, sa motive d'avoir de tels reviews^^ Merci et profite bien de ce chapitre :)_**

_**_**Mel : Salut! Voici la suite avec un peu de retard, encore désolé... merci de suivre ma fic' et bonne lecture! ;)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 8**

**Les rois et reines de l'ancien temps**

Non loin des ruines de Cair Paravel, une rivière s'écoulait paisiblement pour déboucher sur le bord de la plage. Une barque s'y trouvait. Dans cette dernière se trouvaient deux soldats, l'un rament et l'autre se trouvent à coté du gouvernail et tenant une arbalète sculpté avec une tête d'aigle. Le soldat qui ramait regardait de façon inquiète et effrayé le bas de la barque.

« Il arrête pas de me regarder. » Dit-il à son collègue se trouvant en face de lui.

« T'a qu'à regarder ailleurs. » Lui lança-t-il.

Le rameur continua de regarder vers le fond de la barque ou se trouvait le nain capturé par le Général Glozelle. Ce dernier ligoté et bâillonné fixait le soldat méchamment sans bouger. Le malaise des deux hommes était palpable et l'un soupira. Le rameur regarda encore une fois le petit homme.

« Je crois qu'on est assez loin. » Déclara-t-il à son collègue. Le nain commença à les regardés, sentant la panique le gagner.

Les deux soldats se levèrent et prirent le nain dans leurs mains s'apprêtant à le jeter à l'eau. Quand soudain une flèche vint se planter dans la barque les interrompent dans leurs élan. Sur la plage, une jeune fille prit une flèche dans son carquois et la tendit contre son arc. En même temps, trois autres personnes arrivèrent derrière elle. Peter et Edmund dégainent leurs épées.

« Lâchez-le ! » Lança Susan tenant son arc.

« Corneille et servile ! » Dit le nain dans son bâillon. Les deux soldats lâchèrent alors le petit homme dans l'eau.

Les deux jeunes garçons coururent alors vers la rivière. L'un des deux soldats pris son arbalète et se prépara à l'utiliser. Susan lui tira alors dessus et il tomba à l'eau. L'autre soldat plongea alors de peur. Coulant dans l'eau, le nain se débattait et Peter plongea pour le récupérer et le remonta à la surface. Edmund était allé récupérer la barque et la ramena au bord de la plage tandis que Peter sortait de l'eau le nain un peu sonné. Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent et Lucy se pencha pour couper les cordes du nain avec son poignard. Une fois débarrassé de ses cordes, le nain se roula sur le côté et ôta son bâillon pour cracher l'eau qu'il avait bu. Les quatre enfants le regardèrent tandis qu'il se relevait en toussant.

« Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le ! » Hurla-t-il en jetant son bâillon par terre. Les enfants le regardèrent étonnés. « C'est tout ! Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ! »

« Un simple merci nous aurait suffit. » Dit Susan tenant l'épée de Peter ainsi que son arc.

« Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vos conseils pour me noyer ! Ils font ça très bien ! » Lança-t-il en pointant du doigt la rivière ou se trouvaient les soldats il y a peu.

« On aurait du les laisser faire. » Déclara Peter, ce qui calma un peu le nain.

« Pourquoi voulaient-ils vous tuer ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Ce sont des Telmarins. Ils sont la pour ça ! » Fit le nain.

« Des Telmarins ? A Narnia ? » Se demanda Edmund.

« Ou étiez-vous ces dernières centaines d'années ? » Fit le petit homme.

« C'est une assez longue histoire. » Dit Lucy tandis que Susan rendit son épée à Peter.

Le nain regarda l'épée ce que le jeune garçon remarqua. Le petit homme pris le temps de les regarder. Les deux jeunes filles portaient des robes, la plus jeune portait une robe orange et blanche alors que celle de la plus âgée était mauve et elle tenait un arc et des flèches. Les deux garçons portaient des tenus simples et avaient chacun une épée.

« Oh non. Non, c'est pas possible. Ce serait vous. Les rois et reines de l'ancien temps. »

« Grand roi Peter, le magnifique. » Dit Peter en s'avançant et en tendant la main. Le nain le regarda bizarrement.

« Roi Peter aurait suffit. Tu ne crois pas ? » Lui fit remarquer Susan.

« Elle à peut-être raison. » Dit le nain en riant.

« Vous allez être surpris. » Lança Peter en sortant son épée.

« Oh non. Vous auriez bien tord mon garçon. » Déclara le petit homme.

« Pas moi. » Répondit-il et se tourna vers son frère. « Lui. » Edmund sortit son épée et Peter tendit la sienne au nain qui la prit mais la laissa tomber sur le sable par son poids. Ceci fit sourire Edmund. Lorsque soudain le nain frappa alors que son adversaire ne s'y attendait pas, il se pencha mais le petit homme en profita pour le frapper.

« Edmund ! » Fit Lucy effrayée pour son frère.

« Oh ! Je vous ai fait mal. » Dit ironiquement le nain qui frappa mais Edmund esquiva et lui donna une tape dans le dos ce qui fit rire Lucy. Le petit homme se retourna pour frapper mais son adversaire esquiva encore. Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant qu'Edmund ne finisse pas le désarmer. Le nain le regarda ébahit et en tomba assied sur le sable. « Par Bégéboidelé ! Alors ce qu'on dit sur cette trompe est vrai ! »

« Quelle trompe ? » Demanda Susan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et pour me faire pardonnez de ce petit retard de publication et sachant que ce chapitre est très court, je publierais le chapitre suivant d'ici un ou deux jours <span>maximum<span> (et je n'ai qu'une parole^^)_**

**_J'aimerais remercier aussi des membres du site qui ont ajoutés ma fic' dans leurs histoires favorites ou qui la suivent en ayant mis une alerte de publication! Thank you very much!_**

**_Reviews?  
><em>**

_**See you soon! Leonem ;)**_


	9. Réveil difficile

**_Comme promis, voici mon chapitre suivant (pour l'instant je respecte les délais, c'est pas trop mal^^) Bonne lecture!_**

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Merci et ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui la ta plaira tout autant car je me suis bien amusé a l'écrire^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**_**Mel : Contente que ma fiction ai l'effet escompté^^ J'espère que tu liras cela avant : M**** pour tes examens! (pas trop de vulgarités non plus, faut pas exagérer^^) Tes petites reviews vont me manqués alors t'a intérêt a assurer! Bonne chance et grosse bise a toi ;)**_**_

_**_**Isabelle : Voici la suite, tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps^^ C'est vraiment sympa de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui attendent la suite comme ça. Enjoy!**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 9**

**Réveil difficile**

Dans une petite pièce sombre, le jeune prince se réveilla avec un bandage autour de la tête. Un peu de sang se trouvait dessus et il semblerait que la douleur soit encore présente. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit au plafond des dessins faits à partir d'éléments végétaux. Le jeune homme se leva du petit lit sur lequel il se trouvait ignorant du lieu ou il était. Sa tête lui faisant encore mal, il posa sa main dessus en grimaçant.

« Ce pain est rassis. » Un bruit de grignotage se fit entendre après cette réflexion. Le jeune homme après avoir entendu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à coté enleva le bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête.

« Je vais lui apporter de la soupe. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. » Le prince se rapprocha alors de la source de lumière émanent de la pièce d'à coté.

« J'aurais du le frapper plus fort. » Fit la voix qui à parlé la première.

« Nikabrik, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« C'est un Telmarin, pas un petit animal égaré ! » Le prince regarda alors vers la pièce d'à coté ou il vit le petit homme avec une barbe noir qui l'a assommé un peu plus tôt assied a une table ronde ou se trouvait du pain et autres objets du quotidien. « Tu as dit que tu allais t'en débarrasser. »

« Non ! J'ai dis que j'allais m'en occuper. » Le jeune homme vit alors que la personne avec qui le nain discutait était en fait un animal. Il rentra la tête choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. « On ne peut pas le tuer maintenant, je viens de lui bander la tête. » Le prince se remit à regarder. « Et se serait comme assassiner un invité ! »

« Oh ! Et comment crois-tu que ses amis traitent leurs invités ? » Renchérie le nain.

« Trompillon savait ce qu'il faisait. » Dit l'animal en tenant un plateau. « Le p'tit n'y est pour rien. » Le prince s'élança alors dans la pièce et tenta de se diriger vers la porte. De peur l'animal lâcha son plateau et le nain alla ramasser son épée et lui barra le chemin. « Hé ! Hé ! Arrêter ! » Le jeune homme prit l'un des tisonnier destiné à l'usage de la cheminée pour parer à une éventuel attaque de Nikabrik. « Arrêter ! » Le nain frappa et le jeune homme para son coup. Ils échangèrent quelques coups que le nain lançait. « Non ! Arrêter ! Non ! Doucement ! Arrêter ! »

« J'te l'avais dis ! Il fallait le tuer quand on en avait l'occasion ! » Déclara Nikabrik.

« C'est hors de question et tu le sais très bien ! » Répondit l'animal.

« S'il faut choisir je suis avec lui. » Lança le jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'animal.

« On ne peut pas le laisser partir. » Dit le nain en direction de l'animal. « Il nous as vus ! » Il lança une nouvelle attaque au garçon qui tomba assied par terre.

« Sa suffit Nikabrik ! Ou faut-il encore que j'utilise mon arme secrète ? » A ces mots, le nain fit une grimace. « Et vous ! Regarder ce que vous m'avez fait faire. » Dit l'animal au jeune homme en ramassant son bol vidé de son contenu et son plateau. Le jeune homme le regarda choqué. « J'ai passé la moitié de la matinée à préparer cette soupe. » Marmonna l'animal qui retourna vers sa cuisine.

« Vous… vous êtes quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu.

« Alors ça c'est amusant comme question. Je pensais qu'on reconnaissait les blaireaux au premier coup d'œil. » Répondit ironiquement l'animal.

« Non, non je veux dire… Vous êtes des Narniens. » Il tourna la tête vers le nain. « Vous êtes sensés ne plus exister. » Dit le garçon.

« Désoler de vous décevoir. » Fit Nikabrik qui retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et posa son épée sur la table. Le blaireau avança avec un nouveau plateau et le posa sur la table.

« Tenez. » L'animal se tourna vers le jeune homme. « C'est encore chaud. »

« Depuis quand nous avons ouvert une auberge pour les soldats Telmarins ? » Lança le nain.

« Je ne suis pas un soldat ! » Dit le garçon qui se releva. « Je suis le prince Caspian, dixième du nom. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Nikabrik.

« Je me suis enfuit. » Les deux Narniens se regardaient puis se tournèrent vers lui à nouveau. « Mon oncle a toujours voulu mon trône. » Le prince reposa le tisonnier à sa place près de la cheminée et regarda les flammes. « Je suppose que je n'est vécu aussi longtemps que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore d'héritier. »

« Oh ! Voila qui change tout. » Dit le blaireau.

« Oui. » Répondit Nikabrik. « Sa veut dire qu'ont sera pas obliger de vous tuer nous même. » Le prince le fixa et son visage se durcit.

« Vous avez raison. » Le jeune homme vit alors ses affaires posés sur un portant à coté de la cheminée. Il s'y dirigea.

« Ou allez-vous ? » Demanda l'animal.

« Mon oncle me poursuivra jusqu'à ma mort. » Répondit le prince en enfilant sa tunique.

« Mais, vous ne pouvez pas partir. » Renchérie le blaireau. « Vous avez le devoir de nous sauver. » Le garçon ayant ramassé ses affaires regarda les Narniens interrogatif. « Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est cet objet. » L'animal pris entre ses pattes la corne qui se trouvait sur la table.

Le prince regarda l'objet toujours aussi interloqué tandis que le blaireau la tenait doucement mais fermement entre ses deux pattes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez aimé<em>****_ le lire autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire (j'adore le visage complètement paumé de Caspian dans cette scène^^) La suite est pour bientôt, mais je ne peux pas dire quand mais j'essayerais de ne pas être trop longue c'est promis :)_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Bonne chance a ceux qui ont des examens ce mois-ci (les miens étant le mois dernier, je suis déjà en vacances! et il y a quelques jours mes résultats sont tombés et j'ai été reçue^^) Parenthèse sur ma vie refermé, que tous mes vœux de réussite vous accompagnes :)_**

**_A très vite! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	10. Perdu dans les bois

**_Hello! Me revoici avec la suite, j'aur__ais aimé la poster plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu pour des raisons matériels. Enfin trêve de blabla, Bonne lecture!_**

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Coucou fidèle lectrice, voila la suite en espérant que tu ne la connaisse pas déjà ;) Enjoy!**_

_**_**Isabelle : Oulala que d'impatience, chaque choses en son temps et puis... Non! (j'ai faillis dévoiler une partie de mon intrigue) Je ne dirais rien, un bon auteur garde ses projets pour lui! Enfin tout cela pour dire que tu vas devoir te montrer patiente. Bonne lecture :)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 10**

**Perdu dans les bois  
><strong>

Dans les bois, la jeune fille montée sur l'étalon noir avançait maintenant au trot. Le cheval semblait essayer de retrouver son chemin mais n'y parvenais pas. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était des arbres grands, fixes et froids.

« Bon sang ! Tu es sur que c'est dans ce coin que tu as perdu ton ou ta propriétaire ? » Demanda la jeune fille au cheval qui ne réagis pas. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler mais… ça fait trois fois que l'on fait le tour de cet endroit et rien. Je ne vois que des arbres à perte de vu. Et aucune porte ou fenêtre pouvant indiquer une quelconque maison ou même cabane. Pas même dans les arbres. » Dit la demoiselle commençant à perdre patience.

Le cheval continua d'avancer mais semblait déboussolé. Elle le remarqua et l'arrêta en tirant sur les rennes. Le cheval heureux la remercia en hochant la tête. Elle sourit mais ça n'arrangeais pas son problème. Elle regarda une énième fois autour d'elle et descendit du cheval.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela va bien faire plus de deux heures qu'on cherche. Le plus étrange est de n'avoir croisé personne. Normalement nous aurions du déjà croiser du monde si nous sommes dans la forêt auquel je pense. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? »_

La jeune fille prise dans le fil de ses pensées sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un hurler : « Il ne doit pas être loin ! ». Le cheval commença de nouveau à devenir nerveux, la jeune fille alla le calmer en le caressant et l'attacha à la branche d'un arbre.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Lui dit-elle après s'être assuré qu'il ne s'échapperait pas de peur. En effet au son de la voix, le cheval s'était remit dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé.

La jeune fille commença alors à s'approcher du bord de la petite colline de terre sur laquelle elle était. En contrebas, se trouvait des hommes armés et casqués. La demoiselle se cacha derrière un arbre essayant d'entendre au mieux la conversation.

_« Enfin du monde, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il serait plus prudent de déterminer s'ils sont amis ou ennemis. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

En bas, l'un des soldats continuait de parler fort au milieu des autres semblants effrayés par la forêt et réagissait de façon excessive au moindre bruit.

« Il y en a un la ! » Dit un des hommes en tirant avec son arbalète dans un buisson. Celui se trouvant au milieu alla voir dans le buisson.

« Il n'y a rien triple idiot ! » Il ressortit la flèche envoyé, cassé en deux. « Maintenant écoutez-moi, garder vos flèches pour la cible et ne vous dispersez pas à cause de sois disant légendes, bande de superstitieux ! Ouvrez bien vos oreilles car c'est la dernière fois que je répète. » La jeune fille se focalisa sur ce qu'il disait. « Notre cible ne doit pas être loin alors fouiller la forêt et retrouver le ! Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur Miraz. Il accordera une belle récompense à qui lui apportera. Alors ramener le ! Mort ou vif ! »

« Mais, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de l'héritier du royaume de Telmar. Nous lui devons obéissance. » Déclara l'un d'eux.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Pense à la récompense, et n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas à nous de penser à la politique, ce sont les Seigneurs membres du conseil qui s'en charges. » Lui répondit celui qui avait parlé en premier.

« Oui mais… »

« Arrête de discuter. » Il se tourna vers les autres. « Je vous signale que si nous sommes la, cela nous permet d'échapper à faire partit de la main d'œuvre participant aux travaux de construction du pont de Beruna. Je vous signal que eux n'auront pas de prime. Alors remuez-vous un peu, si on ne le ramène pas vite on peut dire adieu à la récompense. »

Après cette dernière phrase, ils commencèrent à se disperser. Caché derrière l'arbre la jeune fille semblait plus perdue qu'auparavant.

« Le royaume de Telmar… des Seigneurs… et ses gardes semblaient être à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place… » Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

« Moi non plus. Cela n'empêche pas que des Telmarins ont pénétrés dans la forêt et que je me dois de les éliminer. » La jeune fille sentit alors quelque chose de pointu au niveau du bas de son dos. « Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous les espionner vous n'êtes pas des leurs mais vous êtes bien une fille d'Ève. » Elle se figea et attendis un petit moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne suis pas des leurs, en effet. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle essaya de se retourner pour voir son interlocuteur mais il l'empêcha en titillant le bas de son dos avec la pointe de ce qui lui semblait être une lame.

« Ne vous retournez pas et c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Répondez ! »

« Comme vous l'avez dit justement, je ne suis qu'une fille d'Ève, une simple jeune fille sans intérêt. »

« Je vois ça, et que faites vous ici ? »

« Je cherchais mon chemin. Je me suis perdu. »

« Je vois. » Dit son interlocuteur. « Êtes-vous seul ou bien d'autres vous accompagnent ? »

« Je suis seule, pourquoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Allez-vous... me tuer ? »

« Non. Vous êtes peut être de la même espèce qu'eux mais vous n'avez aucun intérêt. C'est pourquoi je vous épargne, et puis j'ai pour principe de ne pas me battre ou tuer les femmes. »

« Et c'est tout à votre honneur. » Répondit la jeune fille encore tendus.

« N'est-ce pas. » Elle sentit qu'il avait retiré l'objet pointu de son dos. « Maintenant pour sortir de la forêt, il vous suffit de descendre cette bute de terre et de continuer vers le nord. Vous serez vite sortit et que je ne vous vois plus ici. » Elle sentit une nouvelle fois la pointe contre son dos. « Compris ? »

« Oui j'ai compris mais pourriez vous me permettre une petite faveur avant que je ne sorte de cette forêt ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Une simple question. Ou suis-je exactement ? »

« Vous vous trouvez dans la plus épaisse forêt de tout Narnia, pas étonnant que vous vous soyez perdu. Maintenant filer ! » La pointe disparue de son dos et la jeune fille se détendit. Elle entendit alors comme un bruit de pattes quand soudain une toute petite silhouette passa sur sa droite et descendis a toute vitesse la bute avant de prendre le chemin par lequel était partit les gardes.

N'ayant pu juste distinguer une rapide petite silhouette, probablement celle qui venait de l'interroger et avoir eu la réponse a son interrogation, de nouvelles questions vinrent remplacés les précédentes. La jeune fille se dépêcha de se lever et alla auprès du cheval qu'elle détacha et monta rapidement dessus. Elle pensa en elle-même _« Donc je me trouve à… Narnia. Après ce que je viens d'entendre de la bouche de ces soldats, les choses sont chaotiques par ici. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je devrais quand même me montrer prudente. »_ Elle lança alors le cheval au galop et suivit le chemin emprunté par les gardes et la petite silhouette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voici pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ayant plus de temps libre en ce moment, j'en profite entre autre pour continuer d'avancer sur cette fiction, je le dis simplement pour rassurer les quelques personnes qui pourraient craindre un éventuel abandon de ma fic' ou bien une mise a jour six mois plus tard. Pour avoir lu et suivie plusieurs fanfiction (dont certaines qui n'ont jamais été terminés), je connais cette 'hantise' <strong>**mais n'ayez crainte, je n'aurais pas commencé a publier ceci si je ne m'étais pas sentis capable de la terminer. Après tout cette fic' pour l'instant j'en suis assez fière alors je refuse d'abandonner. LA! ^^ Je clos ici officiellement la séance confessions. **_

_**Reviews? (Mel j'espère que sa va pour toi, dépêche-toi de revenir!^^)**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	11. Une légende parmi tant d'autres

**_Salutations! Voici un nouveau chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!_**

_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Coucou! Merci pour ta review (et toutes les autres cela va sans dire), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois que je connais déjà ta réaction dès que tu auras finis de lire...**** (et non, je ne suis pas voyante, lol) Bonne lecture :)**_

_**_**Isabelle :**_** **Hihihi un petit peu susceptible? Je rigole****! XD Je suis ravie que ma fic' soit a ton gout et surtout que cela ne soit pas du tout comme ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer. C'est mieux pour les surprises que j'ai en réserve^^ Et puis comme on dit, la patience finit toujours par être récompensé ;) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 11**

**Une légende parmi tant d'autres**

Dans un des couloirs du château de Telmar, le professeur Cornélius marchait, des parchemins sous le bras. Il croisa un garde faisant sa ronde et s'aperçut que la porte de ses appartements était ouverte. Il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur et y vit le Seigneur Miraz feuilletant l'un de ses ouvrages. Les appartements de Cornélius étaient jonchés d'étagères remplis de livres et d'objets divers, son bureau était lui aussi recouverts de parchemins et d'ouvrages.

« Vous avez une bien jolie bibliothèque professeur. » Dit Miraz en se tournant dans sa direction.

« Monseigneur cherche-t-il quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Cornélius en posant ses parchemins à coté de son bureau en essayant de rester calme.

« Ce que je cherchais je crois l'avoir déjà trouvé. » Répondit Miraz en posant le livre et en s'approchant du bureau. « Sur l'un de mes soldats ! » Lança-t-il violemment en enfonçant une flèche sur la pile de document se trouvent sur le bureau.

Cornélius retira ses petites lunettes et regarda la flèche puis les documents transpercés. La gravure au dessus du paquet représentait quatre personnes à cheval et l'une d'elle soufflait dans une trompe. Cornélius posa ses lunettes et Miraz s'assit dans le siège devant le bureau et posa ses pieds sur le meuble.

« Que savez-vous de la corne de chasse de la reine Susan ? » Demanda Miraz.

« On dit que c'est une trompe magique. » Répondit le professeur.

« Magique ? »

« Les Narniens croyaient qu'elle avait le pouvoir de rappeler leurs rois et reines de l'ancien temps. » Miraz le regarda dubitatif. « De plus, les plus anciens Narniens prétendaient que cette trompe avait été fabriqué avec des fragments de la flute en argent de la première reine de Narnia et que cet objet aurait donc le pouvoir de la rappeler elle aussi. » Cornélius se mit à ricaner et sortit de sous le paquet de parchemins une gravure représentant une petite fille aux cotés d'un lion tenant une épée avec une lame brillante. « C'est une légende parmi tant d'autres. » Miraz se releva et s'approcha du vieil homme.

« Caspian avait-il entendu parler de cette… légende ? »

« Monseigneur, vous m'avez interdit d'aborder les contes d'autrefois. » Fit Cornélius qui regardait la gravure qu'il tenait et la posa a coté de l'autre enfoncé par une flèche. Miraz ricana.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Puis il se tourna vers la porte, au son des bruits de pas le professeur se retourna voyant entrer le Général Glozelle et deux gardes. Le vieil homme se tourna vers Miraz.

« Je vous dirais ceci, si Caspian connaît la magie d'avant la nuit des temps, Monseigneur à toutes les raisons du monde d'être inquiet. »

Emmené de force par les deux gardes hors de ses appartements, Cornélius n'était pas capable de résister et se contenta de bouger un peu des bras pour que les grades desserrent leur étreinte. Descendant un escalier menant à ce couloir, le Seigneur Sopespian observa les soldats emmener le professeur. Glozelle sortit des appartements, le Seigneur se dirigea alors vers lui.

« D'abord notre Prince, maintenant son précepteur. Si ceux qui vivent sous le toit de Miraz ne sont plus en sécurité, qui de nous l'est ? »

« Seigneur Sopespian ! » Hurla une voix venant des appartements du précepteur du Prince.

« Ce sont des propos dangereux Seigneur Sopespian. » Dit Glozelle a voix basse.

« Nous vivons une dangereuse époque Général. Chacun doit choisir ses mots aussi soigneusement qu'il choisit ses amis. » Répondit Sopespian puis entra dans la pièce voisine.

« Dans combien de temps le pont sera-t-il terminé ? » Demanda Miraz en posant la gravure qu'avait sortit le professeur un peu plus tôt.

« La construction suit son cour dans les délais. » Répondit Sopespian suivit de Glozelle qui restait en retrait.

« Ce n'est pas satisfaisant ! C'est maintenant que mon armée doit traverser la rivière. »

« Puis-je vous suggérer de mettre vos troupes à contribution. Je ne dispose que d'un nombre d'homme limité. »

« C'est un fait que vous seriez sage de ne pas oublier. » Déclara-t-il défiant le regard du Seigneur Sopespian. « Aller a Beruna. » Ordonna-t-il au Général Glozelle en faisant un signe de tête. « Prenez tout les hommes dont vous aurez besoin. J'y ai déjà envoyé une troupe mais c'est trop long. Nous devons retrouvez Caspian avant eux. » Glozelle sortit et Sopespian regarda Miraz étonné.

« 'Eux' Monseigneur ? »

« Il est temps pour vous de revoir votre histoire. » Répondit Miraz en fixant une seconde les parchemins devant lui puis il sortit de la pièce tandis que le Seigneur Sopespian regarda les gravures en se penchant au dessus du bureau.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ainsi se termine ce chapitre, COURT! je sais, je sais et malheureusement le suivant, je préfère vous le dire tout de suite, l'est aussi. C'est pourquoi je prévois de le mettre en ligne d'ici ce week-end... (le temps que les exams de certains se terminent ;) )<em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_A très vite j'espère! Leonem ;)_**


	12. Narnia devenu barbare ?

**_Hello! Et c'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Merci a toi, comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois ce chapitre sera un peu comme le précédent. Enjoy quand même!_**

**_Cath : Ravie de ton retour et de savoir que tu apprécie mon style et que tu vois un peu le film et visualise ce que j'écris, car l'un de mes objectifs est que les lecteurs visualises bien chaque scènes (parfois en lisant certaines fictions, il m'est arrivé de me demander comment se passe la situation, comment est le cadre car les dialogues couvraient quasiment tout et cela peut être un peu dommage). Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends pour les examens, c'est très important et donc à ne pas négliger ;) Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 12**

**Narnia devenu barbare ?**

Flottant sur la rivière bleu turquoise, la barque volée aux soldats Telmarins par Edmund avançait lentement entre deux falaises de pierres recouvertes de verdure. A son bord, les quatre enfants et le nain ne disaient rien. Peter ramais tandis qu'Edmund tenait la barre, les deux filles étaient assises devant et Trompillon se trouvait a la proue de la petite embarcation. Susan et Lucy regardais en l'air vers les arbres qui bordaient les falaises.

« Ils sont si calmes. » Déclara Lucy en continuant d'observer. Le nain regarda vers les arbres et se tourna vers la plus petite des filles.

« Ce sont des arbres. Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? » Lança Trompillon en tournant la tête vers l'eau.

« Autrefois ils dansaient. » Répondit Lucy.

« L'invasion Telmarine a eu lieu peu de temps après votre départ. Ceux qui ont survécus se sont retirés dans les bois et les arbres se sont tellement repliés sur eux-mêmes qu'on ne les à plus jamais entendu. »

« Je ne comprends pas que Aslan ai laissé faire une chose pareille. » S'étonna la petite.

« Aslan ? Il nous a abandonné quand vous êtes tous partis. » Déclara le nain. Les enfants le regardèrent tous l'air gêné.

« Nous ne voulions pas partir. » Dit Peter.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que sa change aujourd'hui ? » Lança Trompillon.

« Conduisez-nous jusqu'aux Narniens et ça changera. » Répondit Peter.

L'embarcation continua d'avancer en suivant le cours de la rivière qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Arrivé vers une berge proche de la forêt, la barque s'échoua contre le bord et s'enfonça dans la terre. Le nain descendit le premier avec une corde attaché au bateau suivit par les enfants. Suffisamment éloigné de la rivière, Trompillon lâcha la petite encre attaché à la corde et l'enfonça avec le pied dans la terre. Susan, Peter et Edmund tiraient sur la corde pour mettre l'embarcation a terre tandis que Lucy commençais à s'avancer sur la petite plage aux abords de la forêt. Elle aperçu alors un ours noir semblant renifler le sol un peu plus loin.

« Hé oh ! Ça va ? » Lança la petite à l'animal avec un grand sourire. Ceci attira l'attention de ses frères et sœur. L'ours la vit alors et se leva sur deux pattes. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous sommes des amis. » L'ours se remit sur ses quatre pattes en grognant.

« Ne bouger pas votre majesté ! » Dit alors Trompillon. Lucy se tourna alors vers lui tandis que l'animal bondit vers elle. Lucy se mit alors à courir vers les autres.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » Prévint Susan alors qu'elle brandit son arc et une flèche vers l'ours qui continuait sans faire attention à sa mise en garde. Lucy tomba sur le sol.

« Tire Susan ! Tire ! » Cria Edmund derrière la jeune archère qui hésitait.

« AAHHH ! » Cria de peur la petite voyant l'ours lui grogner dessus et s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. C'est alors qu'il se prit une flèche en pleine poitrine et s'effondra devant Lucy qui se retourna pour voir qui avait fait ça. Susan tenait toujours sa flèche mais Trompillon derrière elle ne brandissait plus qu'un arc.

« Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté ? » Demanda Susan au nain qui passa devant elle.

« Il devait tout simplement être affamé. » Répondit le nain.

Tous se rapprochèrent alors de la petite encore choqué. Peter la releva et la pris sous son bras tandis qu'il brandissait son épée de l'autre. Edmund tenait lui aussi son épée et Susan ne disait mot à ce qu'elle voyait.

« Merci. » Dit Lucy au nain qui observait l'ours. Il la regarda rapidement et ne répondit rien.

« Il était sauvage. » Commenta Edmund.

« Il ne parlait pas du tout. » Renchéri Peter.

« Il a trop longtemps été traité comme un animal sans cervelle. Voila le résultat. » Dit le nain en sortant son couteau et en se penchant sur l'ours. « Vous allez découvrir qu'à Narnia la barbarie règne plus que jamais. » Il enfonça alors son couteau dans la poitrine de l'animal.

Lucy se mit alors à pleurer dans les bras de Peter et les autres ne dirent rien, désolés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre, je vous avais prévenu qu'il était court mais rassurez vous, il n'en sera pas de même pour le prochain. J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu. <strong>_

_**Sinon je tiens aussi a prévenir que par la suite le rythme de la mise en ligne des prochains chapitres risques d'être un peu plus lent. Comme tout le monde le sais, c'est les vacances! Oui mais bon, il faut aussi qu'il y en est qui travailles et c'est mon cas. Je commence vers le milieu de la semaine qui vient et je ne pense pas avoir accès à internet sur place. Mais rassurez vous j'ai quand même mes week-end donc je pourrais quand même poster au moins une fois par semaine (je vais essayer). Avant que je ne commence a travailler, je posterais un autre chapitre, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours avant de partir et après le rythme risque de ralentir. Ne vous inquiétez pas (pour ceux que cela pourrais inquiéter) pour l'écriture car j'ai déjà quelques chapitres écrits d'avance.^^**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**A dans quelques petits jours! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	13. La plus belle légende…

**_Coucou! Je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents (je suis sur que beaucoup apprécierons^^) Bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_** _**J'espère ****que tu ****apprécieras** **ce chapitre qui comme je l'ai juste dit au dessus est plus long^^** **Profite bien de ce chapitre! :)**_

**_Cath :_** _**Contente** **que tu es apprécié mon pitit ****chapitre** **et surtout ravie que tu souhaite en apprendre d'avantage sur cette fille d'Ève, mais pour l'instant je ne dirais rien. Je te demande encore un peu de patience^^ Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 13**

**La plus belle légende…**

Dans la forêt éclairée par la lumière du soleil passant entre les feuilles des arbres, le jeune prince avançais prudemment marchant dans des hautes fougères. La cape que lui avait donnée le professeur Cornélius qu'il portait sur ses épaules commençait à lui donner chaud. Il entendit alors des bruits venant de derrière lui.

« Je vous entends. » Déclara-t-il en se retournant. Il vit alors cachés derrière deux arbres, le nain vêtu de noir et le blaireau.

« Oh mince ! » Fit le blaireau laissant dépasser sa tête de l'arbre tandis que le nain noir n'était pas plus discret laissant dépasser son ventre de l'arbre. « Je pense qu'on ferait bien d'attendre l'arrivée des rois et des reines. » Le prince se contenta de continuer à marcher sans répondre. « Très bien ! Allez-y ! Vous verrez si les autres sont aussi compréhensifs. » Le jeune homme continuait d'avancer en leur tournant le dos et faisait mine de ne rien entendre.

« Je vais vous accompagner tiens ! » Lança Nikabrik qui se mit à suivre le garçon. « J'aimerais être la quand vous vous expliquerez avec les minotaures. » Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers le nain.

« Les minotaures ? »

« Ouais ! » Répondit le nain à Caspian.

« Des vrais ? »

« Ils ont très mauvais caractère. » Dit le blaireau ayant rattrapé les deux personnes.

« Et ils sont énormes surtout. » Rajouta le nain.

« Gigantesque. » Renchérie l'animal.

« Et les centaures ? Ils existent encore ? » Demanda le prince qui marcha plus lentement en suivant les deux Narniens.

« Oh, les centaures eux se battrons peut être de votre coté mais pour les autres rien n'est moins sur. » Répondit le blaireau.

« Parler moi d'Aslan. » Demanda Caspian en s'arrêtant. Les deux Narniens se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent ce nom et se regardèrent.

« Comment ce fait-il que vous en sachiez autant sur nous ? » Demanda Nikabrik en se retournant en même temps que l'animal vers le prince.

« Dans les histoires. »

« Vous voulez dire que votre père vous racontait des histoires qui parlaient de Narnia ? » Dit le blaireau.

« Non c'est mon professeur… » Le prince s'arrêta brusquement. « Excusez-moi, ce sont des questions que l'on n'est pas censé poser. » Dit le prince en continuant d'avancé et passa devant les deux créatures. Soudain le blaireau commença à renifler en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » Demanda Nikabrik.

« Humains. » Répondit l'animal, le prince se retourna a cette réflexion.

« Lui ? » Dit Nikabrik en montrant le prince de la tête.

« Non. Mais je décèle deux sortes d'odeurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »

« Une douce odeur, un parfum délicat, que je n'avais jamais sentis avant. Mais on dirait qu'elle se trouve loin. Et j'en sens une autre, une odeur nauséabonde, on dirait un mélange d'alcool et de cuir. C'est tout près… Eux la bas ! » Montra le blaireau avec sa tête.

« Il est la ! » Lança un des gardes entouré de tout un groupe.

« Les voila ! » Dit un autre, alors que tous brandirent leurs arbalètes en direction du jeune homme.

« Vite ! » Dit le blaireau qui se mit à courir comme le nain et Caspian dans la direction opposée aux soldats.

Les soldats commencèrent a lancé des flèches de leurs arbalètes. Celles-ci allaient se planter dans les arbres justes à coté du prince. Tant bien que mal, les trois cibles évitaient les flèches quand soudain l'une alla se planter dans une des pattes arrière du blaireau qui s'effondra de douleur.

« Oh non ! » Fit Nikabrik a la vue de son ami au sol.

« Attendez j'y vais ! » Dit Caspian qui alla vers l'animal blessé.

« Prenez-la ! Partez ! » Demanda l'animal en tendant la trompe au prince. « Elle est beaucoup plus importante que moi. » Caspian prit la corne et la rangea dans sa poche mais les soldats qui s'étaient rapproché le tenait en joug.

Soudain un bruit de lame fendit l'air et les feuilles des fougères remuèrent. Quelque chose sous les feuilles frappait aux pieds les soldats qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Profitant que ceci distrayait les gardes, Caspian ramassa le blaireau sur son épaule et l'amena à Nikabrik. Les soldats continuèrent de le poursuivre mais la chose se trouvant dans les feuilles faisait de même et n'épargnait aucun soldat.

« Emmenez-le ! » Dit le prince au nain qui prit dans ses bras le blaireau. Caspian sortit alors son épée en direction du dernier soldat restant. Celui-ci effrayé commençait à battre les fougères dans tout les sens avec son épée.

« Ou es-tu ? » Demandais le soldat affolé. Il ne tarda pas a lui aussi tomber au bruit d'une lame sous les yeux perplexes de Caspian. Puis la chose cachée sous les feuilles se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était figé. La forme bondit alors, faisant tomber sur le dos Caspian et son agresseur brandit alors une petite épée vers sa tête.

« Choisit soigneusement tes dernières paroles Telmarin ! » Déclara l'agresseur essoufflé.

« Une souris qui parle. » Dit Caspian ébahit par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'animal soupira en tenant son épée et ayant une petite plume rouge relié à un anneau qu'il avait autour d'une de ses oreilles.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus original. Ramasse ton épée. » Demanda-t-il au prince en lui montrant qu'elle était juste à coté de lui.

« Heu… sans façons. » Bredouilla le jeune homme.

« Ramasse ton épée ! Je ne me bâterais pas contre un homme désarmé. »

« Je suis donc assuré de vivre plus longtemps si je choisis de ne pas croiser le fer avec vous noble souris. » Déclara Caspian effrayé.

« J'ai dit je ne me bâterais pas, je n'ai pas dit que je te laisserais la vie sauve ! » Dit l'animal en pointant son épée au visage du jeune homme.

« Ripitchip ! » La souris et Caspian tournèrent leurs visages vers les deux Narniens qui n'étaient pas loin. « Range ton épée ! » Dit le blaireau entre les bras du nain.

« Chasseur-de-truffes ? J'espère que tu as une sacrée bonne raison de m'interrompre ainsi dans mon élan ! » Rétorqua la souris.

« Il en a pas. » Répondit Nikabrik. « Continue. » Puis il posa sa main sur la bouche du blaireau pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Peu importe, de toute manière tu es un Telmarin et tu as pénétré dans notre forêt. Par conséquent tu n'en ressortiras pas d'ici vivant. » Lança la souris à Caspian qui voyait sa mort arriver.

Chasseur-de-truffes ne pouvait parler à cause de Nikabrik mais avait tout de même le museau à l'air libre et tout d'un coup se mit à le remuer. Le nain le remarqua et libéra sa gueule alors que Ripitchip ne s'en était pas aperçu.

« Qu'est ce que tu sens ? » Demanda le petit homme.

« La même douce odeur que tout a l'heure. Elle se rapproche dans notre direction. »

« Par ou ? »

Avant que Chasseur-de-truffes ne puisse répondre les bruits stridents de sabots se firent entendre et une silhouette arrivais dans leur direction. Caspian et Ripitchip ne s'en était pas aperçu et lorsque la souris s'apprêta à frapper au visage du prince, une main l'attrapa par la queue et le leva en l'air. Le cheval s'arrêta alors à quelque mètre du prince et sa cavalière se redressa après avoir attrapé la souris.

« Bien ! Maintenant que je vous est enfin rattrapé vous aller répondre à toutes mes questions ! » Dit la demoiselle assise sur la selle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Il me semblait vous avoir fait comprendre que vous deviez sortir de cette forêt si vous ne vouliez pas vous faire tuer ! Maintenant je vais y être obligé. » La jeune fille ricana sous les yeux des deux Narniens et de Caspian complètement étonnés du spectacle.

« Ah? Vraiment ? Doit-je vous rappeler que vous avez la tête en bas et que si l'envie me prenait de vous lâchez ça pourrait faire très mal. » Rétorqua la jeune fille agacée.

« Comment osez-vous ? Les femmes doivent savoirs resté à leurs places, mais vous les Telmarins êtes tellement barbares que l'on ne vous apprend même pas ça ? »

« Je n'ai que des questions à vous poser, pas la peine de vous montrer aussi désobligeant, et puis je ne fait pas partit de ceux que vous appelez Telmarins. »

A ces mots, Nikabrik et Chasseur-de-truffes se regardèrent et commencèrent à fixer la jeune fille. Caspian, lui, ne disait rien mais la regardait avec une étrange fascination. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Ripitchip remarqua le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et la regarda de haut en bas puis son regard changea.

« Je ne puis y croire. » Dit-il alors.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez pardonner mon outrecuidance de vous poser une telle question mais… » Déclara Chasseur-de-truffes en se redressant. « Êtes-vous... »

La jeune fille regarda la souris puis le blaireau et le nain. Elle remarqua alors le jeune homme au sol qui la suivait du regard. La demoiselle mit quelques secondes avant d'arrêter de le regarder et fixa de nouveau la souris qu'elle tenait toujours pas la queue et le posa dans sa main. Elle descendit alors du cheval calmement et reposa la souris par terre. Tous la fixaient en attente d'une réponse. Elle se mit alors à acquiescer.

« Veuillez pardonner mon comportement de tout à l'heure, j'ai bien mérité de finir la tête à l'envers. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas été assez longtemps, désirez-vous que je me punisse pour vous présenter mes humbles excuses. Mon comportement à votre égard à été intolérable. » Déclara Ripitchip qui s'agenouilla au raz du sol. Ce qui interloqua Caspian.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, relevez-vous. » Demanda la demoiselle.

« Et dire que nous commencions à doutez de votre retour votre majesté. » Dit Chasseur-de-truffes.

A ces mots, Caspian devint livide ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha et se pencha en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Caspian la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle avait une jolie peau très clair, des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons foncés sombre et un visage aux traits fins. Il remarqua alors le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du coup et la cicatrice se trouvant au dessus de son œil droit. Lorsqu'il accepta sa main pour se relever, il eut l'impression qu'un éclair venait de le foudroyer et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la demoiselle il ne se sentit plus capable de dévier les yeux. La jeune fille s'en sentait elle aussi incapable. Une fois debout, la voix de Ripitchip les sortit de leur transe et ils se lâchèrent.

« Je ne comprends pas comment sa majesté a pu revenir après aussi longtemps. » Déclara le rongeur aux deux autres Narniens.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de me tuer à te dire tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui a soufflé dans la trompe. » Répondit Chasseur-de-truffes.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Ripitchip.

« Laisse-le. Il vient la rapporter. » Déclara un centaure qui avança suivit de trois autres. « C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes rassemblés. » Son regard se porta alors sur la jeune fille. « Veuillez nous pardonner pour ce piètre accueil votre majesté. » Le premier centaure s'inclina.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce que j'aimerais savoir maintenant c'est ce qui ce passe. Et aussi comprendre pourquoi vous m'attendiez. » Demanda-t-elle. Le centaure s'aperçut alors que les trois autres ne bougeais pas.

« Allons mes fils, inclinez-vous ! Saluer le retour de sa majesté la reine Adelyne, première souveraine de Narnia. » Les autres centaures s'inclinèrent rapidement dès qu'ils eurent compris l'identité de la jeune fille d'Ève.

Ripitchip, Chasseur-de-truffes et Nikabrik firent alors de même et la saluèrent.

« Si je puis me permettre, votre majesté porte un très doux parfum. » Dit Chasseur-de-truffes incliné. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune reine.

Caspian n'en cru pas ces oreilles ni ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit que la magnifique jeune fille qui venait de lui sauver la vie n'était rien d'autre que la plus belle légende que ne lui avait jamais raconté son professeur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est ainsi que se clôt ce chapitre et c'est avec un peu de tristesse que je le poste sachant que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant au moins une bonne semaine (voir ma note en bas de page 12 pour les amnésiques XD). En tout les cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu<strong>_**_. _**

**_Il s'agit du chapitre 13 et je n'ai pas totalement (enfin avec un peu de chance quand même) laissé le hasard agir pour que ce chapitre soit un chapitre de rencontre^^ Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Bonheur ou malheur? J'attends vos reviews! (s'il vous plait)_**

**_A très bientôt! Leonem ;)_**


	14. Bon ou mauvais chemin?

**_Hello everybody! Je suis très contente de publier ce nouveau chapitre et aussi très surprise des reviews que certains d'entre vous m'ont laissés auquel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire (c'est pourquoi, comme d'habitude, j'y répondrais juste après). Je suis aussi contente d'enfin toucher un clavier (pas d'internet pendant une semaine, comment j'ai pu survivre? lol) Sans m'attarder plus longtemps sur ma petite vie, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!_**

**_Aline : Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui me laisse une review (et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière^^) Pour répondre à ta question, sans trop gâcher ce chapitre avant que tu ne l'ai lu, oui elle se souviens de Narnia c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas surprise de voir Nikabrik ou les centaures. C'est tout ce que je peux te répondre pour l'instant. En espérant que ce chapitre éclaircisse certaines zones d'ombres et questions que tu peux te poser. Enjoy!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Coucou! Alors la j'avoue que ta review m'a agréablement étonnée. J'avais volontairement dans mes chapitres parlant d'elle fait en sorte de ne jamais mentionner Narnia comme si elle ne savait pas parfaitement ou elle était pour maintenir le doute chez le lecteur. Mais je ne pensais pas que l'imagination aille jusqu'à l'idée de réincarnation. Je suis très contente car comme ça, la surprise était surement totale et c'est ce que je voulais^^ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bonne lecture ;)**_**

**_**Isabelle : Salut toi, j'espère que ça va pour toi et contente que ma fic' continue de te plaire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te remontera un peu le morale si tu ne l'as pas (en espérant que tu l'ai quand même). Profite bien de ce chapitre! :)**_**

**_Cath : Je suis très contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai surprise, c'est vraiment ce que je voulais mais je n'étais pas sur que ça marche^^ Mais juste par curiosité, tu pensais quoi concernant l'identité de la jeune fille avant que je ne la révèle? (c'est juste pour moi pour me faire une petite idée et voir comment je peux encore m'améliorer). Enjoy!_**

**_aliCetwiligthF.F : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, en espérant que tu apprécieras de suivre ma fic'. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 14**

**Bon ou mauvais chemin ?**

Au milieu de la forêt avançaient un petit groupe. Ils marchaient entre arbres et rochers et semblaient ne pas savoir par ou aller.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce chemin. » Déclara Susan qui suivait Peter.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête des filles mais il n'y a pas de carte. » Répondit Peter en souriant.

« C'est surement parce qu'on a déjà la tête bien remplie. » Dit Lucy, ce qui fit sourire Edmund qui se trouvait derrière eux suivit par Trompillon.

« Si il avait écouté le C.P.A. on en serait pas la. » Lança Susan à Lucy tandis que Peter avançais plus vite sans entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Le C.P.A. ? » Demanda Edmund.

« Cher Petit Ami. » Répondit Lucy en souriant comme Susan.

« Hum… J'trouve pas ça très glorieux comme surnom. » Se dit Trompillon à haute voix, ce qui fit sourire encore une fois Edmund.

Arrivé dans une impasse ou ne se trouvait que des rochers, Peter se figea en montant sur une grosse pierre au niveau du sol.

« Je ne suis pas perdu. » Se dit-il à haute voix.

« Non. Vous allez seulement dans la mauvaise direction. » Commenta le nain, Peter se tourna alors vers lui.

« Vous dites avoir vu Caspian dans les bois de la peur et le moyen le plus rapide d'y aller est de traverser la rivière. »

« Mais à moins que j'me trompe il est impossible de traverser par ici. »

« Et bien tout s'explique. Vous vous trompez. » Lança Peter de manière têtue et continua d'avancer.

...

Dans les bois, a l'opposé du chemin que suivent les Pevensie et le nain Trompillon, un autre groupe marchait vers une autre direction. Quatre centaures ouvraient la marche suivit par Nikabrik et derrière se trouvaient Caspian et Adelyne qui tenait les rennes du cheval ou elle avait mis sur la selle Chasseur-de-truffes blessé à la patte et Ripitchip qui regardait sa blessure.

« Voila vous savez tout altesse, mais je m'étonne que ce que je viens de vous raconter ne vous surprenne pas plus que ça. » Commenta Chasseur-de-truffes malgré la douleur lancinante de sa blessure et le fait qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

« Et bien, en vérité ce ne sont que les milles dernières années que je voulais savoir. Je savais déjà ce qui s'était passé avant. »

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir ce qui était arrivé avant ? Comment saviez-vous pour les rois et reines ? » Demanda Ripitchip.

« Grâce à Aslan. » Caspian la regarda, étonné d'une telle réponse. « De temps en temps il venait me voir dans mes songes, mais depuis un an plus rien, il ne venait plus. » Répondit tristement la jeune reine.

« Et que vous disait-il ? » S'intéressa le blaireau.

« Il me disait ce qu'il se passait ici, comment vous alliez tous. La toute dernière fois qu'il était venu me voir en rêve s'était pour m'annoncer le départ des rois et reines de Narnia. »

« Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant de l'invasion Telmarine. » Dit la souris.

« En effet, je l'ignorais. Tous comme j'ignorais cette prophétie qu'a prononcé Galestria sur mon retour. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes pas si étonnés que ça de me voir et plus âgée. »

« Nous avions perdu espoir, cela faisait bientôt deux mille ans qu'Aslan vous avait mis en sécurité. Beaucoup croyais que vous ne reviendriez jamais ou pensais que vous étiez morte depuis longtemps. » Dit Nikabrik sans se retourner.

« Mais… comment est-ce possible que vous soyez… enfin… » Bredouillait Caspian ce qui fit sourire la jeune reine.

« Pour tout vous dire, je viens du même endroit que les rois et reines de l'ancien temps. Cet endroit est très différent d'ici, et très vaste, c'est pourquoi je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Mais aussi, le temps ne s'y écoule pas de la même manière. C'est pour cela que pendant qu'à Narnia il s'est écoulé près de deux milles ans depuis mon départ, la ou je me trouvais il ne s'est écoulé que huit ans. »

« C'est incroyable. » Dit Caspian ce qui fit sourire encore une fois Adelyne.

« Excusez-moi de ne pas être plus précise mais lorsque j'étais ici la première fois, Aslan m'a fais promettre de ne pas trop parler de chez moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je comprends. » Répondit le prince. « Mais alors ça veux dire que vous n'avez que… »

« Dix-sept ans. Mais j'aurais dix-huit ans dans un mois. Mais dites-moi, ce cheval serait-il à vous ? »

« Oui en effet, comment l'avez-vous trouvé d'ailleurs ? »

« Il errait dans les bois. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je me suis retrouvée en pleine forêt et je ne trouvais aucun signe de vie jusqu'à ce que votre cheval manque de peu de m'écraser. »

« Je suis désolé, il est un peu sauvage quand il est seul. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai retrouvé et j'ai réussi à le monter, non sans difficultés. »

« Vous avez réussi à dompter Destrier ? »

« Oui, il avait très peur et était complètement perdu mais avec un peu de patience et de persévérance on arrive a tous. » Répondit-elle au prince. « Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appel, enchanté Destrier. » Le cheval henni de joie en réponse et lui donna un petit coup de museaux sur la joue ce qui la fit rire. A ce spectacle, Caspian était aussi épaté que surpris et ne pouvais s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose d'autre se passait quand il la regardait.

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir que c'était mon cheval ? »

« Parce que l'un des étriers est à moitié déchiré, j'en ai conclu que son ou sa propriétaire était surement tombé et avait été trainé sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres et j'ai pu constater à l'état de l'arrière des manches de votre chemise qui sont couverte de terre qu'il était fortement possible que ce soit le votre. »

« Oui durant ma fuite du château, j'ai eu un moment de panique et je suis tombé de ma selle. » Dit-il honteux.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, vous deviez avoir très peur et être surement déboussolé. Que ce soit cela ou autre chose, il aurait forcément finit par arriver quelque chose. » Caspian la regarda avec étonnement, se sentant enfin compris par quelqu'un d'autre que son professeur. En effet, au château il était très seul. Il était étonné du comportement peu commun de cette jeune reine semblant à la fois douce et compréhensive et aussi ayant un fort caractère après ce qui s'est passé avec Ripitchip.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

« Vous disiez ? » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Rien, je pensais tout haut. »

« En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je vais vous aider à récupérer votre trône si vous m'assurez de pouvoir en retour rapporter la paix auquel aspirent les Narniens. »

« Je vous remercie et je vous… »

« Si ça ne vous gène pas je préfère le tutoiement comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire autrefois. » Souri-t-elle. « Ça ne te gène pas ? » Caspian sourit alors.

« Non pas du tout. Je te remercie pour ton aide et je te promets que Narnia retrouvera tout ce qu'elle a perdu. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. » Déclara Ripitchip. « Ceci s'annonce être une tache ardue et très dangereuse. »

« Oui tu as raison. » Déclara Adelyne à la souris puis se tourna vers le prince. « La première chose à faire est de convaincre les Narniens de se joindre à ta cause Caspian. Ce qui ne sera pas facile, ils doivent détester plus que tout ton peuple, il faudra que tu sois capable de leurs montrer que tu n'es pas comme ton oncle. »

« Oui mais si tu leur parle, peut-être qu'ils t'écouteront mieux que moi. » Renchérie le prince.

« Non, c'est a toi de démontrer que tu peux être roi, a toi des faire tes preuves. Aslan n'est jamais resté derrière moi très longtemps pour que se soit moi qui agisse et en tire des leçons. Tu devras faire de même tu comprends ? »

« Oui tu as raison, mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je serais la pour t'aider en cas de besoin. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras droit. Encore une fois Caspian se sentais comme si de l'énergie semblable à la foudre lui parcourais le corps.

« Si je puis me permettre votre majesté. » Dit tout à coup le blaireau, ce qui fit retirer la main d'Adelyne. « Lorsque nous serons arrivés, je me permettrais de vous trouver des vêtements plus appropriés. »

« Des vêtements ? » Réagit-elle en regardant sa tenue. « Oui c'est sur que je ne passe pas inaperçu habillé comme ça. »

« En effet mais ce n'est pas le style qui me dérange le plus, c'est le fait que vous portiez un pantalon, ce n'est pas très féminin. » Expliqua Chasseur-de-truffes.

« Peut-être mais ça ne me dérange pas et je m'y sens plus à l'aise. »

« Mais enfin votre majesté, ce n'est pas digne de la grande dame que vous êtes ! De plus je vous trouve encore plus belle que ce que je pouvais imaginer, ce serait dommage. » Expliqua le blaireau.

« Si cela vous choque tant vous n'avez qu'a essayer de porter une robe vous-même mon cher. » Répondit Adelyne ironiquement.

Le chef des centaures qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début se mit à ricaner tandis que ses fils souriaient. Nikabrik pouffait de rire et Ripitchip préférait tourner le dos à Chasseur-de-truffes pour qu'il ne le voie pas rire. A son tour, la reine se mit à rire calmement et Caspian, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, se mit à rire sous les yeux du pauvre blaireau.

...

A l'autre bout de la forêt, le groupe des Pevensie marchaient maintenant dans une zone entièrement recouverte de forêt, sans rochers. Peter s'approcha alors d'un bord et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une falaise qui descendait au moins jusque trente mètres plus bas ou passait une rivière.

« Et oui ! » Fit Susan. « Avec le temps, l'eau provoque l'érosion des roches, elle creuse en prof… »

« Ah ! Tais-toi ! » Soupira Peter.

« Il y a un moyen de descendre ? » Demanda Edmund à Trompillon, qui tout deux se tenaient en retrait du bord.

« Mouais. En tombant. » Répondit le nain.

« Nous n'étions pas perdus en tout cas. » Dit Peter.

« Il y a un guet près de Beruna. Il faut aimer nager. » Lança le nain.

« Je préfère nager que marcher. » Répondit Susan et tous se tournèrent pour suivre le nain alors que Lucy regarda vers la falaise en face.

« Aslan ? C'est Aslan ! C'est Aslan là-bas ! » Dit Lucy en se tournant vers les autres. « Regardez il est la ! » Puis elle se retourna vers la falaise et son sourire s'effaça. « Aslan. » Il n'y avait rien en face.

« Vous le voyez vous ? » Demanda Trompillon sceptique.

« Je ne suis pas folle. Il était la, il voulait même qu'on le suive. » Expliqua Lucy en se tournant vers Peter.

« Je suis sure qu'il y a énormément de lions dans ces bois. » Lui répondit-il. « Comme l'ours ce matin. »

« Je saurais reconnaître Aslan entre mille. »

« Personnellement, j'imagine pas me jeté du haut d'une falaise pour retrouver un lion invisible. » Dit le nain.

« La dernière fois que j'ai refusé de croire Lucy, je reconnais que je me suis senti bête. » Déclara Edmund pour prendre son parti. Lucy lui souri timidement.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu ? » Demanda Peter.

« Parce que tu n'as pas bien regardé. » Lui répondit la petite.

« Je suis désolé Lucy. » Répondit simplement Peter avant de prendre un autre chemin suivit de près par Susan.

Lucy regarda encore une fois la falaise ou il n'y avait rien puis regarda son frère Edmund qui lui fit un signe de tête pour suivre les autres et ils reprirent alors leur route.

...

Arrivé au guet près de Beruna, le lieu ne s'avère pas tranquille pour passer comme l'espérait Trompillon. Des centaines de Telmarins travaillaient à la construction d'un pont fait a partir du bois des arbres alentours. Il s'y trouve aussi des armes de guerres bien surveillés par des gardes. Le petit groupe composé des Pevensie et du nain Trompillon se cachères derrière des rondins de bois et observaient l'effervescence. Tous ces arbres coupés, ces gens qui s'activent dans le seul but de construire un pont. Soudain ils se cachèrent voyant arriver non loin d'eux, deux hommes à cheval habillé différemment des ouvriers et accompagnés de soldats.

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de passer par la. » Murmura Susan à Peter qui ne répondit pas.

Tous attendirent que le groupe de cavalier s'éloignent et continuèrent d'observer les travaux l'air inquiet. Peter se mit alors à rebrousser chemin et les autres le suivirent.

...

Ils retournèrent au bord de la falaise dans la forêt par ou ils étaient passés un peu plus tôt. Lucy fixait l'autre coté tristement.

« Alors ! Ou as-tu cru voir Aslan précisément ? » Lui demanda Peter, elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de parler et de vous comporter comme des grandes personnes. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu. » Renchérie Lucy qui se mit à marcher le long de la falaise.

« Je suis une grande personne. » Dit le nain ce qui fit sourire Edmund.

« Il était exactement… » Le sol se déroba soudain sous les pieds de Lucy et elle poussa un cri de peur.

« Lucy ! » Cria Susan tandis que tous s'approchaient du trou par lequel la petite venait de tomber. Elle n'était tombé qu'un ou deux mètres plus bas et était assise sur le sol menant a un chemin longeant la falaise qui permettait de descendre jusqu'à la rivière.

« …ici. » Finit Lucy.

Tous descendirent l'un derrière l'autre en suivant le chemin qu'avait trouvé la petite. Arrivés en bas, Lucy en tête commença à marcher sur des rochers traversant la rivière pour arriver de l'autre coté. Posant le pied sur un rocher instable elle manqua de peu de glisser avant d'être rattrapé par Trompillon qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle lui souri pour le remercier et recommença à avancer. Elle regarda en l'air afin de trouver un chemin pour remonter l'autre coté de la falaise, ce qu'elle trouva rapidement.

...

La nuit tomba et les Pevensie et le nain firent un feu de camp et s'endormirent très vite sous le poids de la marche qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée. Seul Lucy semblait encore éveillée et observait les étoiles sous la lumière du feu.

« Lucy tu dors pas ? » Demanda Susan à voix basse. La petite se contenta de lui répondre par un petit bruit. Susan releva le haut du corps et se tourna vers sa petite sœur. « Comment expliques-tu que je n'ai pas vu Aslan ? » La petite se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Tu me crois au moins ? »

« Et bien, nous avons réussi à traverser. » Répondit calmement Susan.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu n'en avais pas envie. » Le nain en demi-sommeil sembla entendre les paroles de Lucy avant de fermer les yeux.

« Tu savais qu'un jour on reviendrait. Tu l'as toujours su. »

« Je l'espérais très fort. » Répondit la petite. A cette réponse Susan se rallongea sur le dos.

« Moi je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'on ne quitterait plus l'Angleterre. »

« Mais t'es pourtant bien contente d'être la, non ? »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? » Renchérie l'ainé des deux filles.

A ces mots, Lucy se rallongea pensive et les deux sœurs regardèrent le ciel et n'échangèrent plus un mot avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et encore un chapitre qui se termine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, pour ma part je retourne travailler demain et je ne pourrais publier la suite que d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine (Encore une semaine sans internet! Je vais finir par crever! Peut-être pas quand même^^).<em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_A vite, vite, vite, vite, vite! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	15. Tarva et Alambil

**_Salut tous le monde! Oulala, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai une semaine de retard sur ma publication mais mon travail me prends beaucoup de temps et lorsque je reprend contact avec la "civilisation" je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai une flemme monstre (comme la semaine dernière). Encore pardon... Mais voila tout de même la suite, bonne lecture!_**

****_**Isabelle :**_** _Comment sa va? J'espère que tout va bien pour toi... Sinon tu avais oublié que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière entre Narnia et notre monde! Mais enfin! (enfin, encore heureux pour moi, sinon sa aurais gâché un peu de la surprise^^) Je suis très contente que ma petite idée de chassé croisé t'ai plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :** Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu **même, profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre. Enjoy!**_**

**_Cath : Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, je suis très contente de la réponse car cela veux dire que ma petite "révélation" **_(avec la surprise qui va avec)_** à bien fonctionné ;) Ravie aussi que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu et que le personnage d'Adelyne t'intéresse (j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop "banale", ni qu'elle ressemble à d'autre O.C. qui ont pu être créer dans d'autre fic sur Narnia, j'aimerais vraiment essayer de la rendre unique^^) Pour ce qui est de son rôle dans l'histoire, chaques choses viendront en leurs temps. Et pour ce qui est de Caspian et des Narniens... et bien bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 15**

**Tarva et Alambil**

La nuit était tombée sur Narnia, dans le silence des bois, des cris se laissaient entendre dans une des clairières de la forêt. Dans cette clairière, des Narniens rassemblés étaient en colère envers Caspian se trouvant au centre du lieu tenant dans une main la trompe de chasse. Adelyne était assise sur un rocher, désolée de ce qu'elle voyait. Les Narniens hurlaient : « A mort ! » « Assassin ! » « Il a volé la trompe magique ! ».

« Ce que cette trompe nous prouve, c'est que les Telmarins nous ont volés plus de choses qu'on ne l'imaginait. » Déclara Nikabrik sur un rocher.

« Je ne vous ai rien volé. » Répondit Caspian.

« Rien volé ? Voulez-vous que l'on dresse la liste de ce que les Telmarins nous ont pris. » Dit l'un des Narniens.

« Nos maisons ! » Dit une femelle centaure.

« Notre liberté ! » Lança un faune. Les voix s'élevaient de plus en plus.

« Vous me tenez pour responsable de tous les crimes commis par mon peuple ? » Dit Caspian ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

« Responsable. Et punissable. » Déclara Nikabrik en descendant de son rocher.

« Ah ! Ça c'est la meilleur venant de toi le nain. » Lança Ripitchip qui s'approcha de lui en dégainent son épée. « Aurait-tu oublié que c'est ton peuple qui c'est battu aux cotés de la sorcière blanche ? »

« Je le referais sans hésiter. » Répondit-il en poussant du doigt la lame de la souris. « Si ça pouvait nous débarrasser de tout ces barbares. » Il montra alors le prince.

« Estimons-nous heureux que tu n'es pas le pouvoir de la ramener à la vie. » Déclara Chasseur-de-truffes. « Mais peut être veux tu suggérer à ce jeune homme de prendre la relève contre Aslan ? » Les Narniens se mirent à huer ce qui effraya d'avantage Caspian. « Certains d'entre vous l'ont oublié mais les blaireaux ont bonne mémoire. Narnia ne fut jamais en paix hormis lorsqu'un fils d'Adam ou une fille d'Eve était roi ou reine. » Il montra alors la jeune fille restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Les Narniens se turent alors. La reine se leva et se rapprocha du centre de la clairière.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre colère à tous. Je ne suis ici que depuis peu mais je me suis trouvé incapable d'affirmer que j'étais à Narnia même en ayant passé plusieurs heures dans la forêt. Même en vous voyant, je ne reconnais pas le Narnia que j'ai connue il y a longtemps. Mais croyez-vous que vous pouvez mettre tous les crimes commis depuis des siècles par les Telmarins sur le dos d'un seul homme ? De ce que j'ai pu entendre sur eux, les Telmarins sont des monstres pour vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! Ne vous octroyer pas le droit de juger alors que vous ne savez pas tout, ni le droit de condamner quelqu'un a cause de sa naissance. Cela voudrait dire que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux ! » Déclara Adelyne sous les regards silencieux des Narniens.

« Très sages paroles votre majesté. » Dit Chasseur-de-truffes les yeux brillants.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous assure que vous êtes bien la reine Adelyne l'intrépide? » Déclara un faune soudainement.

« Comment oses-tu ! » Déclara le centaure noir entouré de ses trois fils. « Tu mets en doute la parole de la reine ? »

« Ah ! Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une des leurs ayant pour ordre de se faire passer pour la reine afin d'abaisser notre garde avant de mieux pouvoir frapper ! » A ses mots le centaure dégaina sont épée et s'apprêta à l'attaquer.

« Non ! » La jeune fille se mit devant le centaure. « Ouragan arrête ! »

« Mais il a osé dire que votre majesté… »

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, maintenant range ton épée ce n'est pas entre nous que nous devons nous battre. » Elle se redirigea vers le centre de la clairière sous les yeux de Caspian perdant toute confiance en lui en voyant que les Narniens doutaient même de leur reine légendaire. « Je comprend parfaitement que vous doutiez de moi, c'est tout à fait légitime, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne ment pas. »

« Si vous ne mentez pas alors prouver le ! » Dit le faune.

« Que l'un de vous me lance une pierre. » Les Narniens commencèrent à discuter l'air incrédule. « Vous savez tous qu'Aslan m'a offert un pendentif magique. » Dit-elle en touchant le blason qu'elle portait autour du cou. « Si vraiment je suis celle que je prétends être alors il me protégera d'une attaque physique. » Les Narniens continuaient de discuter tandis qu'elle se retourna vers le prince. « Caspian, recule s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas voir, contente toi de reculer pour l'instant. Vous autres aussi. » Dit-elle en direction du blaireau, de la souris et du nain. Tous s'exécutèrent.

« Fort bien ! » Déclara le faune qui fit signe à un minotaure. Ce dernier ramassa une grosse pierre qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête. « Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher tout ira bien mais si au contraire vous avez essayé de nous duper alors vous mourrez écrasé par cette pierre. » Dit le faune.

Les Narniens commencèrent à crier pour dire au minotaure de lancer la pierre. Caspian était effrayé en se disant qu'elle allait se faire tuer, même si elle mentait il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. La jeune fille restait stoïque au centre de la clairière, face au minotaure. Après plus d'une minute, l'animal mythique lança la pierre. Alors que celle-ci ne se trouvait plus qu'a quelques mètres du visage de la reine, son pendentif se mit à briller et le visage brumeux d'un lion en sortit. La brume blanche laissant voir une tête géante de lion et lança un rugissement qui résonna à des centaines de mètres à la ronde et repoussa la pierre au delà de la clairière. Une fois le danger écarté la tête brumeuse commença à se dissiper sous le regard médusé des spectateurs. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, tout les Narniens s'agenouillèrent humblement.

« Relevez-vous ! » Déclara la jeune fille. « Je suppose que ceci vous suffira. »

« Veuillez me pardonner votre majesté. » Dit le faune honteux.

« Ce n'est rien. Maintenant que le doute qui se trouvais dans vos esprits a disparu, j'espère que plus rien ne vous troublera. C'est normal que vous soyez méfiant envers n'importe qu'elle humain mais votre haine obscurci votre jugement. Alors n'en faite pas de même à l'arrivé des rois et reines. »

« Comment ce fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas venus en même temps que vous ? » Demanda Nikabrik.

« Parce que même si il vienne du même endroit que moi... nous ne nous trouvions pas dans la même zone. » Répondit Adelyne.

« Cela veut dire que vous ne savez pas si ils sont la ou pas. » Renchérit sèchement Nikabrik.

« En effet, je ne les connais même pas. Mais je suis sur que je pourrais les reconnaitre car ils sont quatre. Alors ouvrez l'œil, vous tous ! Maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses. » Elle fit signe à Caspian de se rapprocher du centre de la clairière, il se sentait plus confiant après le comportement courageux d'Adelyne. « Il est vrai que Narnia n'a connu une aire de paix et de prospérité que lorsque qu'un roi ou une reine est la pour vous guider comme tu l'as dit Chasseur-de-truffes. » Le blaireau acquiesça. « Croyez-vous que ce prince aurait pris le risque de venir ici, sachant parfaitement votre haine envers son peuple et le fait qu'il avait de fortes chances de mourir ici, si ses intentions n'étaient pas nobles ? »

« C'est un Telmarin. Pourquoi voudrions-nous de lui comme roi ? » Lança Nikabrik, ce qui fit lever les voix des Narniens.

« Parce que je peux vous aider. » Dit Caspian intimidé, les Narniens se calmèrent. Il regarda Adelyne doutant de quoi faire, elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. « Par delà ces bois je suis un prince. Le trône de Telmar me revient de droit. Aidez-moi à le reprendre et je ferais régner la paix entre nous. »

« Il dit vrai, l'heure a sonné. » Déclara Ouragan avançant vers Chasseur-de-truffes. « J'observe les cieux car il m'appartient d'observer comme à toi il t'appartient de te souvenir blaireau. Tarva seigneur de la victoire et Alambil la dame de la paix se sont donner rendez-vous en ce jour dans la voute céleste. Et c'est ainsi qu'un fils d'Adam est venu a nous et qu'une fille d'Ève qui jadis nous avait apporté la paix nous est revenu, dans le but de nous rendre notre liberté. » Expliqua-t-il en regardant Caspian et Adelyne.

« Est-ce possible ? » Demanda un écureuil sur une branche. « Croyez-vous que la paix soit possible ? Je veux dire enfin… enfin, vraiment. »

« Il y a deux jours je ne croyais pas a l'existence des animaux qui parles, ni aux nains, ni aux centaures. » Expliqua Caspian en montrant les créatures. « Je croyais encore moins que vos légendes étaient vraies. » Dit-il en regardant Adelyne qui lui souri. « Mais vous êtes la, en force, plus nombreux que nous Telmarins n'aurions pu l'imaginer. Alors que cette trompe soit magique ou non. » Il brandit alors l'objet. « Nous sommes réunis grâce à elle. Et ensemble, nous avons une chance de reprendre ce qui nous appartient. » Il croisa alors le regard d'Ouragan.

« Si vous devenez notre guide, sachez que mes trois fils et moi vous offrons la lame de nos épée. » Déclara le centaure qui brandit son épée suivit de ces fils. Tous les autres Narniens firent alors de même.

« Et nous vous offrons notre vie. Sans réserve. » Dit Ripitchip en sortant sa lame et en s'inclinant. Nikabrik ricana.

« La valeur de la vie d'une souris est faible. » Murmura-t-il ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres. Adelyne se dirigea alors vers la souris et lui tendis son bras droit pour qu'il y monte. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il se pose sur son épaule. Une fois arrivé il se tenu droit sur ces deux pattes et inclina la tête.

« Sachez que la valeur d'une vie ne se mesure pas à sa taille physique, c'est l'âme et surtout le cœur qui comptent. » Lança Adelyne à Nikabrik avant de regarder Caspian et de pencher la tête en signe d'accord en même temps que Ripitchip.

« Sa majesté me fait un grand honneur en m'acceptant sur son épaule. » Lui murmura-t-il. Elle se contenta de sourire, ce qui fit aussi sourire Caspian.

« L'armé de Miraz ne doit plus être bien loin Sir. » Déclara Chasseur-de-truffes.

« Pour les attendre de pied ferme, nous devons nous empresser de trouver des soldats et des armes. » Il regarda Ouragan. « Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt la. » Adelyne releva la tête et croisa le regard de Caspian et acquiesça avec un air sérieux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mine de rien, ils sont très intimidant les Narniens... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, quand à moi je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ( j'ai toujours voulu dire ça^^ et si bien sur je ne suis pas morte avant par manque d'informatique XP)<em>**

**_Reviews?_**

**_A bientôt! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	16. Péripéties nocturnes

**_Coucou tous le monde! Aïe aïe aïe, j'ai encore du retard... mon boulot de juillet m'a pris beaucoup de temps et m'a fait ralentir sur l'avancement de ma fic'. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, peut-être certains seront heureux d'apprendre que mon boulot est terminé (et que j'ai survécu)! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu et essayer de mettre les bouchés doubles durant ce mois d'aout (= vacances) sur l'écriture de cette fic'. Et pour vous le prouver... et bien... à vous de lire ce nouveau chapitre et vous comprendrez^^ Bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Hello! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci à toi de suivre ma fic de manière si assidu ;) Enjoy!**_**

**_**Aline : Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Félicitations pour ton neveu^^ J'étais très contente de lire ta review du chapitre 14, si tu trouvais ce chapitre torride, attention les yeux t'a pas encore tout lu (OK la je crois que c'est à moi de sortir) ;) Par contre que d'anticipation... tu pensais déjà à Susan! (J'espère quand même que le chapitre 15 t'a plu, parce que je ne savais quoi penser vu que ce n'étais pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, cependant cela laisse la surprise^^) Et en parlant de surprise, j'en ai plein d'autres dans mon sac! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 16**

**Péripéties nocturnes**

Le rassemblement terminé, Ouragan mena Caspian et Adelyne jusqu'à sa maison se trouvant dans une grotte dont l'entrée était cachée par un mur de lierre. Le blaireau et la souris les suivaient et entrés à l'intérieur le centaure les invita à sa table pour discuter sous la lumière provenant du feu d'une cheminée.

« Maintenant que nous sommes ralliés à votre cause, il faudrait décider de la marche à suivre le plus rapidement possible. » Déclara Ouragan.

« En effet. Y aurait-il parmi vous des Narniens capables de fabriquer des armes et armures pour équiper tous ceux qui se joindront à nous ? » Demanda Caspian.

« Oui mais je crains qu'ils ne seront capables que de fabriquer un stock limité. Nous manquons de matériaux, avec les Telmarins tout autour de nous qui pillent les ressources que nous avons… » Répondit le centaure.

« Et pour ce qui est des Narniens ? Le message doit se répandre aussi vite que possible et nous devons trouver un endroit ou nous rassembler. » Renchérit Adelyne.

« Ce qu'il faudrait se serait faire une lettre et la répandre dans tout Narnia. » Conseilla Chasseur-de-truffes.

« Bonne idée blaireau, ensuite mes fils iront la porter aux Narniens habitent dans les zones les plus reculés. Je suggère que votre majesté l'écrive, je suis sur que de votre main le message n'en sera que plus fort. » Dit le centaure qui fit signe à son épouse qui apporta un parchemin avec de l'encre et une plume à Adelyne qui commença à écrire sous le regard attentif de Caspian.

« Qu'en est-il du lieu ou nous pourrions tous nous rassemblez ? Il faut un endroit sur, ou les Telmarins ne penserons pas à venir nous chercher tout de suite et suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions tous y loger pour une durée indéterminé. » Souligna la jeune reine en écrivant.

« Je crois connaître un seul lieu dans tout Narnia qui rassemble ces critères. » Déclara Ripitchip sur la table en se penchant sur la lettre qu'écrivait la reine alors que Chasseur-de-truffes lisait par dessus son épaule debout sur la chaise à coté d'elle.

« Et quel est-il ? » Demanda la jeune fille en continuant d'écrire.

« Le tombeau fait en mémoire d'Aslan. » Répondit la souris. La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire et le fixa.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne vous inquiété pas, ce lieu n'est qu'un mémorial pour se souvenir du sacrifice qu'a fait le lion pour libérer Narnia du joug de la sorcière blanche. » Déclara le blaireau.

« Ne me faites plus une frayeur pareil, durant un instant j'ai cru… »

« Nous ignorons ou se trouve Aslan mais il n'est surement pas mort. » Lança Ouragan. La jeune fille soupira et se repencha sur son parchemin.

« Et donc ce lieu est suffisamment grand pour accueillir toute une armée ? » Demanda alors Caspian.

« Sans aucuns doutes. » Renchéri la souris.

« Très bien, ce sera donc notre point de ralliement. » Dit Adelyne qui signa le parchemin et qui tendit alors la plume à Caspian qui la regarda sceptique. « Tu devrais signer, les Narniens doivent savoir que c'est toi leur meneur, pas moi. Je ne fais que donner un gage de garantie en écrivant cette lettre, en gros je réponds de toi. Maintenant tu dois faire tes preuves. » Lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit le prince en prenant la plume et en signant le parchemin et le tendit à Ouragan qui le donna à un de ces fils se tenant en retrait. « Maintenant que ceci est réglé il faut s'assurer d'avoir assez d'armes. Combien pensez-vous que les artisans Narniens peuvent en fabriquer ? »

« Ils pourront environ équiper les deux-tiers de l'armée sans compter leurs propres armes. » Répondit le centaure.

« C'est insuffisant, il nous en faudrait plus. » Déclara Adelyne. « Mais ou pourrions nous en trouver ? »

« Je crois savoir ou. » Déclara Caspian. « Ouragan, pourriez-vous rassembler un groupes de Narniens immédiatement ? »

« Je pense oui. »

« Parfait, amenez les ici et je vous expliquerais tout. » Ouragan sortit suivit des autres laissant seul Adelyne et Caspian encore assieds.

« Quel est ton plan ? » Demanda Adelyne intriguée.

« Mon oncle est en train de faire construire un pont près de Beruna comme nous le savons. Il est fort probable qu'il commence à y amasser du matériel. Nous allons donc le voler en essayant de ne pas nous faire remarquer en profitant du fait qu'il fasse encore nuit. »

« Très bonne idée ! » Déclara la jeune reine ce qui fit sourire Caspian.

« Merci beaucoup, mais jusqu'à présent ton aide m'a été précieuse. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais arrivé la si... » Elle le coupa net en posant sa main droite sur sa bouche.

« Non, je ne veux pas entendre ça. Tu te débrouille très bien, ne te rabaisse pas. » Il sourit malgré la main d'Adelyne qui la retira juste après.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre. » Déclara le blaireau se trouvant en retrait, ce qui fit se retourner les deux jeunes gens. « Mais je me suis débrouillé avec l'épouse d'Ouragan pour vous trouver des vêtements plus appropriés votre majesté. » Dit-il en direction d'Adelyne qui soupira.

« Bon très bien. » Répondit-elle en se levant. « Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que j'accepte une robe. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à coté sous le regard amusé de Caspian.

...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un groupe de Narniens se tenaient devant l'entrée de la grotte ou vivait Ouragan. Le centaure, Ripitchip ainsi que Caspian se trouvaient face à eux sous la lumière blanche de la lune.

« Voila, nous allons voler toutes les armes que nous pourrons trouver mais nous devons éviter l'affrontement pour que chacun puisse revenir vivant. Le but n'est pas de nous battre pour l'instant mais de nous équiper. » Dit Caspian.

« Pff, si vous voulez mon avis on ferait mieux de les tuer dans leur sommeil on gagnerait du temps et ça nous défoulerais. » Déclara Nikabrik qui sortit du groupe pour faire face au prince.

« Je comprends que vous puissiez être en colère mais si nous nous faisons remarquer, nous risquons de nous faire massacrer. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Il a raison, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une perte d'hommes avant le début des hostilités. » Renchérie Ouragan.

« Dans ce cas qu'attendons nous pour y allez ? Qu'il fasse jour ? » Lança le nain.

« Nous attendons sa majesté qui est en train de se changer. » Souligna Ripitchip.

« Quoi ? Mais la n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille, elle ferait mieux de rester ici. »

« Qui ferait mieux de rester ici ? » Dit une voix provenant de derrière le mur de lierre. Une main pris quelques branche de lierre et en sortit Adelyne revêtue d'une chemise blanche échancré s'arrêtant au dessus de sa poitrine laissant voir son pendentif offert par Aslan avec un gilet noir à manches longues se resserrant au niveau de ses poignets et d'un pantalon noir avec des bottes marrons par-dessus, lui remontant jusqu'en dessous du genou. Elle avait comme toujours ses cheveux attachés mais en une queue de cheval haute avec quelques mèches trainant sur ses épaules. Tous les Narniens rassemblés regardèrent la jeune fille les yeux brillants tout comme Caspian qui en plus avait la mâchoire qui commençait à s'abaisser.

« J'avais dit à sa majesté de prendre plutôt la robe. » Protesta Chasseur-de-truffes qui sortit juste derrière elle suivit par l'épouse d'Ouragan.

« Et moi je te dis que ce n'est pas une tenue adapté, je me sens incapable de bouger dans une robe, c'est pareil avec les jupes c'est pourquoi j'évite d'en porter. »

« Les jupes ? Qu'est-ce donc ? » S'intéressa le blaireau.

« Rien d'important. » Renchérie Adelyne qui se tourna vers la petite troupe. A ce moment, Ouragan se permis de mettre la main sous le menton de Caspian et lui ferma la bouche pour qu'il se réveil de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Revenu à lui, il toussa pour que les autres arrêtent de la regarder avec ces regards qu'il trouvait répugnant. Les Narniens se redressèrent alors en essayant de ne pas la regarder. « Donc, qui ferait mieux de rester ? » Demanda-t-elle à Nikabrik.

« Heu… et bien… » Bégayait le nain lui aussi encore sonné par la vision de la jeune fille vêtue de façon masculine mais ayant comme gagné encore en charme dans ces vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour me changer mais quelqu'un était un peu trop insistant sur la tenue. »

« Enfin votre altesse, je tenais à vous rappelez qu'une robe était plus approprié pour la belle jeune fille que vous êtes. Mais vous êtes trop têtue et bornée ! » Cette réflexion la fit sourire.

« Je sais et ça me convient parfaitement. » Ricana-t-elle. Les autres se mirent alors à sourires.

« Si je puis me permettre, cette tenue va comme un gant à sa majesté. » Dit Ripitchip en s'approchant d'elle. « Mais, le temps passe et nous ferions mieux de nous dépêchez. »

« Oui en effet. Encore désolé. » Lança-t-elle en direction de Caspian.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit-il un peu gêné. « Allons-y, dépêchons nous ! »

Toute la petite troupe se mit en marche à travers les bois laissant seul devant la grotte l'épouse d'Ouragan. En marchant dans le silence le plus complet, les Narniens marchaient en tête et à l'arrière se trouvaient les deux humains. Caspian ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Adelyne qui marchait devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme elle auparavant.

Certes c'était un prince, mais il avait toujours côtoyé seulement les habitants du château et de la ville au pied du château. Les gens à son égard étaient toujours à tenir une barrière invisible entre lui et eux car ils ne voyaient en lui que le prince et pas un simple jeune homme. Même sa relations avec son oncle et sa tante, qui étaient la seule famille qui lui restaient, étaient ainsi. Seul le professeur Cornélius le traitait comme une personne normale. Et puis, les jeunes filles qu'il pouvait croiser au château lui semblait bien futiles, à ne se soucier que de leurs robes ou de leurs coiffures, tout en parlant des rumeurs de couloirs. De plus, si jamais elles s'approchaient de lui ce n'était que pour ce qu'il pourrait leurs apporter qu'elles le faisaient. Il avait surpris des conversations entre des Seigneurs et leurs filles, qui leurs expliquaient à quel point ce serait profitable pour elles et bien sur pour eux de se rapprocher du prince.

Mais quand il regardait Adelyne, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, elle lui paraissait vraiment différente des autres. Elle n'avait pas peur de le regarder dans les yeux, et même elle le tutoyait. De plus, il la trouvait vraiment différente des autres filles qu'il n'est jamais vu, elle s'habille comme un garçon mais garde tout son charme, elle parle avec franchise et ne semble pas traiter les gens selon leurs rang, mais sur un pied d'égalité, humain ou non. Ensuite, elle faisait preuve d'esprit et d'intelligence. Enfin, il trouvait qu'elle était surement la plus belle jeune fille qui ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Le cœur de Caspian se mit à battre de plus en plus fort alors qu'il la suivait du regard.

C'est alors que les Narniens s'arrêtèrent et Adelyne aussi, surprenant le prince encore dans ses pensés qui tomba par terre en se heurtant le pied contre un rocher. Les Narniens n'y prêtèrent guère attention fixant ce qui se trouvait à l'opposé derrière les buissons.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Adelyne en se penchant vers lui en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. « C'est vrai que la nuit dans la forêt on ne voit pas très bien ou on met les pieds. » A ces paroles, Caspian soupira de honte et pris sa main gentiment offerte et se releva.

« Que regarde-t-il tous ? » Lui demanda-t-il en regardant les Narniens agglutinés contre les buissons. Lui tenant la main, la jeune fille l'amena vers les buissons et avec son autre main dégagea les branches.

« Nous y sommes. Il s'agit du guet de Beruna. Il semblerait que la construction du fameux pont soit bien avancée, d'ici un ou deux jours ils pourront surement passer. » Chuchota Adelyne à Caspian, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main. Le prince s'en était lui aussi aperçu mais ne dit rien. Elle se mit à rougir et le lâcha pour continuer de regarder.

« Ils ont même commencés à amener des machines de guerres. » Déclara le prince voyant les hautes machines.

« Comment allons-nous faire Sir ? » Demanda Chasseur-de-truffes. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent alors dans sa direction. « Nous devons traverser à la nage, mais même si cette zone de la rivière n'est pas très profonde nous nous ferons forcément repérer. »

« En effet mais il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que des gardes. Les ouvriers doivent surement être rentrés chez eux pour la nuit, ça fait déjà ça de moins. » Dit Caspian.

« C'est vrai, mais les soldats sont dispersés un peu partout donc a supposer qu'on arrive à tromper la vigilance de certains, il suffit qu'il n'y en est un seul qu'on n'ai pas vu et alors nous serons repérés. » Souligna Adelyne.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Ripitchip.

« On fonce dans le tas et ont tue tous ceux qui nous ont vus ! » Murmura Nikabrik.

« Hors de question ! » Dit la jeune fille en direction du nain. « Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est une diversion. »

« Bonne idée, mais comment ? » Répliqua Caspian.

« Que tous ceux qui ne peuvent traverser la rivière debout approchent. » Déclara Adelyne. Chasseur-de-truffes, Ripitchip, Nikabrik ainsi que deux petits faunes s'approchèrent. « Étant donner que vous ne pourrez traverser la rivière en transportant des armes à cause de votre petite taille, vous allez rester ici et faire diversion pendant que nous irons chercher le matériel. Ne vous vexer surtout pas parce que… »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas majesté, nous avons parfaitement compris et faisons confiance à votre intelligence pour menez ceci à bien. » Coupa la souris, ce qui la fit rire.

...

De l'autre coté de la rivière, des soldats faisant leurs rondes baillaient de fatigue tandis que d'autres assieds sur des caisses faisaient de l'impatience.

« T'a dis qu'elle venait quand la relève ? » Demanda un garde debout à un autre assied sur une caisse jouant avec ses doigts.

« Dans une heure, au levé du soleil. » Répondit l'autre sans le regarder.

« Bon sang, je suis vraiment épuisé et il faut qu'on attende encore une heure ! » Dit le garde debout.

« Que veux-tu. Ce sont les ordres du Général Glozelle, tu sais ce qui arrivera si on désobéit. »

« Je préférerais le cachot. Au moins je pourrais y dormir ! »

« Et bien pas moi. De plus, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plein, cette garde est peinarde. Nous avons pour ordre de surveiller le site des travaux et de veiller a ce que rien ne sois volé. Qui veux-tu qui vienne ? »

« Imagine qu'il y en est qui sorte de la forêt… » Dit le garde debout.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Ce ne sont que des légendes pour bonnes femmes. Rien de fondé. »

« N'en sois pas si sur. Aujourd'hui j'ai des amis qui étaient envoyés en patrouille de l'autre coté. Ils sont revenus au crépuscule blessés et encore certains ne sont pas revenus du tout. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'te jure que c'est vrai. »

« Mais alors… comment… » Dit le garde en se levant de sa caisse quand soudain une flèche atterrie à ses pieds. « On nous tire dessus ! D'où vient cette flèche ? »

« De là bas ! » Dit son collègue en pointant la direction de l'autre rive. Tous les gardes se rassemblèrent et observèrent l'autre rive.

« Je ne vois rien. » Dit alors Glozelle en écartant deux gardes pour passer.

« Je vous jure qu'elle venait de là bas ! » C'est alors qu'une deuxième puis une troisième furent lancée à leurs pieds. Les branches de quelques arbres de l'autre rive commencèrent à remuer fortement.

« Il doit y en avoir là bas ! Ils ont tenté de nous attaquer, allons les débusqués ! »

Les gardes se dirigèrent alors vers la rivière et commencèrent à marcher dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre rive. Arrivé de l'autre coté complètement trempés, les gardes virent les buissons bougés et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la poursuite des bruits.

Caché dans un buisson, Adelyne sortit et se tourna vers le chemin qu'ont pris les gardes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient loin. Elle fit un petit signe et Ouragan la rejoignit. Il l'aida à monter sur son dos et ils traversèrent la rivière.

Arrivés de l'autre coté, la jeune fille descendit en n'ayant que les bottes et le bas de pantalon mouillé et elle se dirigea vers le site des travaux alors que le centaure ne bougeait plus. Elle revint et fit de grands signes dans la direction de l'autre coté de la rive. Le petit groupe de Narniens et Caspian sortirent alors des bois et traversèrent la rivière.

« Bravo, ton plan a fonctionné ! » Dit le prince à la jeune fille en sortant de l'eau.

« J'en suis la première étonnée, moi qui me disait qu'ils auraient au moins laissé un garde sur les lieux, mais même pas. Ils ne sont pas très futés. » Déclara la jeune reine. « J'espère seulement que les autres s'en sortiront. »

« Moi aussi, mais en attendant nous devons nous assurés qu'ils n'ont pas fait cela pour rien. » Expliqua Caspian en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Adelyne qui acquiesça.

Tous se dirigèrent vers des chariots ou se trouvaient quantité d'armes et armures. Tous les Narniens se chargèrent comme ils purent. La jeune fille mit tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le dos d'Ouragan quand elle s'aperçut que Caspian étaient en train de graver quelque chose sur un chariot avec la lame d'un poignard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je laisse un avertissement à mon oncle. »

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de signer ce vole ? » Dit-elle en lisant ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais tout à l'heure que je devais faire mes preuves ? » Lança-t-il en ricanant.

« Oui mais je ne pensais pas à ça ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est à moi d'agir, d'accord ? »

« Tu as raison, j'ai parfois tendance à me prendre un peu trop au sérieux. » Répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Pendant ce temps, tout les Narniens avaient finit de vider les chariots et commençait à retraverser la rivière. Caspian et Adelyne se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le cour d'eau. C'est alors que la jeune fille s'aperçut que le prince était mouillé à cause de la première traversé et elle pouvait voir au travers du tissu de sa chemise lui collant à la peau ses bras plutôt musclés pour son âge. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre à cause de la sorte de cuirasse verte qu'il portait mais ceci suffit déjà à la faire rougir.

Elle savait que les charmes de ce jeune homme ne la laissait pas indifférente mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Elle avait vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaitre, tout chez ce garçon l'attirait. Adelyne se sentait comme irrésistiblement attiré par lui tel un aimant. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais une voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ce qui la troublait plus encore sachant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de n'avoir confiance en personne. Mais avec Caspian tout avait l'air différent, qu'il soit prince ou non lui importait peu mais son comportement courtois, son charme naturelle et cette sorte de sérénité qu'elle ressentais en étant près de lui la chamboulait. Sentant le doute s'emparer de son esprit, elle secoua la tête et continua d'avancer.

« Monter sur mon dos votre majesté. » Dit soudain Ouragan.

« Tu es déjà bien trop chargé, en montant sur ton dos, tu ne tiendras pas la traversée. » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et monter. En étant sur mon dos vous ne vous mouillerez pas. » Adelyne compris alors pourquoi le centaure insistait autant, si elle se mouillait alors arrivé de l'autre coté, ses vêtements lui colleraient à la peau comme pour Caspian et les autres pourraient voir son corps comme si il était transparent. Encore dans ses pensés, elle sentit deux mains la prendre au niveau des hanches la soulevant et la posant sur le dos d'Ouragan qui lui avait saisit le bras pour la hisser. Assise, elle se rendit compte que c'était Caspian qui venait de la soulever.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te tremper. Même si je me doute que tu sais nager, il vaut mieux éviter d'en voir trop de l'autre coté. » Dit Caspian en rougissant avant de se diriger vers la rivière.

Ouragan sourit à ces paroles et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau tandis qu'Adelyne passa une jambe de l'autre coté pour renforcer son assise. Elle se disait a elle-même en rougissant que si il avait pensé aux répercussions qu'aurait eu sa baignade dans la rivière, c'est que probablement il avait du espérer qu'elle le fasse. Arrivé de l'autre coté, elle descendit du dos d'Ouragan et se tourna vers lui.

« Merci beaucoup, mais est-tu sur que ça ira ? »

« Que votre majesté se rassure, mon dos va très bien. » Répondit le centaure touché par l'intérêt que porte la reine pour sa santé. C'est alors que Ripitchip et les autres Narniens devant faire diversion bondirent d'un buisson et s'écrasèrent par terre. La jeune reine alla ramasser la souris épuisé par sa course et le tenu dans ses mains.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui mais je suis essoufflé, c'est sûr que quatre pattes contre deux ça fait une belle course, votre majesté. » Elle souri et se tourna vers les autres.

« Tous le monde est la ? »

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes tous la. » Répondit Chasseur-de-truffes.

« Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, à cause de ta blessure. »

« Rassurer vous, je vais bien. Je sens encore la douleur, mais cela ne me rend pas infirme ni ne m'empêche de courir. »

« Fort bien, j'espère que vous les avez semés loin. » Renchérit la demoiselle rassurée.

« A ça, les pauvres ont les a semés dans une crevasse, ils risquent d'avoir du mal à en sortir. » Ricana Nikabrik.

« Bravo ! La mission est un succès, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que d'autres n'arrivent. » Déclara Caspian en s'approchant d'Adelyne qui acquiesça.

« Nous allons aller directement au point de ralliement. » Déclara Ouragan. « Les autres doivent déjà avoir commencés a se rassemblés. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller tout de suite car le mausolée d'Aslan se trouve dans une zone reculé des bois et il nous faudra plusieurs heures de marche avant d'y parvenir. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et le groupe s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila pour ce chapitre! Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment adorée l'écrire en espéran<em>_t que aurez autant aimés le lire. Je me doute que certains doivent se dire "mince! pas encore de rencontre!" ^^ Comme je l'ai déjà dit, chaque choses en son temps. Soit dit en passant et comme j'ai quand même assez tarder ces temps-ci pour mes publications, je prévois de publier le prochain chapitre d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine (en espérant que d'ici là vous aurez lu ce chapitre, sinon niet! :P)_**

**_Reviews? (sinon niet? peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non^^)_**

**_A plus! Leonem ;)_**


	17. Entre rêve et réalité

**_Salut la compagnie! Voici ce nouveau chapitre que je vous avais promis, mais ces temps-ci je suis atteinte d'une flemme monstre! Voila pourquoi je retarde un peu... En tout les cas, bonne lecture!_**

**_**Aline :**_** _**Salut toi!**** Merci pour ta review, je l'ai ADORé! (je compte sur toi pour qu'elles soient toujours comme cela^^) Que d'anticipation... tu ne manque pas d'idées^^ (mais tout le script est déjà prêt ;)) Et non, je n'ai pas mouillé Adelyne, choix stratégique...** **En te souhaitant une agréable lecture, bisous :)**_

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Hello! Je me doutais que la longueur du chapitre te ferais plaisir, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi et calmera ta hâte^^_ _Bonne lecture! ;)_**

**_aliCetwiligthF.F :_ _Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle tu la trouveras aussi bien que mes autres chapitres. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent a C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages a Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 17**

**Entre rêve et réalité**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître sur les terres de Narnia. Dans une petite clairière, les Pevensie et Trompillon étaient encore endormies autour des cendres du feu qu'ils avaient allumé la veille. Lucy se réveilla et constata que les autres dormaient encore. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller marcher vers une zone plus ensoleillé des bois.

La lumière du soleil semblait magnifier la forêt, et tout en marchand Lucy admirait les arbres. Un petit courant d'air portant des pétales de fleurs rose pâle vint lui effleurer le visage et pris la forme d'une femme laissant entendre des éclats de rires. La femme de pétales monta dans les airs avant de se séparer en deux partis. Lucy continua de suivre le petit vent et les deux rangés de pétales redescendirent de chaque cotés de son visage et se croisèrent féériquement laissant encore entendre des rires. Les pétales reprirent la forme d'une femme qui fit signe à la petite de se retourner. Les arbres derrière elle s'écartèrent de chaque cotés pour lui ouvrir un chemin dans lequel elle s'avança.

Elle commença alors à entendre une voix à peine perceptible qui l'appelait _« Lucy »_. La petite suivit la voix qui répétait son nom doucement. Arrivé au coin d'un buisson, son visage s'éclaira.

« Aslan. » Lança-t-elle calmement à la vue du grand lion debout sur un rocher. Elle se précipita vers lui et le caressa au niveau de la tête. L'animal ria alors de sa voix grave. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué. » Elle se recula pour le voir et le lâcha. « Vous êtes plus grand ! »

« Chaque année où tu grandiras, je grandirais aussi. » Répondit le lion.

« Ou étiez-vous passé ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous aider ? »

« Les choses ne se produisent jamais deux fois de la même façon, ma fille devrait pouvoir t'aider à le comprendre. »

« Votre… » La petite fut coupée par le bruit d'une branche qui casse et tout deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers la source du bruit.

Lucy se réveilla soudainement et se mit à genoux en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« Susan, réveil toi. » Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas déranger les autres.

« Mm ? Oui Lucy. » Marmonna la jeune fille endormit qui se mit sur le ventre. « Fait comme tu voudras. »

La petite entendit encore des bruits de craquements qui la firent sursauter. Elle se leva et suivit le chemin dans les bois qu'elle venait de faire dans son rêve. La lumière du soleil étant encore faible malgré l'aube renaissante, laissant la forêt plongé dans une lumière bleuté et froide, loin des bois chaleureux du rêve de la petite. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre et posa la main sur son tronc.

« Réveil toi. » Dit la jeune reine mais l'arbre resta aussi stoïque que jamais. Lucy continua d'avancer sur le chemin de son rêve. « Aslan ? » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait la ou elle l'avait vu.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche et une autre la tira en arrière. Effrayé elle s'aperçut alors que ce n'était que Peter silencieux qui venait de l'attraper. Une fois sa frayeur calmé, il la lâcha et ils regardèrent par-dessus le buisson derrière lequel ils étaient. Ils aperçurent alors un minotaure armé jusqu'aux dents avançant lourdement sur un sentier. Peter fit signe à Lucy de se taire et il sortit son épée en se dirigeant vers la créature.

C'est alors qu'il fut attaqué par un jeune homme brun. Tous deux se battaient farouchement à coup d'épée, Peter réussi à frapper au visage son agresseur et réussi rapidement à le désarmer. Son adversaire réussi à esquiver les coups de Peter qui enfonça malgré lui sa lame dans un tronc d'arbre, au bénéfice de son opposant qui lui donna un coup de pied au ventre le faisant tomber par terre. Le jeune roi ramassa une pierre tandis que son adversaire tentait de retirer la lame de l'arbre. Alors que Peter s'apprêtait à assommer son attaquant à la tête il s'arrêta net au son de la voix de Lucy.

« Non ! Arrête ! » Hurla la petite, ce qui arrêta net les deux garçons qui la regardèrent sortir de derrière le buisson.

Des Narniens sortirent alors de tout les cotés, observent Peter et Lucy tandis que son attaquant retira l'épée de l'arbre. Tous se tenaient armes au poing près à attaquer au moindre geste de Peter. Le jeune homme pointa alors l'épée en direction de Peter et s'apprêta à frapper.

« Caspian arrête ! » Lança une autre voix féminine. Les deux garçons et la petite tournèrent leurs têtes dans la direction de la voix. Une jeune fille passa entre deux Narniens et s'avança vers eux. Le visage de Peter se déconfis après avoir attentivement regardé la jeune fille et compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se retourna vers son attaquant.

« Prince Caspian ? » Demanda le jeune roi.

« Oui. Et qui êtes-vous ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme, la lèvre entaillé après le coup qu'il avait reçu du garçon blond.

« Peter ! » Lança Susan qui arriva en courant suivit d'Edmund et Trompillon qui s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Lucy. Le nain sembla surpris de voir autant de Narniens rassemblés. La jeune fille brune se tenant près des deux jeunes hommes souri alors.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. En vous voyant, il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qui vous êtes. » Lança-t-elle. A ces mots, Caspian regarda de plus près la poignée de l'épée qu'il tenait, celle-ci était ornée d'une tête de lion.

« Grand roi Peter. » Déclara le jeune homme, sous le choc.

« Je crois que vous nous avez appelés. » Déclara ce dernier.

« Oui mais… je vous imaginais plus âgés. » Répondit Caspian.

« Si vous préférez, nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années. »

« Non ! » Lança le prince. « Non, c'est très bien. Vous n'êtes pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Dit-il en regardant le petit groupe.

« Et vous non plus. » Lança Edmund.

« Mais dites-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas encore présenté. » Dit Peter en direction de la jeune fille brune sur un ton séducteur. Tout le petit groupe la regardait, plus particulièrement Lucy.

« Mon nom est Adelyne, mais ici beaucoup me connaissent sous la titulature de… »

« La reine intrépide au cœur de lion ! » Finit Lucy en faisant un pas. « Alors Aslan avait raison. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Peter.

« J'ai rêvé de lui, et il m'a dit que sa fille viendrait pour m'aider à comprendre certaines choses. » A ces mots, Adelyne souri.

« Ai-je l'air de ressembler à une lionne ? » Demanda-t-elle à la petite.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin, je… Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit Lucy préférant garder pour elle son rêve.

« Et bien, alors l'histoire que nous connaissions sur la fabrication de cette trompe était vrai. » Dit Peter en regardant la jeune fille sous tous les angles en souriant. Le voyant faire, le visage de Caspian commença à se durcir.

« Un ennemi commun rassemble même les pires ennemis. » Lança soudainement Chasseur-de-truffes avec Nikabrik se tenant juste à coté de lui. En entendant ce dicton, Trompillon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux.

« Nous attendions impatiemment votre retour majesté. » Dit Ripitchip en s'avançant derrière Peter qui se tourna vers lui. « Nos cœurs et nos épées sont à votre service. » La souris fit une petite révérence, ce qui fit sourire le jeune roi.

« Tu as vu comme il est mignon. » Marmonna Lucy à Susan.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il y a plus mignon ici… » Répondit l'ainée des deux filles.

« Qui a osé dire ça ? Qui a osé dire que je suis mignon ? » Hurla la souris en sortant son épée.

« Désolé. » Dit la petite gênée alors que Susan se mit à rougir en regardant du coin de l'œil le prince, sachant qu'à part Lucy personne n'avait entendu sa réflexion.

« Oh ! Euh… votre altesse, sauf le respect que je vous dois, je pense que courageux, valeureux ou preux serait plus heureux pour qualifier un chevalier de Narnia. » Expliqua la souris en rangeant son épée dans son ceinturon.

« Bien. En voila au moins un qui sait manier l'épée. » Constata Peter.

« Oui en effet. Et cela m'a été très utile pour rassembler les armes nécessaires à votre armé, Sir. » Répondit la souris fièrement alors que Caspian regardait Peter qui continuait de garder un œil sur Adelyne, ce qui agaçais le prince. Ouragan le remarqua ainsi qu'Adelyne qui croisa ensuite le regard du centaure, elle se contenta de hocher les épaules et il lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Parfait. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les épées de Narnia. » Lança alors Peter à Caspian.

« Dans ce cas, commencer par récupérer celle qui vous appartient. » Répondit le prince en lui tendant l'épée que Peter pris, puis rangea dans son fourreau avant de se diriger vers le groupe de Narniens. Tous se mirent alors à le suivre sans discuter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maintenant que les Pevensie et<em>_ les autres sont réunis, l'histoire va prendre un rythme plus soutenu... J'espère que cela vous aura plu^^_**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A très vite j'espère! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	18. Des raisons de craindre les bois

**_Salut salut! Voici un nouveau chapitre et blablabla**_ (39 500 mots en 17 chapitres, un compte rond ça porte bonheur^^)_**, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Coucou! Et oui enfin la réunion des deux groupes, et maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencés... lol. Enjoy!_**

**_aliCetwiligthF.F :_ _Hello! Ahah tu veux savoir comment je vais faire... hé bien mon esprit (parfois très tordu) a déjà tous prévu^^ Patience et bonne lecture! biz :)_**

**_**Aline :**_** _**Bonjour à toi ô ma psychopathe de lectrice^^ Encore une fois ta review ma mise en joie! Et tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a motivé dans la suite de mon écrit. Je te rassure, tu parle, certes, mais tu peux parler encore plus ça ne me gène pas, bien au contraire, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de longues reviews^^ Chapitre explosif à tu dis... à toi de juger! J'attends avec impatience que tu me commente aussi ce chapitre ;) Bonne lecture, bisous!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 18**

**Des raisons de craindre les bois**

Sur le chantier de construction du pont de Beruna, les ouvriers avaient commencés leur journée de travail activement. Dans l'un des coins du chantier, des chariots ainsi que des caisses empilés laissés vides étaient étalés un peu partout. Le Seigneur Miraz ainsi que le Seigneur Sopespian observaient l'étendu des dégâts sous le regard gêné de trois gardes et du Général Glozelle.

« Que nous ont-ils pris ? » Demanda Miraz au Général.

« Suffisamment d'armes et d'armures pour deux régiments. » Répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. » Expliquât-il en soulevant la portière arrière d'un chariot pour le fermer et montrer une inscription gravé dans le bois.

« **Vous aviez raison de craindre les bois**. » Lus calmement à haute voix le Seigneur Miraz.

« **X** ? » Se questionna Sopespian.

« Caspian, le dixième. » Répondit Miraz en se tournant vers l'autre Seigneur.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monseigneur. C'était ma faute. » Expliqua Glozelle.

« Je sais. Dites-moi Général. » Miraz s'approcha alors de lui et pris son épée. « Combien d'hommes avez-vous perdu ? »

« Aucun Monseigneur. »

« Aucun ? »

« C'était comme des fantômes dans la nuit noire. » Expliqua Glozelle sous le regard apeuré des trois soldats derrière lui. « Nous n'avons rien vu. »

« Dans ce cas comment expliquez-vous ces blessures ? » Rétorqua Miraz ce qui perturba le Général qui n'avait aucune blessure. Il regarda le Seigneur Sopespian qui semblait amusé. Le Seigneur Miraz le frappa soudainement au visage. « Je veux savoir. » Glozelle le regarda le nez ensanglanté et la lèvre coupé. « Combien d'hommes ont été tués durant cette sanglante attaque de Narniens ? Dont vous avez eu la chance de réchapper. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant l'épée qu'il lui avait prise un peu plus tôt. « Général, combien ? » Glozelle regarda alors derrière lui hésitant puis il prit la poignée de son épée.

« Trois. » Répondit le Général.

A cette réponse Miraz lâcha l'épée et recula pour aller vers son cheval tenus par un soldat. Le Seigneur Sopespian le suivit.

« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Sopespian, Caspian n'est pas la victime de cette révolte barbare. Il en est l'instigateur. » Dit Miraz en montant sur son cheval tandis que le Seigneur restait muet. « De toute évidence, Narnia a besoin d'un nouveau roi. » Lança-t-il en partant laissant sur place Sopespian et plus loin le Général Glozelle qui se retourna pour observer les trois soldats apeurés, son épée à la main.

...

Sur la rive opposé dans les bois, le groupe des Narniens ainsi que les Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes pour se reposer après une longue marche, d'autant plus pénible pour les Narniens qui transportaient de lourdes charges ainsi que le prince et la jeune reine qui n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Assise au bord d'un ruisseau, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du regard Adelyne qui allait voir chaque Narniens pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Elle décida de se lever et s'approcha d'elle.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » Demanda la petite. La jeune reine se retourna et lui souri.

« Bien sur, les pauvres sont épuisés et il faut les ménagers autant que possible, bien que nous allons repartir bientôt. Alors va voir ceux qui sont là-bas. » Conseilla-t-elle en pointant une partie du groupe se trouvant proche du ruisseau.

« D'accord. » Répondit la petite qui s'éloigna en souriant.

« On peut dire que Lucy est vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer. » Commenta Susan en arrivant derrière Adelyne.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« A cause de ton histoire, de la légende que l'on raconte sur toi. Tu es l'héroïne préféré de ma petite sœur. » Déclara Susan en souriant. « Puis-je aussi t'aider ? »

« Et bien oui, il y a ce faune que tu peux voir là-bas. Il s'est écorché la patte, si tu pouvais l'aider à aller jusqu'au ruisseau pour qu'il la plonge dans l'eau, il se sentira déjà mieux. »

« Entendu, et pour les autres ? »

« Je suis tous aller les voir et ils vont bien et se reposent, Lucy est allé voir les derniers. »

« Mais dit moi tu n'étais pas consciente que tu étais adulé ici ? » Demanda soudain Susan.

« Plus ou moins, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Et bien, tu semble très apprécié des Narniens, tout comme nous, alors pourquoi avoir quitté tout ceci ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Aslan m'y a contrainte. »

« Comme pour nous. » Marmonna Susan qui se dirigea vers le faune essayant de toucher sa patte.

Un peu plus loin, Peter discutait avec Ouragan et d'autres Narniens. Edmund se tenait près de lui mais ne disait rien, quand à Caspian qui écoutait il ne pouvait parler à cause de Peter qui monopolisait la parole. Le prince décida alors de s'éloigner vers le ruisseau, une main sur sa lèvre entaillé par le coup que lui avait donné Peter plus tôt. Il se pencha au dessus du ruisseau regardant la petite plaie. Distrait par ses propres pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un mouchoir vint se poser sur la blessure. Par réflexe, il recula la tête avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Adelyne qui se trouvait à coté de lui avec un mouchoir à la main.

« Doucement, ce n'est que moi. » Déclara la jeune fille en plongeant son mouchoir dans l'eau avant de l'essorer.

« Désolé, un réflexe. » Répondit le prince.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais je te sens à crans depuis tout à l'heure. Serait-ce à cause d'un certain roi ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant dans la direction de Peter. Le jeune homme tourna la tête aussi et soupira. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et humide venant se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'Adelyne qui passait doucement son mouchoir contre la plaie. Caspian se sentait rougir mais appréciait cette douceur que lui communiquait la jeune reine. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait aussi ce qui le fit sourire. Adelyne passait son mouchoir sur le visage de Caspian, elle essayait de le faire aussi doucement qu'elle pouvait mais elle sentait la chaleur monter à ses joues, elle remarqua alors que lui aussi et croisa son regard. Tous deux se regardèrent sentant disparaître ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du prince comme sur celui de la jeune reine. De loin, tout en écoutant la discussion, Peter aperçu ce qui se passait et son visage se durcit.

« Nous allons repartir ! » Déclara-t-il fort alors que les deux jeunes gens commençaient à s'approcher trop près l'un de l'autre. Adelyne se recula la première et retira son mouchoir en regardant la blessure.

« Ça devrait aller, ça ne saigne plus, d'ici quelques heures il n'y paraitra plus. » Déclara-t-elle avant de se relever sous le regard séduisant de Caspian.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers Susan qui s'occupait du faune blessé, toute deux l'aidèrent à se relever et il pu marcher en boitant quelque peu. Lucy s'approcha alors et les trois jeunes filles se mirent à discuter en marchant vers le reste de la troupe.

« Alors, reine Adelyne j'aurais aimé savoir si… » Lucy fut coupée net par la jeune reine.

« S'il te plait, si ça ne te gène pas, ni toi, Susan ou bien Peter et Edmund n'avez à m'appeler comme cela, je préfère le tutoiement. C'est moins formel et plus chaleureux je trouve. » Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et Edmund et Peter plus loin qui avaient entendus, hochèrent la tête aussi.

« D'accord mais dans ce cas c'est la même chose pour nous ! » Déclara la petite avec un grand sourire.

Le prince se contenta de continuer d'observer Adelyne en se relevant et ne la quittais pas du regard ce qui n'échappa pas à Peter.

« Caspian ! »

« Oui roi Peter. » Répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

« J'aimerais que nous discutions de ce que vous avez déjà commencé à préparer. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non. Bien sur que non. » Rétorqua le jeune homme qui s'approcha de Peter.

La petite troupe se remit en marche tranquillement. Les Narniens se tenaient assez silencieux, tandis que d'autres parlaient entre eux. En tête se trouvait Peter et Caspian qui discutaient.

« Oui. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir fait ça. » Dit le jeune roi. « Et aussi trouver un endroit approprié. » Leur discussion allait bon train. Ils étaient suivis par Ouragan, Susan et Edmund. Derrière eux se tenaient Chasseur-de-truffes, Trompillon et Nikabrik.

« Alors ? Comment sont-ils ? » Demanda le blaireau curieux.

« Râleurs, jamais contents, bornés, têtus comme des mules. » Répondit Trompillon.

« Et bin ! Vous devez bien vous entendre. » Lança Nikabrik.

« Ça peut aller. »

Juste derrière, Lucy souri de ces mots à Adelyne qui lui répondit par un clignement d'œil et un sourire. Ripitchip se contenta de sourire à la petite alors qu'il se trouvait sur l'épaule d'Adelyne et le minotaure derrière elles, grogna de manière hilare. Le reste de la petite troupe se contenta d'avancer en silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila... j'adore Trompillon qui dénigre les Pevensie pour que finalement on lui réponde, "et bin! vous devez bien vous entendre." XD<br>_**

**_ J'aimerais au passage remercier mes revieweuses fidèles et occasionnels, pendant un moment (quand je travaillais) j'ai eu un petit mouvement de panique en me demandant si j'allais être capable de terminer ma fi_****_c' mais c'est grâce à vous et aussi aux autres lecteurs présents que je me sens capable de continuer et de finir. Merci!_**

**_Reviews?_** _**(=3)**_

**_A plus! Leonem ;)_**


	19. Le mausolée d'Aslan

**_Salut mes lectrice(teur)s adorées! Comme je suis vraiment contente car j'ai bien avancé dans l'écrit de ma fic', en cette fin de semaine je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre, à la base j'avais prévue de le publier lundi^^ (deux en une semaine, c'est bien non?). Bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Coucou! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'adore le passage de Trompillon et Nikabrik__, pour moi ça fait partit des répliques que je classe comme culte dans ce film^^ Bonne lecture à toi :)_**

**_Cath : Salut toi, sa faisait un petit moment que tu avais disparu, ahh ses problèmes d'ordi'... enfin ravie que tu sois de retour^^ Contente que l'évolution de ma fic' soit à ton gout. Merci aussi pour mon style, ma façon d'écrire dans l'évolution de l'histoire est volontaire je la laissais jusqu'ici monter doucement crescendo, avec un rythme qui commence à s'accélérer et pour la suite... et bien tu verras^^ Enjoy!_**

**_**Aline :**_ _Bonjour ô ma psychopathe de lectrice, qui est devenu heureuse (va falloir que je reste à la hauteur pour ne pas décevoir^^)__. C'est gentille de me dire que je suis formidable mais je ne le suis pas vraiment si tu a manqué de t'étouffer (de rire certes ce qui n'ai pas pour me déplaire mais quand même!_ _lol) Et oui, j'avoue, j'aime bien faire tourner mes/les personnages (puisqu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas tous) en bourrique ;) Sache aussi pour ton information que grogner de manière hilare ça existe! En gros, tu sourie en grognant (je connais une personne qui le fait très bien mais elle n'est pas présentable :P). Bonne lecture, bisous! (hâte de lire ta prochaine review aussi^^)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 19**

**Le mausolée d'Aslan**

Aux environs de midi, la petite troupe arriva enfin au lieu de rassemblement. Lucy poussa une exclamation de joie en observant le bâtiment fait de pierre recouvert en partit de végétaux. La construction se trouvait au bout d'un très vaste pré entouré de forêt. La troupe traversa le pré avec en tête les Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de petites ruines de pierres avant l'entrée du bâtiment massif.

Deux rangés de centaures s'alignèrent des deux cotés de l'entrée au moment ou la petite troupe eux passé les ruines. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que les centaures sortirent leurs épées et les tendirent au dessus du chemin descendant vers l'entrée du monument. Les Pevensie se mirent à avancer suivit de près par Adelyne se trouvent un mètre derrière Susan et Peter. Elle s'aperçu alors que Caspian ne bougeait pas. De sa main gauche elle lui fit signe alors qu'elle ralentit sa marche pour l'attendre. Il s'approcha alors d'elle se tenant sur sa gauche et sans s'en apercevoir, il lui effleura la main et commença à enrouler sa main dans la sienne. Sans le regarder, Adelyne resserra ses doigts dans ceux de la main de Caspian. Tous deux ne se regardèrent pas mais descendirent dans le bâtiment sans relâcher la petite étreinte de leurs mains. Devant eux, Lucy souriait dans la direction d'un enfant centaure qui tenait trop droite son épée et qui eux le bras relevé par un adulte.

A l'intérieur, des Narniens s'affairaient de toutes parts, sous le bruit des marteaux frappent des lames contre des enclumes à la lumière de torches accrochés un peu partout contre les parois en pierre. Les Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian avancèrent au milieu de cette grande salle en pleine effervescence tandis que le reste de la troupe se détacha en allant de part et d'autre en portant les armes dérobés. Lucy et Susan continuèrent d'avancés alors que Peter, Edmund, Adelyne et Caspian s'arrêtèrent pour observer les Narniens au travail.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi vous êtes habitués, mais nous y serons à l'abri. » Déclara Caspian au deux garçons.

« Ils font de leurs mieux, on ne peut pas leurs demander plus à l'heure actuel. » Renchérie Adelyne en regardant un petit groupe de souris portant une lourde caisse. Elle s'aperçut alors que Peter fixais quelque chose plus bas dans sa direction. Elle baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Caspian qui semblait lui aussi avoir oublié ou alors qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. A cette dernière pensée, elle se mit à rougir.

« Peter. » Appela Susan. « Il faut que tu vois ça, toi aussi ça risque de t'intéresser Adelyne. » Déclara-t-elle en haut d'un escalier au bout de la grande salle.

Peter hocha calmement la tête et s'avança en direction de sa sœur suivit par Edmund. Adelyne fit de même et lâcha progressivement la main de Caspian en avançant. Ceci n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui la regarda s'éloigner puis se mit à la suivre.

Dans le long couloir en haut de l'escalier se trouvaient des peintures murales que Peter éclaira à la lumière d'une torche. Sur l'une on pouvait voir deux filles sur le dos d'un lion, sur une autre quatre enfants à coté de quatre trônes ou encore un faune tenant un parapluie à coté d'un lampadaire.

« C'est nous. » Commenta Susan. Tous regardaient les peintures avec étonnement.

« Et la regardez ! » Déclara Lucy en pointant du doigt un autre mur. Sur le mur ce trouvaient aussi des peintures, une représentant une petite fille s'entrainent au combat, une autre avec une petite fille assise sur un trône ou encore une autre ou l'on voyait une fillette tenant une épée brillante avec un lion à ses cotés.

« C'est moi. » Constata Adelyne en touchant le dessin de l'épée brillante et du lion.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » Demanda Lucy à Caspian qui se tenait en retrait.

« Vous ne le savez pas ? » Constata le prince qui regarda les cinq jeunes gens intrigués. Caspian pris alors une torche murale et avança pour suivre le couloir aux cotés de Peter qui se trouvait devant suivit par les autres.

Le long couloir déboucha sur une autre salle complètement sombre. Les trois garçons tenaient chacun une torche pour éclairer le chemin descendant d'un escalier. Les filles quand à elles se tenaient près d'eux pour voir les marches d'escalier. Ils descendirent doucement et silencieusement dans la salle sombre. Caspian se dirigea alors sur le coté de la pièce tandis que les autres s'étaient avancés et essayais d'observer tant bien que mal la pièce.

Le prince posa le bout de sa torche dans une sorte de bassin de pierre qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Le bassin contre la paroi de la pièce en faisait le tour et les flammes s'étendirent sur tout le pourtour des murs laissant voir des gravures de Narniens dans la pierre. Tous regardèrent la salle s'illuminer sous leurs yeux. Au fond de la pièce se trouvaient une gravure gigantesque du grand lion Aslan avec deux piliers de pierres se trouvant au centre de la pièce semblant de loin délimiter la gravure. Au centre de la salle se trouvaient des piliers de pierres entourant une table de pierre brisé en deux et un arbre mort de couleur noir se trouvant juste à coté dont les racines étaient à moitié incrustés dans la table. Adelyne se figea soudain, voyant une petite branche ressemblant à la poignée d'une épée dépassant du tronc.

« Vous voici enfin. » Lança une vieille voix de femme. Une silhouette recouverte d'un long manteau noir sortit de derrière l'un des piliers de pierre se trouvent près de la gravure d'Aslan. La silhouette commença à approcher lentement.

« N'avancer pas ! » Dit Peter en dégainant son épée après avoir donné sa torche à Adelyne.

« Arrête ça ! » Déclara soudain cette dernière. « Je crois savoir à qui nous avons affaire. Range moi ça. » Peter s'exécuta à la demande de la jeune fille qui lui rendit sa torche. Adelyne s'approcha alors de la silhouette mais Caspian accouru et la retenu par le bras.

« On ne sait pas qui c'est, ça peut être dangereux. » S'inquiéta le prince. La jeune fille sourie et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tout ira bien. Ai confiance. » Murmura-t-elle en retirant la prise de Caspian sur son bras sous le regard des Pevensie. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers la silhouette qui s'avèrera être plus petite qu'elle.

« Je ne puis croire que vous ayez autant grandis votre altesse. » Déclara la silhouette.

« J'étais sur que c'était toi. » Souriait Adelyne en prenant le capuchon cachant le visage de la silhouette. Elle révéla le visage foncé d'une vieille femme aux cheveux blanc attachés en un chignon ayant des yeux avec des pupilles de chat et une bouche rouge laissant sortir deux petites canines aiguisés. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de la vieille femme. « Galestria. » Les autres n'en crurent leurs yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la célèbre banshee diseuse de prophéties.

« Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir. » Sanglota la créature en levant ses longues mains foncés aux ongles noirs long au visage d'Adelyne. « Vous êtes devenus encore plus belle que la vision que j'ai eue il y a des siècles. » Elle toucha alors la cicatrice au dessus du sourcil de son œil droit. « Le sang d'Aslan coule dans vos veines et j'ai toujours été sur de votre retour. »

« Je pensais que comme les autres tu étais… »

« Et bien, je suis la dernière à avoir survécu, avec Aslan bien entendu. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir je suis vieille et même si en tant que banshee je peux m'assurer une longévité plus longue, je n'en demeure pas moins très âgée et j'ai vu mourir tout ceux que vous connaissiez jadis. Cependant je voulais survivre jusqu'à pouvoir voir votre retour ma reine et vous assister autant que je le pourrais. »

« Tu m'as tant manqué. » Dit la jeune reine en serrant la banshee dans ces bras qui répondit en serrant son étreinte.

« Je crois vous avoir déjà vue. » Déclara alors Lucy. Adelyne lâcha Galestria et toutes deux regardèrent la petite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » Dit Peter. « Nous ne la connaissons que par la légende d'Adelyne mais nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré. »

« Pourtant j'aurais juré… »

« Vous n'avez pas rêvé reine Lucy. Même si j'essayais de me faire aussi discrète que possible, à l'époque je n'avais plus huit cent ans. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Susan.

« Après le départ de sa majesté Adelyne l'intrépide et ma vision que j'ai eu selon laquelle deux fils d'Adam et deux filles d'Ève vaincrais la sorcière blanche, je m'étais retirée pour échapper au courroux de la sorcière et pour inscrire par écrit l'épopée de la première reine de Narnia. » Dit la banshee en regardant Adelyne qui avait une main sur son épaule. « C'est à ce moment la que j'ai eu une autre vision disant qu'elle reviendrait dans les heures les plus sombres de l'histoire de Narnia, ce que j'ai inscrit à la fin de mon écrit. Lorsque vos majestés ont vaincus la sorcière et qu'Aslan s'était retiré, il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous et de m'assurer que vous repartirez d'où vous veniez comme il s'y attendait. »

« Attendez ! Vous voulez dire qu'il savait que nous repartirions à un moment ou à un autre ? » Demanda Peter.

« Non. Il savait exactement quand vous partiriez. » A ces mots, les Pevensie ne dirent rien.

« Et après leur départ, tu es resté caché en attendant mon retour éventuel ? »

« Oui. Après la construction de ce mausolée, je me suis installé ici pour l'entretenir et vous y attendre. De plus il ne faisait pas bon de sortir avec les Telmarins qui venaient d'arriver à Narnia. » Souligna la banshee en regardant Caspian qui préféra baisser les yeux. Adelyne remarqua la honte sur le visage du prince mais ne dit mots. « Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre vous auriez été obligé de venir ici. » Expliqua la banshee.

« Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Une personne de plus ne serait pas de trop dans ce qui nous attend. » Demanda Edmund.

« Bien sur. Comme j'ai toujours œuvré pour Narnia. Je m'engage à vous aidez. » Elle regarda les jeune gens alignés de gauche à droite. « Je suis à votre service roi Edmund le juste, reine Susan la douce, reine Lucy la vaillante, prince Caspian et roi Peter le magnifique. Ainsi que vous bien entendu, reine Adelyne l'intrépide. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers cette dernière en se penchant. Tous lui sourirent en réponse.

« Dit moi Galestria, saurait-tu ou se trouve Aslan ? » Demanda Adelyne.

« Je crains fort que non. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'est plus revue, je n'ai d'ailleurs eux plus aucunes visions non plus. »

Adelyne se tourna alors vers la table de pierre comme Lucy et elles s'en approchèrent toute deux. Les autres se rapprochèrent un peu tandis que Galestria ne bougeait plus. La petite et Adelyne touchèrent la pierre tristement.

« Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. » Dit Lucy en se tournant vers Susan qui ne répondit pas.

« Il n'agit jamais au hasard. » Renchérit Adelyne en se tournant vers les autres. Caspian la regarda interrogatif, ce qu'elle remarqua. « Un jour, il m'a dit que les choses ne se passaient jamais deux fois de la même façon. Le connaissant, il ne viendra que lorsqu'il estimera qu'il doit agir. » Le prince hocha la tête. A ces mots Lucy regarda la jeune reine fixement ayant une impression de déjà vu.

« Nous ne devons plus compter que sur nous-mêmes. » Lança Peter après avoir fixé longtemps la gravure du grand lion. Tous regardèrent alors la gravure chacun dans leurs pensées.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et c'est ici que s'achève ce chapitre... franchement je le trouve trop mimi le petit garçon centaure^^<em>**

**_Prochaine publication prévu vers le début de la semaine prochaine ;) (Si vous désirez qu'à chaque fin de chapitre j'annonce à peu près la date de prochaine publication, merci de me le faire savoir)_**

**_P.S. : Jour de publication de ce chapitre le 20/08/2011^^  
><em>**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A très_ _vite! Leonem ;)_**


	20. Un lys blanc…

**_Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Salut! Ravie que ma fic' te plait de plus en plus^^ Et tu n'as pas encore tout vue je peux te le garantir, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture :)_**

**_**Aline :**_ _Coucou! Je suis vraiment ravie que l'évolution de ma fic' soit à ton gout, et puis aussi mon décalage de l'histoire principale avec pour le chapitre précédent la banshee. Si tu as toujours ton air rêveur scotché au visage, pas la peine de sortir^^ parce que la si tu trouvait que le chapitre précédent avait du piquant, la sa risque plutôt de sentir le piment (piment rouge extra fort, cela va de soi XD) Enjoy! (et hâte de lire ta prochaine review^^) Biz._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 20**

**Un lys blanc…**

En retournant dans la grande salle ou travaillaient les Narniens, Galestria prit un petit escalier à colimaçon suivit par les Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian. Tous montèrent et arrivèrent face à une première porte que Galestria ouvrit. A l'intérieur était une petite pièce ou se trouvaient deux lits avec une base en pierre et un matelas d'où dépassaient du foin ainsi qu'un oreiller d'où sortaient des plumes et une couverture. Entre les deux petits lits se trouvaient une table basse en bois grossier au dessus d'une petite ouverture fermé par un rideau volant à la légère brise provenant de l'extérieur. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une petite chaise et de l'autre une bassine vide avec à l'intérieur deux chandelles.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous proposer quelque chose d'aussi sommaire mais ce lieu n'est pas un palais et ces trois chambres étaient à l'origine destinées aux Narniens de passage voulant rendre hommage à Aslan. » Expliqua Galestria après que les jeunes gens avaient tous regardés l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est d'avoir un lit pour ce reposer. » Dit Lucy en souriant. « Ce sera amusant. » Rajouta-t-elle alors que Susan ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme.

La petite entra et s'assied sur un lit tandis que Susan regarda par la petite fenêtre et se contenta de hocher la tête en direction des autres toujours dans l'escalier.

« Je vais rester avec Lucy. » Déclara simplement Susan. Tous hochèrent la tête et Galestria monta plus haut suivit du reste du groupe.

Arrivé à une autre porte se trouvant au dessus de la première dans l'escalier à colimaçon, Galestria l'ouvrit laissant voir le même intérieure que le précédent. Edmund y entra directement, détacha rapidement le bouclier qu'il avait dans le dos ainsi que son épée, les lâcha au sol et tomba mollement sur le lit de gauche. Peter fronça les sourcils à ce que venait de faire son frère et regarda Adelyne qui observait Edmund sceptique et Caspian qui lui fixait Peter. Une sorte de mini-duel silencieux s'était engagé entre eux. Ils savaient pertinemment tout deux, que celui qui ne resterais pas avec Edmund partagerais inévitablement la même chambre qu'Adelyne. Tous deux se foudroyaient alors du regard ce qui amusa Galestria qui avait compris la raison de cette animosité tandis que la jeune reine ne s'en aperçu pas alors qu'elle fixait Edmund qui commençait à ronfler.

« Il tombe rapidement de sommeil je trouve. » Commenta la jeune reine, ce qui stoppa les deux garçons qui la regardèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Edmund ronflant un bras sur le visage.

« Oui, il a toujours été un gros dormeur. » Répondit Peter.

« Je ne cache pas que j'aimerais moi-même faire un petit somme. Ça fait presque deux jours que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. » Expliqua la jeune fille en passant la main sur ses yeux.

« Si vous êtes si fatigué, je vais vous guider à la dernière chambre au dessus. » Dit Galestria. « Pendant ce temps, ces messieurs n'auront qu'à se décider de qui partagera cette chambre avec le roi Edmund. » Adelyne acquiesça de fatigue et suivit la banshee qui montait les escaliers.

Les deux garçons restèrent en plan sur le palier voyant la jeune reine monter en se frottant les yeux. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, ils se remirent à se foudroyer du regard.

« Félicitation. On peut dire que vous et la galanterie ça fait deux. » Lança Peter.

« A vraiment ? On ne peut pas dire que pour vous non plus ce soit une réussite. » Rétorqua le prince.

« La pauvre était exténuée et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu mais vous vous le saviez. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la chambre avec Edmund, ça lui aurait épargné de la fatigue supplémentaire ! »

« Pardon ? Vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre petit numéro ? » Lança Caspian.

« Et le votre alors ? » Rétorqua Peter.

A l'étage au dessus, Galestria ferma la porte de la chambre laissant les deux jeunes garçons discuter à leur guise dans l'escalier. A l'intérieur, Adelyne regardait la pièce étonnée. En effet, cette chambre faisait le double de la taille des deux précédentes. Sur la gauche se tenaient un grand lit avec une petite table et une chaise. De l'autre coté se trouvaient une banquette et une table avec une bassine et quelques bougies. La facture des meubles était aussi sommaire que les autres pièces mais tout ceci importait peu pour la jeune reine qui vit à la place d'une petite ouverture pour la lumière, un encadrement de pierre fermer par un rideau flottant au vent léger. Adelyne avança vers le rideau qu'elle poussa de sa main pour sortir sur un balcon dont le sol était recouvert de mousse comme sur une bonne partit extérieur du bâtiment mais il n'y avait aucune balustrade protègent d'une éventuelle chute.

« Cette pièce à l'origine servait de sortit sur le haut du monument au cas où il y aurait un problème, elle servait aussi à y entreposer les offrandes encombrantes. » Expliqua Galestria se tenant derrière la jeune reine qui regardait l'extérieur en laissant le vent lui frapper le visage.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à ces offrandes ? »

« Dès que les premiers Narniens sont arrivés ici hier soir, je les ai autorisés à prendre tout les objets encombrants en métal qu'ils ont fondus pour faire des armes. Après tout ils n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité. Je pense qu'Aslan n'en seras pas offusqué. » La jeune fille ricana.

« Non, surement. Il n'a jamais trop apprécié ce genre de choses à son égard. » Dit la jeune reine.

« En effet. J'ai ensuite mis un peu d'ordre et me doutant que des hôtes viendrais ici, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour embellir cette pièce ainsi que les autres, en espérant que vous fassiez partit des hôtes. »

« Merci beaucoup Galestria. » Lança Adelyne en se tournant vers elle.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire votre altesse. » Répondit la banshee. La jeune fille soupira puis retourna à l'intérieur et s'assied sur le lit ou elle commença à ôter ses bottes. La banshee qui essaya de fermer le rideau du mieux qu'elle put se tourna et regarda la jeune reine en souriant, ce que cette dernière remarqua de suite.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Je sais que j'ai changé mais… »

« Je me disais juste que sa majesté était devenue un superbe lys. »

« Tu te souvenais que le lys était ma fleur favorite ? »

« Bien sur, à moins qu'entre temps vous n'ayez changé pour une autre. »

« Non. »

« Vous avez tout du lys blanc, la pureté, la majesté, la beauté, et vos sentiments ont toujours été purs. » Déclara calmement la banshee.

« Que de compliments, mais que je ne mérite pas. »

« Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Bien sur que si. »

« Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est faux. » Expliqua la jeune reine assise au pied du lit fixant le sol.

« Le doute à toujours fait partit de l'esprit de n'importe qui. Ne vous laissez pas aveugler par votre passé et penser plutôt à l'avenir. D'autant que certains ont su voir la même chose que moi en vous. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Adelyne en regardant la banshee.

« Je veux juste parler d'un certain prince semblant montrer une inclination pour vous. Et même si je n'ai plus eu de visions depuis des siècles, je peux affirmer à peu près sans me tromper que c'est réciproque. » Dit Galestria en souriant, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

« Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison. » Rétorqua la banshee. « Pourquoi renier cet appel de votre cœur ? »

« Tu sais que mon monde se trouve loin d'ici. »

« Ceci n'est qu'une excuse. La vérité est que vous avez peur de souffrir… de perdre ce qui vous est chère… encore. »

« Peut-être. » Répondit la jeune reine en fixant le sol. « Enfin, je dois me concentrer sur ce qui ce passe ici et essayer de ramener la paix à Narnia. »

« Et sa majesté sait que je serais la. » Adelyne se contenta de sourire.

« Merci Galestria. Maintenant peux-tu me laisser seul ? J'ai besoin de me reposer pour garder mes idées claires. » La banshee acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la fermer et laisser seule la jeune reine, elle murmura quelques mots dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Vos parents seraient surement fiers de vous. » La banshee descendit l'escalier et remarqua alors que les deux garçon étaient toujours sur le palier et se fixaient dans les yeux tandis qu'Edmund dormait sans y prêter attention. Galestria sentait l'ambiance électrique et décida d'y mettre un terme. « Messeigneurs, je vous retrouve encore ici. Il ne faut pourtant pas une heure pour choisir une chambre. » Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la banshee, semblent avoir perdu toute animosité dans leur regard. « Si je puis me permettre pour vous aidez à vous décidez plus vite, je serais d'avis que ce soit vous roi Peter… » Le jeune homme blond leva la tête en signe de fierté. « …qui partagiez cette chambre avec votre frère. Cela va de soi, non ? » Le visage du roi se déconfis alors que Caspian n'esquissa qu'un petit sourire.

« Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Dit le garçon blond sentant la victoire glisser vers Caspian. Peter entra dans la chambre et ôta son bouclier et son épée. « Je ne me sens pas fatigué donc je vais essayer de réfléchir à un plan d'action. » Déclara-t-il simplement en fermant la porte. Le prince et la banshee acquiescèrent. Seuls sur le pallier, Galestria s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Si vous désirez vous aussi vous reposer, vous pouvez monter. » Déclara-t-elle simplement. Le jeune prince regarda vers le haut de l'escalier et se mit à rougir ce qui fit sourire la banshee. « Elle doit déjà être endormie, elle m'avait l'air bien épuisé. Ne faite pas trop de bruit. » Caspian hocha la tête timidement et commença à gravir lentement les marches. « Une dernière chose votre altesse. » Dit la banshee sans se retourner en direction du jeune homme. « Je vous fais confiance pour veiller à ce que l'honneur de ma reine sois préservé, veiller bien sur elle. » Galestria aimais jouer sur les mots et savait que l'on pouvait entendre plusieurs sens à cette phrase. Elle parlait bien sur de la plus respectable à savoir la protéger même si elle avait un autre message à faire passer, songeant qu'elle ne supporterait par que le prince se permette un écart de conduite envers la jeune reine. Lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage du prince, elle s'aperçut que ces joues étaient presque écarlates.

« Vous… vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Répondit en bégayant Caspian qui venait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire après avoir cru comprendre autre chose.

La banshee se mit à descendre les escaliers et le prince monta, lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte il hésitait à rentrer. Il frappa peu fort sur la porte au cas où la jeune reine serait déjà endormie. Personne ne répondit. Il entrouvrit la porte et y passa la tête et scruta la pièce. Il fut d'abord étonné de l'agencement de cette pièce par rapport aux deux autres, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la jeune reine allongé sur le lit ne semblant pas bouger. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible il s'approcha du grand lit et regarda Adelyne endormis sur le dos du coté droit du lit. Sa poitrine remontait lentement alors qu'elle avait quelques cheveux attachés lui tombant sur le visage et son bras droit remonté à coté de sa tête et sa main gauche se trouvait au niveau de son ventre. A cette vision si calme et charmante, Caspian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sentant la fatigue lui aussi l'atteindre, le prince hésita à se coucher sur le lit. Il n'était pas d'usage pour un garçon de partager son lit avec une fille en dehors du mariage, ou bien d'une relation avancée. Le jeune homme remarqua alors une banquette et commença à s'y diriger.

« Tu vas te casser le dos si tu dors là dessus. » Dit Adelyne d'une voix fatiguée, le buste relevé et les yeux mi-clos. Le jeune prince se retourna étonner.

« Désolé, j'ai du faire trop de bruit et te réveiller. »

« Non. J'essayais de m'endormir mais j'ai du mal en pensant à tout ce qui c'est arrivé à Narnia. » Déclara la jeune reine en tapotant la place vide du lit. « Tu peux dormir la. »

« C'est que ce n'est pas très convenable. » Dit Caspian se sentant rougir.

« Je te fais confiance, je sais que je ne risque rien et puis tu sais j'ai parfois dormis avec deux autres personnes dans un même lit lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat. » Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assied du coté vide en ôtant ses bottes et son épée qu'il calât contre le mur à coté du lit.

« Tu as été dans un orphelinat ? » Demanda le prince en se tournant vers elle qui se rallongea.

« Oui. Durant pas mal d'années. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Oui. Tu as parfaitement compris. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis montré trop indiscret. »

« Non, mais étrangement je n'en parle jamais, mais avec toi j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout te dire. » Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Caspian se tenait toujours assied en la regardant et se sentent pour la énième fois rougir. « Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que ce que je viens de dire te rend mal à l'aise. »

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas habitué que l'on se confie à moi. Je me sentais si seul au château. Parce que je suis à part à cause de mon statut de prince, les gens me traitent comme si j'étais quelqu'un de différent dont il ne faut pas trop s'approcher. C'était comme une barrière invisible qui se dressait entre moi et les autres, seul mon professeur me traitait normalement mais je sentais malgré tout un semblant de barrière, très fin. Mais depuis que tu es la, je ne sens plus cette barrière même avec les autres. » Elle sourie.

« Tu as seulement compris à tenir une certaine proximité avec les autres, ce qui te permet de ne pas te sentir seul, évidemment si les gens en face de toi ne rendent pas ce que tu leurs communique alors cela ne sert à rien et je m'y connais. » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit alors que ses cheveux en batailles pourtant toujours attachés lui tombaient sur son visage. Elle passa une main pour les mettre en arrière.

« En vérité, si je me sens aussi seul c'est aussi parce que je… je n'ai plus de parents. Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune et peu de temps après, ma mère aussi. » Dit difficilement Caspian en détournant la tête. Adelyne nota la difficulté avec laquelle il en parlait et posa sa main sur le visage du prince pour qu'il la regarde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne te sens pas capable d'en parler. Je ne te forcerais pas. » Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main. « Pour moi aussi, c'est difficile d'en parler. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai grandis avec de bons parents jusqu'à mes neuf ans. Ils étaient médecins et soignais des vies, mais un jour, on a pris la leurs. » Le visage de Caspian devint grave à ces mots. « C'est alors que j'ai découvert qu'en fait il ne s'agissait pas de mes vrais parents mais de parents adoptifs qui m'ont retiré de l'orphelinat alors que je n'avais que quelques mois. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ne dis rien si tu ne te sens pas la force d'en parler. » Lança Caspian en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Adelyne. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du commencer. »

« Non, un jour ou l'autre il faut bien se libérer des fardeaux que l'on peut porter. » Caspian acquiesça à sa remarque. « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se reposer, la situation exige de nous de rester le plus lucide possible. » Encore une fois, le prince hocha la tête en souriant.

Adelyne s'allongea et se coucha sur le coté dos à Caspian tandis que ce dernier fit de même de l'autre coté. Tombants petit à petit dans le sommeil, aucun ne s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tout les deux aussi rouge qu'une pivoine .

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que vous aurez aimés lire ce chapitre, que j'ai particulièrement adorée écrire^^<em>**

**_Prochaine publication d'ici la fin de la semaine, si tout va bien..._**

**_Reviews? (=3 )_**

**_A bientôt! Leonem ;)_**


	21. Un plan sans épée

**_Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre (j'avais bien annoncé en fin de semaine, timing respecté bien que ce soit sur la toute fin...) donc bonne lecture!_**

**_**Aline :**_ _Coucou! T'as deviné pour le piment, lol. Le lys est une fleur que j'aime beaucoup aussi, je me suis fait plaisir en choisissant cette fleur la (j'ai posé ma petite griffe^^), qui est beaucoup plus original qu'une rose ou autre fleurs du même style. En espérant que ce chapitre te soit tout aussi plaisant (j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mdr). A ta prochaine review, bisous :)_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Salut! Caspian gagne du terrain... ^^ Et sans le vouloir dans ta dernière review, tu as cerné un point important de ce chapitre à venir. Je te laisse le soin de le découvrir^^. Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 21**

**Un plan sans épée**

A l'extérieur du mausolée d'Aslan ou le jour déclinais, un ou deux Narniens étaient postés à l'extérieur sur les hauteurs du monument pour monter la garde. Un faune armé d'un arc et de flèches scrutaient le pré et les bois alentours alors que le brouillard commençait à se lever. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à l'orée de la forêt, un cavalier Telmarin observer dans sa direction et faire demi-tour en s'enfonçant dans les bois. Le faune se hâta de retourner à l'intérieur. Il descendit en courant jusqu'à la grande salle ou œuvraient les Narniens et s'approcha de Galestria, assise en train de tailler de fines branches de bois pour en faire des flèches.

« Grande banshee, j'ai repéré un soldat Telmarin qui nous épiait à l'orée du bois. Il est repartit dès qu'il m'a vu, il doit probablement rapporter l'information d'où nous nous trouvons aux autres Telmarins. » Annonça le faune.

« Déjà ? Tu as bien fait de m'en informer tout de suite. Retourne à ton poste et n'ébruite pas ceci. Je m'en vais l'annoncer aux rois et reines. » Répondit Galestria en se levant.

La banshee lâcha ses instruments et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier à colimaçon tandis que le faune repartait à son poste. Elle frappa à la première porte, et Susan lui ouvrit.

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger mais il semblerait que les Telmarins ai envoyé des soldats pour nous trouver. Un de nos guetteurs vient d'en apercevoir un. » Déclara la banshee.

« C'était prévisible. » Répondit Susan alors que Lucy se glissa derrière elle ayant entendu les paroles de Galestria. « Allons prévenir Peter. » Toutes trois gravirent les marches jusqu'à la porte d'au dessus sur laquelle frappa Susan.

« Oui ? » Fit Edmund en ouvrant la porte tandis que Peter était encore assoupis.

« Les Telmarins nous ont repérés. Ils savent que nous nous cachons ici. » Annonça Lucy.

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Edmund. « Il faut réveiller Peter ! » Les filles entrèrent dans la chambre tandis qu'Edmund commença à titiller son frère par le bras. « Réveil toi, c'est urgent ! » Les yeux encore fermés, le jeune homme blond attrapa la main d'Edmund et l'embrassa.

« Il doit faire un rêve agréable. » Commenta la banshee qui se tenait à coté de la porte. Edmund retira vite sa main ce qui réveilla Peter soudainement.

« Hein ? Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Peter d'une voix endormis.

« Les Telmarins savent que les Narniens se cachent ici. » Exposa Susan.

« Quoi ? » Fit Peter en se levant brusquement. « Depuis quand ? »

« Le guetteur qui a aperçu un Telmarin m'a informé de suite, il y a cinq minutes votre majesté. » Déclara la banshee.

« Nous devons donc agir vite. Galestria, Edmund et Lucy dépêchez vous de trouver les leaders Narniens et rassemblés les dans la salle ou se trouve la table de pierre brisé. Susan, toi tu vas monter et prévenir Adelyne et Caspian. »

« Et toi Peter ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Je… j'ai une petite idée de plan mais il faut que j'y repense. Maintenant allez-y. » Tous s'exécutèrent et quittèrent la chambre.

Susan monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la chambre ou se trouvaient Caspian et Adelyne. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'une fille partageait la même chambre qu'un garçon la gênait. Elle frappa doucement à la porte mais elle n'obtenut aucune réponse. Elle poussa alors la porte sans faire de bruit et y passa la tête. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de l'agencement de la pièce mais son visage tourna au choc lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes gens sur le même lit.

Etant donné que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils dormaient, Adelyne avait tourné dans l'autre sens ainsi que Caspian. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient face à face et le prince avait un bras enroulé autour du torse de la jeune reine qui avait enfouie son visage contre la poitrine chaude de Caspian. Une expression gênée se dessina sur le visage de Susan, qui sans le vouloir, ouvrit un peu plus la porte qui fit un petit grincement.

A ce bruit, Adelyne se réveilla et s'aperçu de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et rougis en voyant le visage endormis du prince à quelques pouces d'elle. La jeune reine se leva doucement en veillant à ne pas réveiller Caspian, c'est alors qu'elle vit Susan.

« Qui a-t-il Susan ? » Demanda tout bas la jeune reine sur un ton embarrassé.

« Je venais vous prévenir que les Telmarins ont repérer cette endroit et savent que les Narniens s'y trouvent. Peter et les autres sont en train de rassembler du monde dans la salle de la table de pierre brisé. » Répondit-elle à voix basse. « Tu veux que je dise à Peter que vous aurez du retard ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant d'une manière fausse, ce qui fit rougir encore plus Adelyne.

« Ne te méprend pas ! » Répondit-elle aussi fort qu'elle put en essayant de maintenir sa voix basse. « On a juste dormis chacun de son coté c'est tout. Il arrive de bouger dans son sommeil, c'est ce qui a du se passer. »

« Oui bien sur. » Répondit Susan qui retourna à la porte. « De toute façon vu la manière dont vous vous regardiez tout les deux ça paraissait évident que ça arriverais. On vous attend dans la salle de la pierre. » Finit Susan en fermant la porte.

Adelyne posa une main sur son visage. Elle se sentait très gêné car d'un coté il y avait méprise et de l'autre elle avait raison. Maintenant, elle devait réveiller le prince qu'elle trouvait superbe endormis, ce qui la faisait hésiter de le sortir de son sommeil. Elle posa alors sa main contre la joue exposée du prince et la caressa lentement.

« Caspian, réveil toi. C'est important. » Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle retira sa main en lui souriant.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose en bas ? » Demanda-t-il tentant d'émerger tant bien que mal.

« En fait, les Telmarins savent que les Narniens se terrent ici. Peter et les autres rassemblent du monde dans la salle de la table de pierre brisé. Nous devons y allez. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement pour ne pas brusquer le réveil du prince.

« Entendu. » Répondit-il en se relevant. A ce moment il s'aperçut qu'il avait un bras enroulé autour de la taille d'Adelyne et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il dégagea son bras et se leva rapidement pour qu'elle ne le voie pas aussi rouge. De son côté, Adelyne remit ses bottes et se leva en rattachant ses cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que Caspian avait la tête tourné vers sa ceinture ou il remettait son épée.

« Allons-y. » Déclara la jeune reine en ouvrant la porte suivit de près par le prince.

« Adelyne, ça me gène de te poser cette question mais… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose d'immoral dans mon sommeil ? » Demanda le jeune homme en descendant les escaliers. La jeune reine devant lui leva la tête et ce qu'il ne put voir était qu'elle rougissait à son tour.

« Non, tu n'as rien fait. Les gens bouges dans leur sommeil, c'est tout. » Répondit-elle simplement en descendant.

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans la grande salle de la table et de l'arbre mort ou continuaient d'arriver en même temps d'autres Narniens. Lucy était assise sur le coté droit de la table et fit signe à la jeune reine.

« Adelyne ! Tu veux bien t'asseoir à coté de moi ? » Demanda la petite en souriant.

« Bien sur Lucy. » Répondit en souriant la jeune reine qui s'approcha et monta sur le coté gauche de la table ou le tronc de l'arbre mort se trouvait. Elle s'assied au coin de la table de biais en s'appuyant contre l'arbre et laissa pendre ses jambes. « Tu t'es bien reposée ? »

« Oui, même si je n'étais pas très fatigué. » Dit Lucy en souriant.

« Tant mieux. » Rétorqua Adelyne la tête tournée dans la direction de la petite tandis que Caspian s'approcha de la jeune reine et se tenait debout à ses cotés.

Dans la salle, des Narniens se trouvaient tout autour, soit assis sur des pierres, soit debout. Edmund et Susan étaient eux même assieds chacun dans un coin. Il ne manquait plus que Peter, qui arriva descendant les marches quatre à quatre, suivit d'Ouragan et de ses fils qui s'arrêtèrent en s'alignent en bas des marches. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha du centre de la pièce s'apercevant que Caspian se tenait près d'Adelyne assise sur la table.

« Merci de vous être réunis aussi rapidement. » Déclara-t-il alors en faisant comme si de rien n'étais. « Si je vous ai demandé de vous rassemblez, c'est parce que l'ennemi connaît à présent notre position. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Les troupes de Miraz ne sont plus très loin. » Peter jeta alors un regard fier à Caspian qui se contenta que de continuer de le fixer. « Et pendant que ses hommes sont la, ils ne protègent pas son château. »

« Que proposez-vous votre majesté ? » Demanda Ripitchip debout sur une pierre.

« Nous devons nous préparez a… » Commencèrent simultanément Peter et Caspian qui s'arrêtèrent aussi net en s'apercevant de la prise de parole de l'autre. Le jeune homme blond lança un nouveau regard, mais de défi cette fois-ci au prince qui ne fit que hocher la tête en déviant le regard.

« Notre seul espoir est de les attaqués avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent. » Annonça le garçon blond en se tournant vers le coin ou se trouvait la souris.

« C'est insensé. Ce château n'a jamais été pris d'assaut. » Rétorqua Caspian.

« Il y a un début à tout. » Répondit Peter sur un ton arrogant et sur de lui.

« Et on les aura pris par surprise. » Soutenu Trompillon assis sur une pierre contre la paroi de la table, proche de Lucy.

« Nous aurons plus de chance ici. » Dit le prince.

« Si on s'organise bien, on pourra résister pendant pas mal de temps. » Soutenu Susan en se levant de sa place et en s'approchant de Caspian. Le jeune homme blond regarda sa sœur déçu. Ça faisait un partout pour les deux garçons.

« Personnellement, je n'est rien contre le fait de me terrer. » Ajouta Chasseur-de-truffes.

Assises sur la table de pierre, Lucy et Adelyne se contentaient d'observer et écouter. La plus âgé poussa un petit soupire en croisant ses bras.

« Caspian, votre idée n'est pas mauvaise mais cet endroit n'est pas une forteresse, c'est un tombeau. » Déclara Peter en faisant un pas vers le prince.

« Oui et si les Telmarins sont suffisamment intelligents, ils nous laisseront mourir de faim. » Rajouta Edmund, son frère hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« On peut récolter des noisettes ! » Dit un écureuil se trouvent à coté de Ripitchip.

« C'est ça ! Des noisettes pour bombarder les Telmarins. » Répéta la souris. « Tais-toi donc ! » Lança-t-il à l'écureuil. « Vous savez de quel coté je me range Sir. » Dit-il en direction de Peter.

Ce dernier savait que lui et le prince étaient à égalité. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour les départager, quelqu'un dont aucun des deux garçons ne pourraient contester la parole. Il se tourna vers Adelyne qui était toujours les bras croisés, dos appuyé contre l'arbre, les jambes pendantes à contempler et écouter la discussion.

« Adelyne, tu es restée bien silencieuse. Quel est ton avis sur la question ? » Demanda Peter en la tutoyant comme elle l'avait fait comprendre plus tôt, lorsqu'ils marchaient dans les bois vers le mausolée d'Aslan.

Caspian se tourna vers elle, l'air anxieux de sa réponse. La jeune fille regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient comme pendus à ces lèvres sous le regard des autres présents dans la pièce devenu très silencieuse.

« Je pense tout simplement qu'aucun de vous deux n'a un plan fiable. » Lança-t-elle soudainement, puis elle se leva en s'aidant de ses mains, puis avança. « Vous présenter chacun, ce que je qualifierais d'idées extrêmes. » Dit-elle en se plaçant entre eux deux et se tourna vers le prince. « Caspian, il est vrai que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, cela nous permettrait de mieux nous préparer cependant nous manquons de temps et si nous restons ici c'est comme nous condamnés. Comme l'a souligné Edmund, il suffirait aux Telmarins d'assiéger cette endroit et nous serions condamnés à mourir de faim ou alors en étant massacrés dès que nous montrerons des signes de faiblesses. » Le garçon blond se mit alors à sourire de manière satisfaite, la jeune reine se tourna alors vers lui. « Quand à toi Peter, tu veux à l'inverse attaquer immédiatement, en nous jetant purement et simplement dans la gueule du loup. C'est quasiment du suicide, d'autant que ce ne sera pas sans difficultés car comme l'a expliqué Caspian ce château n'a jamais été attaqué, surement pour de bonnes raisons que je te laisse comprendre. »

« Dans ce cas, que suggèrerais-tu ? » Demanda Susan épaté par l'audace d'Adelyne qui n'a pas hésité à dire tout ce qu'elle pensait des plans des deux garçons et sans faire attention à ses sentiments personnels. La jeune reine se tourna vers elle.

« Le combat semble inévitable, mais pour l'instant je suis d'avis d'attendre ici et d'envoyer des espions surveiller les Telmarins, durant ce temps nous pourrons essayer d'améliorer notre armée, et en fonction de ce que nous saurons de leurs agissements, préparer une stratégie adéquate pour les mettre en échec. »

« Non ! Cela prendrait trop de temps. Il faut attaquer maintenant ! » Lança Peter.

« Cela ne prendrait pas plus de temps que ton attaque. » Rétorqua Adelyne en se retournant vers lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le soutien de la jeune reine, le garçon blond décida qu'il devait choisir un autre soutien pour le départager de Caspian, puisque Adelyne n'avait pas pris parti. Il se tourna alors vers Ouragan. « Si vos troupes m'accompagnent, pourrez-vous combattre les gardes ? » Demanda Peter au centaure qui regarda le prince ayant toujours l'air hésitant et Adelyne qui le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Jusqu'à la mort, Monseigneur. » Répondit le centaure, voyant le visage de Caspian se déconfire et les yeux de la jeune reine se fermer.

« Voila ce qui m'inquiète. » Déclara Lucy. Tous se retournèrent pour la regarder.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Peter.

« Vous agissez comme si il n'y avait que deux possibilités, comme l'a expliqué Adelyne. Mourir ici ou mourir là-bas. »

« Tu n'écoute pas Lucy. » Rétorqua son frère ainé.

« Non, c'est toi qui n'écoute pas. Aurais-tu oublié qui a réussi à vaincre la sorcière blanche ? »

« J'estime que nous avons attendus Aslan suffisamment longtemps. » Répondit Peter à sa petite sœur, puis se retourna pour monter les marches pour quitter la salle.

« Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais fausse route. » Lança quelqu'un, ce qui arrêta le jeune homme qui se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'agis pas dans le but qui est d'apporter la paix. » Continua Adelyne sans bouger les bras croisés. Tous le monde regarda éberlué l'audace de la reine qui osait tenir tête au grand roi. « Que cherches-tu à te prouver ? »

« Mais rien, tu te méprends. » Rétorqua le garçon blond.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas. »

« De toute manière la majorité des personnes ici partagent mon avis. Nous allons donc attaquer ce soir le château de Miraz. Susan, Lucy et Adelyne, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur cet endroit et les personnes qui ne viennent pas cette nuit. » Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent.

« Une seconde, ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Je viens aussi. » Lança la reine intrépide.

« C'est hors de question, les filles n'ont pas à se battre. La n'est pas ta place. »

« Ah vraiment ? Il est hors de question que je reste ici en sachant que tu envoie du monde au casse pipe sans raison suffisamment valable ! Je viens pour m'assurer que tous ce passe bien. » Le prince se tenant à coté d'Adelyne lui pris le bras et la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir qui lui avait attrapé la manche. Le regard de Caspian était à la fois rempli d'admiration mais aussi d'inquiétude.

« Je partage ton avis mais pour ta sécurité, il serait plus judicieux que tu reste ici. » Expliqua le prince doucement.

« Toi aussi tu pense que je ne sais pas me défendre ? » Répliqua de manière énervée la jeune reine.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… »

« De toute manière, les filles ne savent pas se battre. » Rétorqua Peter. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers ce dernier avec un regard sombre.

« Puisque tu pense cela, alors je te propose un défi. »

« Un défi ? Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ça ? Je sais que je t'ai mise en colère et à mon retour je viendrais m'excuser avec des fleurs. »

« Trop aimable ! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas du genre à attendre tranquillement à la maison le retour d'un roi les bras chargés de cadeaux ! » Caspian la regarda étonné, il pensait que n'importe quelle fille aimerait pourtant être dans ce cas. « Ce que je veux c'est un duel. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Peter.

« Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, je veux un duel à l'épée. Toi contre moi, et si je gagne tu me laisse venir sans discuter. » Le roi blond sembla hésiter.

« Fort bien, mais si tu perds tu reste ici… et tu viendras gentiment m'accueillir à mon retour. » Caspian serra le poing à cette dernière réflexion.

« C'est d'accord. » A cette réponse, Peter posa la main sur la poignée de son épée pour la sortir. « Non, ce combat n'aura pas lieu ici. » Elle commença à avancer en direction des marches. « Je ne tiens pas à profaner un lieu dédié à Aslan. » Elle se tourna, un pied sur une marche en direction de la banshee se tenant appuyé contre une pierre. « Galestria, pourrait-tu me trouver une épée ? »

« Mais vous n'avez qu'à tendre le bras votre majesté, elle vous attend. » Répondit la banshee en pointant du doigt l'arbre mort.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'arbre et Lucy se leva d'où elle était et s'approcha de la branche se trouvant au niveau du tronc. De minuscules petites branches se mirent alors à se dérouler d'autour de la poignée d'une épée. Une poignée en argent avec de fines lanières de cuir rouge autour de la poignée avec un pommeau ayant une tête de lion taillé dans un diamant très pur. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de vouloir toucher le bout de l'objet. Elle prit alors la poignée et regarda Adelyne.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda timidement la petite.

« Oui, en étant dans ce tronc cette arme ne m'appartient pas. » Répondit calmement la jeune reine. Lucy serra alors sa main autour de la poignée et essaya de la tirer mais n'y arriva pas, elle s'y mit à deux mains mais l'épée ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Tandis que la petite continuait d'essayer de l'enlever sous le regard médusé des Narniens, Adelyne se tourna vers Galestria. « Comment ce fait-il que cette arbre renfermant Eragorn se trouve ici ? »

« En vérité, avant que cette endroit ne soit bâtit, se trouvait ici la cascade qui protégeais la grotte souterraine. Cette pièce existait déjà puisqu'il s'agissait de la grotte elle-même. La cascade était asséchée depuis longtemps. La table sacrificielle et les pierres furent transportées jusqu'ici, et le bâtiment et les sculptures et peintures ont été rajoutés ultérieurement. »

« Je vois. » Répondit Adelyne alors que Lucy se décida à lâcher l'épée comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la sortir.

« Dommage. » Lança-t-elle en souriant dans la direction d'Adelyne qui lui souriait en retour puis elle se retourna pour gravir les marches.

« Vous ne la prenez pas, votre altesse ? » S'étonna la banshee.

« Non, je ne mérite pas cette arme. » Dit-elle sans ce retourner, au grand étonnement de tous, particulièrement Caspian qui la regardait interrogatif. Elle se tourna alors. « Ecouter moi tous, si vous avez envie, et je vois dans les yeux de pas mal d'entre vous que c'est le cas, de tenter votre chance pour retirer cette épée et bien allez-y. Je vous y encourage, chacun à droit à sa chance. »

« Mais et vous votre majesté ? » Rétorqua la banshee.

« Tout ira bien Galestria, contente toi de me trouver une bonne épée hormis celle-ci. » Expliqua la jeune reine en pointant l'arbre. « De plus, qui te dis que je pourrais une nouvelle fois la retirer ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une épée magique pour coller une leçon à un roi au peu trop arrogant. » Rajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour continuer de gravir les marches. Une fois qu'elle eux disparut, tout les Narniens s'approchèrent en courant vers l'arbre à l'exception d'Ouragan qui observais les deux jeunes hommes. Caspian et Peter se contentèrent de se regarder incrédules. Lucy s'approcha alors d'eux.

« Elle a du caractère, mais elle n'est pas en colère pour autant contre vous deux. » Expliqua la petite, ce qui fit se retourner les deux jeunes hommes. Caspian se contenta d'acquiescer de manière songeuse alors que Peter leva la tête vers la table et s'indigna.

« Susan ! Edmund ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? » Lança-t-il en direction de son frère qui tenait la poignée à deux mains fermement avec un pied sur le tronc et à sa sœur qui se tenait derrière attendant sagement son tour.

« Quoi ? Elle a dit que tout le monde avait droit à sa chance ! » Lança Edmund.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais… » Déclara Peter sur un ton indigné.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est ainsi que ce chapitre se termine... en espérant que vous ayez aimé le lire^^ (A noter : Ça y est, le palier des 50 000 mots est dépassé! Je sais ce n'est pas intéressant, c'est juste une petite victoire perso' ^^)<br>_**

**_Prochaine publication prévue pour le milieu de la semaine prochain. Elle dépendra aussi de vous lecteurs, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous vous ne vous 'endormez' pas, donc R&R!  
><em>**

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A très vite! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	22. Une reine pas comme les autres

**_Salut! Tout d'abord désolé de mon petit retard pour la publication de ce chapitre mais comme la rentrée est lundi pour moi (et beaucoup d'autres personnes), j'étais très occupée depuis plusieurs jours... Bref pour me faire pardonner je vous présente ce chapitre totalement inédit rien que pour vous lecteurs^^ Bonne lecture!_**

**_**Aline :**_ _Hello! Alors tu as plutôt bien trouvé comment j'ai crée le nom de l'épée d'Adelyne, basé sur le mythe du roi arthur mais j'ai juste fait un mix entre le nom Eragon (comme le film sauf que je ne l'ai jamais vu, je savais juste que c'était une histoire fantastique) et un autre nom... Tiens, ça peut faire l'objet d'une devinette, quel est le deuxième nom qui a servit à la naissance d'Eragorn? (petit indice : ça a un lien avec la vie de C.S. Lewis) Trouveras-tu la réponse? Tu pense que Peter n'a pas une haute estime d'Aslan... je ne crois pas (après tout c'est grâce à lui qu'il est roi) le fond du problème n'est pas la, je pense qu'il doit s'imaginer qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à lui donc il essaye de se prouver le contraire en se débrouillant __seul, le problème est__ qu'il est assez orgueilleux de son titre et ça le rend arrogant et donc il ne demande pas d'aide (c'est l'un des ressentis que j'ai à son égard dans ce tome la)._ _Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils étaient vraiment coincés dans le temps, d'ailleurs il y a des personnes qui par le passé se sont vus condamnés pour des choses comme ça, t'imagine? Bon, je ne te retiens pas __plus longtemps, bonne lecture à toi! (pendant ce temps je vais bombarder une certaine souris avec des noisettes XD cultissime)_**

**_Elo : Bonjour à toi^^ Je suis vraiment ravie que tu es lu tout les chapitres que j'ai déjà publiée d'un coup (ça a du être long... quoi que...) et surtout que ça te plait :) J'essaye de rester dans la continuité du film qui me sert de support (le livre aussi). En cela j'essaye de respecter l'œuvre de C.S. Lewis du mieux que je peux. Je te dis ça parce que c'est une raison pour laquelle je n'est pas inclue Susan dans l'attaque de nuit, puisqu'elle n'existe pas dans le roman, cependant je trouve que c'est un plus dans le film surtout pour cerner un peu mieux Caspian (et sa vie de famille, si l'on peut dire). Il y a aussi une autre raison mais je ne te dis pas tout sinon ça gâcherais la surprise^^ Voila pour ces petites explications, en tout cas merci à toi pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, en espérant que tu m'en laisse une autre après ce chapitre^^ Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Coucou! Si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, tu risque d'adorer celui-ci^^ Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 22**

**Une reine pas comme les autres**

Peter descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers à colimaçon, arrivant à la grande salle ou plus aucuns Narniens ne travaillaient. Il était suivis d'Edmund et Caspian, tout trois avaient revêtus des vêtements les protègent plus en cas d'attaque corporel de l'ennemie. Peter et Edmund portaient par-dessus leurs vêtements des armures en cuir légers, tandis que Caspian ne portaient que des brassards spéciaux en plus de sa tenue habituel avec une sorte de tunique de protection Telmarine qu'il avait pris lors de sa fuite du château. Tout en attachant bien son épée autour de sa taille, Peter leva la tête pour voir la grande salle entièrement vide. Les trois garçons furent très surpris.

« Que c'est-il passé ici ? » Demanda Edmund.

« On dirait que les Narniens qui étaient ici ce sont évaporés, et ils ont tous laissés en plan. » Commenta Caspian en observant les armes à moitiés forgés laissés sur les enclumes. C'est alors que les trois garçons entendirent des ricanements.

« Ils sont tous allés essayés d'ôter Eragorn de l'arbre. » Déclara Galestria qui sortit d'une autre salle avec une épée dans un fourreau de cuir entre les mains. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'ils auront échoués ils reviendront se remettre au travail. » Continua la banshee en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du monument pour sortir vers l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils échoueront tous. Il se pourrait qu'il y en ai un qui puisse réussir. » Expliqua Edmund.

« Non, je suis persuadée qu'aucun ne réussira et que seule sa majesté Adelyne pourra la retirer de nouveau. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'à ce jour seul une personne a en tout et pour tout pus la retirer de cet arbre, et c'était sa majesté il y a des siècles ici, moins de dix ans pour elle. »

« Elle n'avait que douze ans quand elle l'a retiré, c'est ça ? » Demanda Caspian.

« En effet, la veille de son duel avec la sorcière blanche. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour maudit. Sa majesté a bien failli y mourir, mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué je pense c'est le regard qu'elle avait ce jour la. Je ne saurais le décrire mais il y avait un mélange de conviction, de haine, de sincérité et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

« Elle était vraiment prête à mourir pour les Narniens comme le disait la légende ? » Interrogea Edmund.

« Oui, ça j'en suis persuadée mais encore heureux qu'Aslan a veillé sur elle et a empêché le pire. Elle porte en elle une flamme extraordinaire que le grand lion à décelé en elle dès qu'elle eu mit un pied à Narnia. Cette flamme, je la voyais dès qu'elle combattait ou bien aidais ceux dans le besoin. C'était quelque chose qui se sentait et qui se lisait dans son regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'aujourd'hui encore elle l'a toujours. » Expliqua la banshee en sortant à l'extérieur.

La lumière rouge orangé du crépuscule réchauffait l'extérieur brumeux. Les trois garçons suivirent la banshee qui se dirigeait vers les quelques ruines se trouvant avant l'entrée du mausolée. Assises sur des restes de pierres, Susan et Lucy discutaient tranquillement avec Adelyne appuyée debout contre une colonne. Non loin se trouvait Ouragan qui semblait veiller à la sécurité des reines. Galestria s'approcha d'Adelyne et lui tendit l'épée qu'elle tenait. Aux yeux des trois garçons, les silhouettes des trois jeunes filles était sombre car ils étaient éblouis par la lumière orangée du soleil, se trouvent dans le dos des reines, qui déclinait .

« Voici l'épée que vous m'avez demandé votre majesté. » Dit Galestria.

« Je te remercie. » Répondit Adelyne en prenant l'arme que lui tendait la banshee puis elle leva la tête en direction des trois arrivants. « Alors, le grand roi est-il près à se battre contre une fille ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'accepterais de me battre contre toi. Tu n'as qu'à choisir quelqu'un pour te représenter. Je ne tiens pas à humilier les filles. »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec cette vulgaire pirouette. C'est contre moi que tu va te battre et personne d'autre. » Répondit-elle en sortant l'épée du fourreau et en l'inspectant. « Elle à un très bon équilibre, tu l'as bien choisie. » Dit-elle en direction de Galestria.

Elle avança sous l'ombre d'une colonne, les trois garçons pouvaient voir que la jeune reine avait revêtu un pantalon bleu épais et raide dans des bottes marron foncés et qu'elle portait une tunique longue marron dont les manches s'arrêtent à ses coudes. La tunique était épaisse car une protection épousant son torse et sa poitrine étaient cousus à même la matière. La jeune demoiselle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et fit tournoyer dans sa main droite, ganté de cuir marron, la lame qu'elle tenait. Caspian ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce spectacle aussi charmant qu'étonnant.

« Parce que mademoiselle est connaisseuse ? » Lança de manière défiante Peter.

« Peut-être, tu vas en juger par toi-même. » Répondit-elle en tendent le fourreau à Lucy. « Tu peux le garder pour moi ? »

« Oui bien sur. Montre lui, que les filles sont les plus fortes. » Dit la petite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la banshee avec Susan.

« Promis. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je te préviens n'essaye pas de me ménager, je me sens peut-être un peu rouillé depuis le temps mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux un duel truqué. Donne tous ce que tu as. »

« Voila des paroles bien étonnantes dans la bouche d'une fille. » Commenta Peter en dégainant son épée.

Tous les deux se trouvaient face à face. Adelyne commençait à marcher en tournant lentement en cercle en observant Peter qui faisait de même mais semblait assez perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne semble plus si sur de toi par rapport à tout à l'heure. Tu n'ose pas attaquer ? »

« Honneur aux dames. » Dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

« Comme tu voudras, mais ton élan de galanterie risque de te couter cher ! » Répondit-elle en s'élançant sur Peter. Ce dernier se prépara à parer son attaque en tenant son épée à deux mains mais au dernier moment, la jeune reine qui arrivait droit sur lui changea sa trajectoire de course au moment ou le jeune homme baissa son épée pour parer. Elle arriva sur son coté droit et le frappa dans le dos avec le pommeau de son épée. Peter poussa un cri de douleur en tombant à genoux. Adelyne se recula en se tenant face à lui. « Déjà au sol alors que je commence à peine à m'échauffer ? »

« Tu m'as eu par surprise c'est tout. » Dit Peter en se relevant.

« Pas du tout, tu m'as très bien vu venir de face, tu n'a seulement pas su anticiper ce que j'allais faire. Il faut être novice en combat pour foncer de front face à son adversaire en passant pouvoir réussir son approche. C'est probablement ce que tu as du penser et voila pourquoi tu t'es juste préparé à parer une attaque frontale. Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire ou bien ça pourrais te couter cher, comme maintenant. Mais imagine que j'aurais été un ennemi, tu ne te serais pas retrouvé avec un petit coup dans le dos mais avec une lame entre les omoplates. » A cette dernière réflexion, Peter fonça sur la jeune reine qui para son attaque de manière énergique.

Ils commencèrent à se battre en échangeant des coups assez violents. Au son des claquements des deux épées, Ouragan s'approcha des Pevensie, de Caspian et Galestria qui observaient le combat en retrait. Tous regardaient de manière impressionné le duel.

« Elle est incroyable. » Murmura Lucy en observant les gestes précis d'Adelyne. « Que je m'en souvienne, personne n'a jamais réussi à tenir tête à Peter longtemps en duel, pas même Edmund. »

« Ce que vous voyez est le fruit du plus dur entraînement qui existait à Narnia. » Déclara Galestria.

« Tu ne veux pas dire... l'entrainement avec le fameux maitre d'armes Oraïos ? Celui qui est encore considéré aujourd'hui comme plus grand maitre d'armes qui n'ai jamais vécu a Narnia. » Demanda Ouragan.

« Si, durant les deux années qu'elle a passé à parcourir Narnia avec Aslan, ce dernier l'a confié à Oraïos en lui demandant de lui apprendre le maniement des armes. Au départ, il s'était montré réticent car il ne voulait pas entrainer une femelle comme il disait. Mais comme c'est Aslan qui lui a demandé il n'a pas su refuser. Mais il lui en a fait baver, durant plus de six mois. Lorsqu'elle est ressortit de son camp d'entrainement, elle ne savait pas seulement se battre mais elle était devenu une véritable guerrière. Elle a appris beaucoup avec d'autres grands maitres qu'elle a rencontré : tacticiens, médecins, magiciens, bref une multitude de disciplines. Pour une enfant, et j'en ai été témoin, elle apprenait vite et faisait preuve de ténacité et de persévérance, beaucoup aurait déjà abandonnés avant. Elle a ensuite réussi à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris en devenant une fantastique chef de guerre et une reine compréhensive et juste, à seulement onze ans. »

« Un véritable exploit. » Commenta Ouragan. « Cependant je décèle en elle des doutes, elle ne semble pas être en paix avec elle-même. » Lucy et Caspian écoutaient attentivement tandis qu'Edmund et Susan n'écoutais que d'une oreille fascinés par le combat.

« En effet, déjà à l'époque je sentais aussi ces doutes qui la perturbaient. Ils étaient assez flagrant lors de son arrivé, mais une fois devenus reine on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient dissipés, du moins en partie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que de nouveaux doutes sont venus s'immiscer en plus de ceux qu'elle avait déjà. »

« Oui mais elle est forte et réussi à en masquer une partie, c'est ce que je sens. » Dit Ouragan.

« Elle s'est endurcie durant sa période de deux ans de voyage. Quand elle est partie avec Aslan, elle semblait déboussolée, complètement perdu et n'ayant pas non plus ce que je qualifierais de gout de la vie. Mais à son retour, elle s'était comme quasiment métamorphosée, elle était plus sur d'elle et avait une sorte de rage de vivre et une flamme ardente dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça durant mes siècles d'existence. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, une jeune femme comme ça, on en croise une seulement tous les siècles et encore, ce sont les plus rares et les plus belles. » Déclara le centaure en fixant le combat.

Caspian se mit à sourire à ces paroles, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait du être difficile pour elle, mais plus ça allait plus il avait l'impression que ce qu'il ressentait en la regardant ou en pensant à elle devenait de plus en plus fort de seconde en seconde. Il voyait ce feu bruler dans ces yeux, cette rage du combat, cela ne lui donnait que plus envie d'elle.

Le combat continuait de plus belle, Peter assénait des coups de plus en plus forts mais Adelyne réussi à tous les parer. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils se battaient et aucuns ne prenaient l'avantage sur l'autre. C'est alors que la jeune reine lança un coup fort contre la lame du garçon blond qui vacilla, elle lui fit faire un tour complet et Adelyne fit un tour sur elle-même en guidant avec force la lame de Peter toujours en contact avec la sienne. Arrivée dans son dos, elle raidit son bras et son épée en maintenant celle de Peter qui longeait le cou du jeune homme.

« C'est terminé. On dirait que j'ai gagné. » Dit Adelyne en ne bougeant plus. Le roi blond déglutit lentement.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir. Je… je n'ai qu'une parole. » Répondit-il en fixant sa propre lame le long de son cou. « Tu peux me libérer maintenant ? »

« Pas de problème. » Répondit-elle en relâchant son épée de celle de son adversaire.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un puisse battre Peter. » Commenta Edmund.

« Elle a du talent. » Répliqua Susan en avançant vers les deux combattants en même temps que son frère.

« Félicitations Adelyne ! » Hurla la petite en courant vers elle. « Dit tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre à me battre comme toi ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Lucy. » Dit Peter en posant sa main sur son cou tandis que Caspian avançait lentement derrière la petite.

« Je pourrais te donner des bases mais je crois malgré tout que ton frère a raison, il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'apprenne tous. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda la petite.

« Parce qu'elle a reçut un entrainement extrême, incluant le savoir de prendre des vies. » Répondit la banshee en s'approchant du petit groupe.

« Je ne te conseil pas d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un pour te défendre, tu es encore trop jeune. C'est aussi ça l'horreur de la guerre, mieux vaut que tu ne t'en approche pas tant que tu le peux. » Lucy hocha la tête un peu déçu. « Ne soit pas triste, je pourrais t'apprendre quelque petites choses pour te défendre. » Rajouta-t-elle en lui clignant de l'œil.

« En tout cas, c'était un très beau combat. » Dit Susan en souriant tandis que Lucy tendit le fourreau de l'épée à Adelyne qui la rangea et l'attacha autour de sa taille avec une grande ceinture de cuir noire.

« Sans rancunes Peter ? » Demanda-t-elle au roi toujours la main sur le cou.

« Sans rancunes Adelyne, mais je veux ma revanche plus tard. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main.

« Sans problèmes. » Répondit-elle en tendant la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main sous les sourires des autres dont Caspian qui se sentait malgré tout un peu jaloux.

« Je ne veux pas vous pressez vos majestés, mais le soleil a maintenant complètement disparus. Il serait temps de partir pour le château de Miraz. » Déclara la banshee.

« Oui en effet. Ouragan vos hommes sont-ils prêt ? » Demanda Peter.

« Normalement oui, mais ils sont tous partis essayés d'enlever l'épée du tronc de l'arbre mort. » A cette phrase Adelyne roula des yeux.

« Je vais m'en occuper, après tout c'est de ma faute s'ils sont tous en train de tenter leur chance. » Dit la jeune reine.

« D'accord, pendant ce temps nous allons appeler les griffons. » Déclara le jeune roi blond. Adelyne acquiesça et commença à avancer vers l'entrée du monument. Caspian se mit à la suivre, voyant cela Lucy voulut faire de même mais fut stoppé par Galestria.

« Laisser les seuls votre majesté. » Dit simplement la banshee.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? » Demanda la petite.

« Il y a des choses que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande Lucy. » Répliqua Susan en prenant sa petite sœur par les épaules.

Adelyne pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment et traversa la grande salle avec Caspian sur ses talons mais qui avançait songeur, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que la demoiselle de ses pensés avait disparus. Il se dépêcha de monter le petit escalier, ou il trouva alors la jeune reine fixant un des dessins dans la roche, celle de la fillette tenant une épée brillante aux cotés d'un lion. Pensive, elle commença à effleurer la peinture du lion. Le prince s'approcha lentement près d'elle en regardant lui aussi les dessins sur le mur.

« Je suis très inquiète. Ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître ainsi. » Dit la jeune reine en retirant sa main du dessin.

« Il attend peut-être que la situation évolue avant de venir. » Supposa le prince.

« Non, je le connais, je crois qu'il attend son heure. Mais à quel prix ? » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne cette attaque nocturne. »

« Si on la mène à bien, ça peut marcher. »

« Oui mais… je ne sais pas. Mon instinct me dit que non, je sens que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver. »

« Tu pense que quelque chose n'ira pas ? » Interrogea Caspian.

« Je ne le pense pas. » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le prince. « Je le sens, c'est ce que certains appels l'instinct, et que je m'en souvienne Aslan me disait toujours de le suivre et de m'y fier. »

« Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux dire à Peter d'annuler ? Pour ma part je ne sais quoi faire… »

« Non, maintenant les choses sont lancées. » Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Je comprends tes doutes mais parfois il faut aussi foncer au risque de se prendre une claque, même si c'est effrayant. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que qui pourrait advenir si jamais on se fait prendre. »

« Quoi ? » Murmura Caspian fixant la jeune reine qui retira sa main de son épaule. Elle commença à ouvrir le fermoir de son pendentif à l'arrière de son cou.

« On va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, nous n'avons aucune valeur si nous nous faisons capturés Edmund, Peter et moi, il nous suffira de mentir en disant que nous ne sommes que des Telmarins révoltés... quand aux Narniens, ils se feront massacrés. » Elle s'arrêta tenant la chaine en argent du pendentif entre ses mains en le fixant. « Cependant… » Elle leva ses yeux inquiets et croisa le regard du prince. « C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Si ton oncle te capture, il lui suffira de te faire disparaître et il aura gagné. » Elle passa alors la chaine de son pendentif autour du cou de Caspian et le ferma. « Tu as vu ce que ce médaillon peut faire, il te protégera. » Déclara la jeune reine en reculant et fit face au regard du prince.

« Je ne peux l'accepter, tu seras vulnérable si jamais on t'attaque ! » Répondit le jeune homme inquiet en tenant le blason.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement me défendre et puis je me suis bien battu contre les sept généraux de la sorcière blanche sans cet objet. Caspian accepte mon médaillon, je me sentirais plus rassurée. » Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire et soudain la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Elle répondit en serrant ses bras autour de son dos sentant quelques larmes sortir de ses yeux.

« Je veillerais sur toi, je te protégerais afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien. J'en fais le serment. » Murmura-t-il serrant encore plus fort ses bras dans le dos d'Adelyne qui sourit à cette réflexion les larmes coulant encore.

« Et qui te protégera idiot ? » Murmura-t-elle se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de Caspian, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien malgré toute l'inquiétude planant dans son esprit. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes. Ils se reculèrent pour se regarder toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec sa main gauche, elle prit le médaillon et le passa avec la chaine dans le col de la chemise du prince pour le cacher. Il réagit en tremblant deux secondes au contact de l'argent froid contre sa peau chaude, ce qui fit sourire la jeune reine. « On s'y fait vite. » Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Tu sais ce que ce simple petit objet peut faire, mais je t'en prie reste prudent. » A cette demande il lui sourit.

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour moi. » Déclara-t-il, ce qui fit baisser les yeux de la jeune fille gênée. « Adelyne, je… » Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

Au moment ou leurs regards se sont croisés, ils leurs semblaient que plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance, tout avait comme disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Leurs visages commencèrent à s'approcher doucement. Ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre la chamade à l'unisson. Caspian ne s'était jamais sentis comme cela et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de la garder avec lui à jamais, quand à Adelyne, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et ne souhaitais que de rester dans les bras de ce prince pour toujours. Le temps leur paraissait inexistant et leurs regards ne dévièrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils fermèrent leurs yeux, sentant leurs visages s'approcher, guidés par une force invisible, ils se laissaient faire sans résister…

« LAISSE-MOI PASSER ! JE VAIS TE LA FAIRE SORTIR MOI CETTE ÉPÉE ! » Hurla une voix à travers le couloir. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête en ouvrant les yeux dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

« Aïe, on dirait que ça commence à s'énerver là-bas. » Commenta Adelyne le visage tourné vers le couloir sombre. Caspian la tenait dans ses bras et ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire par la pensée celui qui venait de les interrompres. La jeune reine se tourna alors vers lui les joues rouges. « On feraient mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe. » Le prince se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'Adelyne se dégagea de ses bras et partit devant.

Il la suivit en tenant et regardant le médaillon, se sentant légèrement frustré. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur sur sa joue droite ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensés. Il s'aperçut alors que la jeune reine venait de lui donner un baiser en le tenant par le bras. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle lui souriait et il lui répondit aussi par un grand sourire. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle posa une main sur sa bouche lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se le dire, leurs regards suffisaient mais le bonheur qui en découlaient les submergeaient. Soudain des bruits de lames qui se fracassent se firent entendre. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir vers la salle de la table brisée. Arrivés en haut des marches, ils découvrirent certains Narniens en train de se battre entre eux tandis que d'autres s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour déloger l'épée.

« On dirait qu'ils sont tous devenus fous ! » Déclara Caspian interloqué à la vue des chamailleries entre Narniens.

« C'est presque ça. » Répondit Adelyne. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils finiraient par en arriver aux mains. » Elle descendit alors dans la salle alors que le prince restait stoïque devant un tel spectacle. Au même moment le petit groupe qui tirait sur la poignée de l'épée comme des brutes lâchèrent, tombent durement à terre ou sur la table. La jeune reine se mit devant l'arbre de manière à ce que personne ne s'en approche. « ARRETER ! » Hurla-t-elle, les Narniens l'ayant vu, ils ne bougèrent plus, et les derniers se battent s'arrêtèrent lorsque d'autres leurs montrèrent la reine debout sur la table dos à l'arbre. « Je peux connaître la raison d'un tel comportement ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ce n'est qu'une épée. »

« Certes mais une épée avec de grands pouvoirs. » Déclara Nikabrik qui sortit du petit groupe de Narniens.

« Et une épée vaut-elle la peine de mourir pour s'en emparer ? » A cette réflexion, les Narniens ne dirent rien, baissant la tête de honte.

« Pardonnez-nous votre majesté. » Implora Ripitchip qui s'approcha de la reine en s'inclinant. « Mais la perspective de manier une arme aussi célèbre et puissante nous a quelque peu aveuglés je dois bien l'avouer. »

« Je vois. » Dit la jeune femme en soupirant. « Si Eragorn est toujours dans ce tronc je suppose que personne n'a réussi jusqu'à présent. »

« En effet. » Répondit la souris.

« Combien de personne n'ont pas encore essayés ? » A la demande de la reine, un tiers des Narniens dont Ripitchip levèrent la main, elle soupira de nouveau. « Que ceux qui ont essayés retournent à leurs travail et que ceux qui doivent partir pour l'attaque du château ailles rejoindre Ouragan dehors. » Tous acquiescèrent et partirent. « Pour ceux qui restent je vous donne le droit d'essayer, mais chacun votre tour et calmement. C'est clair ? Nous ne devons pas nous battre entre nous alors que l'ennemi n'est pas loin. »

« Oui votre majesté ! » Répondirent à l'unisson les Narniens restant. Caspian regarda impressionné la jeune reine se faire obéir par des créatures parfois plus grosse qu'elle et ne pas en être effrayée.

« J'oubliais, priorité à ceux qui vont à l'assaut du château, nous partons dans un quart d'heure. » A ces dernières paroles de la jeune femme, les Narniens se mirent en ligne. Adelyne descendit de la table en faisant un petit saut et remonta les marches en direction de Caspian. « J'espère qu'ils ont compris cette fois. » Se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même et le prince acquiesça ayant entendu sa réflexion. C'est alors qu'elle entendit de grands rires dans son dos, elle se retourna légèrement agacer. Elle vit alors Ripitchip sur la poignée de l'épée.

« Riez bande d'imbécile ! Mais ce genre d'arme n'est destiné qu'aux preux chevaliers de Narnia ! » Dit l'animal en enroulant sa longue queue autour de la poignée et descendit les pattes contre le tronc tentant de pousser l'épée hors de l'arbre par la force de ces pattes.

« Ne soit pas idiot ! A supposer que tu retire cette arme tu es trop petit pour la manier. » Lança Nikabrik dans la file.

« Tais-toi le nain ! » Répondit Ripitchip en poussant avec force sur le tronc.

« Mon cher si cette épée est destiné à un preux chevalier, vous serez alors le premier à la retirer. » Déclara Adelyne ironiquement avant de se retourner pour quitter la salle sous le regard ébahie de Caspian et des Narniens tous étonnés de cette réflexion qui la rabaissait elle-même. N'en pouvant plus, la queue de la souris se déroula toute seule de la poignée de l'arme et il s'écrasa contre la table.

« Il y a quelque chose de sur en tout les cas, sa majesté Adelyne n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. » Déclara Ripitchip en se levant en fixant la sortie de la salle et Caspian en haut de l'escalier tourné vers la silhouette de la jeune reine disparaissant dans l'ombre du couloir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voici pour la fin de ce chapitre :) En espérant qu'il vous ai plu^^<em>**

**_Prochaine publication, surement le week-end prochain, avec la rentrée je pense que je n'aurais pas le temps avant. J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tout le monde (généralement c'est toujours moyen la rentrée, jamais super, jamais nul), à ceux qui rentre la semaine prochaine, à ceux qui sont peut-être déjà rentrés et aussi à ceux qui travailles._**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A bientôt! Leonem ;)_**


	23. L'attaque nocturne

**_Salut à tous! C'est avec un grand plaisir que je publie ce nouveau chapitre après cette semaine de reprise (dur...). Ce chapitre est le plus long que je publie à l'heure actuelle, sa rédaction m'a pris du temps et s'est avéré fastidieux (sur la fin), j'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture^^_**

**_Elo :_** _**Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, c'était en effet un moyen pour moi de permettre d'expliquer un peu plus en détail le passé Narnien d'Adelyne (mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur elle^^) et aussi de faire évoluer la situation. Pour ce qui est de terminer ma fanfiction, ne t'en fait pas c'est en bonne voie mais je n'en dirais pas plus^^ L'attaque du château que tu attendais, c'est maintenant! ;) Bonne lecture à toi (avec une petite review? :3)**_

**_**Aline :**_ _Coucou! Alors Aragorn... gagné! Moi aussi j'adore le Seigneur des Anneaux et Tolkien est un incontournable du genre. Ça allais le duel, c'était pas trop "lourd" à lire ? (j'étais pas trop sur de moi pour ce passage)_ _Je vais te dire comme pour Eragon je n'ai pas vu Percy Jackson, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, c'est sortit tout seul de mon imagination tordu^^ Par contre c'est bien que tu t'attende à tout, comme ça on verra si j'arrive à te surprendre par la suite :) (T'es en première S! T'as bien du courage parce que je vais te dire moi et les maths on ne s'est jamais compris^^) Bisous et enjoy! _**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Salut! Alors tu as aimé qu'elle le ridiculise...^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture :)**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 23**

**L'attaque nocturne**

Dans le silence nocturne, le son des ailes d'un griffon volant vers le château de Miraz coupa la quiétude de la nuit. L'animal tenait entre ses serres Edmund ayant entre ses mains sa lampe de poche. Ils se posèrent sur le toit du haut d'une des tourelles de garde ou se trouvait un soldat qui ne les a pas vus se poser. Cependant au bruit qu'ils firent contre les tuiles, le garde s'avança vers le haut du clocheton de la tourelle. Le griffon le pris par les épaules et le souleva tandis qu'Edmund sauta et se dirigea vers le bord de la tour pour observer les gardes plus bas. Il tendit le bras et commença à faire des signaux de lumière avec sa lampe torche. Du ciel apparurent quatre autres griffons tenant chacun quelqu'un dans leurs serres. A l'orée des bois proche de la ville et du château, se trouvaient les Narniens menées par Ouragan. Nikabrik regarda le centaure qui acquiesça lentement et qui fit signe à la petite troupe de commencer à avancer silencieusement. Au niveau de la grille d'entrée du château, un trio de souris mené par Ripitchip se faufilèrent entre les barreaux de la grille et pénétrèrent dans la cour de la forteresse voyant voler au dessus les quatre griffons.

Dans les airs Peter, Adelyne, Caspian et Trompillon portés par les griffons suivaient du regard la lumière saccadée de la lampe d'Edmund. La créature portant Caspian descendit en pointe vers une des tours ou le prince frappa un garde au visage avec son épée. Tous les quatre continuèrent leur chemin entre les tours. Plus bas un soldat avait remarqué la lumière d'Edmund et pointa son arbalète en direction de ce dernier. Voyant cela Adelyne sortit une dague attachée dans sa botte droite et la lança sur le garde qui tomba net. Peter qui venait de se poser attaqua le second soldat et le tua. Les quatre se trouvèrent déposés sur un chemin de ronde tandis que les griffons s'envolèrent et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Adelyne s'avança vers le corps du garde qu'elle avait tué et retira le poignard taché de sang ayant une tête de lion gravé sur la lame et le rangea dans le petit fourreau se trouvant dans sa botte. Du haut de sa tour, Edmund était rassuré voyant que les autres avaient pus se poser sans dégâts et sans se faire repérer.

Dans les rues de la ville, l'un des gardes en patrouille avançant avec une torche vit s'approcher de lui un minotaure armé, à la vue de ceci le garde dégaina son épée rapidement. Le Narnien mit un doigt sur sa bouche en lui faisant « chut » tandis que par derrière Nikabrik l'assomma avec le pommeau de son épée. Durant ce temps, des souris montaient le long des chaines et cordes tendus afin de trouver un accès à l'intérieur du château. Sans se faire remarquer, Ripitchip et ses deux compères pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle ou se trouvait le levier tournant du pont-levis. C'est alors que leurs truffes se mirent à remuer fortement et ils sortirent leurs épées. Non loin, Ripitchip aperçu un chat endormis sur un coussin, il fit signe au deux autres de ne pas bouger et commença à sourire.

Du haut d'un chemin de ronde, Caspian suivit de Peter puis d'Adelyne descendaient le long des remparts par une corde tenu en haut par Trompillon. Arrivé au rebord d'une fenêtre Caspian y frappa doucement.

« Professeur ? » Appela-t-il mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Peter finissait de descendre la corde tandis que le prince forçait l'ouverture de la fenêtre avec sa dague. Il entra dans la pièce sombre sans dessus dessous. Peter et Adelyne entrèrent après lui observant le désordre de la pièce. Au milieu du bureau le prince ramassa de petites lunettes. « Je dois le retrouver. » Annonça-t-il alors que Trompillon venait de rentrer à son tour.

« Vous n'en avez pas le temps ! » Lança Peter en essayant de garder un ton bas. « Vous devez remonter la herse. »

« Sans lui vous ne seriez pas la en ce moment, et moi non plus. » Rétorqua le prince.

« Peter, nous pouvons allez nous occuper de Miraz pendant que Caspian ira à la recherche de son professeur. » Déclara Adelyne qui regarda le prince en essayant de garder un regard assuré malgré le fait que cela l'inquiétait de le laisser partir comme ça.

« Je serais la à temps pour remonter la herse. » Dit-il en la fixant en retour pour la rassurer. « Compter sur moi. » Rajouta-t-il en direction de Peter. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Adelyne avant de se précipiter vers le couloir. Trompillon fit de même laissant seuls la jeune reine et le roi blond qui se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire.

Dans la salle du levier contrôlant le pont-levis, un garde de patrouille circulait lorsqu'il remarqua le chat sur un coussin ligoté et bâillonné avec un regard suppliant. Accroché par la queue à une poutre au plafond, Ripitchip dégaina son épée la tête en bas derrière le garde qui se retourna au bruit et fixa l'animal l'air interloqué.

« Oui je suis une souris qui parle ! » Déclara-t-il avant de frapper au visage le garde qui tomba raide au sol. Ripitchip descendit du plafond et fit signe à ses deux compères que la voie était libre. Les deux autres s'élancèrent et montèrent sur le deuxième soldat et le terrassèrent avec leurs épées. Ils foncèrent vers l'entrée et Ripitchip monta sur leurs dos et tourna la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte à Trompillon qui tua un troisième garde en décochant une flèche. « Ah ! On s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand. » Déclara ironiquement Ripitchip.

« Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? » Répondit en le regardant de haut Trompillon.

« Aucun sens de l'humour. » Renchérie la souris en rangeant son épée. Le nain ferma alors les portes derrière lui.

Dans les sous-sols du château, le prince descendit rapidement les escaliers, un trousseau de clé dans les mains probablement dérobés au garde responsable des geôles. Caspian se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule ou se trouvait un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche endormis par terre. Le prince se pencha sur lui, laissant sans s'en rendre compte le médaillon caché sous sa chemise pendre à son cou. Le prisonnier se réveilla en sursaut et le regarda l'air hagar.

« Encore cinq petites minutes ? » Dit Caspian en souriant.

« Mais enfin que faite-vous ici ? » Demanda le vieil homme tandis que le prince commença à retirer ses fers qu'il avait aux mains. « Je ne vous ai pas aidé à vous échappé pour vous voir revenir en cachette. » Le jeune homme l'aida à se relever. « Vous devez repartir ! » Dit l'homme en prenant le prince par les bras. « Avant que Miraz n'apprenne que vous êtes ici. »

« Il ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre. » Répliqua Caspian en tendant au professeur ses petites lunettes. Il les posa sur ses yeux et vit alors le blason en argent autour du cou du prince. Le professeur le pris du bout des doigts et l'inspecta.

« Alors, la trompe a vraiment fonctionné ? » Demanda-t-il en lâchant l'objet et en regardant Caspian. « Comment est-elle ? »

« Encore plus belle et incroyable que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. » Répondit le prince en souriant. Cette réflexion fit sourire le professeur. « Vous la verrez bientôt. » Il remit dans sa chemise le pendentif. « Quand à Miraz nous lui donnerons votre cellule ! » Le prince se retourna pour partir mais le professeur le retint par le bras et le força à le regarder.

« Votre père a sous estimé Miraz, ne faite pas la même erreur. » Dit le vieil homme gravement.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Répondit Caspian épouvanté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je suis navré. » Le professeur baissa les yeux avant de regarder le prince devenu visiblement en colère. Caspian repoussa le bras du vieil homme et monta en courant les escaliers laissant désolé ce dernier.

Dans les couloirs sombres du château, Adelyne et Peter avançaient à la recherche des appartements de Miraz ne sachant trop ou aller.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le laisser y aller, mon plan part en lambeaux. » Marmonna Peter en cherchant autour de lui un quelconque moyen de se repérer.

« Écoute, si tu avais été à la place de Caspian tu aurais surement fait la même chose. » Lança tout bas Adelyne en regardant ailleurs, elle-même complètement égarée dans les vastes couloirs du château.

« Non ! J'aurais respecté le plan surtout si c'est moi qui connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! » Clama le roi à voix basse. « Et puis, si cela avait été moi, m'aurais-tu laissé y aller comme tu as laissé faire Caspian ? » Demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers la reine qui n'osait le regarder.

« Pourquoi une telle question ? »

« Arrête je ne suis pas idiot, ni aveugle. Tu crois que je ne vous vois pas toi et Caspian ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil Peter, à moins que… » Elle se tourna vers lui qui ne dis plus rien. « Je ne sais quoi te dire, je te trouve vraiment sympa mais depuis la première fois ou j'ai croisé le regard de Caspian, je crois que … je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse de lui. » Confessa la jeune reine se sentant rougir.

« Je te crois Adelyne et je ne t'en veux pas. » Dit Peter en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune reine. « En fait c'est moi qui ai été idiot de penser que peut être… alors qu'entre toi et Caspian le coup de foudre paraissait évident. »

« Évident ? Comment ça évident ? »

« Aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf vous deux mais c'est normal. » Répondit le jeune homme blond en souriant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de Caspian.

« Est-ce que ça ira Peter ? Je veux dire, tu n'agis pas de manière si intempestive juste à cause de cela ? »

« Non rassure toi, je pense que mon plan est bon et que nous n'avions pas le choix. » Elle acquiesça incertaine et inquiète que cette attaque nocturne soit l'unique option. Il retira sa main de son bras et avança dans le couloir et lança à voix basse. « Il est vraiment chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi qui s'inquiète pour lui. » Adelyne ne répondit pas mais se contenta de rougir en souriant tout en suivant Peter.

Au niveau des appartements du Seigneur Miraz, ce dernier et son épouse dormaient calmement à la lumière de la cheminée ou se consumaient plusieurs buches. Le son d'une lame vint briser le silence et la pointe de cette dernière alla se poser contre le cou de Miraz qui se réveilla aussi net au contacte du métal. Encore à moitié endormie, il regarda en direction de celui qui tenait l'arme et ricana en montrant ses dents.

« Le ciel soit loué, tu es saint et sauf. »

« Debout ! » Ordonna Caspian tenant son épée très en colère. Miraz poussa sa couverture en envoyant bien exprès son bras en arrière afin de taper l'épaule de sa femme endormis.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Prunaprismia encore en demi-sommeil. Tandis que son mari se levait lentement, elle vit alors le jeune prince menaçant son époux de son épée. « Caspian ? »

« Restez ou vous êtes ! » Ordonna le jeune homme rapidement en rivant ses yeux sur son oncle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda effrayé sa tante assise sur le lit tandis que son mari faisait face à son neveu.

« C'est une évidence très chère. » Répondit Miraz fixant le jeune prince. « Dans certaines familles se serait un comportement inapproprié. »

« Cela ne vous a pas dérangé vous ! » Répliqua Caspian en serrant des dents.

« Mais tu n'es pas comme moi que je sache. » Le prince le fixait la haine dans les yeux et hésitant. « C'est triste. » Au même moment Prunaprismia tandis le bras vers la tête de lit ou étaient accrochées des armes. « Pour une fois que tu fais preuve de courage, quel énorme gâchis. » Le jeune homme continuait de fixer son oncle qui dévia le regard vers sa femme qui arma une arbalète en direction du prince qui tourna la tête vers elle.

« Baisse ton épée Caspian. » Demanda Prunaprismia, mais le jeune homme retourna la tête vers son oncle sans baisser le bras. « Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. » Les portes des appartements s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Je vous le déconseille fortement ! Ou bien nous nous verrons nous même obligés. » Lança Adelyne suivit de Peter. « Je vous préviens j'ai le lancé facile. » Dit la jeune reine en tendant vers l'avant sa dague avec une tête de lion gravé sur la lame, prête à la lancer. Tous se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes gens. Prunaprismia brandit son arbalète dans leur direction puis se remit en joug sur Caspian. Miraz soupira et mis ses mains sur ces hanches.

« Vous êtes dans mes appartements privés. » Déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? » Demanda Peter au prince en tenant son épée. « Vous étiez sensé vous occuper de la herse. »

« Non ! Cette fois je veux savoir, je veux la vérité ! » Dit le prince la voix tremblante en direction de Miraz. « Avez-vous tué mon père ? » Il poussa son épée, forcent son oncle à reculer contre le mur. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme un mélange de rage et de haine. Il sentait la lame trembler, le bras de Caspian n'était pas sur.

« Ah nous y voila. » Déclara Miraz sous les yeux tétanisés du prince.

« Vous disiez que votre frère était mort dans son sommeil. » Lança Prunaprismia interloqué.

« C'est plus ou moins la vérité. » Répondit le Seigneur.

« Caspian, ne te laisse pas aveugler par la colère et faire une chose que tu pourrais regretter ensuite. » Déclara Adelyne touché par ce qui se passait. Elle savait que ses parents étaient mort mais de la à être assassiné et en plus par un membre de sa propre famille. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il ressentait d'une certaine manière mais savais aussi que dans l'état mentale dans lequel il se trouvait, il pouvait faire une grosse bêtise. Le prince entendis ce qu'elle venait de dire mais doutais.

« Un Telmarin ne possède rien qu'il n'est obtenu par la force. Et ça ton père le savait mieux que personne. » Expliqua Miraz.

« Vous avez osé. » Murmura Prunaprismia baissant son arme.

« Pour la même raison que vous allez vous servir de votre arbalète. » Répondit son époux en la regardant. « Pour notre fils. » Il commença à avancer vers Caspian laissant pénétrer la pointe de la lame dans sa chair tandis que le prince reculait.

« Arrêter ! » Fit Prunaprismia en pointant de nouveau l'arbalète vers le jeune homme.

« Ne bouger plus ! » Lança Adelyne en tendant son bras tenant sa dague dans la direction de Miraz.

« Il vous faut prendre une décision très chère. » Annonça le Seigneur alors que du sang commençait à couler le long de son cou. « Voulez-vous que notre enfant devienne roi ? » Il continua d'avancer d'un pas. « Voulez-vous qu'il soit comme Caspian ? » Le prince le fixait la terreur dans les yeux. « Orphelin de père ! »

« NON ! » Cria son épouse en tirant les yeux fermés. La flèche se dirigea vers le jeune homme mais soudain fut dévié sur la droite par une brume blanche à tête de lion qui rugie de façon menaçante.

« Caspian ! » Clama Peter alors que le prince lâcha son épée et posa sa main contre son bras s'écroulant dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Miraz en profita pour se sauver par une porte se trouvant derrière lui. Adelyne lança son poignard qui s'enfonça contre la porte en bois à quelques centimètres du visage du Seigneur. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui avait envoyé l'arme et croisa le regard noir de la jeune reine, il prit alors la fuite. Peter tenta de le rattraper mais il avait bloqué la porte de l'autre coté. Prunaprismia se mit à hurler en tombant contre son lit tandis qu'Adelyne se dirigea vers le prince.

« Caspian, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genoux devant lui en regardant son bras.

« Oui je crois. » Répondit-il en gardant sa main sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Elle prit doucement sa main pour la dégager. La chemise de Caspian était un peu déchirée, elle regarda par le petit trou dans le tissu ne voyant qu'une légère coupure. « Ce n'est rien, c'est superficiel, cela ne devrait laisser aucune trace mais il faudra la soigner au plus vite pour éviter une infection. »

« D'accord, mais c'est bien à toi que je dois la vie. » Dit-il en montrant le médaillon, elle lui souri tendrement en retour.

« Dépêchons nous ! Miraz s'est enfuit, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, vite ! » Lança Peter en courant devant eux en direction de la porte de la chambre qui jeta au passage la dague d'Adelyne à ses genoux. Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et le suivirent rapidement.

Du haut de sa tour, Edmund faisait tourner nonchalamment sa lampe dans sa main mais la fit tomber à l'étage d'en dessous sans le faire exprès. La lampe tomba bruyamment mais ne cassa pas. Un garde sortit sur le chemin de ronde pour voir la cause du bruit, il trouva la lampe et l'alluma sans le vouloir et fit tournoyer la lumière dans tout les sens. D'une ouverture, Edmund l'observait se demandant quoi faire pour la récupérer. Soudain, le son d'une cloche retentit dans tout le château. Rassemblés au niveau de la ville, les Narniens virent le faisceau de lumière en l'air. Ouragan et Nikabrik se regardaient intrigués.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? » Se demanda le nain. Edmund se décida à sauter d'où il était sur le garde.

Dans les quartiers des soldats, tous se dépêchaient de se préparer au son de la cloche, ramassant épées et arbalètes avant de sortir. Dans les couloirs sombres Caspian, Peter et Adelyne couraient, mais le prince et le jeune roi prirent chacun une direction différente. La jeune reine s'arrêta, un peu paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tout le château est alerté de notre présence, je crains que tout ceci ne soit un échec. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Non ! Nos troupes sont dehors, venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Lança Peter. Adelyne et Caspian se regardèrent inquiets alors que le prince tenait encore son bras blessé. Peter sortit en courant dans la cour du château. « Maintenant Edmund ! Maintenant ! » Hurla-t-il en levant la tête en direction de son frère tout en sortant son épée. « Le signal ! » Peter affronta deux soldats qu'il tua rapidement.

« J'suis un peu occupé la ! » Répondit son frère appuyé contre le bord de la tour faisant face à un garde, leurs épée l'une contre l'autre. Il donna un coup de tête au garde et échangèrent quelques estocades avant qu'Edmund ne ramasse sa lampe et assomme son agresseur avec. « Oh zut. » Marmonna-t-il en s'apercevant que la lampe ne fonctionnait plus. Peter arriva à la roue en bois permettant d'actionner l'ouverture de la grille d'accès à la cour intérieur du château. Il commença à essayer de la tourner avec difficulté.

« Peter, ça suffit ! Il vaut mieux tout arrêter tant qu'on le peut encore sinon on cour droit à la catastrophe ! » Lança Adelyne suivit de Caspian.

« Non ! Je peux encore y arriver ! » Dit le garçon blond tandis que les deux autres guettais l'arrivée imminente des soldats. « Aidez-moi ! » Tous deux échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent pour aider le jeune roi. Au même moment, dans la salle du levier contrôlant le pont-levis, Trompillon et les trois souris tournaient le levier difficilement. A l'extérieur, le pont-levis se baissait lentement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux Narniens postés à l'entrée de la ville.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on agit de la sorte. Peter ? C'est toi le chef de cette opération, tu te souviens ? » Dit Adelyne en tournant la roue de bois, le jeune homme ne disait rien et continuait de hisser la grille. « Je te préviens, en tant que chef tu es responsable des vies mises en jeu se soir. Tu en es conscient ? » Il ne répondait toujours pas et continuait encore plus vite.

« Allume-toi ! Allez ! » Demandait Edmund en direction de sa lampe en la tapant par en dessous. « Allez ! » Elle s'alluma enfin, et il commença immédiatement à faire les signaux lumineux en direction des Narniens. A l'extérieur, Ouragan se cabra.

« CHARGER ! » Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers le pont menant au château suivit des autres Narniens. A l'intérieur Adelyne, Peter et Caspian continuait de hisser la grille alors que les soldats investissaient la cour et se ruaient vers eux. Le pont-levis s'abaissa devant deux gardes qui virent arriver sur eux les Narniens. « Charger ! A l'attaque ! » Hurla Ouragan aux autres Narniens courant à toute allure sur le pont.

Un minotaure chargea, brisant la grille protégeant l'accès au pont-levis. L'animal mythique repoussa les deux soldats et tous coururent vers l'entrée de la cour intérieure maintenant ouverte. A la vue de ces derniers entrant dans la cour Peter, Caspian et Adelyne sortirent leurs épées.

« Pour Narnia ! » Hurla Peter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tous s'élancèrent contre les soldats venant en face.

Menés par Ouragan, les Narniens tuaient leurs premiers adversaires facilement. Le roi blond fonça dans le tas n'épargnent aucun garde s'approchant de lui. Les souris de Ripitchip sautant sur les visages de leurs agresseurs ne manquent pas de les balafrés, même si par leur petite taille certains se prenaient de violents coups de pieds. Tout en se battant férocement Caspian gardait toujours un œil sur Adelyne qui venait de repousser et blesser trois soldats avec son épée. Faunes et félins bondirent le long des chemins de rondes repoussant tous les ennemis se présentent. De la ou il était, Edmund observait le combat dans la cour intérieur.

« Archers ! » Hurla l'un des soldats, ce qui attira l'attention d'Adelyne vers les chemins de ronde ou un groupe de gardes se plaçaient. « En position ! » Tous se mirent de façon à tenir en joug les Narniens en bas. « Viser ! » Dit le chef pointant son arbalète sur Peter. A la vue de cela, son plus jeune frère se laissa glisser le long des tuiles du toit et poussa avec ses pieds le chef des archers par-dessus le bord du long balcon. Voyant ce dernier s'écraser au sol, Peter se tourna vers son frère.

« Edmund ! » Cria-t-il. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir les autres archers l'ayant remarqué. Il couru à l'opposé enfonçant une porte et tombant au sol, il la repoussa du pied retenant les flèches envoyés sur lui.

Sortant sur l'un des balcons, Miraz observa le violent combat qui faisait rage dans la cour du château. D'en bas, Peter l'aperçu et commença à se diriger vers l'endroit ou il se situait. Ceci n'échappa pas à Caspian qui l'observait tandis qu'il venait d'abattre encore quelques soldats. Le roi blond passa les ennemis et commença à gravir les marches proches du balcon ou se trouvait le Seigneur. C'est alors qu'un Narnien bondit en direction du balcon, alors que Miraz se recula pour éviter de se faire frapper. Une flèche alla se planter dans la poitrine du Narnien qui hurla de douleur. Le Général Glozelle venait de tirer derrière le Seigneur alors que quelques soldats se trouvaient derrière lui. La pauvre créature essayait de se tenir tant bien que mal au bord, mais d'une main Miraz le poussa et le fit tomber. Ce dernier alla se heurter contre un toit sous le regard impuissant de Peter, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

« Faites fermer cette herse. » Ordonna le Seigneur au Général.

En haut d'une tour, Edmund ferma la porte en y plaçant une dague pour ralentir ses poursuivants. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était coincé en haut de ladite tour sans échappatoire, tandis que les gardes tentaient d'enfoncer la porte. Une autre porte fut forcé, celle de la salle de la herse du pont-levis ou se trouvait Trompillon qui tua le premier soldat d'une flèche mais le deuxième le frappa avec son bouclier le faisant tomber dans la cour avant qu'il n'eut le temps de décocher une autre flèche. Il heurta dans sa chute un soldat avant de tomber au sol. Un minotaure le voyant au sol leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la salle d'où le pauvre venait de tomber pour voir des soldats en train d'essayer de faire briser la chaine qui maintenait en l'air le contrepoids de la herse de la cour. Le poids tomba rapidement faisant descendre la herse. Le minotaure se jeta sous la herse et hurla sous le poids de la grille qu'il soutenait. Peter et plus loin Adelyne observaient le Narnien et la cour constatant l'issu inévitable.

« On se replis ! » Hurla le roi blond sous le regard de Caspian qui se dirigea vers les écuries. « Il faut battre en retraite tous de suite ! » Les Narniens commencèrent alors à cesser le combat et à se diriger vers la grille. « Sortez ! Ne rester pas la ! Avancez vers la herse ! Vite ! » Alors qu'elle commençait à reculer, Adelyne vit un des centaures, fils d'Ouragan se faire blesser. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et repoussa ses agresseurs. Elle se pencha vers lui qui avait la main sur son ventre sanglant.

« Merci de votre bonté votre majesté mais je crains que ce ne sois terminé pour moi. »

« Ne dites pas cela, relevez-vous ! » Le centaure tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas.

« Je suis trop faible, pardonnez-moi. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… » Dit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle voyait d'autres cadavres de Narniens autour d'eux. « Vous avez participé à la reconstruction de Narnia et à l'établissement de la paix. » Le centaure souriait alors qu'il tombait de plus en plus au sol. Il détacha alors de son épée ce qui ressemblait à un petit objet en cuivre ou y était gravé un petit dessin.

« Pourriez-vous donner ceci à ma mère ? » Demanda-t-il en tendent l'objet à Adelyne.

« Oui bien sur. » Le centaure commença alors à fermer les yeux. « Votre sacrifice n'aura pas été vain je vous le jure ! » Dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que des larmes tombaient de ses yeux. Peter s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever. « Ou est Caspian ? » Demanda-t-elle en essuyant son visage avec sa main.

« Je vais le retrouver ! Toi sort de la ! » Répondit le roi en la poussant en direction de la grille. « Sortez ! Allez-vous-en ! Sortez ! Sortez ! Battez en retraite ! » Hurlais-t-il en cherchant autour de lui le prince alors que les premiers Narniens fuirent dont Ouragan.

Du haut de la tour, les gardes réussirent à enfoncer la porte et firent face à Edmund appuyé contre le rempart. Il se laissa soudain tomber dans le vide au grand étonnement des deux gardes. Un griffon leurs vola sous le nez avec sur son dos le jeune roi filant loin de la tour. Caspian sortit au même moment à cheval des écuries, tenant un deuxième cheval par le licol suivit de Cornélius lui-même monté sur un destrier. Le prince s'arrêta dans la cour pour observer son oncle toujours à son balcon.

« Donner l'ordre. » Déclara Miraz voyant son neveu au milieu de la cour.

« Mes hommes sont encore en bas. » Répondit Glozelle alors que Caspian se dirigea vers Peter.

« Retirez-vous ! Sortez ! Ne restez pas la ! » Hurla ce dernier en montant sur le cheval que tenait Caspian.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Adelyne se tourna pour apercevoir Miraz. Les larmes lui vinrent encore et elle s'élança en bondissant sur le puits. Elle lança alors sa dague aussi fort qu'elle put en direction du Seigneur. Peter, Caspian et Cornélius la virent les larmes aux yeux mais avec rage et colère dans le regard. Miraz ne vit pas la lame venir et elle lui fendit la peau au niveau du visage avant que le poignard ne s'enfonce dans le mur derrière lui, laissant voir sur la lame une tête de lion gravée. Il toucha la balafre ensanglanté fixant du regard la jeune reine avec un air amusé, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Caspian se précipita vers elle.

« Adelyne ! » L'appela-t-il en lui tendant la main. Elle sauta du puits en lui prenant la main et il la fit s'asseoir devant lui sur la selle. Voyant cela, Miraz prit l'arbalète de Glozelle et la pointa en direction du minotaure retenant la herse.

« Tirez ! » Hurla-t-il en envoyant une flèche dans la poitrine du Narnien qui hurla de douleur.

Les archers sur les remparts se mirent à tirer vers la cour. Caspian se pencha volontairement forcent Adelyne à faire de même alors qu'il plaça ses bras sur les cotés de manière à ce qu'elle ne se prenne aucune flèche. Dans un dernier élan de force, le minotaure souleva la herse aussi haut qu'il put. Caspian et Adelyne passèrent les premiers suivit de Peter et des autres qui se hâtaient. Sous le poids de la herse et des flèches qu'il s'était pris, le minotaure lâcha prise et s'effondra la herse tombant de suite sur lui, l'écrasant sous le poids. Seul Ripitchip pu sortir par sa petite taille mais les autres Narniens furent pris au piège. Alors qu'ils traversaient le pont-levis, Caspian sentit Adelyne, qui avait regardé par-dessus son épaule, tomber en sanglots. Il serra son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune reine lui prenant une main qu'elle accepta, il sentit alors les larmes sur sa main.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle. « J'aurais du insister et l'empêcher de faire cela. » Dit-elle en sanglots, les larmes tombant de plus en plus rapidement sur ses joues.

« Nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant. Pardonne-moi, je suis tout aussi fautif. » Déclara le prince penchant sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune reine.

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien, si il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi. J'aurais du arrêter Peter depuis le départ, je n'ai pas suivit le conseil d'Aslan me disant de suivre mon instinct. Au fond, tout cela c'est ma faute. » Dit-elle en penchant la tête.

« Non. Ça ne l'est pas, ne te sens pas aussi coupable. » Elle ne répondit pas, il posa alors un tendre baiser sur sa joue pour la réconforter alors qu'il se sentait tout aussi coupable, et énervé que sa chère et tendre se sente aussi mal par sa propre faute. Juste à coté, Cornélius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce charment petit spectacle, c'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers Peter toujours près de la herse.

« Courez ! Sauvez-vous ! Sauvez-vous ! » Hurlais les Narniens agglutinés contre la grille se faisant cribler de flèches. Le roi blond regarda Ouragan qui acquiesça lentement et difficilement alors qu'il voyait à la grille l'un de ces fils, hochant la tête, prisonnier de l'autre coté de la grille. Le jeune roi vit alors les autres l'attendre dont Adelyne complètement effondré par le massacre des Narniens.

« Peter ! Le pont-levis ! » Le prévint Caspian. Le roi se dépêcha de partir, son cheval sautant le pont qui commençait à se relever. Le petit groupe rescapé partit laissant derrière eux le château et les quelques Narniens prisonniers encore en vie.

Au dos du griffon survolant la cour du château, Edmund ne vit que cadavres entassés les uns sur les autres. Le jeune homme se dépêcha et suivit des airs sont frère à cheval s'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^<br>**_

_**Prochaine publication certainement en milieu de semaine prochaine!**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A vite, vite, vite! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	24. Un retour mouvementé

**_Hey! Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^_**

****_**Aline :**_** _Je suis d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent est l'un des passages le plus triste du film. Je comprend pour Cair Paravel mais le scénario est bouclée et je n'y toucherais plus, donc tu verras bien^^ (par contre ultérieurement il sera possible que je demande des avis pour certains passages mais pas tout de suite, donc si tu veux m'aider n'hésite pas à me le dire ;)) J'ai pas compris pour le coup de la cherleader... Pour répondre à ta question je suis étudiante (ça a ses avantages comme ses défauts^^) J'aurais aimé te poser une question aussi, est-ce que tu aime dessiner? Bisous à toi ma très modeste revieweuse ;) Prend bien le temps de lire^^_**

**_Elo :_** _**Salut! Peter devient sage... c'est ce que nous allons voir maintenant XD Merci d'avoir remarqué pour Adelyne, c'est vrai que j'essaye de dépeindre ses émotions pour que le lecteur la comprenne mieux dans ses actions, mais il y a encore des choses à découvrir sur** **elle mais pour cela il faut être patient^^ Si t'es devenu accro (je suis contente XD) et bien alors tu risque d'adorer l'annonce qui se trouvera en bas de page. Mais d'abord, bonne lecture ! (et on n'oublie pas de laisser une review :3 Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir qu'il y a un retour...J'arrête de parler, tu peux lire tranquille^^)**_

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Clara? T'as disparu? Reviens! Toi qui est la depuis le premier chapitre T_T_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 24**

**Un retour mouvementé**

Assise sur une pierre appuyée contre la table brisée, Lucy attendait patiemment en touchant sa fiole de cordiale. L'inquiétude semblait lui peser. Un peu plus loin, assise contre une des pierres formant le cercle, Susan ne disait rien, concentré sur l'ajustement de son brassard d'archère. C'est alors qu'un faible son venant de l'extérieur les fit sortir de leurs pensées. Lucy rangea sa fiole dans son petit étui autour de sa taille et se leva tandis que son ainée posa son brassard et la suivie.

La petite couru vers l'extérieur ou se trouvaient Chasseur-de-truffes et d'autres Narniens, qui voyaient arriver un griffon par les airs et une toute petite troupe à pied. Le jour commençait juste à se lever et les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore parus. Arrivant au niveau des ruines, Lucy vit la déception sur tous les visages. Susan arriva derrière sa sœur, suivit par d'autres Narniens dont l'épouse d'Ouragan. Le visage de Peter semblait dur, comme celui de Caspian juste à quelques pas de lui.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Lucy.

« C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander. » Répondit sèchement le roi blond en montrant de la tête Caspian.

« Peter. » Lança à demi voix Adelyne se trouvant non loin derrière eux. Susan remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Moi ? Vous auriez pu renoncer à cette bataille, c'était encore possible. » Dit Caspian en s'arrêtant, ce que fit le jeune roi aussi.

« Non et c'est à cause de vous. Si vous aviez respecté le plan, ces soldats seraient certainement encore en vie. »

« Si nous étions restés ici comme je l'avais conseillé, ces hommes ne seraient pas morts ! » Déclara le prince furieux.

« Vous nous avez appelés, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? » Répliqua Peter.

« Ce fut ma première erreur. » Répondit le prince. A cette réponse, Adelyne ayant dans son dos le petit groupe de rescapés tous à l'arrêt, leva la tête en direction du prince comme blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur du professeur Cornélius.

« Non ! Votre première erreur est d'avoir cru que vous pouviez guider ce peuple. » Renchérie le roi en lui tournant le dos.

« Hey ! » Hurla le prince. Peter se retourna énerver, fixant dans les yeux Caspian. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'abandonner Narnia. »

« Vous avez envahi Narnia. Vous n'avez pas le droit de commander, pas plus que Miraz. » Le prince le poussa et avança vers le bâtiment. « Vous, votre oncle et votre père. » Caspian se raidie. Adelyne le remarqua sachant que Peter venait d'appuyer sur une corde sensible. « Narnia n'avait besoin d'aucun de vous. » A cette dernière réflexion, Caspian hurla et sortit son épée en se tournant vers Peter qui fit de même.

« Arrêter ! » Déclara Adelyne en s'élançant vers eux en plaçant sa propre épée entre les lames croisés des deux jeunes hommes pour les empêcher de se battre. « Vous croyez vraiment que vous entretuez arrangeras quoi que ce soit ? » Caspian la regarda les yeux remplis à la fois de colère et de honte alors qu'il s'aperçu que de nouvelles larmes venaient border le coin de ses yeux. Peter avala sa rancœur à la vue de la jeune reine retenant ses larmes. D'un coup sec, elle leva sa lame écartant ainsi les deux autres et se dirigea ensuite vers l'épouse d'Ouragan et sortit de sa poche la petite pièce de cuivre gravé. « Il a rendu honneur à Narnia vous pouvez être très fière de lui. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante sous le regard de tous alors qu'une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux reines. « Lucy, quelqu'un aurait besoin de tes soins immédiatement. »

Les reines tournèrent leurs têtes en direction du petit groupe comme Peter et Caspian. Ouragan aidé d'Edmund posèrent par terre Trompillon visiblement mal en point. Lucy se précipita vers lui suivit de Susan et Chasseur-de-truffes alors que les deux jeunes hommes baissaient leurs épées. Les deux reines se penchèrent vers lui et la petite déboucha sa fiole de cordiale. Caspian se dirigea vers l'intérieur du mausolée en rangeant son épée suivit par Nikabrik. Peter le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire tandis qu'Adelyne les joues teintés de larmes croisa le regard du prince quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne la tête. L'épouse d'Ouragan pleurait en silence tenant la petite pièce de cuivre. Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui la regarda tristement en tenant son épaule n'ayant plus qu'un fils juste derrière lui, lui aussi ayant le visage bas. Elle baissa la tête comprenant qu'elle venait de perdre non pas un mais deux enfants. Alors que Lucy venait de verser quelques gouttes de son cordiale à la bouche de Trompillon, ce dernier s'éveilla d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? » Demanda sèchement le nain. Tous se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Peter se rapprocha de ses frère et sœurs. « Les Telmarins seront la d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Nous devons nous préparer rapidement. » Déclara le roi blond.

« Certes, mais pas selon ta méthode ! » Dit soudain Adelyne les joues rouges n'ayant plus de larmes mais les yeux remplis de colère. Le petit groupe se tourna vers elle. « Nous avons essayé ta façon de faire et voila le résultat ! Dorénavant, nous allons agir selon mes règles ! » Le roi ne répondit rien, honteux. Tous commencèrent à se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Merci, chère petite amie. » Déclara Trompillon alors que Lucy venait de se relever. Elle lui sourit et suivit sa famille vers l'intérieur.

Un aigle apparut alors à l'horizon poussant un cri majestueux. Adelyne s'avança vers les Pevensie, les yeux vers le ciel alors que Galestria lui tandis un gant épais de cuir que la jeune reine passa à son bras droit. L'oiseau de proie vint se poser élégamment sur le gant. Tous observèrent ébahit la beauté de l'oiseau, particulièrement le professeur Cornélius. L'aigle royale avait des yeux aussi marrons profond que ceux d'Adelyne, ses plumes étaient noirs et son bec et ses serres blanche comme de l'ivoire. Les ailes de l'animal étaient faites de plumes grises brillantes. En s'approchant pour mieux voir, Lucy s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'ailes en argent. Elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le célèbre Daltar aux ailes d'argent, l'aigle royale d'Adelyne et animal de proie très connu dans les scènes de chasse de la légende ornant la reine intrépide.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir mon ami, je pensais que toi aussi… » Commença la jeune reine.

« Disons simplement que j'ai décidé d'hiberner durant plusieurs siècles. Le grand lion m'a accordé cette faveur pour que je puisse me remettre à votre service ma reine lors de votre retour. » Répondit l'animal.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué Daltar. » Tous les regardaient et Lucy s'émerveillait à la vue de l'animal si beau sur le bras d'Adelyne qui passa son autre main à lui caresser la tête et le cou. L'aigle fit de petits bruits de contentement très doux. « Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? »

« Lorsque j'ai appris le retour de votre majesté, je me suis tout de suite dirigé vers le mausolée d'Aslan mais vous n'y étiez plus. Galestria m'a accueillit en me disant que vous étiez partis attaquer le château des Telmarins. Je suis arrivé au moment de la bataille et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'en mêler. Après votre départ, j'ai pris la liberté de rester les espionner un peu et ce que j'y ai vu ne m'a pas rassuré. »

« Parle, nous t'écoutons. » Annonça le jeune reine.

« Pour commencer, après votre fuite du château, le Seigneur Miraz en a profité pour faire accuser le prince Caspian de traitre et prendre le pouvoir. Il a été couronné il y a moins d'une heure et tout les Seigneurs de Telmars ont engagés leurs troupes à ses cotés. Le peuple ignorant tout de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière à salué avec allégresse leur nouveau roi. Sur le chemin du retour j'ai aussi vu que les travaux du pont près du guet de Beruna viennent de se terminer, et des troupes ont même commencés à traverser le pont et ils amènent avec eux d'étranges machines. »

« Des machines de guerres… » Murmura Adelyne qui leva la tête en direction des Pevensie. « Nous devons agir le plus vite possible, sinon nous sommes perdus. » Tous acquiescèrent. « Merci Daltar, tu as très bien agis, comme toujours. »

« Sa majesté va me faire rougir. » Elle sourit à cette remarque.

« Prend ton envole et surveille les alentours aussi discrètement que possible. » L'aigle ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola montant haut vers le ciel. La jeune reine retira son gant et tous se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila... Je sais ce que certains vont me dire, c'était court. Mais bon ça m'a permis de faire une sorte de pause après le long chapitre de la dernière fois et le suivant.<em>**

**_En conséquence, le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu, puisqu'il est prévu pour la fin de cette semaine^^_**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A très bientôt! Leonem ;)  
><em>**


	25. Le retour d'un ancien cauchemar

**_Bien, alors voici la suite promise après un chapitre plutôt court (je sais...) sauf que la je pense que j'ai fait fort. Non seulement je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait mais en plus ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début :D ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Elo :_ _Salut ! C'est maintenant que tu a ta rentrée toi ? (pfff ! il y en a __qui ont vraiment trop de chance lol)_ _Ravie que mon nouveau personnage te plait, ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire apparaitre un troisième larron de ma création^^ Mais depuis longtemps je savais qu'il fallait que je le place à ce moment là (c'est peut être à un moment avancé de l'histoire mais au moins ça a créer un élément de surprise au chapitre qui n'était pas une découverte en soi^^ n'est-ce pas?) __Vu que tu semble si bien anticiper les chapitres suivants au niveau de la base on va voir si celui-ci te surprend et te plait ;) Enjoy!_**

****_**Aline :**_** _Coucou, je suis contente que l'apparition de mon nouveau personnage t'ai plu^^ Mais dit moi, en lisant ta dernière review j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu devais être triste, ou déprimé ou peut être juste fatigué... __alors que j'essaye de te distraire (même si je comprend que le lycée c'est parfois usant). Sache que j'attends quand même de toi un minimum d'entrain quand tu es ici (devant un écran d'ordi', moui bon je crois que t'a compris^^) En plus j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur __et de temps à écrire ce chapitre alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire ceci tranquillement, de te détendre et après j'espère que je t'aurais fait sourire et que tu l'aura toujours quand tu m'écrira ta review! LA!^^ Compris? :) Bonne lecture à toi! _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 25**

**Le retour d'un ancien cauchemar**

Dans le long couloir couvert de peintures faiblement éclairé par quelques torches, Caspian observait celle représentant les quatre rois et reines de l'ancien temps debout à coté de leurs trônes. Pensif, son visage se tourna vers le mur dédié à Adelyne et regardait l'image de la petite fille brandissant l'épée Eragorn à coté du grand Aslan. Le doute s'emparait de lui, il considérait qu'il avait échoué ce qu'il avait entreprit mais il y avait pire à ses yeux. Il trouvait qu'il avait agis de façon si minable en acceptant tout les ordres de Peter que jamais Adelyne n'accepterais de le soutenir maintenant et de rester à ces cotés. Il ne se trouvait plus digne de devenir roi en ayant agis de cette façon, ni des sentiments qu'il portait pour sa reine légendaire qu'il avait fait pleurer. De plus, maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant une inévitable bataille et il ne supportait pas l'idée de la mettre en danger par sa faute. Car la connaissant bien maintenant, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à aller se battre et l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un ne la blesse que même légèrement le rendait furieux. Il serra des points et sortit le pendentif d'Adelyne qu'il regarda. Le prince se tourna de nouveau vers la peinture des rois et reines en lâchant le pendentif contre sa chemise et posa une main contre le tissu troué de sa chemise remarquant que la blessure semblait commencer à cicatriser. Il recommença à regarder la gravure de Peter, ne sachant que faire tout en étant inquiet pour celle qu'il aime.

« Vous en êtes content de cette trompe magique maintenant. » Déclara soudain Nikabrik qui l'observait au coin du couloir appuyé contre une partie du mur. Caspian se tourna vers lui ayant l'air perdu. « Vos rois et vos reines nous ont déçus. » Il commença à s'approcher du prince. « Votre armée est à moitié décimée, ceux qui ne sont pas mort le seront bientôt. »

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Des félicitations ? » Répondit doucement le jeune homme avec une pointe de mépris.

« Vous voulez le sang de votre oncle. Nous le voulons aussi. Vous voulez son trône. Nous pouvons vous aidez à le reprendre. » Dit le nain avant de commencer à avancer dans le couloir en passant devant Caspian. Après un cours moment d'hésitation, il le suivit.

Dans la salle de la table brisé et de l'arbre mort, Nikabrik suivit du prince arrivèrent par le fond de la salle au niveau des deux grandes colonnes de pierres devant la gravure d'Aslan.

« Vous avez essayé un ancien pouvoir, il a échoué. Mais il existe un pouvoir encore plus puissant. Celui qui a mit en échec Aslan en personne pendant près d'un siècle. » Déclara le nain en haut des marches entre les deux colonnes à coté du prince.

Dans le silence de la pièce, des grognements commencèrent à résonner. Par prudence et un peu effrayé, Caspian sortit son épée et descendit les trois petites marches.

« Qui est la ? » Demanda le prince.

« J'ai faim. » Lança une voix grave. Le jeune homme put distinguer alors quelqu'un vêtu d'un long manteau sombre le recouvrant entièrement avec une capuche cachant son visage. « J'ai soif. Je peux jeuner pendant cent ans et ne pas mourir. » Dit la silhouette avançant vers le prince tandis qu'une autre venant de l'autre coté de la table et vêtue de la même façon avançait aussi vers lui. « Je peux dormir cent nuits sur un lit de glace et ne pas geler. » Caspian commençait à sentir la peur l'envahir par les propos de l'un d'eux tout en s'apercevant que ce qu'il pouvait voir des visages des deux silhouettes n'était pas humain. « Je peux boire une rivière de sang et ne pas éclater. » Le prince se tourna vers Nikabrik qui acquiesça. « Montrez-moi. Vous êtes libre ! » Cria la créature dévoilant son visage de loup. Effrayé, Caspian maintenu son épée vers l'animal, de peur qu'il lui bondisse dessus.

« Nous haïrons ce que vous haïssez. » Déclara l'autre créature en baissant sa capuche. Elle avait un visage hideux et étrange, personne ne pourrait dire de quelle créature il s'agit exactement et sa voix était plus aigu et que celle de l'autre. « Personne ne sait haïr mieux que nous. » Déclara-t-elle laissant entendre sa respiration souffreteuse.

« Sauriez-vous nous assurer de la mort de Miraz ? » Demanda le prince un peu effrayé.

« Et plus encore. » Répondit en s'inclinant l'étrange créature à la voix aigüe. Caspian rangea son épée sous les grognements incessants de l'autre ressemblant à un loup. Nikabrik hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en direction des créatures. « Traçons le cercle ! »

Avec l'une de ses griffes, le loup commença à dessiner un cercle dans le sol autour de Caspian tandis que l'autre créature récitait une incantation dans des mots jamais entendus du prince. Nikabrik monta sur une petite pierre contre la table tandis que le jeune homme suivait du regard la créature à la voix aigüe qui se tourna vers les deux grandes colonnes de pierres alors que le loup avait terminé son cercle. Elle sortit alors une sorte de sceptre et cria ses dernières paroles incantatoires avant de le planter dans la marche centrale entre les deux colonnes. Une glace surnaturelle commença à s'étendre bruyamment à partir de l'objet. La créature se recula alors que Caspian regardait la glace se former le long des colonnes et s'étendre dans le contour du cercle.

...

Dans la grande salle d'entrée du mausolée, Adelyne avançait l'inquiétude sur le visage. Le comportement de Caspian à l'extérieur lui avait fait de la peine, plus que ce qu'elle essayait de ne pas laisser paraître. Ce regard qu'ils avaient échangés avant qu'il ne rentre, il était tellement froid. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être bien en ce moment c'est pourquoi elle regardait partout dans le hall en le cherchant. Derrière elle, Peter s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'il à besoin d'être seul. » Murmura-t-il pour la rassurer avant de se diriger vers l'escalier à colimaçon suivit des ses frère et sœurs. En passant Susan acquiesça en lui souriant gentiment ayant compris son inquiétude.

« Si je puis me permettre votre majesté… » Commença le professeur Cornélius non loin derrière. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. « Ne prenez pas trop au sérieux la froideur qu'a pu montrer le prince à votre égard, il est parfois un peu maladroit. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes le professeur Cornélius. »

« En effet, pardonnez-moi j'ai oublié de me présenter. » Il commença à s'incliner mais elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

« Je vous en pris ce n'est pas la peine. » Il la regarda étonné en admirant le visage de la jeune reine.

« Je dois rendre justice à mon prince, il avait bien raison. » Déclara-t-il en souriant.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous êtes bien plus belle que ce que n'importe qui pouvait s'imaginer, et votre comportement ne laisse aucun doute sur votre droiture et la pureté d'âme dont vous faites preuve. De plus, vous n'avez pas peur de tenir tête à un roi. Ce sont des qualités rares et assez uniques chez une jeune fille. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais je comprends pourquoi le cœur de mon prince ne bat que pour vous. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit un grand bruit résonna dans les murs de la bâtisse. Adelyne tourna la tête vers le long couloir et croisa le regard de Peter qui redescendait quatre à quatre les escaliers à colimaçon suivit des autres.

« Ça venait de la salle de la table ! » Lança Adelyne en s'élançant vers les marches suivit de Peter, Edmund et Trompillon sous le regard confus de Cornélius.

...

La glace forma une épaisse porte contre les colonnes, l'air s'était refroidit, et les trois créatures autour du prince observaient avec adoration la glace. Caspian commença à fixer la porte voyant une silhouette s'approcher. Une femme vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle se présenta, prisonnière de la paroi de glace.

« Hey ! Mais… » Bafouilla le prince en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la tristement légendaire sorcière blanche. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. » Dit-il en reculant. Soudain le loup l'attrapa en le forcent à rester dans le cercle et à tendre sa main gauche.

« Une seule petite goutte de sang d'Adam et je serais libre. » Déclara doucement la sorcière alors que Nikabrik s'inclinait en souriant devant elle et que la créature à voix aigüe sortit une dague pointue. « Et je serais à vous, mon roi. » La créature passa la lame sur la main de Caspian faisant une ouverture peu profonde mais laissant s'écouler un peu de sang. Le prince poussa un petit cri de douleur. La sorcière commença à passer sa main en travers de la paroi de glace. Effrayé et résistant à l'emprise de l'animal, il croisa le regard de Jadis et ne fut plus capable de s'en défaire. « Je peux faire de vous mon roi et réaliser tout vos souhaits. » Ses yeux semblaient lire chaque pensés qui parcouraient l'esprit de Caspian. La sorcière y vit alors ses sentiments et décida de jouer avec sans savoir qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille. Elle vit aussi le pendentif sur la chemise du jeune homme mais n'y prêta guère attention. « Vous avez peur pour elle, peur pour sa sécurité, peur qu'elle vous rejette parce que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, peur tout simplement de la perdre. Je peux faire en sorte qu'elle soit sauve et qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour vous, mon roi. » A cette dernière réflexion, il ne résista plus à l'emprise de l'animal qui le lâcha tandis que le prince continua de fixer la sorcière blanche dans les yeux.

« Arrêter ! » Hurla Peter arrivant en courant par l'entrée principale suivit d'Adelyne et des autres. Tous dégénèrent leurs épées et se lancèrent à l'attaque.

Le loup s'élança sur Edmund qui riposta tandis que Nikabrik et Trompillon commencèrent à se battre à l'épée. Contre la créature étrange, Peter se fit désarmer et tomba. Adelyne tenta de la frapper mais elle esquiva comme le loup esquivait les attaques d'Edmund, mais qui finit par se prendre un coup d'épée dans la patte par manque d'attention et se mit à hurler à la mort. Trompillon était au sol, alors que Nikabrik s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce, Lucy accouru et le désarma par derrière et le menaça de sa dague. Il réussi à la métriser et à la repousser en lui prenant sa dague tandis qu'Adelyne réussit par un coup de pied à repousser et assommer contre une pierre l'étrange créature. Peter se releva et lui et Adelyne regardèrent dans la direction de Caspian qui semblait comme hypnotisé par la sorcière et approchait sa main lentement. La sorcière constata qu'Edmund venait de réussir à maitriser le loup et alors que Lucy s'apprêtait à être frappée par Nikabrik, ce dernier fut poignardé dans le dos par Trompillon. Le nain noir tomba alors raide au sol.

« Approchez ! Approchez ! » Commanda la sorcière à Caspian voyant ses partisans se faire massacrer. Le bras de la sorcière commençait à s'allonger en direction du prince. Ce dernier continuait lentement d'avancer vers le bord du cercle, entièrement sous son emprise.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » Déclara Peter après avoir poussé le prince hors du cercle. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur en tombant au sol. La sorcière recula face au roi la menaçant de son épée.

« Peter très cher. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Tu m'as tant manqué. » Elle tendit de nouveau sa main. « Viens, une petite goutte seulement. » Le roi croisa le regard de la sorcière et se trouvait comme Caspian sous une sorte de transe. Elle vit alors les pensées et les sentiments de ce dernier. Dans les escaliers, Susan arriva mais se figea sur les marches à la vue de la sorcière blanche tout comme le professeur Cornélius et Galestria se tenant derrière elle. « Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul. » Cette réflexion le fit réagir et il commença à baisser son épée.

Soudain Edmund se jeta sur son frère et tout deux tombèrent à terre hors du cercle. Adelyne qui jusque la était resté en retrait, car la vue de la sorcière lui rappelais trop de mauvais souvenirs, s'approcha tenant son épée en avant tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas entrer dans le cercle.

« Maintenant ça suffit Jadis ! La comédie est terminée ! » La sorcière fixa la jeune reine et écarquilla les yeux.

« Adelyne ? J'avoue que je suis étonnée de te voir. » Caspian et Peter commençaient lentement à reprendre leurs esprits tandis qu'Edmund tenait son frère par le bras. « Enfin, je me doutais qu'Aslan avait réussie à te sauver, mais je n'imaginais pas que le vilain petit canard que tu étais, aurait pu devenir un jour le lys blanc et pur dont rêvais ce vieux fou de lion. » La sorcière se figea soudain, tous le remarquèrent même Peter et Caspian encore au sol à moitié assommés. « Tu porte du sang d'Eve, tu ne m'es donc d'aucune utilité mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de sang d'Aslan. »

« Ce n'est donc pas une légende ? » Demanda Edmund en fixant la jeune reine alors que les autres firent de même.

« Je peux le sentir émaner de toi, aller, une petite goutte ma chère Adelyne. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. » Dit la sorcière en tendant sa main en souriant.

« Alors la, plutôt mourir ! » Lança sans sourciller la jeune reine.

« Dans l'état actuel des choses ta mort ne m'apporterait rien. Cependant… » Elle regarda soudain le prince en fixant de nouveau le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Elle tendit les doigts de sa main libre au maximum et y poussa en quelques secondes des ongles de glaces brillants et pointus. La jeune reine remarqua que la sorcière fixait Caspian et se raidit. « Je te laisse une dernière chance Adelyne, donne moi un peu de ton sang et en échange si je suis de bonne humeur, je m'accorderais peut être à te dire deux ou trois choses sur tes parents biologiques. » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent sous le regard des autres ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la sorcière à l'exception du prince.

« Si tu crois pouvoir me berner avec ça tu te trompe ! » Lança-t-elle alors que les larmes montaient à ses yeux.

« Très bien dans ce cas… » Elle tourna les yeux vers le prince. Adelyne tourna la tête comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non ! » Elle s'élança vers lui. « Caspian couche-toi ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'Edmund essayait de sortir Peter de son état de transe. Le bras de Jadis s'allongea et ses ongles s'apprêtaient à attaquer le prince en visant sa main ensanglanté. Encore à moitié sous les effets de sa transe, Caspian était conscient mais ne se sentais pas assez fort pour bouger. C'est alors qu'Adelyne s'interposa, à genoux et de dos devant lui. Elle para l'attaque de la sorcière en bloquant ses ongles contre la lame de son épée qu'elle tenait à l'horizontal. Les ongles commencèrent à pénétrer comme très facilement dans le métal et malgré la résistance de la reine, un des ongles de la sorcière écorcha la paume de sa main gauche. Elle poussa un cri mais pas de douleur, de rage, en repoussant son épée vers la sorcière qui rétracta son bras. « Maintenant ça suffit ! » Hurla de rage Adelyne. La sorcière blanche se mit à rire en regardant la goutte de sang de la jeune reine sur l'un de ses ongles. Malgré sa lame entaillée, la reine sauta et alla planter son épée dans l'abdomen de Jadis. Elle se tenait à deux mains sur sa poignée et appuya ses jambes contre la glace. Durant ce temps, Caspian était entièrement revenu à lui et se relevait horrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Tu crois que c'est la fin ? Notre duel est loin d'être terminé. » Déclara entre ses dents la sorcière blanche.

« J'en suis parfaitement consciente mais ta récréation s'arrête pour aujourd'hui Jadis. » Sentant la glace commencer à craqueler, Adelyne poussa soudain un rugissement digne d'un lion et poussa sur la glace au moment ou elle se brisa, faisant un saut arrière et se rattrapa à genou sur la table de pierre. Les morceaux de glaces tombèrent un peu partout sous le regard ébahit de tous. Peter se releva honteux en bougeant son épaule pour qu'Edmund le lâche.

« Je sais. T'avais pas besoin de moi. » Déclara se dernier déçu de l'attitude de son frère en reculant vers ses sœurs pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien.

Caspian se tourna vers Adelyne qui releva lentement la tête alors que sa lame venait de se briser en deux. Silencieusement elle se releva et lâcha la moitié d'épée qu'elle avait dans la main et se dirigea vers le sceptre toujours planté dans les marches. Elle ignora totalement Peter et Caspian en passant devant eux. De sa main droite, elle ramassa l'objet sans payer attention à sa main gauche sanguinolente. Elle se tourna vers le prince en n'ayant que de la colère dans les yeux. Le jeune homme n'osait rien dire, se sentant si fautif de ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé face à lui, la jeune femme passa sa main contre la chaine de son pendentif, le tira d'un coup sec et le mit dans sa poche avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Le cœur de Caspian lui semblait comme tomber en morceaux, elle devait à présent le détester.

« Adelyne… est-ce que… » Bafouillait Lucy mais Susan la retint par les épaules sentant que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler.

« Galestria, je suppose que ce sceptre ne peut être détruit de manière traditionnelle. » Lança froidement la reine en direction des escaliers après avoir contourné la table.

« En effet majesté, et à ma connaissance il n'y a ici qu'une seule chose permettant de détruire ce genre d'objet remplis de magie noir. » Déclara-t-elle en montrant l'arbre alors qu'elle semblait greloter. La jeune fille roula des yeux.

« Je redoutais cette réponse. » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la gravure d'Aslan. « Il semblerait qu'une fois encore il me met à l'épreuve. » Tous regardèrent la gravure du lion avec intérêt particulièrement Peter et Caspian. Ils se tournèrent tous ensuite vers Adelyne qui soupira. Elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts l'objet et le lança à Galestria qui le rattrapa sans mal.

La jeune reine sauta sur le coin de la table ou l'arbre avait commencé à s'enraciner et fixa du regard le pommeau de l'épée en forme de tête de lion. Elle posa lentement sa main droite sur la poignée et ferma les yeux lentement. Dans la salle, les Pevensie, Caspian, Trompillon, Galestria et Cornélius regardaient attentivement ce que s'apprêtait à faire la jeune reine. Elle prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration et retira d'un coup, avec une simplicité insolente l'épée du tronc. Une sorte de vent fort se propagea de l'épée vers tous les coins de la pièce. Tous sentirent cette force étrange les submerger et presque les repousser. Tous fixèrent alors Adelyne, toujours les yeux fermés, le bras droit en arrière tenant son épée droite. La lame d'Eragorn était blanche et brillante et scintillait d'une manière surnaturelle, une lumière doré ornais le pourtour de la lame. Les branches de l'arbre commencèrent à bouger lentement et la couleur noir du tronc et des branches s'éclaircirent devenant marron. Sur les branches, des feuilles poussèrent et des bourgeons blancs apparurent rapidement. Ces bourgeons étaient ceux qui donneraient naissance à des lys blanc. Susan et Lucy regardèrent l'arbre avec admiration.

« Il vaut mieux faire ceci à l'extérieur votre majesté. » Déclara doucement Galestria. La jeune reine ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça dans sa direction. La branche sur laquelle se trouvait l'un des plus gros bourgeons, descendit à hauteur de la jeune reine qui effleura l'un de ses pétales avec un regard plus tendre, ce que remarqua Caspian. Puis elle retira net sa main. Elle descendit de la table en tenant fermement Eragorn dans sa main droite tandis que la banshee lui rendit le sceptre qu'elle prit dans sa main gauche.

Adelyne pouvait sentir son bras gauche trembler au contact de cet objet mais fit en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Elle acquiesça en direction de Galestria qui commença à monter les escaliers. La jeune reine tourna la tête pour voir dans son dos toujours Peter et surtout Caspian figés ne disant rien. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du prince, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder sombrement, très en colère par ce qui venait de se produire. Le prince pouvait voir la colère dans son regard et se sentais désarmé par son regard marrons profond qu'il aimait tant. Il ne savait quoi faire d'autre que la regarder d'une manière suppliante. Elle tourna la tête et commença à monter rapidement les marches. Lucy décida de la suivre. Susan, Edmund et Trompillon firent de même. Le lys se décrocha doucement de la branche sur laquelle il se trouvait et vola jusqu'aux pieds du prince. Dans les marches, le professeur Cornélius les observaient sortir puis vit les yeux du prince, toujours suppliants fixant le sol. Le vieil homme sachant que ce n'étais pas le bon moment de discuter gravis les marches en suivant les autres laissant seul Peter et Caspian. Le prince ramassa doucement le bourgeon et lui et le jeune homme blond se regardèrent l'air hagard sans rien dire.

Dans la grande salle d'entrée, les Narniens s'étaient rassemblés et le brouhaha des voix exprimait des conversations très animés et confuses. Galestria qui arriva était bouche-bée ne comprenant la raison de se chahut.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de lever le ton au maximum pour qu'on l'entende mais les Narniens ne payèrent même pas attention à sa présence.

« Nous avons tous entendus un rugissement fort. » Répondit Ouragan en s'approchant de la vieille banshee. « Tous pensent qu'il s'agit d'Aslan, c'est la raison de ce rassemblement. »

« Ce n'est pas Aslan que vous avez entendus. » Déclara Adelyne sortant du couloir suivit de près par le petit groupe silencieux et étonné par cet attroupement.

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que c'était votre majesté ? » Se questionna Ouragan.

« Peu importe. » Répondit la jeune reine alors qu'Ouragan remarqua qu'elle tenait dans sa main Eragorn. Il sourit et se tourna vers l'assemblée en se cabrant et posa lourdement ses sabots au sol pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et leurs regards furent attirés par l'épée brillante. Le silence se fit soudain et l'on entendait plus que quelques chuchotements. Adelyne soupira et descendit les petites marches alors que les Narniens s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Les Pevensie, Trompillon, Galestria et Cornélius suivirent et la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'extérieur suivit des Narniens.

Dehors, Adelyne se dirigea vers les petites ruines d'un pas déterminé. Arrivant derrière les Narniens, Peter et Caspian avaient du mal à passer et les poussaient pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? » Demanda Lucy juste derrière Adelyne.

« Je vais détruire cet objet de malheur. » Répondit la jeune reine en se tournant vers la petite. « Ça risque d'être dangereux, reculez s'il vous plait. » Le petit groupe s'exécuta et les Narniens firent de même. Restant à plusieurs mètres des ruines, Caspian et Peter s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » Demanda le roi blond.

« Pour détruire des objets remplis de magie noire, le seul moyen est d'utiliser la magie. » Répondit Galestria. « La lame d'Eragorn a été forgée dans un alliage d'argent, de métal et de diamant. Elle est remplis de magie blanche et n'obéit qu'à celui ou celle qu'il juge digne de l'utiliser. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que l'épée accepte d'être retirer de Meguignarde, l'arbre millénaire. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'épée est vivante ? » Interrogea Lucy, intrigué.

« Non pas exactement. A l'origine, cette épée a été forgée sur l'ordre d'Aslan qui décida des matériaux employés pour l'alliage de la lame. Elle fut forgée dans un feu allumé par le rugissement du lion lui-même. Lorsque l'arme fut terminée, cette épée, étant la proie de toutes les convoitises mais aussi en tant qu'arme magique aux pouvoirs provenant du grand lion lui-même, elle fut jugé très dangereuse et fut récupéré par Aslan. Il décréta que tant que personne ne se serait montré digne de cette arme elle ne pourrait être utilisée. Il décida donc de la planter dans le tronc de l'arbre millénaire Meguignarde qui était devenu le gardien de ce symbole de magie pur. Si cet arbre est devenu mort, c'est parce qu'il a utilisé toute sa magie pour contenir celle de l'épée. Ainsi, seule une personne d'une grande pureté d'âme mais aussi de cœur pouvait être capable de retirer cette arme. C'est pourquoi lorsque sa majesté a retiré Eragorn, elle a été reconnue par les entités magiques et sacrés contenues dans l'épée mais aussi dans l'arbre. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle a retiré la lame, l'arbre est revenu à la vie, elle a réussi à contenir le pouvoir de l'épée et Meguignarde a commencé à donner les bourgeons de fleurs de lys pour la remercier et la saluer. »

« Serait-ce sa fleur préféré ? » Demanda Susan.

« En effet. Beaucoup vous diraient que pour décrire une demoiselle on parle d'une rose mais pour elle, Aslan l'a toujours désigné comme un lys. » Déclara Galestria.

« Dans le langage des fleurs, le lys blanc symbolise la pureté dans tout les sens du terme, la majesté, la beauté, la noblesse des sentiments. Mais elle symbolise aussi la peur. » Expliqua Cornélius.

« C'est exactement cela. » Acquiesça la banshee.

« Derrière son caractère fort se cache quelqu'un de fragile mais elle fait tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître. » Murmura Caspian en regardant le bourgeon de lys qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Galestria le regarda et lorsqu'il croisa sont regard elle acquiesça rapidement et lui sourit.

Un sifflement les fit tous tourner leurs têtes vers les petites ruines. Adelyne recommença en sifflant deux doigts coincés entre ses dents. Daltar descendit en pic et elle envoya en l'air le sceptre qu'il attrapa entre ses serres. Elle monta sur une des colonnes en biais et se hissa sur la porte en ruines. Tous pouvaient la voir de profil dans la lumière bleuté de l'aube alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore fait jaillir ses premiers rayons. En effet il n'était pas encore six heure du matin.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Edmund impatient. A ce moment, Adelyne passa lentement sa main gauche le long de sa lame qui s'enflamma.

« Ceci répond à votre question ? » Déclara la banshee amusé par les visages que tenait le petit groupe ainsi que les Narniens. « Cela vous surprend, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'exclama Peter.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Eragorn reconnait son porteur digne de l'utiliser en acceptant d'être extirpé de Meguignarde. Cependant, après cet acte qui est déjà un exploit en soi, il faut être aussi capable de la manier et de l'utiliser. Pour ce qui est de la manier, il n'y a aucun problème après l'entrainement intensif que sa majesté a eu avec le maitre d'arme Oraïos, mais l'utiliser c'est autre chose. Vous avez vu comme moi la lame briller dès qu'elle l'a retiré de l'arbre. » Tous acquiescèrent. « Vous devez comprendre que la lame n'est rien sans son escrimeur. Malgré sa magie, Eragorn ne fait pas exception à la règle. Pour pouvoir utiliser sa magie, il faut pouvoir le contrôler via un élément important. Cet élément qui est la base de toute magie, c'est le cœur. » Tous la regardèrent un peu étonné. « Ne me regarder pas comme ça, en chacun de nous existe de la magie, après elle est parfois plus développé chez certaine personnes, c'est cette lumière que vous avez vu briller sur la lame, elle représente l'âme mais surtout le cœur de son porteur. Cependant la lame ne brillera que si vous en êtes digne. Toutes nos émotions, nos sentiments, notre énergie, tout passe par cet endroit. En une nuit, la veille de son combat avec la sorcière blanche, Aslan a apprit à sa majesté à maitriser son cœur rebelle pour mieux maitriser Eragorn. En maitrisant ses émotions, elle peut donc utiliser la magie et donner toute les formes qu'elle souhaite à cette lame. La magie, c'est un privilège que peu d'entre nous possédons et maitrisons. »

« Maintenant Daltar ! » Cria Adelyne en direction de l'aigle volant en cercle au dessus d'elle.

Les yeux se rivèrent sur l'aigle qui lâcha le sceptre de plusieurs mètres au dessus d'elle. Adelyne donna un coup violent d'épée en avant vers les airs. Un rayon de flammes entra en collision avec l'objet qui se mit littéralement à fondre. En sortit alors une vapeur verdâtre ressemblant à un ours blanc et chargeant sur la jeune reine. Elle sortit son pendentif de sa poche et le mit en avant. Un lion brumeux en sortit et chargea sur l'ours. Dans les airs, le lion rugit et l'ours brumeux se dissipa.

« Wow ! » Fit Edmund impressionné. Galestria ricana.

« Et oui, seul la magie peut vaincre la magie. » Déclara la banshee tandis qu'Adelyne descendait le long de la colonne de biais. « Cependant, j'aimerais que vous sachiez quelque chose. N'enviez pas la chance de sa majesté de pouvoir contrôler une arme pareille, car pour toute chose donné, il y un prix à payer. » Caspian la regarda soudainement encore plus inquiets.

« Et quel ce prix ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pour utiliser la magie de cette épée et lui donner la forme qu'elle souhaite, comme par exemple ici des flammes, Eragorn va pomper un peu de son énergie physique. Cela peu devenir embêtant si l'on utilise cette épée à pleine puissance très longtemps car alors le corps ne peut plus le supporter et cela peut conduire jusqu'à la mort. » Tous la regardèrent effrayés. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut quand même l'utiliser plus d'un quart d'heure à pleine puissance pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive. »

« Mais alors, le jour de son combat avec la sorcière blanche, est-ce que ça veut dire que… » Commença Lucy.

« Oui, vous avez compris votre majesté. Le duel a duré environ quinze minutes. A l'époque sa majesté n'avait que douze ans, et maitrisais assez bien l'épée pour ne s'être entrainé qu'une nuit avec. Elle n'a commencé à utiliser sa pleine puissance qu'au bout de cinq minutes cependant son énergie se vidait plus rapidement et ce fut l'un des facteurs qui fit que la sorcière blanche put prendre à un moment l'avantage. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. » Répliqua la petite alors qu'Adelyne s'approcha du petit groupe qui ne disait rien. La jeune reine tandis Eragorn à Galestria.

« Pourrais-tu me la garder ? » Demanda Adelyne.

« Bien sur mais puis-je demander à sa majesté pourquoi… »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'être seule. » La coupa-t-elle. La reine se tourna vers le petit groupe, le regard triste. « Profitez-en pour vous reposer, je reviendrais d'ici un petit moment. »

« Très bien, nous discuterons des détails de la contre-attaque à ton retour. » Déclara Peter comprenant son besoin d'isolement, certainement du en partie à cause d'un certain prince.

« Mais Adelyne, tu ne compte pas partir dans la forêt sans rien pour te protéger ? Cela peut être dangereux surtout si les Telmarins ne sont plus très loin. » Dit la plus jeune des Pevensie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, je sais très bien me défendre et si jamais j'ai un problème, je peux envoyer Daltar vous prévenir. » Répondit la jeune reine en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite.

« Mais… »

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner, jamais. » Lucy esquissa un petit sourire en réponse et Susan fit de même.

La jeune reine se tourna et donna son épée à Galestria qui prit la lame sur ses deux mains. Lorsque Adelyne lâcha la poignée, la lame ne brilla plus laissant voir sa lame scintillante à cause du diamant. Elle se tourna en direction des ruines pour traverser la prairie et rejoindre les bois à l'ouest, un endroit ou normalement les Telmarins ne sont pas censés se trouvés d'après elle, puisque c'est à l'opposé du pont de Beruna. Elle passa devant Caspian sans le regarder, encore énervé après lui. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de le voir alors qu'il avait failli ramener la sorcière blanche, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Le prince la voyait passer, et ne pas le regarder. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner d'elle et compris que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'essayer de se racheter mais il ne supportait l'idée de la laisser partir seul dans la forêt sans rien ni personne pour la protéger à part un magnifique aigle qui ne lui sera pas d'un grand secours en cas d'attaque. Ni tenant plus, il lui prit le poignet et la retenu.

« C'est dangereux, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller seule. » Marmonna-t-il difficilement. Elle dégagea son bras rapidement sans le regarder.

« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette simple phrase ? » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Au moins, prends une arme avec toi ou quelque chose qui… »

« Caspian arrête ! » Lui cria-t-elle dessus en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas compris que j'ai besoin de m'isoler ? Loin de tout ceci. » Dit-elle en montrant son épée. « Et surtout, parce que je ne veux plus te voir ! » Elle se retourna et partis en marchant rapidement vers la prairie suivis de Daltar volant près d'elle.

Caspian sentit les morceaux de son cœur comme s'éparpiller aux quatre vents. Il ne voulait qu'une chose à présent, disparaître dans le plus profond des trous qu'il pourrait trouver et mourir, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait non seulement déçu tout le monde mais surtout qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait. Maintenant, il en était sur, il est amoureux d'elle, à cause de la douleur qu'il sentait dans son cœur, provoqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et il venait de la perdre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Après ça, je pense être tranquille pour une semaine... J'espère que ça vous aura plu<strong> (surtout que j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire...) Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?<strong>_**

**_Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement en milieu/fin de semaine prochaine__ (selon mes disponibilités^^)_**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A plus! Leonem ;)_**


	26. Confessions

**_Salut à tous! Voici la suite comme promis, j'avais dit que je la posterais peut-être plus tôt mais la semaine a vraiment été hard et la suivante ne me semble pas être mieux... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!_**

****_**Aline :**_** _Coucou toi... C'est vrai que je suis contente que tu ai relu mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir mais sache que je ne me fiche pas de l'une de mes meilleurs lectrices. Alors je ne m'en fiche pas si tu n'es pas bien, "il est hors de question que je laisse mon petit poussin patauger dans la me***" comme dirais l'autre. Allez tu vas me faire un sourire à l'écran et me lire ce chapitre avec entrain s'il te plait^^ Et dans ta prochaine review je veux voir un big smile ou des étoiles dans les yeux, au choix :) Et maintenant enjoy! (Smack!)_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Hello! Désolé mais j'ai eu un petit moment de panique comme tu laissais plus de reviews, en plus comme je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment j'ai eu un peu peur c'est tout, mais l'important c'est que tu sois toujours la^^ Ah, ces problèmes d'internet, je vous jure... ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

**_Elo :_ _Salut! Les choses prennent du sérieux oui, mais attention par ce qu'il y a sérieux et sérieux lol Et puis dit donc tu pense déjà à la bataille! Oh! Va falloir attendre un peu avant la grande bagarre^^_ _En tout cas_ _profite bien de ce chapitre^^ (à ta prochaine review!)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 26**

**Confessions**

Marchant dans la forêt, Adelyne retrouvait ses vieux repères comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Au niveau de la cime des arbres volait joyeusement Daltar. Un léger vent vint lécher le visage de la jeune reine qui aperçue alors un petit cours d'eau. Elle s'y pencha et y plongea ses mains laissant partir le sang séché sur sa main gauche avant d'éclabousser son visage. Elle regarda tristement la plaie qui était peu profonde et qui commençait déjà à cicatriser mais lui laissait une douleur lancinante. Regardant son reflet, une goutte ruisselant sur son visage retomba dans l'eau, ce qui flouta son image. Un autre reflet s'avança dans l'eau, Adelyne remarqua alors une crinière qui lui était familière, elle leva rapidement la tête pour voir la tête d'un lion la fixer avec un sourire sur la face.

« Je me languissais de ta venu mon enfant. » Dit le lion de sa voix grave en fixant la jeune reine dans les yeux.

« Aslan… » Murmura-t-elle alors que des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis que le lion passa par-dessus le petit cours d'eau. La jeune reine ne pus s'empêcher de sauter sur lui en le serrant autour de son large cou. Le lion en ria et posa une de ses pattes sur la hanche droite de la jeune femme tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ma chère Adelyne, tu semble avoir encore bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Le bourgeon que tu es ne fait que grandir de jour en jour. » Dit-il en reculant sa tête mais en gardant sa patte sur sa hanche alors qu'elle avait une main dans sa crinière.

« Pourquoi avoir disparu aussi longtemps ? Je veux dire que ce soit dans mes songes comme ici, tu semblais avoir disparu. »

« Parfois il faut savoir s'éclipser pour permettre aux autres de dévoiler le meilleur d'eux même. Ceci est valable pour toi aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. »

« Au fond de toi tu l'as compris mais la haine qui t'habite après ce qui vient de se passer avec Jadis t'empêche de raisonner sereinement. »

« Ne me parle pas d'elle, je t'en pris. »

« Il faut pourtant affronter ses peurs pour les faire disparaitre. Les ignorer ne feront que repousser l'échéance mais un jour ou l'autre elles reviendront et encore plus forte qu'avant, ne te l'ai-je pas enseigné ? »

« Si mais je… depuis que je suis revenus de Narnia, il y a de cela huit ans, je me suis acharnée à essayer de continuer à vivre malgré la mort de mes parents adoptifs. Malgré la force et l'assurance que tu m'avais insufflé, je n'ai jamais trouvé de but à ma vie. Mon monde parait bien insipide à coté de celui-ci. »

« Tu dois trouver ta place ma chère enfant, c'est aussi pour cela que tu es revenu. »

« Je doute, Aslan, depuis que je suis ici de nouveaux doutes m'assaillent et je ne sais comment agir. »

« La cause principale de tes doutes ne serraient-ils pas lié à ce jeune prince qui vous a appelé toi et les Pevensie ? » Demanda le lion, ce qui fit rougir la jeune reine.

« C'est possible, mais je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de lui pardonner après ce qu'il a faillit faire. » Le lion posa sa patte qu'il avait sur la hanche de la jeune reine sur sa main fermé.

« Adelyne, écoute-moi bien. Je sais que le fait d'avoir recroisé le chemin de la sorcière blanche t'a fait beaucoup souffrir mais ce jeune homme n'a pas agis en pensant de manière égoïste et insensé, j'en suis persuadé. Je crois même qu'il ne s'inquiétait que d'une chose, ta sécurité. »

« Tu crois vraiment que… » Elle regarda le lion, honteuse, comprenant qu'elle s'était un peu emportée et certainement énervé injustement contre Caspian.

« Oui ma chère, et je suis aussi persuadé d'autre chose en te regardant. C'est que tu en es éprise, tu es amoureuse mon enfant. » Dit le lion en souriant. La jeune fille rougit.

« Il y a autre chose Aslan, Jadis m'a parlé de me dévoiler quelques détails sur mes parents biologiques. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle sait des choses sur eux ? Ou alors elle me mentait, encore une fois ? » Le lion hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Pour l'instant, il est certaines choses que tu te dois d'encore ignorer. Je sais que tu ne le supporte pas mais les choses sont ainsi faites, ne laisse pas ton esprit se corrompre par la sorcière. » Il se mit à grogner et releva rapidement sa patte de la main de la jeune femme. « Mon enfant… » Elle le regarda tristement. « Es-tu consciente des conséquences à venir ? »

« J'en suis consciente. » Répondit-elle lentement. Aslan la fixa avec un regard tendre et commença souffler sur le visage d'Adelyne. Son souffle semblait parfumé, comme une odeur de lys…

_« Retourne auprès des autres, ils ont besoins de toi, comme tu as besoin d'eux. Éclaircie certaines zones d'ombres de tes pensées et alors peut-être trouveras-tu la réponse que tu cherche… » _Les paroles d'Aslan semblaient résonner dans l'esprit d'Adelyne.

Elle ferma les yeux profitant de cet instant, lui rappelant ses souvenirs de lorsqu'elle régnait avec Aslan. Le léger parfum disparut progressivement et l'air se refroidit. Adelyne ouvrit les yeux, voyant Daltar en train de battre frénétiquement des ailes pour l'éventer. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

« Aslan soit loué, j'étais inquiet de ne pas vous voir vous réveiller votre majesté. » Déclara l'aigle. Adelyne regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre un rocher lisse, sa main gauche trempant dans le petit cours d'eau.

« Je vais bien, rassure toi. » Répondit-elle en pliant les genoux pour que Daltar puisse s'y poser. L'aigle pris garde de ne pas resserrer de trop ses serres pour ne pas blesser la jeune reine.

« Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? Je vous trouve un peu pâle, enfin plus pâle qu'avant. Comme si vous aviez vu un fantôme. »

« Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que je suis comme ça ? »

« Cela fait bien deux bonnes heures que vous dormiez. Après notre départ du mausolée, vous vous êtes arrêtée au bord de ce cours d'eau et vous êtes rapidement assoupie. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que j'étais fatigué. » Répondit Adelyne en sortant sa main de l'eau et en regardant la plaie commençant à cicatriser malgré la douleur.

« J'ai préféré vous laisser vous reposer mais au bout de deux heures, j'ai commencé à paniquer. » Dit l'aigle en ouvrant les ailes. La jeune femme remarqua alors couché sur un tas de feuille un fourreau blanc ivoire recouvert de lanières de cuir rouge croisés le long de l'objet et avec une tête de lion en or sculpté au milieu fixé sur deux lanières croisés. Elle le ramassa et le regarda semblant reconnaître le fourreau que lui avait offert Aslan après avoir retiré Eragorn la première fois.

« Et personne ne s'est approché ? »

« Non personne votre majesté. » Répondit l'aigle fixant l'objet ayant juré ne pas avoir remarqué l'objet plus tôt.

« C'est étrange. En tout les cas, cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien, malgré le fait que cette pierre ne soit pas des plus confortables. » Daltar acquiesça de contentement et il s'envola tandis qu'Adelyne se relevait.

« Puis-je vous poser une question majesté ? » Demanda l'aigle.

« Bien sur, je t'écoute. »

« L'objet que vous avez détruit un peu plus tôt, il s'agissait d'un objet ayant appartenu à… » Il hésita quelques secondes. « … la sorcière blanche, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune reine soupira fortement.

« Oui, il s'agissait bien du sceptre lui ayant appartenu mais je l'ai détruit, il ne causera plus de tord à personne maintenant. » Répondit-elle en commençant à avancer tandis que l'aigle planait près d'elle.

« Vous en êtes vraiment certaines ? Je veux dire, cette sorcière est une créature ignoble, capable des pires atrocités. » La jeune femme mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« J'en suis certaine, personne n'aura à souffrir de sa tentative de retour. » Déclara Adelyne en serrant les poings. Daltar acquiesça et pris entre ses serres le fourreau que la jeune fille lui tendait, puis il s'envola plus haut en gardant de vue la jeune reine qui lui fit un petit sourire.

...

Le silence régnait au mausolée, tous se reposaient dans le plus grand calme. Assis à l'extérieur sur un rocher au niveau de l'espèce de balcon de la chambre occupé par le prince, ce dernier observait les ruines ainsi que la prairie et les bois qui étaient très silencieux. Il était à peine sept heures du matin et le soleil n'avait toujours pas commencé à apparaitre. Caspian était rongé par l'inquiétude, ne sachant quand Adelyne reviendrait ou même si elle reviendrait malgré la promesse qu'elle a faite à la reine Lucy. Il ressentait une douleur insupportable à la poitrine en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et aussi en se reprochant la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve en ayant faillit ramener l'épouvantable sorcière blanche. Tout espoir le quittais, et il ne savait plus quoi penser ni qui croire en repensant à ce qui était arrivé à son propre père. Un léger vent soufflait et le professeur Cornélius arriva par les rideaux planant doucement en l'air. Il s'approcha lentement du prince et s'assied sur un rocher plus bas à coté du jeune homme.

« Je me doutais que je vous trouverais ici, vous êtes vous reposé au moins ? » Déclara Cornélius en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Galestria. Apparemment, le prince était resté silencieux depuis le départ d'Adelyne, même lorsque la banshee à soigné sa légère blessure au bras et changé sa chemise.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit la vérité pour mon père ? » Demanda Caspian fixant toujours les bois espérant en voir sortir Adelyne. Ce détail n'échappa pas au professeur qui tourna la tête vers la prairie.

« Ma mère appartenait au peuple des nains noirs des montagnes du nord. » Le prince le regarda étonné. « J'ai risqué ma vie durant toutes ces années afin qu'un jour vous soyez un roi meilleur que ceux qui vous ont précédés. » Comprenant que Cornélius était un Narnien, Caspian baissa la tête honteux.

« Et je vous ai déçu. » Déclara-t-il sans le regarder. Le professeur tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je vous ai dit beaucoup de choses, je vous en ai caché beaucoup d'autres. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je crois en vous. » Ces paroles étonnèrent le prince qui fixa son professeur. « Vous avez la chance de pouvoir incarner la plus noble contradiction de l'histoire. » Cornélius dévia le regard. « Le Telmarin qui a sauvé Narnia. » Caspian tourna la tête vers la plaine comme Cornélius et le prince se figea. Un aigle sortit des bois en montant rapidement dans les airs tenant entre ses serres un long objet blanc et rouge alors qu'une toute petite silhouette sortit de la forêt en marchant lentement.

« Adelyne… » Murmura le prince en fixant la silhouette au loin. Cornélius sourit et continua de la fixer lui aussi.

« Mon prince, croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle vous déteste ? »

« Après ce que j'ai fais, c'est évident que oui. » Le vieil homme ricana à cette réponse.

« Je ne crois pas. Certes vous l'avez certainement blessé mais… »

« Mais ? » Se questionna le jeune prince en regardant son professeur.

« Lorsque vous étiez seul, sa majesté Adelyne semblait très inquiète pour vous. Elle vous cherchait car elle avait l'air d'avoir compris l'état d'esprit dans lequel vous vous trouviez. Je peux vous assurez qu'à ce moment, elle ne vous détestait pas, bien au contraire. Cependant il est vrai, vos actes qui ont suivis n'ont pas du être à son gout je vous l'accorde mais elle me semble être une personne assez impulsive et la colère l'a aussi beaucoup affecté. »

« Il n'empêche que maintenant… » Répondit Caspian en regardant Adelyne arrivant au niveau des quelques ruines ses bras autour de son propre torse surement frigorifié, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Laisseriez-vous vraiment fuir celle que vous aimez ? Ne vous souvenez-vous pas d'une certaine légende content l'histoire d'une enfant n'ayant pas fuit devant le danger alors qu'elle l'aurait pu ? N'en avez-vous rien appris ? » Le jeune prince leva les yeux.

« Vous avez raison, il faut que j'arrête aussi de fuir ou d'essayer de déléguer. » Dit Caspian en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur. Dans la chambre, il ramassa le gilet noir à manches longues qu'Adelyne avait porté la veille. Il le prit sur la chaise ou il était posé et ne pus s'empêcher de sentir le léger parfum s'en dégageant. Même si il n'avait pas le flair de Chasseur-de-truffes, il pouvait sentir sa douce odeur, un peu comme une fraiche odeur de lys… Il se mit alors à descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers à colimaçons et courra vers l'entrée en ne croisant personne.

A l'extérieur, arrivé au niveau des ruines, Adelyne frigorifié se frottait les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer. Daltar se posa sur une colonne de biais et fixa la jeune reine.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur votre altesse. » La jeune reine le regarda et ne répondit pas n'ayant pas remarqué Cornélius toujours assied en haut à l'observer en silence. Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas discuter, Daltar s'envola.

Caspian sortit en courant du mausolée tenant le gilet noir dans une main et s'arrêta au niveau de la fin de l'entrée en pente. La jeune reine tourna la tête dans sa direction et le prince remarqua que son regard avait changé. Les yeux d'Adelyne ne laissaient voir que doutes et peine. En face, elle lisait dans les yeux de son prince comme des excuses sans mots avec une lueur rassurante. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune reine comme elle commença à avancer vers lui tandis qu'il faisait de même. Elle se blottit contre lui, enlaçant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. En retour, il entoura un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de son épaule et alla nicher son visage contre son cou. Sentant le froid qui émanait d'elle, Caspian commença à lui frotter le dos gentiment pour la réchauffer.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment je sais que ce que j'ai faillit faire est impardonnable, et je t'ai fait souffrir. » Murmura le jeune homme dans le cou d'Adelyne.

« J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire alors ne prend pas à charge toutes les erreurs qui ont pus être faites depuis hier soir. » Répondit-elle en posant son visage sur son épaule en profitant de la chaleur du corps de Caspian ainsi que de son souffle sur sa nuque. « Je n'aurais pas du agir comme cela, si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je t'ai dis, crois-moi je ne le pensais pas. » Quelques larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues. Le jeune homme recula pour la regarder et posa le revers de sa main contre sa joue et effaça ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Je te crois, je sais aussi ce que ça fait de s'emporter à cause de ses émotions, j'en ai fais l'expérience encore récemment. » Murmura-t-il en pensent au moment ou il s'était rendu dans les appartements de Miraz, en colère après ce qu'il avait appris sur son père. Adelyne avait compris ce dont il parlait et elle baissa les yeux en y repensant. « Et je m'apprête à recommencer l'expérience. » A cette dernière phrase, la jeune reine leva les yeux vers lui ne comprenant pas, c'est alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre celles de Caspian. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux et enroula ses bras autour du cou du prince. Elle sentait le froid disparaître et avait l'impression de ressentir tous les sentiments de son prince dans ce doux baiser. Caspian bougeais doucement ses lèvres en essayant de ne pas paraître inexpérimenté mais rapidement il s'aperçut qu'il en allait de même pour Adelyne qui suivait ses mouvements de manière hésitante. Il recula son visage et la regarda dans les yeux tendrement. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux sombre qu'il aimait tant regarder. Il posa alors son front contre le sien. « Adelyne je… je veux que tu sache que je tiens à toi, plus que tout autre. Je voulais te dire que… je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en gardant le contact visuel. A ces mots, la jeune reine descendit ses bras et posa ses mains contre la poitrine chaude de Caspian.

« Tu sais j'ai toujours douté. Douté de beaucoup de choses mais il y en a une dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « C'est que je t'aime. » Il sourit et passa le gilet noir, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, autour des épaules d'Adelyne en relevant la tête. Tout deux s'échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais d'une manière plus assuré.

En haut du mausolée, Cornélius souriait à ce spectacle ainsi que Daltar qui s'était posé sur un rocher à coté de lui, penchant la tête joyeusement. Galestria s'approcha des deux Narniens et souriait aussi de la vue de ce qui se passait en bas. Puis elle tourna la tête, énervée par les deux autres.

« Dit donc vous deux, ce qui se passe en bas est privé alors rentrer à l'intérieur et laisser les tranquilles ! » Déclara-t-elle en faisant attention à ce qu'Adelyne et Caspian ne l'entende pas.

« Dois-je te rappeler que de nous trois, c'est toi qui jubile le plus de cette évènement. » Souligna Daltar qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction du fourreau posé à coté de lui. Elle le prit entre ses mains en reconnaissant l'objet offert par le grand lion en personne il y a des siècles.

« Comment à tu trouvé cet objet ? Je croyais qu'Aslan l'avais conservé, vu que nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé après la disparition de sa majesté et aussi parce qu'Eragorn avait été replanté. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, d'un coup ceci semblait être apparue près de sa majesté. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, cela laisserais supposer qu'elle a vu Aslan, tu pense que cela se pourrais ? Pourtant je n'ai vu personne. »

« Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il s'agit du grand lion on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Maintenant laissons les seules. » L'aigle et Cornélius se regardèrent et rentrèrent alors que Galestria continua de fixer les amoureux en bas, les mains jointes tenant le fourreau avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. C'est alors qu'une grande aile avec des plumes argentés lui boucha la vue.

« Et c'est nous que tu traite de voyeurs, hein ? » Déclara Daltar amusé. Une expression déçue se dessina sur le visage de la banshee qui pouffa de rire la seconde d'après de bon cœur. Tous deux rejoignirent ensuite Cornélius à l'intérieur avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je pense qu'en ce moment certains doivent jubiler en se disant "enfin!" ^^<em>** _**J'espère que cela vous aura plu mais ce joli tableau n'est pas la fin de cette histoire, oh que non! Il reste encore du chemin à parcourir et des obstacles à affronter...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre est prévu d'ici le milieu de la semaine je pense (sauf si vraiment j'ai trop de travail à coté, ce sera alors en fin de semaine)**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt! Leonem ;)  
><strong>_


	27. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Coucou tout le monde! Ce jour voici la suite (qui arrive un peu plus tard que je l'avais prévu mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot...) Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!_**

****_**Aline :**_** _Salut! Ravie de voir que tu semble être revenue à ton état normal^^__ J'espère que tu récupère de ta grippe. T'a pleuré devant mon chapitre? (waw, je pensais pas qu'il ferait autant d'effet, je suis contente :D lol) __Galestria et Daltar, ils sont sympas hein? (même si techniquement ils sont tout les deux assez âgés, enfin surtout Galestria ;))_ _Je peux te dire qu'à l'heure actuelle tout ce qui concerne cette fiction, d'un point de vue scénaristique (impliquant les actions et les décisions), est décidé et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dessus. Je sais donc comment tout ceci se terminera et si tu veux tout savoir et bien tu n'as plus qu'à lire la suite jusqu'au grand final :) (Doucement avec le sourire, il m'a un peu aveuglé^^) Bisous et bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Coucou! Toi aussi tu l'attendais ce baiser hein? ^^ Enjoy!_**

**_Elo :_ _Hello! Je me doutais que ce chapitre plairais^^ La pression monte avant l'arrivée des Telmarins hein? J'espère que __ça ira pour toi puisque tu as l'air occupé (enfin t'es pas la seule lol)_ _Bonne lecture et à ta prochaine review!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 27**

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Le soleil se levait enfin sur Narnia. Assis au niveau du balcon, Adelyne et Caspian admiraient l'aube silencieusement. Elle portait son gilet noir entrouvert par dessus sa tunique et était assise sur une pierre recouverte de mousse à coté du jeune homme qui avait son bras autour de ses hanches. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule, et se mit à sourire lorsque Caspian posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Crois-tu qu'il vaudrait mieux se taire et ne pas le dire aux autres ? » Demanda doucement le prince en posant sa tête par-dessus celle d'Adelyne.

« Pourquoi ? Apparemment du peu qu'on m'a dit nos comportements respectifs n'échappaient pas aux autres alors pourquoi le leur cacher ? » Elle sentit son prince sourire.

« En fait, c'est juste que comme tu semblais pensive depuis ton retour, je me disais qu'il valait peut être mieux ne pas en rajouter en nous affichant, pour éviter tout commentaires des autres. »

« Rassure toi, ça ira c'est juste que je repense à ce qu'Aslan m'a dit. »

« Aslan ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Caspian en retirant sa tête et en la regardant.

« Je l'ai vu, du moins en rêve je crois. » Répondit-elle en le regardant. « C'était comme dans mes songes lorsqu'il venait me voir avant. Ça avait l'air tellement réel, en plus en me réveillant j'ai trouvé le fourreau d'Eragorn à coté de moi, un objet que je soupçonnais Aslan d'avoir conservé. Pourtant Daltar n'a vu personne s'approcher de moi. »

« C'est étrange, mais si tu pense l'avoir vraiment vu cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin. »

« Oui je le pense aussi. Mais tu me crois quand je te dis que je l'ai vu dans un rêve ? »

« Bien sur, depuis plusieurs jours j'ai bien l'impression d'en vivre un, même si il commence à prendre une tournure de cauchemar. » Dit-il en pensant à son oncle et surtout à son père.

« Tu ne pense tout de même pas à moi quand tu dis ça ? » Demanda Adelyne pour éviter qu'il ne devienne triste.

« Bien sur que non. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire. « J'aimerais tant que tu reste avec moi quand tout sera fini, j'aurais alors l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. » Déclara-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune reine.

« J'adorerais rester avec toi… plus que tout… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se rapprocher de son visage et d'embrasser tendrement une nouvelle fois le jeune prince. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille. Un son lourd et étouffé arriva à leurs oreilles mais le prince n'y paya pas attention à l'inverse d'Adelyne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » Se demanda-t-elle en reculant son visage.

« Le son est faible, ce doit être loin. » Répondit Caspian légèrement frustré qu'elle ai interrompu leur baiser. En bas, quelques Narniens ayant l'odorat en éveil comme Chasseur-de-truffes s'avançaient timidement le museau en l'air. La demoiselle se leva et les observa avec le prince derrière elle.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Peut-être que… »

« … l'ennemi approche. » Finit Caspian observant quelques soldats sortir des bois.

« Bon sang ! Chasseur-de-truffes ! Toi et les autres allez prévenir tout le monde que les Telmarins arrivent. » Cria la jeune reine en direction du blaireau qui acquiesça et couru à l'intérieur suivit des autres. « Je vais allez prévenir Peter et les autres. » Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers le prince.

« D'accord ! » Répondit Caspian observant la lente avancé des troupes. Il rentra dans la chambre et revêtit sa tunique Telmarine et récupéra son épée en toute hâte. La demoiselle courue vers les escaliers à colimaçon et croisa Susan, Edmund, Galestria, Cornélius et Trompillon dans les marches.

« Adelyne que se passe-t-il ? Les Narniens ont l'air tous de se diriger dehors avec empressement. » Demanda Susan.

« Les Telmarins arrivent, et ils ont l'air nombreux. »

« Je vais allez chercher Peter et Lucy ! » Déclara Edmund en redescendant les escaliers et croisa Ouragan.

« Venez voir vite ! » Dit Adelyne en remontant les marches suivit des autres.

...

A la lueur des torches, Peter était assied le dos appuyé contre la table de pierre brisé contemplant silencieusement la gravure d'Aslan. Il doutait et ne savais comment agir après son échec. Lucy s'approcha calmement et s'assied à coté de lui en poussant un petit soupir en regardant aussi la représentation du grand lion.

« Tu as de la chance toi au moins. » Déclara-t-il à sa petite sœur sans la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Lucy en le fixant.

« Tu l'as revu. » Tous deux fixèrent la gravure du lion. « J'aurais aimé qu'il me donne à moi aussi une sorte de preuve. »

« Peut-être qu'il attend que nous fassions nos preuves. » Déclara la petite qui caressa doucement le bras de son frère qui semblait attristé de sa réponse. Edmund s'approcha d'eux, l'air inquiet.

« Peter. » Tous deux le regardèrent. « Il faut que tu viennes, vite. » Edmund suivit de son frère et de sa sœur se dirigèrent vers l'escalier à colimaçon.

Ils traversèrent la chambre du dernier étage pour arriver sur le balcon ou s'y trouvaient déjà Susan, Trompillon, Cornélius, Ouragan et quelques autres Narniens. En plein milieu, Caspian et Adelyne se tenant la main observaient les bois d'où commençaient à sortir une vaste armée. Edmund et Peter se mirent à droite de Caspian et ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lucy se mit à gauche d'Adelyne, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards de l'armée sortant des bois. En bas, les Narniens s'attroupaient devant l'entrée pour voir l'ennemi arriver.

L'armée à pied, vêtus d'armures, avec des casques et des masques de métal avançaient lentement marquant bruyamment leurs pas en tenant boucliers et lances. Dans la poussière provoquée par leur marche, avançaient des armes de guerres tirées par des chevaux, principalement des catapultes. Les troupes se placèrent en position en carré sous le regard des Narniens apeurés dont Ripitchip et ses compagnons souris. Entre les rangs de soldats avancèrent à cheval, les hommes les plus important, les Seigneurs et leurs porte-drapeaux qui s'alignaient devant leurs troupes.

La panique commençait à s'emparer du petit groupe sur le balcon. Lucy regardait sa sœur et ses frères très inquiets, en retour ils continuaient de fixer les troupes essayant de rester le plus stoïque possible pour ne pas montrer leurs craintes. Adelyne resserra l'étreinte de sa main dans celle de Caspian qui la regarda brièvement avant de se tourner et d'échanger un regard vers Peter. Le prince retourna la tête vers l'armée tout en essayant de calmer Adelyne en massant le dessus de sa main avec son pouce.

Au milieu des troupes avançait sur un cheval blanc, un homme vêtu d'une armure, d'un casque et d'un masque doré. Plus rien ne bougeait et le silence pesant touchait chacun. Peter fixait l'ennemi, incertain. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'Adelyne le regardait en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son angoisse. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et la jeune reine fit de même sachant qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila... Je me doute que beaucoup doivent se dire que c'est court. Et bien oui et j'en suis désolé mais ceci est dû à mon choix dans le découpage de mes chapitres, ça me permet en même temps de souffler un peu aussi.<em>**

**_Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour la semaine prochaine, je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur un date plus précise (de toutes manières si je ne peux pas en semaine, je publie au moins un chapitre le week-end)_**

**_Reviews? (=3)_**

**_A plus! Leonem ;)_**


	28. Le plan de la dernière chance

**_Salut à tous! Et oui... I'm not dead! Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard de trois semaines, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai été malade et il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer, en plus j'avais des devoirs qui m'ont mis une pression monstre donc voila. Deuxièmement, j'aurais pu publier déjà la semaine dernière mais comme j'étais sous pression je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous présenter un chapitre bâclé (le travail est quand même long et fastidieux donc ça m'aurais vraiment ennuyé), et j'ai eu raison parce qu'en me relisant j'ai apporté beaucoup de corrections^^ Et troisièmement, je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus même si ça m'a permis quand même de faire un petit break. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Salut! J'espère que tu est _****_toujours là, désolé pour ce petit désagrément__. Profite bien de ce chapitre^^_**

**_Elo :_ _Hello! Tous le monde veut la bataille! Et bien sûr bataille il y aura, mais c'est très dur de transposer ça par écrit. __En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture! (P.S. : désolé encore pour l'attente, j'espère que t'ai encore là...)_**

****_**Aline :**_** _Coucou! On peut dire que quelque part tu as eu de la chance que j'ai été malade comme ça tu n'a rien raté^^ Merci de m'avoir laissé une autre petite review parce que tu t'inquiétais, tu es gentille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien mais la pression que j'ai eu surtout après avoir été malade à été dur à gérer. Enfin maintenant que c'est les vacances je vais pouvoir me reposer et en profiter pour récupérer^^ Et toi, ça va? Pas trop dur les cours? Bisous et j'attends une super review, je me suis vraiment donné du mal pour ce chapitre, il m'a fallu du temps, je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre la pression bien sur^^ Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 28**

**Le plan de la dernière chance**

Galestria marchait rapidement descendant un petit escalier suivit du petit groupe composé des Pevensie, d'Adelyne, Caspian et quelques autres Narniens. Elle les mena à une salle étroite ou se trouvait une pierre au centre. La lumière du soleil venait par un puits de lumière éclairant la pierre, et la petite salle ronde avait des torches brulant sur chaque pans de murs éclairant faiblement le reste de la pièce.

« Je pense que cet endroit devrait suffire, vous pourrez y discuter sans être dérangés ou espionnés. » Déclara la banshee en posant une main sur la pierre en se tournant vers le petit groupe.

« Merci beaucoup Galestria. Daltar est-il toujours en haut ? » Demanda Adelyne.

« Oui, il essaye de calmer les troupes et veillera à ce que personne ne descende le temps que nous serons la. »

« C'est parfait. » Dit Peter en appuyant ses mains sur la pierre tandis que Ripitchip grimpa dessus. « Maintenant nous devons trouver un plan pour lutter face à cette armée dehors malgré que tout ceci semble mal partit. »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste, certes il y a une armée qui fait facilement le double de nos effectifs dehors, qui possède des armes de guerres que nous n'avons pas et qu'ils peuvent bouger alors que nous sommes coincés. Il faut aussi rajouter qu'avant la fin de la journée nous serons surement tous capturés voir tués mais ceci n'est qu'un détail. » Déclara Edmund très tendu en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras.

« Edmund ! Arrête tes sarcasmes, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » Dit Susan qui s'appuya contre un mur.

« Cependant il a parfaitement résumé la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. » Déclara Adelyne lâchant la main de Caspian et s'avançant vers la table, se tenant près de Lucy. « Dans l'état actuel des choses, après notre échec au château la nuit dernière, nous sommes en sous nombre pour nous battre. Le combat est faisable mais les chances de victoires sont très faibles, voir nul. » Dit-elle alors que tous s'installaient et écoutaient attentivement. Caspian s'assied sur une marche de l'escalier à coté de Cornélius, attentif tout en déposant son épée le long du mur à coté. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de faire une formation pour prendre en tenaille l'ennemi et encore moins un moyen de retraite. »

« En somme, nous sommes piégés. » Continua Peter.

« Et il n'y a pas un moyen de renverser la balance ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Tu n'écoute pas, nous sommes piégés entouré d'arbres constituant la grande forêt que veut tu que nous fassions ? » Rétorqua son ainé.

« Mais bien sur c'est ça ! » S'exclama Adelyne. « Peter tu as trouvé ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si génial ? » Demanda ce dernier interrogatif.

« Nous sommes entourés de forêt. »

« Et alors, c'est un avantage pour Miraz, pas pour nous. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes à Narnia ? » A cette dernière remarque Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Mais bien sur ! Les arbres pourraient nous aider ! » Dit Lucy le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Adelyne acquiesça. « Ils pourraient même tenir tête aux catapultes ! »

« Les arbres ? » S'étonna Caspian.

« Les arbres sont aussi vivants que nous. » Expliqua Adelyne en se tournant vers lui. « Lorsque je régnais ils dansaient, c'était l'un des plus beaux spectacles que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Oui, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques. » Lança Lucy. « Mais depuis que les Telmarins sont ici, ils ne bougent plus, car ils sont trop effrayés. » Caspian baissa un peu la tête honteux mais Cornélius posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Il faut donc trouver un moyen de les réveiller. » Dit la reine intrépide en se tournant vers la petite.

« La seule personne capable de les réveiller à ma connaissance est… » Commença Lucy. « Aslan. » Dit-elle en même temps qu'Adelyne.

« Mais il est introuvable ! » Rétorqua Peter.

« Je ne crois pas. Je l'ai vu dans mon dernier songe, il y a, à peine quelques heures. Il doit surement se trouver au fond des bois à l'ouest. Je le sens, je le sais, il est quelque part non loin d'ici. » Déclara Adelyne.

« Moi aussi je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. » Assura Lucy.

« Dans ce cas, vous deux irez dans la forêt pour chercher Aslan pendant que nous essayerons de gagner du temps et éviter surtout les tires de catapultes. » Dit Peter. Toutes deux acquiescèrent.

« Catastrophes et catapultes, c'est ça votre nouveau plan ? » Déclara Trompillon appuyé contre la pierre. « Envoyer une petite fille dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt ? » Continua-t-il en pointant du doigt Lucy et en s'approchant d'elle. « Seule. »

« C'est notre dernière chance. » Déclara simplement Peter.

« Et elle n'ira pas seule. » Dit Adelyne en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la petite.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de morts comme ça ? » Demanda attristé Trompillon à la petite.

« Nikabrik était aussi mon ami. » Dit soudain Chasseur-de-truffes qui était à coté d'Edmund, non loin de Lucy. « Mais il avait perdu espoir. Contrairement à la reine Lucy ainsi que la reine Adelyne, et contrairement à moi. » Un bruit de lame fit tourner le regard de tous en direction de la pierre.

« Pour Aslan. » Dit simplement Ripitchip en posant sa lame contre lui en se redressant.

« Pour Aslan. » Répéta un ours se tenant en retrait près de Peter sous le regard de Caspian et Cornélius assieds en retrait ne disant rien. Peter hocha la tête pour sa sœur qui le fixait avec Trompillon.

« Alors je viendrais avec vous. » Ajouta le nain dans la défaite.

« Non, on a besoin de vous ici. » Dit la petite en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de Trompillon.

« Nous devrons tenir jusqu'à ce que Lucy et Adelyne reviennes. » A ces mots le nain regarda le roi blond inquiet.

« Si je puis me permettre. » Tous se tournèrent vers Caspian ayant son épée posée contre la paroi du mur à coté de lui. Hésitant, il regarda le professeur Cornélius qui hocha la tête rapidement. « Miraz est probablement un tyran et un meurtrier. » Commença-t-il en se levant et avançant vers les autres. « Mais en tant que roi, il se soumet à toutes les traditions. » Déclara-t-il en fixant Adelyne pour se donner de l'assurance. « Et respecte toute les attentes de son peuple. » Il tourna le regard vers Peter. « Et il y en a une en particulier qui peut nous faire gagner pas mal de temps. » Peter regarda Adelyne.

« Quel est ton idée exactement ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« Un duel. Miraz sera obligé d'accepter pour répondre aux attentes de son peuple et ne pas décevoir. Le temps de lui proposer un duel maquillé en enjeu diplomatique, toi et la reine Lucy pourrez vous préparer à partir à la recherche d'Aslan. » Elle acquiesça en lui souriant alors que Peter la regardait puis il tourna la tête et vit Caspian faire de même en retour.

Au dessus, dans la grande salle du mausolée, Daltar battait des ailes essayant tant bien que mal de raisonner certains Narniens très inquiets semblant transmettre leur angoisse aux autres.

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. En ce moment même, les rois et reines sont en train de mettre au point un plan de bataille. Ayez foi en eux et en Aslan ! » Le bruit sourd des conversations entre Narniens remplissait la grande salle et Daltar ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Que ce passe-t-il encore ici ? » Demanda Peter remontant le premier de la pièce d'en bas suivit des autres.

« Trois fois rien Sir, mais vous devez comprendre que la présence des Telmarins à l'extérieur à soulevé la peur dans l'esprit de tous. » Rétorqua l'aigle essayant de cacher sa panique.

« Et tu qualifie cela de 'trois fois rien' ? » Nota Adelyne arrivant derrière Peter.

« Et bien… » Hésitait l'aigle assez honteux. A cette réaction elle leva les yeux.

« S'il vous plait ! » Elle cria le plus fort possible mais les Narniens ne réagirent pas. Peter tenta de l'aider en sifflant mais cela ne donna pas plus de résultats. Les autres se trouvant derrière ricanaient, surtout Edmund et Caspian qui se tenait derrière Adelyne qui soupira. « Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. » Murmura-t-elle ce qui étonna le prince. Elle inspira alors profondément et poussa un fort rugissement digne d'un vrai lion. Tous les Narniens se tournèrent vers le petit groupe semblant chercher quelqu'un parmi eux. « Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous, pourrions-nous savoir ce qui vous prend ? » Elle commença à s'avancer, les Narniens ouvrirent un petit chemin pour la laisser avancer et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, ils formèrent un cercle autour d'elle. « Certes, nous nous trouvons dans une mauvaise passe mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous avons pour autant perdu. La bataille n'a pas encore commencé que vous la croyez déjà terminée ? » Les Narniens baissèrent leurs têtes de honte. « N'oubliez pas pourquoi nous nous battons, pour ramenez la paix à laquelle vous aspirez tous… et pour Aslan. N'ayez pas peur, si vous puiser en vous-même le courage nécessaire, alors je peux vous garantir que rien ne sera impossible ! »

« Pour Aslan ! » Hurla un faune parmi la foule. Rapidement d'autres suivirent et leurs cris de guerres tournèrent à l'enthousiasme collectif. Adelyne ne s'attendais pas à un tel retournement de situation, elle se tourna vers le petit groupe qui la regardait souriant et acquiesçant. Elle leur souriait en retour et hocha les épaules.

La troupe commença à se disperser, allant ramasser armes et armures pour se préparer dans les salles voisines. Daltar vola vers l'extérieur retournant monter la garde. Peter suivit de près par Caspian et les autres s'approchèrent de la jeune reine.

« Tu as su leur faire oublier leurs peurs, bravo. Maintenant ils sont prêts pour se battre. » Déclara le roi blond.

« Non, en vérité je n'ai rien fait. Ce sont eux qui ont pris sur eux-mêmes pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas que de vulgaires poltrons. » Expliqua Adelyne encore étonnée.

« S'ils l'ont fait, c'est aussi pour toi. Pour faire honneur à leur reine bien-aimée. » Commenta Caspian en prenant doucement la main de la demoiselle. Ils échangèrent tout deux un sourire sous les yeux rieurs de Susan qui rêvait de la même chose et de Lucy qui se disait à elle-même '_Enfin!_' Edmund lui, restait stoïque comme le reste de la petite troupe.

« Nous devons nous préparer. » Coupa Peter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier à colimaçon.

Avançant dans la salle, une grande alcôve se trouvant près de l'entrée attira l'attention d'Adelyne. Elle s'en approcha suivit de près par Caspian. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'alcôve sombre ou elle ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres. Les Pevensie et Galestria s'approchèrent alors que les autres se dispersaient.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué cette ouverture auparavant. Ou mène-t-elle Galestria ? » Demanda la jeune reine.

« Nulle part, c'est un cul de sac votre majesté. » La banshee prit une torche sur le mur voisin pour laisser voir des poutres soutenant le sol qui se trouvaient au dessus d'eux. « Au départ se trouvait une grande allée processionnaire devant le mausolée, les quelques ruine que vous avez vus à l'extérieur en sont les seuls traces visibles aujourd'hui. Ces galeries supportaient l'allée processionnaire grâce à ces piliers et vont jusqu'à environ huit cent mètres après les ruines. »

« Je crois que ceci vient de me donner une idée. » Murmura la reine intrépide devant l'entrée sombre.

« A quoi tu pense ? » S'intéressa Peter qui s'approcha d'elle.

« A une stratégie de bataille. Combien nous reste-t-il de combattant volant ? »

« Une vingtaine de griffons et quelques animaux de proie votre altesse. » Répondit Galestria.

« Et les archers ? »

« Je pense que nous pouvons être une bonne centaine d'archers. » Expliqua Susan qui s'approcha d'Adelyne.

« C'est parfait. »

« Tu peux nous expliquer ? » Demanda Edmund.

« Nous pensions être piégés à cause de la forêt que nous ne pouvons appeler tout de suite. »

« C'est le cas, c'est pourquoi nous allons chercher Aslan. » Rétorqua Lucy étonnée.

« Oui mais le temps que nous le trouvions, le duel sera peut-être terminé, et si Peter échoue… » Tous se regardèrent tristement, Adelyne inspira avant de recommencer à parler. « Nous devons nous préparer au pire. Il reste une possibilité auquel nous n'avions pas pensées. Nous pouvons les surprendre et les prendre en tenailles par en dessous, par ce passage. » Expliqua la jeune reine en montrant l'ouverture sombre. « Nous pouvons les attaquer aussi par les airs en même temps avec les créatures volantes et les archers en cas d'attaque directe. »

« Mais bien sur ! C'est une excellente idée ! » S'exclama Peter. « La seule chose c'est qu'il va falloir faire quelques préparatifs en prévision pour ce qui est de ce passage. Je vais m'en occuper. » Il se tourna alors vers les autres. « Allez tous vous préparer, il vaut mieux anticiper et nous tenir prêts. Je vais m'occuper d'aller donner des ordres pour ce passage souterrain. » Tous acquiescèrent se préparant à monter se changer.

« Juste une chose ! » Lança Edmund. « Qui va se dévouer pour aller provoquer Miraz en duel ? » Tous se regardèrent gênés, puis fixèrent le jeune roi avec un petit sourire sur le visage de chacun.

« C'est si gentil à toi de te proposer Edmund. » Déclara Susan.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne me suis jamais... »

« Susan à raison, tu es le mieux placé pour y aller ! » Renchérit Lucy.

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Les filles ont raison petit frère. » Continua Peter. « C'est toi qui dois y aller. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda de manière suppliante le jeune garçon.

« Parce que je ne peux pas y aller moi-même proposer à Miraz un duel, c'est ridicule et puis j'ai des ordres à donner ici. De plus, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de haut rang qui aille le provoquer. On ne peut pas envoyer une simple délégation de Narniens. Ce n'est pas à Susan, Lucy ou Adelyne d'aller provoquer Miraz, il pourrait tenter de les garder en otage. Quand à Caspian… » Il le regarda, se trouvant juste derrière Adelyne serrant son bras gauche autour de la taille mince de la jeune reine. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal de l'admettre. « Il ne peut pas y aller, ce serais comme le jeter dans la gueule du loup, et puis encore une fois ce serais ridicule. D'autant qu'on ne peut pas anticiper ses pulsions, qui sait ce qui arriverais si il se trouvait en face de son oncle en dehors des combats. » Dit-il de manière sarcastique, faisant une sorte de provocation implicite. Le prince se contenta de le regarder durement, resserrant son étreinte alors qu'Adelyne plaça sa main droite par-dessus celle de Caspian autour de sa taille.

« Bon ! Très bien j'irais ! » Répondit Edmund dans la défaite. « Mais je veux deux Narniens costauds pour venir avec moi couvrir mes arrières on ne sait jamais. » Tous sourires à cette réflexion.

« Mais bien entendu. » Renchérie Susan. « Maintenant montons tous nous préparer. J'en profiterais pour écrire une lettre de demande de duel que je signerais de ton nom Peter, tu n'auras qu'à la lire Edmund, ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller vous chercher deux costauds, comme vous dites, pour vous accompagner roi Edmund. » Déclara Galestria en souriant.

« Bien, maintenant que tout cela est réglé, dépêchons nous de nous préparez, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver, chaque minute nous est précieuse désormais. » Commenta Peter. A ces mots, tous se dirigèrent vers l'escalier à colimaçon, laissant Peter qui suivit Galestria vers l'une des salles qu'occupaient les Narniens.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Lucy et Susan s'assirent chacune sur leur lit respectif, face à face. La plus âgée saisit son arc et commença à l'inspecter ainsi que son carquois remplis de flèches tout en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la plus jeune sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur.

« Rien. » Feignit Susan sans regarder la petite dans les yeux.

« N'essaye pas de me mentir, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu sais que je ne le répèterais à personne. »

« Bon très bien… » Commença l'ainée des deux filles après un long silence. « C'est juste que… à la fois je m'en veux et en même tant je suis énervée. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du fait que nous sommes ici et que tu as peur de rentrer ? »

« Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça. » Répondit Susan tristement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je trouve Caspian très charmant… voila ce qu'il y a. » Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandirent.

« Est-ce que tu essaye de me dire que tu es jalouse d'Adelyne. »

« Oui et non. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être à sa place je l'avoue, mais je viens de me rendre compte à l'évidence que ce que je ressens n'est pas aussi fort qu'elle. »

« Ça se voit que ces deux la sont faits l'un pour l'autre, il émane d'eux une sorte d'alchimie qui les lies. D'ailleurs, je suis sur que les sentiments de Caspian à l'égard d'Adelyne sont très forts. C'est rare je trouve, pour avoir observé des gens de nos âges je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi fort. En plus cela ne fait que trois jours qu'ils se connaissent. Ce doit être ça qu'on appel l'amour. »

« Certainement. Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant, je suis jalouse d'elle parce que je l'envie, c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à aimer l'objet de ses sentiments. »

« Il faut avouer aussi que Caspian est très beau. »

« On a compris Lucy ! »

« Tu sais moi aussi je l'envie, mais je me dis que mon tour viendras, on a le temps Susan. Ce n'est pas plus bête qu'espérer durant toute une année qu'on reviendrait ici. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Et puis Adelyne est quelqu'un de bien, c'est notre amie. Soyons heureuses pour elle du moins tant que cela durera. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il arrivait quelque chose... » Expliqua la petite tout en pensant au combat qui arrivait.

« Tu as raison, merci Lucy. » Déclara Susan en se mettant à genoux prenant sa petite sœur, elle-même à genoux, dans ses bras.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui maintenant tout est clair à mes yeux. » Déclara Susan en souriant à sa sœur qui lui souriait en retour. Elles entendirent soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent et Susan alla ouvrir la porte.

« Je vous apporte votre tenue de combat reine Susan. » Déclara Galestria avec un sourire en tendant un paquet carré entouré de ficelle à Susan. Elle lui tendit aussi un long parchemin avec une plume et un petit pot d'encre. « Et voici une cape pour la reine Lucy. » La petite alla prendre sa cape de couleur grise voyant d'autres paquets empilés les uns sur les autres à coté de la banshee.

« Merci. » Répondit la petite. « Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? »

« Non merci votre majesté. Ces paquets ne sont pas aussi lourds qu'ils n'y paraissent. Il n'y a que les armures qui pèsent un peu, mais je suis habituée. »

« On se voit tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Merci encore Galestria. » Répliqua Susan avant de fermer la porte.

La banshee ramassa ses paquets et continua de monter les marches et alla frapper à la porte au dessus. Edmund ouvrit la porte, l'air inquiet, pris dans ses pensés.

« Voici votre armure roi Edmund, ainsi que celle de votre frère. » Déclara la banshee en tendant deux paquets. Le jeune roi les pris à deux mains et ne pus s'empêcher de partir un peu en avant. Il se redressa et les posa sur son lit.

« Merci Galestria. » Répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Vous semblez inquiet roi Edmund, serait-ce l'issue du duel qui vous fait peur ? »

« Oui, si jamais Peter perd, je n'imagine pas ce qui arrivera aux Narniens. » Répondit le jeune roi en éludant le regard de la banshee.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le sort de votre frère qui vous inquiète ? » A cette question, Edmund ne répondit rien un long moment.

« Peut-être… » A cette réponse Galestria souri et ferma la porte alors qu'Edmund fixait les paquets.

La banshee continua de monter et s'étonna de trouver la troisième porte entrouverte. Elle passa légèrement la tête s'apercevant que les deux jeunes gens occupant la chambre se trouvaient assis au pied du lit.

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera si jamais ça échoue ? » Marmonna Adelyne assise entre les jambes de Caspian.

« On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé. » Murmura ce dernier à l'oreille de celle-ci en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune reine, la tête posé sur son épaule.

« Oui mais c'est notre seul chance. » Soupira-t-elle. « Que se passera-t-il si ça rate ? » Des larmes vinrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je veillerais à ce que personne ne te fasse du mal. Plutôt mourir. » Déclara le prince en passant son pouce pour effacer les petites larmes.

« C'est précisément ce qui me fait peur. J'ai peur pour ta vie et celle des autres. » Répondit Adelyne en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Chhuuut. » Fit-il doucement en plaçant son pouce sur ses douces lèvres pour la couper. « Tu sais que je te trouve très belle lorsque tu te trouve dans cet état de faiblesse ? Je vois le visage d'une jeune femme aimante, douce et courageuse qui essaye de masquer tout ses doutes en essayant de se montrer forte face aux autres. » La jeune reine ne répondit pas, sachant que Caspian avait su voir ce qu'elle cachait d'elle, il avait su voir son vrai visage. Elle posa une main sur le visage du prince, en douceur, et se rapprocha pour fermer l'espace qui se trouvait entre leurs lèvres.

De loin, toujours cachée derrière la porte, Galestria ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire mais se maudissait sachant qu'elle devait entrer et les interrompre. Elle retira doucement sa tête et attendit quelques secondes avant de frapper. De l'autre côté de la porte, Adelyne et Caspian arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se levèrent rapidement. Le prince lâcha alors à contrecœur la jeune reine. Cette dernière remarqua que la porte était restée entrouverte.

« Entrer ! » Lança-t-elle. Galestria entra tenant les deux paquets qu'elle tenait à bouts de bras.

« Je vous apporte vos tenus pour le combat, vos majestés. » Expliqua la banshee en s'approchant. Elle tendit alors le paquet le plus lourds au prince. « Voici votre armure Sir. »

« Merci Galestria. » Répondit ce dernier commençant à rougir en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun paravent ou autre objet de ce type pour se changer dans cette pièce. La banshee le remarqua et s'approcha de lui tenant son paquet. Une lueur sombre apparut clairement dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit sa reine se changer, Galestria tenait à respecter les règles de bienséance et éviter que quelque chose ne dérape.

« Vous pouvez descendre vous changer dans la chambre du roi Edmund. Il doit avoir finit de s'habiller et le roi Peter n'est pas encore remonté. » Le prince se contenta d'acquiescer et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte sentant une aura sombre se créer autour de cette femme et se souvenant que c'était une banshee qui, selon la légende, se penche sur les cadavres des morts, il ne préférait ne pas être le prochain.

« Tu as été méchante. » Ricana Adelyne une fois qu'il était parti. « Tu as vu comme tu lui as fait peur. Je sais que tu aime ça, faire peur, mais quand même. »

« Et le laisser voir sa majesté nue ? Pas question ! » A cette réflexion, Adelyne rougie comme une tomate, ne répondant rien. La banshee déposa le paquet sur le lit et se tourna vers la jeune reine. « Ceci est pour vous votre majesté, il s'agit d'un présent de votre père, il l'a laissé à votre attention il y a longtemps. » Elle s'approcha de l'objet et commença à le déballer. C'est alors que les yeux de la demoiselle s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit le contenu.

« Non, c'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter cela ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila... Galestria est comment dire... très conservatrice des bonnes mœurs^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)<strong>_

_**Prochain chapitre prévu pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand vu que c'est les vacances mais j'essayerais de le mettre assez rapidement pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente ;)**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**See ya! Leonem ;)**_


	29. Entre craintes et libérations

**_Hello! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud^^ Pour ce qui est de la suite, ça avance, ça avance, n'ayez craintes :) Bonne lecture!_**

**_Elo :_** _**Salut! Merci de ta compréhension et d'avoir continué à guetter la suite^^ Alors oui c'est vrai je suis d'accord avec toi, Adelyne piétine un peu sur la place initiale de Susan (dans le film lol). Ravie que tu comprenne mon choix puisque évidemment, il a un impact sur la suite mais je n'en dirais pas plus lol. Alors voici la suite, profite bien de ta lecture^^**_

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp : Bonne lecture! Avec deux chapitres de suite si tu n'avais pas lu celui d'avant^^  
><strong>_**

****_**Aline : Coucou! Tu as disparu? Reviens! Profite bien de ce deuxième chapitre, si tu n'as pas lu celui d'avant, va le lire d'abord! ^^ Enjoy!**_****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 29**

**Entre craintes et libérations**

Un peu en retrait de la clairière ou devait avoir lieu l'inévitable affrontement entre Narniens et Telmarins, ces derniers avaient dressés un campement dans les bois à l'opposé du mausolée. Assied en train de lire des documents sous sa tente, le Seigneur Miraz ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au raid qui avait eu lieu la nuit même au château et aux yeux de cette jeune fille qui l'avait balafré avec un poignard. Il ouvrit alors une petite boite en bois foncé ouvragé et sortit l'objet en question et l'observait. Il y avait une tête de lion sculpté sur la lame, et il trouvait que cet animal faisait un parallèle certain avec cette jeune fille. Il toucha la balafre sur sa joue en souriant. Le Général Glozelle se présenta à l'entrée de sa tente, tenant une longue vue et se fixa, attendant l'ordre de parler. Miraz l'aperçu, rangea l'objet dans le coffret et se leva vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Venez voir Sir, sinon vous ne me croirez jamais. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la clairière et Glozelle tendit sa longue vue à son roi. Miraz regarda alors en direction de la clairière et vit avançant dans de hautes herbes un jeune homme vêtu d'une armure, ayant à sa droite un homme à la peau foncé avec une fin de buste étrange et un autre homme encore plus grand ayant une masse à la main. Miraz s'aperçut alors que les deux plus petits tenaient des gerbes de fleurs et de feuilles sauvages, qui symbolisait leur état neutre. Les Narniens voulaient parlementer.

« Peut-être ont-ils l'intention de se rendre. » Supposa Glozelle se tenant juste à coté.

« Non. » Déclara Miraz en baissant la longue vue. « Ils sont bien trop nobles pour cela. » Expliqua-t-il en rendant l'objet à Glozelle alors que les deux hommes continuaient de fixer leurs trois arrivants.

...

Au même moment, au mausolée, Peter avançait silencieux dans la grande salle principale qui était vide et croisa Galestria.

« Dit moi, Edmund est-il parti voir les Telmarins ? » Lui demanda le jeune roi.

« Oui Sir, il vient de partir. »

« Dommage... j'aurais aimé lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. »

« Vous pourrez le faire aussi après. »

« Je pense que je n'en aurais pas le temps. » Répondit Peter en baissant les yeux. A cette réflexion, la banshee posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune roi.

« Lui aussi, il s'inquiète pour vous. » Peter ne répondit pas, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller se changer. Galestria ne le regarda pas s'éloigner, consciente du danger et des risques qu'encouraient le jeune roi et sa famille, ainsi que les autres.

...

Durant ce temps, au campement Telmarin, Edmund et les deux Narniens étaient entrés. Les deux Narniens se tenaient non loin de la plus grande tente, seulement couverte au niveau du toit d'une toile à motifs ouvragés. Le géant s'était avachi le long d'un arbre, alors qu'Ouragan se tenait droit à coté de lui tenant toujours les branches de fleurs et feuilles sauvages. Les soldats passant juste à coté d'eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder avec insistance, n'ayant jamais vu de telles créatures. Sous la grande tente, Edmund s'apprêtait quand à lui à commencer à lire le discours que lui avait préparé Susan sous le regard des membres du conseil Telmarin. Ils étaient assieds autour d'une table en 'U' avec se trouvant en son centre Miraz qui n'avait que pour seul signe distinctif des autres, un siège avec un dossier plus haut et plus ouvragé. Glozelle se tenait en retrait, debout, les mains dans le dos écoutant ce qu'Edmund avait à proposer.

« **Moi Peter, par la grâce d'Aslan, par élection et par conquêtes. Grand roi de Narnia, Seigneur de Cair Paravel et Empereur des îles solitaires. Dans le but d'éviter une abominable effusion de sang, défi et appel l'usurpateur Miraz, à un combat singulier sur le champ de bataille. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Le vainqueur obtiendra une capitulation totale.** » Clama Edmund puis ayant terminé, enroula son parchemin.

« Dites-moi prince Edmund… » Commença Miraz.

« Heu… roi ! » Coupa ce dernier.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Rétorqua Miraz.

« C'est roi Edmund à vrai dire. » Expliqua ce dernier ayant finit d'enrouler son parchemin et regardant en face son interlocuteur. « Seulement roi. Peter est le grand roi. » Les Seigneurs et le roi usurpateur le regardèrent sans rien dire, un peu confus. « Oui je sais, c'est compliqué. » Fixant Edmund, Miraz tapotait l'accoudoir droit de son siège de manière un peu irrité.

« Pourquoi… je devrais accepter une telle proposition quand mon armée est sur le point de vous anéantir ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« N'auriez-vous pas par le passé déjà sous-estimé notre nombre ? Car enfin, il y a encore une semaine à peine, les Narniens étaient sensés être éteints. » Souligna Edmund avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Et vous le saurez bientôt pour de bon. » Répliqua Miraz.

« Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à craindre. » A cette réflexion, le roi usurpateur se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas une question de bravoure. »

« Donc c'est avec bravoure que vous refusez d'affronter un adversaire qui a la moitié de votre âge. »

« Qui a dit que je refusais. » Continua Miraz sentant son égo touché par un jeune blanc-bec.

« Vous aurez notre soutient votre majesté. Quel que soit votre décision. » Déclara l'un des membres du conseil.

« Sir, notre avantage militaire à lui seul vous offre une parfaite excuse pour éviter ce qu'il… » Exposa le Seigneur Sopespian.

« Je ne cherche pas à éviter quoi que ce soit. » Le coupa Miraz en se levant brusquement de son siège et en ramassant son épée qui se trouvait sur la table face à lui.

« Je mets simplement en évidence le fait que Monseigneur est parfaitement en droit de refuser. » Termina Sopespian en se tournant vers Edmund.

« En admettant que j'accepte cette proposition, il est hors de question que je n'accepte qu'à ces seules et uniques conditions. » Expliqua Miraz qui se tourna lui aussi vers Edmund. « En admettant que je participe et remporte ce duel, il y aura affrontement de mon armée contre celle de votre frère et nous vous décimerons tous jusqu'au dernier. »

« S'il n'y a que cela, je peux aisément accéder à votre requête. » Répondit Edmund en espérant que cela n'arrive pas.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, en échange je veux une contrepartie. » Expliqua Miraz.

« De quel ordre ? »

« Je veux un otage. »

« Excellente idée Monseigneur, comme cela nous allons pouvoir récupérer le prince Caspian et le faire juger pour sa trahison. » Commenta Sopespian.

« Non vous n'y êtes pas du tout, ce n'est pas Caspian que je veux. De toutes manières, il ne ressortira pas vivant de ce champ de bataille. »

« Je suppose dans ce cas que c'est la tête de mon frère que vous désirez. » Continua Edmund.

« Non plus. » Déclara Miraz en posant la main sur le petit coffret de bois ouvragé se trouvant face à lui. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le poignard à tête de lion dont il enfonça la pointe sur la table. « Je n'accepterais de participer à une telle proposition aussi ridicule que si vous pouvez m'assurez que je puisse prendre en otage la propriétaire de cet objet. » Voyant le poignard, le Seigneur Sopespian esquissa un petit rictus sombre.

« Hé bien… » Hésitait Edmund sachant à qui appartenait cet objet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que Miraz participe au duel. « Entendu, si vous remporter le duel je vous garantis que vous pourrez prendre en otage la propriétaire de cet objet, à savoir la reine Adelyne l'intrépide, première souveraine de Narnia. Maintenant si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours refuser. »

« Sa majesté ne refusera jamais. » Lança Glozelle se tenant toujours en arrière en fixant le Seigneur Sopespian. Tous le regardèrent. « Car c'est pour elle l'occasion rêvé de prouver au peuple, le courage de son nouveau roi. » Edmund se retourna vers Miraz qui pour l'instant ne disait plus rien, hésitant.

« Vous ! » Déclara ce dernier en pointant son épée en direction d'Edmund. « Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que l'épée de votre frère soit plus aiguisée que sa plume. » Edmund esquissa un petit sourire à cette réponse. La première partie du plan avait marché.

...

Au mausolée, dans une des salles voisine à la salle principale, Caspian se trouvait seul près de son cheval. Le prince avait revêtu une armure ayant l'air assez lourde, typique du modèle masculin classique et attendait que Lucy et Adelyne arrives pour partir. Il caressait doucement son cheval pour le rassurer et éviter qu'il ne s'emballe plus tard, bien qu'apparemment Destrier apprécie Adelyne autant que son maitre.

« Il est magnifique ! » S'extasiait Lucy arrivant par derrière suivit de Susan ayant revêtu sa tenue de bataille faite de cote de maille et de tissu rouge pour la robe. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en arrière en une queue de cheval pour qu'ils ne la gène pas lorsqu'elle devra viser et tenait dans sa main droite une cape foncé.

« Merci reine Lucy. » Répliqua avec un sourire le prince.

« Juste Lucy s'il vous plait. »

« Et bien d'accord. » Répondit-il.

« Adelyne n'est pas encore descendue ? » Demanda Susan intrigué de ne pas la voir dans les parages.

« Non. A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai quitté la chambre pour aller me changer. » Répondit Caspian en se tournant pour que les filles ne le voient pas rougir.

Soudain tous les trois entendirent des rires provenant de la salle principale. Arrivèrent Adelyne et Peter, ayant revêtu son armure, souriant, ce qui ne semblait pas beaucoup amuser Caspian qui sentait la jalousie l'envahir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Susan.

« Rien, j'étais juste en train de rire de Peter depuis qu'on s'est croisés dans l'escalier pour descendre. » Répondit Adelyne calmement avec un sourire, cela lui faisait du bien de rire, elle le savait.

« A propos de quoi ? » Interrogea Caspian.

« A propos du fait que je sache rugir, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre sauf que son crie n'est pas plus effrayant que celui d'un chaton. »

« Remarque, c'est vrai que vu d'ici, j'ai un peu envie de rire. » S'exclama Lucy en imaginant son frère miauler.

« Pourquoi tu porte ce manteau noir Adelyne ? » Demanda Susan entre deux petits rires alors que Caspian lui aussi souriait.

« C'est juste pour me protéger pour la chevauchée. » Répondit la jeune reine en baissant la tête, laissant les cheveux de sa queue de cheval haute toucher son cou. La jeune reine portait un long vêtement noir, raide, s'arrêtant un niveau de ses genoux laissant voir des bottes de cuir marron clair ayant un petit talon, et avec un revers blanc en haut. Adelyne avait Eragorn dans son fourreau qu'elle avait retrouvé ce matin, attaché autour de sa taille.

« Et que donne ce rugissement Peter ? » Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de son frère avec un sourire en coin.

« Laisse tomber, je ne rugirais pas Lucy, je le laisse à Adelyne. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu es un petit chaton ? » Continua Susan en s'avançant.

« Non ! Vous deux je vous vois venir, ne m'approcher pas ! » Lança Peter en reculant.

« Allez, s'il te plait ! » Demandèrent avec un petit regard suppliant les deux sœurs à leur frère. Il soupira sentant qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il inspira comme Adelyne lui avait expliqué se préparant, sentant qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

« Je vous apporte une selle votre altesse. » S'exclama Galestria arrivant par une petite entrée tenant l'objet entre ses mains. « Et j'ai pris la liberté de réparer l'étrier déchiré. » Déstabilise par l'entrée de la banshee, Peter poussa un petit miaulement à moitié rauque ne ressemblant à rien. Galestria fut la seule à sursauter. Tous la regardaient comme si elle venait de couper quelque chose d'important. « Aurais-je dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? » Tous se regardèrent en souriant puis se mirent à rires aux éclats. Seule Galestria restait silencieuse ne comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi joyeux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le contexte qui s'y prête. » S'exclama Edmund en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est rien, s'était complètement idiot. » Répondit Susan.

« Mais ça nous à tous détendus en tout cas. » Continua Lucy.

« Alors, j'espère que tu nous reviens pour nous annoncer un succès. » Demanda Peter.

« Hé bien oui… enfin on va dire plutôt un succès mitigé. » Répondit Edmund de manière hésitante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Miraz à accepté le duel oui ou non ? » Continua son ainé alors que tous les autres le fixaient.

« Oui il a accepté le duel. » Un air de soulagement se glissa sur le visage de chacun à cette nouvelle. « Sauf qu'il a exigé une contrepartie que je n'étais pas en mesure de refuser si je voulais qu'il accepte. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda durement son frère se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

« S'il remporte le duel, non seulement il attaquera mais en plus il prendra un otage avant de commencer le massacre. »

« Je suppose que c'est Caspian. Ce n'est pas dur à deviner. » Déclara Peter.

« Non. » Edmund passa une main à l'arrière de sa ceinture et en sortit un objet qu'il tendit devant tout le monde.

« Hey ! Mais c'est mon poignard ! Un cadeau d'Aslan. » S'exclama Adelyne à la vue de l'objet. Elle s'approcha et le pris, puis passa sa main le long de la lame et sur la tête de lion gravé. « Oui, c'est bien à moi. »

« Tu l'as laissé au château de Miraz la nuit dernière après l'avoir balafré il me semble. » Déclara Peter alors que la jeune reine le glissa dans l'une des ses bottes.

« Oui, et Miraz veut comme otage la propriétaire de cet objet. C'est Adelyne qu'il veut. » Termina Edmund.

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Caspian et Peter.

« Que je mette ma vie en jeu pour essayer de sauver Narnia passe encore, mais en plus que tu rajoute celle d'Adelyne, la s'en est trop ! » Hurla Peter sentant la colère le gagner.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté un marché pareil ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si jamais Peter perd ? » Continua Caspian sur le même ton en s'approchant d'Edmund. Ce dernier n'osait plus rien dire sentant la haine de deux garçons un peu plus vieux que lui, semblant prêts à se jeter sur lui et lui faire la peau.

« Ça suffit ! » Lança Adelyne se trouvant en arrière d'eux en leurs saisissant chacun une épaule. « Laisser le tranquille, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Mais… » Commencèrent les deux jeunes hommes ensembles.

« Stop ! Si jamais il n'avait pas accepté, alors on serait dans l'impasse, quasiment condamnés. Si mettre ma vie en jeu peut permettre de sauver Narnia et son peuple, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. » Elle les lâcha et ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« Maintenant je me sens mal. » Lança Peter. « Si je perds, tu vas finir entre les mains de Miraz, qui sait ce qui se passera. »

« Calme-toi Peter. » Répondit la jeune reine en reposant une main sur son épaule. « Cela fait juste une raison supplémentaire pour toi de gagner, et puis moi partie avec Lucy il ne pourra pas me prendre en otage. Mais pense d'abord aux Narniens, c'est pour eux que tu te bats. » Le roi blond se contenta de soupirer comprenant que les sentiments d'Adelyne à son égard ne seraient jamais plus qu'amicaux.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, Miraz ne devrait pas tarder à venir. » Lança Edmund.

« Oui, quand à nous… » Adelyne se tourna vers Lucy et lui souriait, la petite lui renvoya son sourire. « Nous devons aussi partir, nous devons trouver Aslan au plus vite. » Elle sentit alors sa main descendre de l'épaule de Peter et se retrouver comme prisonnière d'acier froid. C'était Peter qui lui tenait la main doucement et la regardait.

« Pour Aslan. » Lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Pour Aslan. » Répondit la jeune reine en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main en le regardant aussi dans les yeux.

Caspian voyant ce spectacle sous ses yeux se rendait compte qu'il ne se sentait pas jaloux parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être et donc souriait simplement à cela.

« Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous devons nous dépêcher. » Déclara le prince.

« Veiller bien sur elle. » Déclara Peter en direction de Caspian en lâchant la main d'Adelyne. Il se sentait libéré de sa jalousie, sachant que lui et la jeune reine sont et resterons de bons amis. Edmund et son frère partirent en direction de la salle voisine alors que Galestria posa la selle sur le dos de Destrier.

« J'ai encore des choses à faire avec d'autres Narniens. Je vous laisse vos majestés. » Expliqua simplement la banshee. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci Galestria. » Lança simplement Adelyne avec un petit sourire alors que la banshee se retirait.

Caspian commença à seller Destrier tandis que Susan était en train de mettre la cape de Lucy sur ses épaules et de faire un nœud alors qu'Adelyne réajustais le manteau qu'elle portait en le serrant au maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître hormis ses bottes. Adelyne monta sur l'animal sous le regard inquiet de son prince qui aida Lucy à monter derrière elle avec l'aide de Susan.

« Destrier est mon plus fidèle compagnon. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. » Expliqua Caspian en finissant de resserrer une des sangles de la selle.

« Entre de bons sabots. » Reprit en souriant Lucy qui serra ses mains autour de la taille d'Adelyne.

« Bonne chance. » Murmura-t-il inquiet en direction de la reine intrépide en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en commençant à toucher à l'arrière de son pendentif.

« Non. Garde-le. C'est à ton cou qu'il doit être. » Répliqua Caspian en lui prenant un bras avant de la tirer doucement vers lui. « Tu m'as protégé déjà plusieurs fois, maintenant c'est à mon tour. » Elle ne répondit rien en se contentant de sourire et elle lui posa un baiser sur le front puis se releva. « Heu… tant que j'y pense. » Continua-t-il se sentant rougir sous les regards amusés des trois jeunes filles. Il prit la trompe qu'il avait attaché autour de la ceinture et la tendit à Susan qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. « Il est temps que je vous rende cet objet. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui en ai le plus besoin maintenant. » Déclara la jeune archère en regardant le prince puis en tournant la tête vers les deux filles à cheval.

« Non Susan, c'est gentil mais cette trompe t'appartient. » Répondit Adelyne à son offre implicite. Elle la voyait aussi regarder sa petite sœur avec inquiétude. « Je veillerais à ce que personne ne s'en prenne à ta sœur. Tu as ma parole. » Déclara la jeune reine intrépide pour rassurer Susan, qui lui souriait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Adelyne. Caspian la regardait en tenant la trompe, sentant son cœur se serrer, ne sachant s'il allait la revoir vivante.

« Vous feriez mieux de la garder. » Lança alors la jeune archère au prince comprenant qu'il avait peur de perdre celle qu'il aime. « Au cas où vous auriez besoin de l'appeler. » Continua-t-elle en lançant un regard en direction d'Adelyne. Susan se sentais plus légère, et libéré de ses sentiments faux qui la troublait et lui empoisonnait la vie depuis deux jours. Quand à Adelyne qui se sentant rougir, elle savait qu'elle ne préférait pas s'éterniser, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si elle allait revoir les autres ainsi que son prince vivant.

« Tu es prête Lucy ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Oui, allons-y ! » Cette petite réflexion enjouée donna du baume au cœur à la jeune reine qui lança Destrier au trot dans le couloir étroit menant à l'extérieur. Une fois éloignées du champ de vision de Caspian et Susan, Lucy se pencha vers Adelyne avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as entendus ? Au cas où vous auriez besoin de l'appeler. »

« Oui c'est bon j'ai entendu Lucy. »

« Il faut dire que tout le monde se doutais que lui et toi vous finiriez ensemble. D'ailleurs, depuis quand exactement ? » Questionna la petite très intéressé. Ceci agaçait déjà la reine intrépide qui n'aimait pas être questionné, surtout sur ce genre de sujet très personnel. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà embrassés sur la bouche ? »

« Ah ne commence pas s'il te plait ! » S'exclama Adelyne les joues rouges.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre avec l'arrivée prochaine de ce que beaucoup attendaient surement avec impatience... les combats! ^^<em>**

**_Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je le publierais, il est prêt, mais je crois que j'ai perdu des lectrices(eurs?) en chemin (à cause de ma "pause" de trois semaines)__. Du coup, je crois que je vais attendre un peu (une ou deux semaines grand maximum) mais rassurez-vous, si vraiment je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je le publierais quand même pour ceux qui suivent. Il n'y a pas de soucis._**

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)**_


	30. Duel au sommet

**_Salut! J'ai retrouvé mes lecteurs manquant, donc comme promis voici la suite :) Bonne lecture à tous!_**

****_Elo :_** _Merci d'être la, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue lol. Ravie que la blague du chaton t'ai fait rire parce que je ne savais pas si elle marcherait bien. Tu vois je ne délaisse pas Susan^^ Pour Peter, le niveau de stress monte en flèche, je dirais même plus qu'il déborde du baromètre! XD Sur ce, je te laisse te replonger dans l'action! ^^_**

******_**Aline :**_**** _Coucou**_ ô reine psychopathe_**, sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour les deux chapitres en retard que tu avais, vu la SOMPTUEUSE review que tu m'a laissé (j'aimerais vraiment en voir encore plus souvent des comme ça^^). Alors comme ça tu use ton DVD et le mien tu crois qu'il est dans quel état? lol Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écrit, merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic' avec si grand intérêt, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Miraz qui s'intéresse à Adelyne, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu as pensé la première chose que n'importe qui penserais en lisant les lignes le concernant et c'était volontaire de ma part, mais toute la question est pourquoi? Je le sais mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi même^^ Aussi, oui, effectivement le 27 avril est la date d'anniversaire de William Moseley, et figure toi que c'est toi qui me l'a appris car je l'ignorais... Donc ce n'est pas ça le rapport avec cette date. Si tu veux savoir continue de chercher^^ Bisous et bonne lecture!_**

**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ _Hello! Galestria n'est pas méchante (peut-être un peu coincé... c'est une idée à creuser^^), le paquet mystère... (comme je viens de le dire, mystère ;)). Tu l'as bien deviné, il y aura plusieurs chapitres de combats, et voici le premier! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 30**

**Duel au sommet**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel sur les terres de Narnia, il devait être environ midi. Trois silhouettes sortirent de l'entrée du mausolée d'Aslan alors que l'ombre de Daltar tournoyant au dessus des ruines mettait en condition le duel à venir. Peter vêtu de son armure et ayant son casque non fermé sur la tête avait Susan et Edmund de chaque coté, vêtus eux aussi en tenue de bataille, prêt à un affrontement qui leurs semblaient extrêmement dangereux et risqué. Edmund qui tenait l'épée de Peter, sentait la peur l'envahir à l'idée que son frère se batte à mort, tout comme Susan qui avait très peur, pensant aussi à sa petite sœur partit avec Adelyne chercher Aslan. Les trois jeunes gens marchaient, Peter en tête vers les restes de ruines à l'avant du mausolée sous les acclamations et les hurlements des Narniens qui espéraient voir leur grand roi en finir.

De l'autre coté de la plaine, les soldats Telmarins armés et casqués acclamaient leur roi qui attendait à un bout des ruines, assied sur une chaise, l'arrivée de son adversaire. Le regard de Miraz le trahissait, l'on pouvait voir ses doutes quand à sa victoire lorsqu'il observa arriver son adversaire aux cotés de son frère et de sa sœur. Arrivés au niveau des ruines, Ouragan, revêtu de son armure et tenant son épée, acquiesça en direction de son roi tout en se tournant vers le lieu du duel et l'adversaire de Peter. Au coin des ruines, près d'Ouragan, un ours se tenant debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, observait solennellement, en croisant ses pattes avant, Miraz entouré de trois hommes dont le Seigneur Sopespian et le Général Glozelle.

« Si toutefois le combat venait à mal tourner. » Marmonna Miraz assied en train de resserrer ses gantelets en direction de Glozelle. Il termina sa phrase en pointant du menton l'arbalète à tête d'aigle que tenait le Général.

« Entendu votre majesté. » Répondit simplement ce dernier.

Après cette réponse Miraz se leva de son siège pour faire face à Peter tenant d'une main son bouclier et qui de sa main droite sortit son épée de son fourreau, ce qui créa une vague de cries de joies parmi les Narniens. En face, Sopespian fixait Peter avec un petit sourire en coin tenant dans le creux de son bras droit le casque de Miraz.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de me revoir vivant. » Déclara ce dernier en direction du Seigneur Sopespian en lui arrachant son casque doré de son bras avant de le mettre sur sa tête.

Le casque doré ressemblait à un masque qui allait avec le reste de l'armure ayant les épaulières, le plastron, les gantelets et les jambières, elles aussi dorés pour distinguer le roi des autres membres de l'armée. Il prit son bouclier rond et tira son épée que tenait le troisième homme qui se tenait près de lui. Miraz et Peter s'approchèrent chacun lentement du centre des ruines en se fixant du regard.

Les Narniens restés en arrière dont Trompillon et Galestria observaient les deux rois s'approcher, redoutant l'issu de ce duel. Edmund, Susan et Ouragan qui avait posé la pointe de son épée à terre regardaient Peter non sans appréhension. Les deux rois se suivaient du regard en avançant en suivant le tracé d'un cercle imaginaire attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

« Il est encore temps de capituler. » Lança Miraz.

« Faites comme bon vous semble. » Répondit durement Peter.

« Combien d'autre gens devront encore tomber pour le trône ? »

« Un seul homme. » Lança Peter en baissant la visière de son casque. Il se mit à courir vers une petite pierre pour sauter de haut vers Miraz qui para son attaque avec épée et bouclier. Les Narniens commencèrent à pousser des cris d'encouragements alors que les deux rois commencèrent à échanger les premiers coups et Miraz en profita pour frapper Peter au visage avec son bouclier.

...

Pendant ce temps, dans les bois, le bruit de sabots résonnaient. Adelyne et Lucy sur le dos de Destrier avançaient au galop sachant qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre pour retrouver Aslan. La reine intrépide regarda le soleil à travers les feuilles d'arbres.

« Ils ont surement du commencer le duel, nous devons faire vite. » Déclara-t-elle à la petite.

« A ton avis comment va-t-on faire pour le retrouver ? Toi et moi sommes surement les personnes les plus proches d'Aslan mais cela ne nous dit pas comment le retrouver. »

« Une fois je t'avais dit que d'après Aslan les choses ne se passent jamais deux fois de la même façon. »

« Oui mais cela ne nous aides pas dans ce cas présent, nous ne pouvons que nous diriger vers l'endroit ou nous l'avons vu récemment. »

« Certes, mais en nous basant sur ce qu'il nous a dit, cela signifie que ce n'est pas nous qui allons le trouver. »

« Ce sera lui qui nous trouvera… » Termina la petite.

« Exactement. Nous ne pouvons qu'allez vers l'endroit ou il est probable qu'il se trouve et le laisser faire. Ayons foi en lui. » Expliqua Adelyne.

Le bruit d'autres sabots vinrent se mêler à ceux de Destrier. Sur une bute, plus haute que celle sur laquelle avançaient les deux jeunes reines se trouvait un groupe de soldats Telmarin qui les poursuivaient. L'un d'eux souffla dans une petite corne comme pour sonner la chasse.

« Ils nous ont vus ! » Lança Lucy effrayé. Adelyne tourna la tête pour les voir.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! A cette allure, ils risquent de vite nous rattraper ! » Constata la reine intrépide avant de regarder le chemin devant elle en poussant Destrier à passer au grand galop. Arrivés dans une zone de la forêt ou ne se trouvait que des arbres, Adelyne stoppa le cheval avant de descendre de selle. « Prend les rennes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la petite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Lucy, mais j'ai promis à ta sœur qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Finalement tu vas devoir y aller toute seule. » Expliqua Adelyne avant de taper sur l'arrière du cheval pour qu'il se remette à avancer. Elle prit alors la poignée de son épée et la sortit de son fourreau, la lame brillait et la jeune reine attendait ses adversaires qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver par ici. Le silence des bois devenaient pesant alors que Lucy s'arrêta en haut d'une petite motte de terre pour regarder avec peine Adelyne qui la regardait elle aussi. « Va-t'en ! » Hurla cette dernière sur la petite qui repartit immédiatement.

Les soldats arrivaient épée à la main. La jeune reine se positionna jambes fléchies, main droite tenant son épée en arrière prête à en découdre avec un regard sombre. Ne bougeant pas malgré la peur qui la gagnait, elle attendait que les soldats s'approchent suffisamment d'elle pour frapper. Elle eux l'impression alors que sa vue devenait trouble, elle secoua la tête et ça lui passa. Une fois les premiers arrivés, elle tourna sur elle-même faisant tournoyer son épée en frappant les deux premiers qui arrivaient de chaque cotés. Blessant à la fois chevaux et soldats, ces derniers tombèrent au sol criant de douleur. Elle réitéra la même action avec les deux suivants.

Un autre arriva rapidement et essaya de la frapper avec son épée, elle se pencha et le frappa lorsqu'il retourna sur elle. Il n'en restait plus qu'un qui profita qu'il se trouvait dans son dos pour la heurter avec son cheval. Tombé à terre puis roulant sur le dos, fixant le soldat qui se préparait à charger sur elle pour la frapper, elle entendit un hurlement arrivant sur le soldat. Arrivant à cheval, Caspian se rua sur l'homme en lui donnant un coup d'épée, Adelyne en profita et sortit l'un des deux poignards qu'elle avait mis dans l'une de ses bottes et le lança dans la poitrine du soldat qui tomba de cheval. Caspian s'approcha avec un sourire d'Adelyne qui était en train de se relever.

« Mon valeureux prince est venu pour me sauver. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant. « Un peu en retard par contre. »

« Tu aurais du prendre la trompe. » Lança-t-il en tendant sa main toujours en souriant. Elle lui prit la main et monta derrière lui.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle en entourant ses bras contre le torse de Caspian et en appuyant sa tête contre son dos. Il sourit simplement en rougissant un peu et lança son cheval au galop.

...

Durant ce temps, devant le mausolée Peter et Miraz échangeaient des coups d'épées et de boucliers de plus en plus violents. Rapidement, le roi blond contourna son adversaire et lui donna un coup d'épée dans le dos contre la cuirasse. Ce dernier hurla de douleur mais il n'avait aucune blessure physique. Les échanges reprirent de plus bel sous le regard des Narniens mais surtout d'Edmund et Ouragan qui souriaient trouvent que Peter s'en sortait très bien. Susan ne se réjouissait pas autant, n'appréciant guère ce spectacle sentant sa peur pour son frère la faire trembler.

Miraz lança un coup d'épée que Peter esquiva et son adversaire en profita pour lui donner un coup avec son bouclier et faire tomber le casque du jeune roi. Le sourire d'Edmund s'effaça soudain. Peter esquiva un nouveau coup d'épée baissant la cote de maille couvrant sa tête sur ses épaules. Il en profita pour se baisser et donner un coup d'épée et faire une entaille dans la jambe gauche de Miraz qui hurla de douleur en posant sa main par dessus. Il regarda en direction de Glozelle tenant son arbalète qui ne semblait pas se préparer à s'en servir.

Les deux combattants crièrent de plus belle en s'attaquant de nouveau, Peter l'évita et tomba au sol puis se releva pour ré-attaquer. Miraz donna un coup de pied à Peter et le fit tomber sur le dos au sol, et frappa du pied le bouclier du roi blond qui hurla de douleur sentant son épaule craquer. L'ours se tenant dans un coin fit un petit bruit comme si il sentait la douleur de son roi. Susan n'en pouvait plus de se spectacle et se rapprocha d'Edmund qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer alors que lui-même ne l'était pas.

Au sol et malgré la douleur, Peter tenta d'assener un nouveau coup à son adversaire qui le para et renvoya un coup. Le jeune roi roula sur le sol pour esquiver et en même temps échangeais des coups pour éviter ceux de Miraz. Peter lança un nouveau coup dans le bouclier de son adversaire qui fut déstabilisé et tomba en passant par-dessus le jeune roi qui en profita pour se relever. Tandis que Miraz se relevait lui aussi, Peter aperçu sortant des bois, Caspian à cheval avec Adelyne derrière lui. L'inquiétude se glissa sur le visage de Peter pensant à sa petite sœur. Caspian arrêta le cheval et les deux jeunes gens fixèrent le roi blond rassurés qu'il soit encore en vie.

« Son altesse a-t-elle besoin de répit ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Miraz.

« Cinq minutes. » Répondit Peter en soufflant.

« Trois ! » Renchérit son adversaire ne s'attendant pas à cette demande. Entendant cela, Glozelle posa son arbalète.

Peter commença à se diriger vers son frère et sa sœur en grimaçant à cause de son épaule tandis que Miraz rejoignait son coté en boitant à cause de l'entaille dans sa jambe. Les Narniens regardaient silencieusement la scène, ne sachant quoi penser de ce qui se passait. Edmund alla ramasser le casque de son frère et l'aida à avancer. Susan alla de l'autre coté de Peter pour elle aussi l'aider alors que Caspian et Adelyne, toujours couverte de son long manteau noir, de ses bottes marrons clair et ceinturé de son épée, courraient vers eux et s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

« Lucy ? » Demanda Peter en avançant alors que Susan et Edmund le lâchèrent.

« J'ai du la laisser pour empêcher que des soldats Telmarin ne la suive. Mais elle a réussi, elle se dirige vers la zone ou nous pensons qu'il se trouve. » Expliqua calmement Adelyne, désolé d'avoir du la laisser seule. « Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans l'aide de Caspian. » Rajouta-t-elle. Le prince la regarda pensant qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose vu qu'elle s'était défendu toute seule.

« Merci. » Lança Peter au prince.

« Vous étiez occupé. » Répondit simplement ce dernier.

De l'autre coté, Miraz tendait son casque en direction de Glozelle en le fixant du regard.

« Ne vous avisez pas de laisser le danger me frôler encore une fois ! » Cria le roi usurpateur entre ses dents en jetant violemment son casque par terre avant de s'asseoir dans sa chaise.

Observant Miraz dédaigneusement, la vue d'Adelyne se troubla encore, tout en ayant une impression de vertige. Elle pencha la tête en posant sa main sur sa joue droite en essayant de se reprendre.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Caspian inquiet en la prenant par les épaules voyant qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

« Rassure-toi ce n'est rien. » Répondit Adelyne en relevant la tête comme si de rien n'était, la douleur et son problème de vision venaient de disparaître. « C'était juste un petit coup de fatigue, rien de plus. » Inquiet Peter se tourna alors vers Susan et elle.

« Vous serez mieux là-haut, je serais rassuré. Je doute que les Telmarins tiennent parole. » Susan acquiesça alors qu'Adelyne fit l'inverse.

« Je préfère rester ici. » Peter ne répondit pas, sachant qu'Adelyne était une tête de mule. Cette dernière regarda Caspian qui lui prit la main en esquissant un petit sourire, lui-même très inquiet. Susan s'approcha de Peter et lui fit une petite embrassade, mais son frère poussa un petit bruit de douleur.

« Pardon. » Lança-t-elle.

« C'est rien. » Répondit ce dernier pour la rassurer.

« Soit prudent. » Renchérie sa sœur.

« Un petit sourire. » Marmonna Edmund en regardant les Narniens silencieux. Peter leva alors son épée en l'air en souriant, comme son frère qui alignait un rictus faux alors que Susan se dirigeait à l'intérieur du mausolée en courant. Adelyne fit de même alors que Caspian regardait un peu gêné les Narniens qui répondaient par des cries de joie.

« Comment le trouvez-vous ? » Demanda Miraz en fixant Peter alors que Glozelle était en train d'enrouler un bandage blanc autour de la jambe blessé du roi usurpateur.

« Jeune. » Répondit simplement Sopespian avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Mais sa majesté s'en tire remarquablement bien, pour son âge. » Déclara le Général en serrant le nœud du bandage ce qui fit sortir un son de douleur de la bouche de Miraz qui fixait son adversaire remarquant en arrière une jeune demoiselle vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Il esquissa un petit rictus.

De l'autre coté, Caspian retira le bouclier de Peter qui cria de douleur à cause de son épaule.

« J'crois qu'elle est déboitée. » Déclara le jeune roi en direction de son frère alors que le prince alla poser le bouclier. Edmund s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. « Que va-t-il se passer chez nous ? Si on meurt ici ? » Son frère ne répondit pas.

Adelyne qui avait entendu cette réflexion alors qu'elle était accroupie à coté de Caspian pour l'aider à remettre en place son armure, baissa la tête tristement.

« Tu as toujours été la pour moi. » Continua Peter en regardant son frère dans les yeux. « Et je ne t'ai jamais… » Il fut coupé net en étouffant un cri de douleur car Edmund venait de lui tirer sur l'épaule pour la remettre en place.

Caspian regarda Peter en faisant une grimace de douleur alors qu'Adelyne se releva en fixant le sol, pensive. Daltar vint alors se poser doucement sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » Lui chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant son doux plumage autour de la tête.

« On verra ça plus tard. » Lança Edmund en s'éloignant de son frère. Adelyne alla l'aider à se relever tandis qu'Edmund lui donna son épée.

Au même moment, Miraz se releva continuant de suivre son adversaire du regard. Arrivée sur le balcon du mausolée, Susan croisa le regard de Trompillon puis celui de Galestria, tout trois très inquiets pour la suite des évènements. En bas, Edmund tendit le casque à Peter qui lui fit un signe de tête en refus et avança vers le sol pavé pour reprendre le combat. Les Narniens se remirent à crier en liesse. Voyant cela, Miraz repoussa de sa main tenant l'épée, le casque que lui tendait Glozelle et commença à avancer vers le centre du terrain.

Peter couru vers Miraz en criant et fut le premier à donner le premier coup, son adversaire riposta de suite. Les coups qu'ils se mirent à échanger redoublèrent de férocité. Miraz frappa au visage Peter avec son bouclier en criant alors que le jeune roi blond cria aussi mais de douleur. Le roi usurpateur esquiva tout les coups que tentait de lui porter son adversaire et réussi à le pousser contre un pilier de pierre et à le faire tomber sur le dos par terre. Il tenta alors d'achever le jeune roi qui réussi à parer ses attaques. Peter bougea ses jambes en l'air et en profita pour faire tomber son adversaire. Tous deux se relevèrent et après plusieurs coups, Peter réussi à récupérer l'épée de Miraz et la jeta plus loin et l'assena de coup que le roi usurpateur bloquais avec son bouclier.

Le jeune roi tenta de le frapper à l'abdomen mais celui-ci bloqua la lame sous son aisselle et l'envoya plus loin avant de frapper de plus bel le jeune roi au visage avec son bouclier. Peter le bloqua en collant son bouclier à celui de son adversaire et fit un tour sur lui-même pour mettre les bras de Miraz dans son dos. Le roi usurpateur hurla de douleur avant de frapper son adversaire avec son coude et le pousser contre une grosse pierre. Miraz en profita pour ramasser son épée et se prépara à frapper le jeune roi qui esquiva son coup avant de le frapper au visage de son poing puis il lui donna un deuxième coup à la jambe la ou il l'avait blessé plus tôt. Le roi usurpateur recula de criant de douleur et finit par tomber à genoux et leva la main avant que Peter ne lui mette un autre coup de poing.

« Pas de temps à perdre en courtoisies Peter ! » Lui lança Edmund désireux que cela se finisse rapidement. Le roi blond hésitait toujours poing serré.

En arrière, du coté Telmarin, les soldats et les Seigneurs attendaient silencieusement l'issue du duel. Peter baissa son poings et se retourna en avançant, se retrouvant dos à Miraz qui fixa les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient avant de ramasser son épée et de tenter de frapper Peter dans le dos.

« Attention ! » Hurla Edmund.

Peter se retourna de justesse pour esquiver et au coup suivant récupéra l'épée par la lame et après avoir fait un demi tour sur lui-même enfonça la lame dans le coté de Miraz qui sortit un crie étouffé. Le jeune roi retira l'épée et son adversaire tomba à genoux au sol tenant l'endroit de sa plaie. Peter tenait l'épée mais hésitait à porter le coup alors que tout le monde présent ne disait rien, attendant son prochain geste.

« Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Trop lâche pour ôter la vie ? » Demanda Miraz. Le jeune roi lui jeta un regard haineux en baissant la lame.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. » Répondit-il en se tournant et en tendant la poignée de l'épée à Caspian en tenant la lame.

Le prince se trouvait à coté d'Adelyne qui avait les bras croisés et Daltar sur l'épaule. Il la regarda hésitant et elle ne le regarda qu'un quart de seconde avant de fixer Miraz de nouveau, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas à influencer le choix de Caspian. C'était à lui de décider comment il allait agir face à son oncle, bien qu'elle avait peur que la vengeance prenne le pas sur la raison de son prince. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement en fixant son oncle du regard durement.

Il saisit la poignée de l'épée alors que Peter se dirigea vers son frère et Adelyne, après avoir ramassé son épée. Tous les Narniens observaient silencieusement la sentence qui s'apprêtait à être donné au roi usurpateur. Caspian leva la poignée de l'épée en l'air tenant de son autre main la lame droite prête à se planter dans le corps de son oncle. Il continuait de fixer le roi usurpateur d'un regard sombre mais sentait sa main trembler.

« Peut-être me suis-je trompé. » Déclara Miraz en regardant son neveu. « Peut-être à tu bel et bien toutes les qualités pour être roi, après tout. » Il finit par baisser la tête acceptant son sort. Caspian cria avant de frapper et d'enfoncer la lame dans le sol devant Miraz qui releva la tête étonné.

« Pas un roi comme vous. » Répondit durement le prince avant de se redresser. « Je vous laisse la vie, mais je m'apprête à rendre au peuple Narnien son royaume. » Il leva la tête regardant les trois hommes qui avaient accompagné Miraz. Le Seigneur Sopespian regardait le prince étonné, sans bouger.

Après cela, Caspian retourna vers les autres. Ouragan tendit son épée pour le saluer et tout les Narniens se mirent à l'acclamer. Glozelle l'observait alors que Sopespian lui donna un petit coup dans le bras pour le faire réagir et se dirigea vers Miraz. Edmund donna une petite frappe dans le dos de Caspian. Adelyne croisa son regard et se mit à lui sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras alors que Daltar décolla de son épaule pour la laisser. Il resserra son emprise sur elle sachant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. L'aigle alla alors se poser sur l'épaule de Peter qui sourit alors qu'il lui murmurait des félicitations à l'oreille pour le combat. Les Narniens criaient de joie alors que Susan souriait en sachant que c'était fini tout en admirant le couple en bas qui se tenait dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Mon roi ! » Lança Sopespian en aidant Miraz à se relever.

« Je m'occuperais de vous lorsque tout sera fini. » Déclara de manière haineuse le roi usurpateur. La pointe d'une flèche apparue tout d'un coup dans la main du Seigneur Sopespian qui le regarda souriant.

« C'est fini. » Répondit ce dernier avant d'enfoncer la flèche dans le dos de Miraz qui poussa un cri d'agonie. Il le lâcha sous les regards de Peter ayant toujours Daltar sur l'épaule et Edmund, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une chose pareille. Miraz tomba à genoux. Au bruit Adelyne et Caspian se lâchèrent pour voir le roi usurpateur finir de tomber à plat ventre au sol avec une flèche ressemblant à celles qu'utilise Susan planté dans le bas de son dos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est sur cette note tragique que ce termine ce chapitre... J'ai un peu peur que la description du duel soit un peu "lourde", en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)<em>**

**_Prochaine publication prévu pour le week-end prochain (week-end de trois jours^^)_**

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A très vite! Leonem ;)**_


	31. Début des hostilités

**_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire, en espérant qu'il soit à votre goût. Bonne lecture! _**

**_****_Elo :_**** Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas trouvé lourd le chapitre précédent, ça me conforte pour l'écriture de la suite^^ Oui j'aime bien couper dans les moments importants pour tenir en haleine :) Pour moi c'était important de décrire les sentiments des personnages, savoir ce qu'ils ressentent, ça permet au lecteur de mieux comprendre les personnages. Merci pour les reviews que tu me laisse, j'apprécie vraiment, et maintenant enjoy!^^_**

**_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_** Et voici la suite! :) Bonne lecture à toi! ;)_**

**_******_**Aline : Hé hé, tu te pose des questions, c'est très bien ça ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, à chaque question il y a une réponse^^ Mais toute chose a une fin, et c'est vrai que ça me fait de la peine aussi :'( Enfin on n'y est pas encore alors d'ici la, il y a encore de bons moments à passer^^ Profite bien de ce chapitre ;)**_******_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 31**

**Début des hostilités**

Le son de l'armure de Miraz tombant sur le sol tourna tous les regards choqués sur sa dépouille inerte. Glozelle observait le spectacle de son cheval de manière étrange. Le visage de Sopespian changea en une expression de choc.

« Trahison ! » Hurla-t-il. « Ils l'ont tué ! » Déclara-t-il en pointant les archers qui se trouvaient en haut du mausolée sous le regard d'un autre soldat Telmarin et de Glozelle qui avaient vu toute la scène. « Ils ont assassiné notre roi ! » Poursuivit-il en récupérant l'épée de Miraz planté dans le sol avant de se diriger vers son cheval.

Glozelle se dirigea vers les troupes dont les Seigneurs qui avaient entendus la dernière réflexion de Sopespian.

« Tenez-vous prêt ! » Hurla Peter en direction des archers qui se mirent en position tenant leurs arcs.

« Peter ! » Cria Caspian pour le prévenir du soldat approchant du centre des ruines tenant son épée. Daltar décolla de l'épaule du jeune roi blond, et Peter se dirigea vers le soldat et échangea deux coups d'épée avant de décapiter son adversaire qui était tombé à genoux.

Durant ce court laps de temps, l'aigle alla se poser sur le bras droit que lui tendait la jeune reine intrépide, couvert par le tissu de son long vêtement.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement Daltar ? » Demanda-t-elle sous le regard attentif de Caspian.

« C'est cet homme qui a aidé à se relever Miraz. J'ai vu apparaître tout d'un coup une flèche identique à celle de la reine Susan dans sa main et il l'a ensuite enfoncé dans le dos de Miraz, votre majesté. C'est lui qui l'a tué ! » Expliqua l'aigle un peu paniqué.

« Comment ça apparu ? Tu veux dire comme par magie ? » Interrogea la jeune reine ayant le visage devenu grave.

« Oui, si cet homme n'était pas un Telmarin, je l'aurais appelé sorcier ! »

« Je comprends mieux… Envole-toi et va rejoindre les griffons, ils auront besoins de toi pour la coordination de l'attaque. »

« Entendu votre majesté ! » Déclara l'aigle avant de décoller en flèche.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant du geste du Seigneur Sopespian ? » Demanda alors Caspian. « Que je sache, lui et mon oncle ne se sont jamais appréciés, au contraire, ils se détestaient. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de son acte. »

« Ce n'est pas le Seigneur Sopespian que je crains en ce moment même, mais quelque chose de pire. » Expliqua la jeune reine en regardant son prince dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Répliqua Caspian.

« Ne restez pas la ! » Lança Peter dans leur direction alors que l'ours brun près des ruines retourna vers les autres Narniens.

« On en discutera plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment ! » Déclara Adelyne en commençant à avancer vers Peter et Edmund qui eux même courraient vers l'avant des ruines. C'est alors qu'une main l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir Caspian se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Soit prudente, je ne veux pas te perdre. » Murmura-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

« Je ne risque rien ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-elle en touchant son cou pour symboliser son médaillon.

« Mais tu as eu une sorte de vertige tout à l'heure… »

« Ce n'était rien. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'en fais, c'est ta tête qu'ils veulent. »

« N'ai crainte. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en lui prenant les mains. « Tant que je sais que tu es avec moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. » Elle sourit simplement lorsqu'il s'approcha en lui donnant un tendre baiser en posant une main sur le doux visage de celle qu'il aime. Le baiser était court mais plein de tendresse de la part du prince qui recula en lui souriant une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers son cheval.

Adelyne se dirigea vers l'avant des ruines près de Peter et Edmund, sentant des larmes tomber sur ses joues. Caspian se tenait sur son cheval observant Glozelle accourir vers les troupes ennemies.

« Aux armes Telmarins ! » Hurla ce dernier tenant son épée en l'air suivit par derrière du Seigneur Sopespian qui tenait lui-même son épée en l'air. « Aux armes ! » L'armée lui répondit par des cries de joies en levant leurs épées.

Les soldats tenant les drapeaux à l'avant les bougèrent pour donner un signal aux commandants des machines de guerre se trouvant à l'arrière.

« Tirez ! » Ordonna l'un d'eux avec son drapeau en direction de soldats qui étaient en train de pousser des pierres ronde sur les catapultes qui les ont ensuite propulsés vers le mausolée.

Les deux premières pierres tombèrent de chaque cotés des ruines, puis face aux troupes Narniennes. L'un réussi à atterrir sur quelques uns d'entre eux. A l'intérieur du mausolée, une partie des troupes attendaient silencieusement sentant les vibrations du sol causés par les lancer de pierres. Face à cela Peter, Adelyne et Edmund essayaient de rester le plus stoïque possible. Les deux garçons avaient sortis leurs épées alors que la jeune reine n'avait sortit que sa dague laissant Eragorn dans son fourreau.

De l'autre coté de la plaine, Sopespian alla se positionner à coté de Glozelle se tenant à l'avant des troupes. Le Seigneur acquiesça rapidement au Général.

« Cavalerie ! » Lança ce dernier en levant son épée. « A l'attaque ! » Continua-t-il en pointant son épée vers l'ennemi. Tout les soldats à cheval se lancèrent en direction du mausolée en poussant des cries en même temps que continuaient les jets de pierres.

« Archers en position ! » Hurla Susan alors que tous sortaient, comme elle, une flèche mise contre arc.

Les cavaliers fonçaient rapidement vers le mausolée mais jusqu'à maintenant Peter et Adelyne ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. C'est alors qu'ils se regardèrent et se tournèrent en même temps vers Caspian qui se dirigea à dos de cheval vers l'intérieur du monument, suivit par Ouragan. Arrivé à l'intérieur dans la grande salle, il prit la première torche de l'entrée et se tourna vers la troupe qui attendait.

« Narniens ! Chargez ! » Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'alcôve du mur menant sous l'allée, suivit par tous.

Alors qu'une partie de chaque troupe chargeait, l'une sur terre et l'autre sous terre, l'un des centaures souffla dans sa corne par trois fois. Juste au dessus, Peter commença à compter.

« Un, deux… »

« Trois, quatre… » Comptais Caspian juste en dessous.

« Cinq, six… » Continuais Adelyne à coté de Peter.

« Armer votre arc ! » Hurla Susan aux archers en haut du mausolée.

« Attendez le signal ! » Ordonna Trompillon en tendant la corde de son arc avec sa flèche. Galestria faisait de même sentant de manière très réceptive les vibrations venant du sol.

« Huit, neuf… » Poursuivait Peter. « Tenez-vous prêt ! »

« Maintenant. » Marmonna Adelyne.

« Allez-y ! » Cria Caspian juste en dessous aux Narniens qui commencèrent à casser les piliers qui soutenaient le terrain juste au dessus.

La terre devant les ruines commença à tomber et les premières rangés de cavaliers s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, les autres plus en arrière s'arrêtèrent à temps avant de tomber dans le piège des Narniens.

« Tirez ! » Ordonna Susan en décochant sa flèche. Les autres firent de même. Une pluie de flèche tomba alors sur les soldats Telmarins dont beaucoup tombèrent juste.

« Peter regarde ! » Lança Adelyne ayant remarqué un cavalier isolé à l'orée des bois sur leur droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui la ? » Se demanda Edmund.

« C'est un cavalier mais pourquoi est-il là-bas ? Tu crois qu'ils nous préparent un piège ? » Demanda le roi blond.

« Non parce que ce n'est pas un membre de la cavalerie. Il ne porte pas de masque, même de loin cela se voit. » Rétorqua la jeune reine.

« Alors quoi ? » Continua Edmund agacé. C'est alors que le soldat isolé souffla dans une petite corne de chasse. Plusieurs cavaliers se mirent à se diriger vers lui rapidement s'éloignent du champ de bataille pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

« Je reconnais le son de cette corne. C'est celui d'un des soldats qui nous poursuivaient tout à l'heure moi et Lucy ! Il doit être revenu pour chercher du renfort pour aller la capturer ! » Expliqua la jeune reine sentant la peur la gagner.

« Oh non ! » Lança Peter en observant les deux chevaux qui étaient à attendre juste à coté des ruines. « Adelyne, tu dois allez retrouver Lucy ! » Ordonna Peter en lui prenant doucement le bras. « Tu es la seule qui sache par ou elle est partit, il faut empêcher que ces soldats ne la rattrape ! »

« Entendu mais pour la bataille ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Le plus important est que tu aille sauver Lucy et trouver Aslan comme nous l'avions prévu au départ. » La jeune reine acquiesça et mentalement Peter était en train de se dire '_Pour une fois_'. « Prend l'un des chevaux et vas-y ! Edmund ? » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Prend l'autre cheval et va avec elle jusqu'à l'orée des bois pour l'aider à passer ! »

« Compris Peter ! » Les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent sur leurs chevaux et foncèrent à travers la troupe pour se diriger vers les bois.

« Chargez ! » Hurla Peter en se dirigeant vers l'ennemi.

Les Narniens se dirigèrent férocement vers l'ennemi poussant des cries, Ripitchip le premier se tenant, revêtu de sa petite armure, sur le dos d'un centaure. Sous le sol, Caspian et les Narniens ayant cassés les piliers se dirigèrent vers des sortis ouvertes par des nains les ayant préparés. Caspian lâcha sa torche pour prendre son épée.

« Chargez ! » Cria-t-il en prenant à revers les cavaliers se trouvant un peu plus hauts. Il vit alors sortant de la mêlé de cavaliers ennemis, Adelyne et Edmund, chacun frappant des soldats à dos de cheval. La jeune reine se fit alors attaquer par un cavalier, elle para l'épée avec son poignard et la récupéra avant de le frapper avec.

« C'est bon Edmund, à partir de là, je m'en sortirais. Merci ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de croiser le regard de Caspian sans s'arrêter. Elle sentit alors ses mains tenant les rennes se mettre à trembler. « _Non ! Pas maintenant… pas encore !_ » Se disait-elle à elle-même.

Le prince se demanda ou elle allait mais se sentait d'une certaine manière soulagé qu'elle s'éloigne de la zone dangereuse. Il pouvait maintenant se focaliser sur le combat. De son coté, Peter se battait férocement au milieu des ours. Il vit alors arriver Caspian qui lui-même battait ses ennemis avec acharnement. Les géants balançaient les cavaliers Telmarins les uns sur les autres pour les assommer. Edmund ramassa une arbalète et s'en servi pendant que les fauves bondissaient sur leurs cibles empêchant ceux qui était tombés dans le trou de remonter. Chasseur-de-truffes en repoussa un en lui sautant dessus. Un autre soldat tentait de remonter, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un autre animal.

« Une… une souris… qui parle ! » Lança le cavalier encore choqué de sa vision.

« C'est fou ce que les Telmarins manquent d'imagination ! » Déclara Ripitchip avant de frapper au visage son ennemi.

Tout en se battant, Peter remarqua des mouvements dans l'armée de l'autre coté de la plaine. Glozelle s'alignait sur la ligne des Seigneurs et ils se mirent avec les troupes à pieds à avancer. Caspian voyant ça, fit un signe avec son épée envoyant Daltar en tête suivit par les griffons tenant des nains archers entre leurs serres.

Sopespian assis sur son cheval admirait les troupes en train d'avancer avec un sourire satisfait. Il regarda en direction de soldats qui avançaient une machine ressemblant à une arbalète géante. Ils actionnèrent le levier qui envoya plusieurs dizaines de flèches en même temps. Certains griffons s'écrasèrent contre le sol alors que Daltar esquivait les flèches plus facilement à cause de sa plus petite taille.

« Tirer ! » Ordonna l'aigle aux nains dans les serres des quelques griffons encore en vie.

Voyant cela, Peter se tourna pour regarder Susan, tout deux étant très inquiets en constatant que pour l'instant l'issu de la bataille n'allait pas à leur avantage.

« Lucy ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur malgré le fait que cela ne faisait à peine qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait envoyé Adelyne à sa recherche. Susan regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien et secoua la tête, de manière désolé, à son frère. Galestria qui était à coté d'elle posa une main sur son épaule malgré le fait qu'elle sentait son appétit revenir avec les cadavres qui commençaient à s'éparpiller un peu partout. Peter se retourna pour voir les troupes ennemis approcher. « Replie dans l'entre ! » Cria-t-il. Tous se mirent à se diriger vers le mausolée rapidement fuyant l'ennemi.

« Ne les laisser pas s'échapper ! » Ordonna Sopespian. Les catapultes envoyèrent de plus bel des pierres arrivant de plus en plus loin touchant le monument lui-même.

« Protégez-vous ! » Hurla Susan en se penchant sentant les vibrations et quelques pierres du bâtiment tomber.

Les Narniens se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du mausolée mais une pierre atteint la base soutenant la porte qui s'écroula sur les premiers faunes et centaures se dirigeant à l'intérieur. En haut du monument, un arbre tomba poussant Susan contre le bord. Trompillon rattrapa sa main de justesse. Peter et Caspian observaient le nain la tenant tant bien que mal.

« A mon signal, tu la lâche Trompillon ! » Lança Galestria au nain qui acquiesça. Elle inspira profondément avant de pousser un cri strident qui poussa le poids de Susan plus sur la droite.

Le nain lâcha la main de la reine qui tomba sur un rocher se trouvant un peu plus bas à droite le long de la paroi. Elle se tourna vers son frère ainé qui retirait ses mains de ses oreilles. Il se sentait au pied du mur, les troupes Telmarines les avaient encerclés. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule option, songeait-il en se tenant à coté de Caspian.

« Oui, massacrer les. » Murmura pour lui-même le Seigneur Sopespian en souriant.

Edmund s'approcha de son frère jetant son arbalète et sortant son épée en le regardant. Susan et les autres archers descendaient le long des parois du monument se préparant à se jeter dans la bataille. Susan sortit une flèche en se tenant à coté de Peter alors que Caspian sortit sa dague tenant son épée de son autre main. Les trois frères et sœurs se regardèrent sachant ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Peter s'élança le premier suivit de près par Edmund, Susan, Caspian et les Narniens.

Tous se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La semaine prochaine, le combat se poursuit... l'issue est proche...<strong>_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt! Leonem ;)**_


	32. Le retour du grand lion

**_Le combat se poursuit... mais l'issue de l'affrontement reste toujours incertaine... que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Pour le savoir, à vous de le lire ;)  
><em>**

****_****_Elo :_****_** _Je suis vraiment contente que le début des hostilités fut à ton gout^^ Et maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer, bonne lecture à toi ;)_**

** **_******_**Aline : J'ai rougis de ta dernière review, tu es vraiment trop gentil! Moi une descendante de Lewis... j'avoue que j'adorerais^^ Tu as raison, je m'éloigne un peu de la véritable histoire, mais si je ne le faisais pas, ce serait moins intéressant puisque tous le monde serait capable de dire ce qui va se passer (en plus ça créer du suspens)^^ Je sens que tu te pose des questions, et c'est très, très bien (grand sourire :D) Enjoy!**_******_****

** **_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_** Et voici la suite :) Bonne lecture à toi!_****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 32**

**Le retour du grand lion**

Avançant dans les bois, Lucy ne savait plus par ou aller, désespérant de ne voir Aslan nulle part. Destrier avançait au trot, épuisé de la course qu'il avait fait plus tôt pour fuir les soldats qu'Adelyne avait préféré affronter pour leur faire gagner du temps. Juste après s'être éloignée de l'endroit de la bagarre, Lucy avait passé le cheval au trot pour essayer de mieux observer autour d'elle. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle avançait à ce rythme et toujours rien… « _Mais ou est Aslan ?_ » Se demandait-elle inquiète en pensant aux autres au mausolée ne sachant ce qui se passait là-bas.

Un peu plus en arrière, Adelyne avançait au galop de course sans ménager sa monture pour essayer de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait sur Lucy mais surtout sur ses poursuivants. Elle entendit alors des hennissements de cheveux, un peu plus loin. La jeune reine talonna encore son cheval pour se rapprocher encore plus des cavaliers Telmarins.

« Elle est la ! » Hurla l'un d'eux.

« Oh non ! » Murmura Adelyne en talonnant encore une fois son cheval.

Plus loin devant, Lucy avait entendu la voix du soldat et poussa Destrier à monter au galop. Elle se tourna pour voir qu'elle avait une dizaine de soldats qui la poursuivaient. La petite passa entre les arbres pour essayer d'étourdir ses ennemis mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle eu l'impression de voir un animal courir dans les bois sur sa gauche. Elle détourna le regard se concentrant sur sa course.

« Lucy ! Baisse-toi ! » La petite se retourna pour voir arriver loin derrière un autre cavalier tenant dans sa main une épée lumineuse.

« Adelyne ! » Lança la petite avec un grand sourire.

« Baisse la tête ! » Déclara la jeune reine en passant une main le long de sa lame qui s'entoura de vent, avant de rattraper les rennes de la main gauche. La demoiselle fut prise d'un énième étourdissement qui ne manqua pas de la désarçonner. Elle releva la tête encore étourdie. La durée de ces sortes de crises devenait de plus en plus longue. Elle remua la tête retrouvant son équilibre et se concentra sur ce qui se passait devant. Voyant que la petite s'était penchée, elle donna un coup d'épée dans le vide vers l'avant.

Un courant d'air violent alla toucher les cavaliers au niveau des épaules, les faisant passer par-dessus leurs cheveux. Celui qui se trouvait le plus vers l'avant fut le seul à ne pas être désarçonné, n'ayant perdu que son casque. Voyant cela, la jeune reine poussa son cheval à gagner encore en vitesse alors qu'il était déjà à son maximum, pour se rapprocher au plus vite du dernier poursuivant qui pointait son arbalète sur la petite. Un lion sortit alors des bois par la gauche en grognant alors que l'ennemi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la petite. Il poussa un rugissement tel, qu'il effraya Destrier qui se cabra laissant tomber la petite reine par terre.

De plus loin, Adelyne observa l'animal qui venait de lancer ce rugissement, un rugissement qu'elle saurait reconnaître entre mille. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage. Du sol, Lucy observa le lion impressionnant, montrant ses crocs. Il fit un bond gigantesque sautant sur le cavalier Telmarin, le faisant tomber de sa monture.

« Lucy ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda Adelyne en descendant de cheval après l'avoir arrêté. Elle courut vers la petite pour aller l'aider à se relever.

« Non. J'ai juste eu peur. » Expliqua la petite avant de serrer dans ses bras la reine intrépide qui serra son étreinte autour de la petite. « Ce lion, je crois que c'est… » Commença la petite reine en relevant la tête.

« Oui, je crois qu'on pense toutes les deux au même. Quand je te disais qu'il nous trouverait. » Toutes les deux se mirent à sourire avant de se diriger vers l'endroit ou le lion avait sauté. Elles montèrent le long d'une petite butée, observant le soldat se sauver à toutes jambes laissant seul l'animal majestueux. Le lion se tourna vers elle, la tête sereine.

« Aslan ! » Dirent les deux filles en même temps avant de courir vers lui en riant. Lucy l'embrassa sur la droite et Adelyne sur la gauche le faisant tomber sous leur poids. Il riait de sa voix grave en tombant sur le flanc gauche laissant Lucy lui serer la tête à deux mains et Adelyne le serrer autour du corps. Il passa sa patte sur le dos de la plus jeune tout appuyant sa tête contre son épaule de la plus âgée, en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

« Je savais que c'était vous ! » Lança la plus jeune en reculant pour le voir de face, alors que la plus vieille se releva pour elle aussi s'asseoir face au grand lion. « J'le savais, je n'en ai jamais douté ! Mais les autres n'ont pas voulus me croire. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas venue me voir ? »

« Désolée. » Répondit la petite après un long silence. « J'avais peur de venir seule. »

« Et toi, ma chère Adelyne, je lis dans ton regard que le doute à laissé place à la tristesse. Plus grande encore que tes doutes réunis. »

« Oui… » Répondit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux, sachant que Lucy la regardait avec étonnement. « C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus te chercher. Pour que tu nous aides. » Continua-t-elle pour éluder la remarque du grand lion.

« Elle a raison. Et vous pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas montré ? Vous auriez pu pousser un rugissement et nous sauver comme l'autre fois. »

« Les choses ne se produisent jamais deux fois de la même façon, ma chère enfant. » Répondit Aslan calmement.

« Si j'étais venu plus tôt, tout ces pauvres gens… ils ne seraient pas morts. » Déclara la petite.

« On ne peut jamais savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer. » Répondit le grand lion pour la rassurer.

« Mais refuser de suivre son instinct n'est pas mieux. On aurait du empêcher ça… » Murmura Adelyne en baissant la tête.

« L'instinct ne prime pas sur ce qui nous parait juste. » Expliqua le lion en posant une patte sur l'épaule droite de la jeune reine intrépide. « Et au fond, peut-être il le fallait, peut-être pas. On ne peut être sur de rien. »

« Sauf d'une chose. » Répondit la jeune reine en croisant le regard du lion. « Il subsiste un courant d'air glacial qui résulte de la mort de ces gens. » Le lion sentit alors l'épaule de la demoiselle trembler et remarqua qu'elle palissait. Lucy les regardaient ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour ce qui est du passé mon enfant. Mais pour ce qui est de l'avenir c'est une toute autre affaire. »

« Alors vous allez intervenir ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Naturellement. Et vous deux aussi. »

« Oh… J'aimerais être plus courageuse. » Expliqua la petite.

« Si tu étais plus courageuse tu serais une lionne. » Répondit le grand lion en ricanant. « En parlant de lionne justement… » Il bougea un peu la patte de l'épaule d'Adelyne pour dévoiler de la fourrure sortant le long de son col. « Il serait temps de montrer de quoi vous êtes vraiment capables, toutes les deux. » Il se releva en les regardant lui sourire. « Bon. Vos amis ont dormis suffisamment longtemps, vous ne croyez pas ? » Déclara-t-il avant de pousser un puissant rugissement alors que les deux jeunes filles regardèrent en l'air.

...

Au même moment, sur le champ de bataille la situation était critique. Les Telmarins affluaient de partout et les Narniens ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Trompillon se battait comme un beau diable mais un ennemi réussi à le frapper à la tête et à l'assommer. Voyant cela, Caspian lança sa dague dans la poitrine du soldat qui s'effondra à coté du nain. Ce dernier roula sur le coté pour l'éviter.

Susan ne savait plus vers ou tirer voyant des soldats affluer de partout, elle en assommait quelques uns au passage avec son arc avant de tirer sur les plus proches. En même temps des troupes approchaient des deux coté pour les prendre en tenaille et les Narniens étaient coincés à cause du trou se trouvant d'un autre coté. Edmund le remarqua tout en repoussant un soldat du pied. Après en avoir touché un aux chevilles, Ripitchip décida de s'élancer vers la troupe de droite.

« Allez ! » Lança-t-il avant de rentrer dans les troupes, disparaissant sous leurs pieds. Edmund le regarda faire, choqué.

Plus loin Caspian se débattait entre deux soldats qui l'attaquaient en même temps. Le prince trébucha contre un cadavre et tomba dans le trou créé par les Narniens. Susan voyait Ouragan et quelques faunes bondir sur la troupe de droite qui avançait en formation tortue. Peter les vit faire aussi mais était trop occupé à contrer tout les soldats qui l'attaquaient.

Tombé sur le dos, Caspian regardait autour de lui voyant à quelques mètres devant lui le Général Glozelle en train de finir de massacrer un minotaure avec une lance. Il se jeta alors en criant sur Caspian, et se figea soudain alors que le prince essayait de reculer presque allongé contre le sol. Le jeune homme tremblait craignant voir sa dernière heure arriver alors que Glozelle hésitait et ne bougeais plus d'un pouce. Il commença à baisser sa lance quand soudain une racine géante sortit de terre derrière lui et l'agrippa avant de le tirer vers la paroi rocheuse et de l'assommer, avant de le lâcher. Caspian regarda ce spectacle choqué alors que les soldats Telmarins voyant ce qui arrivait préférèrent prendre la fuite laissant leurs adversaires en plan.

Le prince se releva et remonta. Peter vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider à remonter laissant voir derrière lui des arbres géants avancer vers les Telmarins en fuite. Trompillon s'approcha du prince et lui rendit sa dague alors que tous voyaient les soldats ennemis se faire fouetter par les racines des arbres. De loin, le Seigneur Sopespian observait ce spectacle, aurifié. Les Pevensie regardaient les arbres et Peter se mit à sourire.

« Lucy et Adelyne. » Lança-t-il simplement à Caspian. Soudain, un boulet de pierre alla frapper le tronc d'un arbre qui tomba dans un hurlement grave. Son voisin feuillu planta alors ses racines dans la terre et elles avancèrent sous les pieds des Narniens en direction de la catapulte et la cassa. Les Narniens crièrent de joies.

« Pour Aslan ! » Lança Peter avant que tous les Narniens et les arbres ne s'élancent vers l'ennemi qui reculait. Un des Seigneurs à cheval s'approcha de Sopespian.

« Pour les battre, il faut les amener à la rivière. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Sonner la retraite. » Demanda Sopespian à l'homme à coté de lui. « Tous à Beruna ! » Cria-t-il en partant vers les bois. Un soldat à cheval souffla alors avec sa corne la retraite des troupes.

Les troupes Telmarines traversèrent les bois pour se rendre sur la rive ou se trouvait le pont menant à Beruna. Les soldats couraient en criant, souhaitant échapper aux arbres fou furieux et aux étranges créatures qui les poursuivaient. Le Seigneur Sopespian les doubla sur son cheval suivit de près des autres Seigneurs, eux aussi à cheval.

Tous s'arrêtèrent sur le début du pont y compris les troupes voyant arriver quelqu'un en face. Peter, Caspian, Edmund, Susan, Trompillon et Galestria s'arrêtèrent à l'orée du bois suivit des Narniens voyant que les Telmarins ne bougeaient plus. Les soldats Telmarins agglutinés ayant l'ennemi dans le dos tendaient leurs armes en cas d'attaque des Narniens.

Lucy continua à s'avancer lentement s'arrêtant sur l'extrémité opposée du pont. Les Pevensie, Caspian et les autres observaient la petite ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se mettait en danger comme cela. Lucy sortit sa dague avec un petit sourire. Le Seigneur Sopespian la regardait étonné, il se retourna pour se rendre compte que les Narniens se trouvaient derrière eux. La tête du prince se leva, fixant quelque chose dans le dos du Seigneur Sopespian, ce que ce dernier remarqua.

Sopespian se tourna vers l'opposé du pont pour voir deux silhouettes sortir de la forêt et s'approcher de la petite. L'un était un grand lion à la crinière majestueuse, l'autre était une silhouette humaine. La personne avançait, portant un long manteau noir ouvert laissant voir une armure bustier dessinant des courbes féminine, un pantalon blanc descendant juste au dessus du genou recouvert d'une jupe en cote de maille et de hautes bottes marron foncé en cuir ayant de petits talons avec un revers de couleur blanc. La personne portait une capuche lui cachant une partie du visage. L'ensemble de cette capuche était couvert de fourrure, une fourrure blonde ressemblant fortement à celle de l'animal juste à coté. L'on voyait seulement des cheveux bruns dépasser de la capuche attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Le lion se tenant au centre regarda simplement les deux personnes chacune d'un coté en poussant un petit grognement. Sopespian hésitait quoi faire mais quelque chose le poussait à avancer vers le lion et la jeune fille au visage caché.

« Charger ! » Hurla-t-il en commençant à avancer sur le pont suivit des cavaliers et des soldats qui avancèrent sur le pont ou commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Aslan commençait à grogner fortement, se préparant à rugir. Il laissa la demoiselle s'avancer sur le pont calmement voyant les Telmarins et Sopespian en tête lui foncer dessus.

Aslan poussa alors un très fort rugissement laissant une ondée dans l'eau. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur course. Sopespian observa stupéfait l'animal, puis la jeune fille sur le pont qui avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau flottant au vent. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. L'eau commençait à bouger, le courant de la rivière devenait plus fort à l'étonnement de tous. Le Seigneur Sopespian et les autres virent alors arriver une violente vague sur eux. Les soldats Telmarins ressortirent de l'eau de peur.

Les Pevensie, Caspian et les Narniens observaient venir la vague. Le prince tourna le visage en direction de celle qu'il se doutait être d'Adelyne sur le pont craignant ce qui pourrait se produire. Sopespian s'élança sur le pont suivit de quelques soldats pour essayer de traverser avant d'être pris dans la vague qui se transforma en un homme d'eau géant. Effrayés, des soldats se jetèrent à l'eau alors que d'autres ne bougèrent pas. La créature d'eau regarda Lucy et Aslan qui acquiesça en lui montrant de la patte la jeune fille sur le pont.

La créature géante pris le pont à deux mains et le souleva projetant les quelques soldats encore sur l'objet dans la rivière. Il passa sa tête en dessous pour soulever la construction et le maintenir droit avant de regarder les deux dernières personnes debout sur le pont. La jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas puisque la créature d'eau avait veillé à ne pas la déstabiliser de trop. Tous regardaient les deux personnes sur l'objet se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

« Alors Seigneur Sopespian, vous attendiez-vous à finir engloutit par le dieu de la rivière ? » Lança la demoiselle.

« Dites à votre monstre ou à votre lion d'arrêter tout ceci ! » Hurla ce dernier effrayé par la créature d'eau.

« Non. Vous êtes très bien la, d'ailleurs la créature se trouvant à l'intérieur de vous à fait exactement en sorte que vous vous retrouviez dans cette position fâcheuse. En vous poussant à avancer sur ce pont alors que vous-même préféreriez retourner sur la terre ferme, je me trompe ? » Les Pevensie et Caspian écoutaient attentivement, très étonné du discours de la jeune reine.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? »

« Parce que le seul moyen de sortir pour elle est de se débarrasser de vous. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Se demanda le Seigneur Sopespian.

« Arrêtez-votre petit manège, je sais qu'elle est derrière vous pour vous soufflez quoi dire et quoi faire ! » Déclara en rage Adelyne en baissant sa capuche dévoilant son visage qui avait repris des couleurs. Un demi-sourire se dessina sur le visage du Seigneur Sopespian.

« J'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps. » Lança le Seigneur laissant entendre comme une seconde voix différente par derrière, plus froide. Les Pevensie se raidirent au son.

« Peter, cette voix… » Commença Edmund.

« Oui, elle nous est familière. » Expliqua l'ainé.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Caspian.

« Pas de quoi, de qui. » Corrigea Susan alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur le pont en hauteur.

« Moi aussi j'attendais depuis longtemps ce moment, même si je l'avoue, je le redoutais aussi. » Déclara Adelyne. « Le moment est venu d'en finir pour de bon… Jadis. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>... <strong>_

_**Je me doute qu'il doit y en avoir qui font de grands yeux devant leurs écrans (enfin j'espère)^^ Je vous laisse sur ce moment **__**"décisif" je dirais, et à la semaine prochaine! ;)**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A plus! Leonem ;)**_


	33. La fin du cauchemar

**_Salut tout le monde! Me revoici avec de nouveau du retard sur le planning... D'avance je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendaient la suite (surtout vu comment se termine la fin du chapitre précédent^^) mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail pour mes études et ça m'a ralentis. De plus, comme vous allez vite le remarquer, ce chapitre fait une taille conséquente et ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour le peaufiner, je m'en serais voulu de l'avoir présenté bâclé la semaine dernière sinon. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture à tous!_**

**_****_****_Elo : Coucou! Hé hé... mais que fait Jadis ici? Ravie de savoir que mon petit effet surprise a fait son... "petit effet" (bonjour la redondance...). En m'excusant encore pour l'attente, enjoy!_****_****_**

**_****_****_****_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_**_**** Ah ah! Enfin, j'ai réussis à te scotcher^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant. Bonne lecture!_****_****_**

**_****_****_****_******_**Aline :**_******_**** Moi? Une grande sadique? Mouais... peut-être... un peu... ^^ Mais l'effet escompté à bien marché :P Ok, alors le mariage... je ne peux rien dire! Seule moi connait la fin, ce sera une surprise :) Bisous et profite bien de ce chapitre ;)_****_****_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 33**

**La fin du cauchemar**

Les yeux des Pevensie ainsi que de Caspian s'écarquillèrent au nom qu'Adelyne venait de prononcer. Le grand lion et Lucy étaient les seules à ne pas paraître surpris. La petite se remémora alors la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Adelyne sur le dos d'Aslan lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à la rivière...

Alors qu'Aslan courrait vite, la petite se retourna remarquant que le visage de la jeune reine se trouvant derrière elle palissait à vue d'œil.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Adelyne ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda la petite inquiète en voyant en plus qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. » Répondit cette dernière pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Arrête, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es malade ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de jouer aux devinettes avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ce passe. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as dis cette phrase étrange tout à l'heure à Aslan que je n'ai pas compris ? »

« Oui… »

« Ce que ma très chère Adelyne essaye de te cacher est que la sorcière blanche est de retour. » Expliqua le lion en s'arrêtant à l'orée des bois près du pont. Il constata qu'il n'y avait encore personne et se tourna vers les demoiselles qui descendaient de son dos, remarquant que la plus petite avait une expression de choc sur le visage. « C'est pour le visage que tu fais qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, ni à toi, ni aux autres. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers la reine intrépide qui se tenait le bras étant très mal à l'aise et sentant un nouveau vertige arriver.

« Parce que sinon tout le monde se serait affolé et aurait voulu partir à sa recherche alors que les Telmarins étaient et sont encore notre principale problème. » Répondit-elle en regardant la petite dans les yeux.

« Mais la sorcière est plus dangereuse que les Telmarins, ça tu le sais ! »

« Oui, mais pour l'instant, seul son esprit à été libéré des limbes dans laquelle elle errait, mais son corps lui, n'existe plus. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, chère petite. » Répondit Aslan alors que la plus jeune des Pevensie se tourna vers lui. « Lorsqu'un esprit comme le sien est condamné à une damnation éternel, il ère sans but attendant que quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir une porte entre ce monde et les limbes. Pour cela le rituel, un rituel de magie noire doit être accompagné d'un objet ayant appartenu à la personne que l'on cherche à ramener. »

« Cela ressemble à ce qui s'est passé avec Caspian ce matin. » Remarqua Lucy.

« Exactement, et pour libérer l'esprit invoqué il faut offrir du sang d'Adam en sacrifice. Alors le rituel est complet et l'esprit peut sortir des limbes en retrouvant une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle identique à celle d'origine de la personne. » Expliqua le grand lion.

« Je comprends le principe mais la sorcière blanche n'a pas réussi à s'échapper puisque nous avons arrêté le rituel avant qu'elle n'obtienne du sang d'Adam. » Continua la petite.

« Certes mais il suffit d'une seule goutte de sang et puis il lui suffisait d'un sang puissant et c'était terminé. » Expliqua Aslan alors qu'Adelyne tendait sa main gauche pour montrer la petite plaie fermé qu'elle avait au niveau de la paume. La petite se retourna et la regarda fixement.

« Je savais que je devais éviter qu'elle ne me touche, pas à cause de mon sang d'Ève… » Déclara Adelyne en regardant Lucy.

« Mais à cause de mon sang dont je t'ai fais don, ma chère fille. » Termina le grand lion.

« Le sang d'Aslan est puissant et c'est ce qui à permis à Jadis de se libérer. Cependant comme je m'y attendais, mon sang est mêlé et en conséquence Jadis a pu sortir des limbes mais n'a pas retrouvé son enveloppe charnelle à cause de mon sang d'Ève. » Expliqua Adelyne.

« Si tu te doutais ce qui allait se produire alors il aurait mieux valus qu'elle prenne le sang d'un des garçons au lieu de t'interposer ! » Hurla Lucy en colère en repensant à tout le mal qu'avait fait cette sorcière. Une image de monsieur Tumnus métamorphosé en pierre lui vint à l'esprit la mettant encore plus en colère.

« Il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui prenne Lucy… » Répondit tristement Adelyne avant de regarder Aslan qui acquiesça. Elle hésita encore un petit moment avant de continuer alors que la petite la foudroyait du regard. « A-tu remarqué ses ongles qu'elle a sortit lorsqu'elle à compris qu'on ne la laisserait pas faire ? »

« Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que par ta faute la sorcière soit libre ! » Lança-t-elle au visage d'Adelyne.

« Si il y a quelqu'un de fautif ici, ce n'est pas Adelyne ni ce prince qui a demander de l'invoquer mais bien ces deux fidèles et le nain noir qui avaient préparé cet instant. » Expliqua Aslan.

« Bref, ces ongles que tu as vu Lucy, ils étaient empoisonnés. » Lança Adelyne.

« Empoisonnés ? »

« Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me trouve dans cet état... La jeune reine resta silencieuse un moment avant de continuer. « Je vais mourir Lucy. »

« Tu vas quoi ? » Demanda la petite choquée.

« Tu sais que la spécialité de Jadis pour torturer ses victimes était de les changer en pierres, les empêchant de mourir en les emprisonnant dans un carcan de pierre pour l'éternité. Sauf qu'avant, elle avait une autre technique qu'elle a changé lorsqu'elle s'était autoproclamée reine de Narnia. Auparavant sa spécialité était d'empoisonner ses victimes. » Expliqua Aslan à la petite. « Lorsqu'Adelyne était devenu reine, beaucoup de Narniens étaient tombés morts en quelques jours dans d'atroces souffrances. C'était l'œuvre de Jadis qui avait empoisonné un champ entier de salades. Elle testait son poison tout en lançant une mise en garde à celle qu'elle considérait comme un obstacle. » Continua le lion en fixant la reine intrépide. « Ce poison était composé de différents venins, tous plus mortels les uns que les autres mais chacun provoquant des symptômes différents. Et elle ajoutait un dernier ingrédient très spécial dans son poison. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'essence d'une plante venimeuse provenant de l'endroit de naissance de Jadis. Une plante rare qui ne pousse pas à Narnia. Ce qui rendait son poison très dangereux car à ma connaissance, il n'existe rien qui puisse servir d'antidote à ce poison. Après avoir réussi son test sur les Narniens qui ont mangés ces salades, et étant donné que sa réserve d'essence de Mignolia Tropis était limitée, elle décida de s'en servir pour son usage personnel de défense. Elle s'en passait sur les ongles et dès qu'un ennemi s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à le griffer pour l'empoisonner. » Répondit tristement le lion en regardant toujours Adelyne.

« Cela veut dire que si elle avait touché Caspian ou Peter ce serait eux qui auraient été empoisonnés ! » Lança Lucy en se tournant vers la jeune reine.

« J'ai préféré m'interposer pour sauver la vie de Caspian... Narnia à besoin d'un roi et je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et une longue agonie. » Déclara la jeune reine en tombant à genoux en pleurant, ses mains cachant son visage. Lucy s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Aslan les regarda semblant lui-même très ému. Adelyne releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes puis celles de Lucy. « Ne pleure pas, j'ai fais mon choix et j'irais jusqu'au bout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« L'esprit de la sorcière blanche n'ayant pas de corps, elle a été obligé de trouver un hôte pour survivre. Un corps qui lui servirait d'abri le temps qu'elle mette en place un rituel pour retrouver son propre corps. » Expliqua la reine intrépide en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. « L'hôte en question doit être du même caractère qu'elle pour qu'elle puisse y rester. Et je crois avoir trouvé de qui il s'agit. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu as l'attention de l'affronter ? »

« Oui, de toutes manières j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec elle. Je mourrais en paix en sachant qu'elle ne nuira plus à personne. »

« Si tu utilise Eragorn sur elle mon enfant, alors elle ne sera plus jamais en mesure de revenir. » Déclara Aslan. Adelyne acquiesça avant de se lever mais retomba à cause d'un autre vertige. Le lion s'approcha alors que Lucy l'aidais à essayer de se relever. « Tu es chanceuse dans ton malheur mon enfant, c'est grâce à mon sang que tu peux encore bouger, une personne normal serait déjà paralysé de ses membres et en train d'agoniser lentement. »

« A ton avis, de combien de temps je dispose avant la paralysie ? » Demanda-t-elle difficilement ayant la tête qui tourne.

« Moins d'une heure. » Répondit le grand lion alors que Lucy sortit un flacon de sa ceinture.

« Bois de mon cordiale, cela te guérira. » Lança la petite.

« Tu crois que... ton cordiale pourrais me sauver la vie Lucy ? »

« J'en doute mais il pourrait rallonger ton sursis. » Déclara le lion. « Le cordiale ne sera efficace qu'une fois sur ton organisme empoisonné mais il devrait arrêter l'avancement du poison durant au moins une journée avant que les effets ne reprennes. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour me laisser le temps de m'occuper de Jadis. » Lucy tendit son cordiale à Adelyne qui en bu une goutte. Elle sentit alors son vertige disparaître et son visage repris des couleurs. « Merci Lucy. »

« Bien. Nous devons nous dépêchez, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver par ici. » Lança le lion.

« Une seconde ! » Lança Adelyne en se relevant en prenant l'épaule de Lucy. « Hormis toi et Aslan, bien sur, personne ne sait que je suis condamnée. Je te demande de ne rien leur dire, je sais qu'Aslan ne s'en mêleras pas mais toi… »

« Attends, que mes frères et sœur ne le savent pas, je comprends mais... et Caspian ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il ignore que tu… »

« Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. En ce moment il a d'autres choses à penser que de se préoccuper de moi. »

« Mais Adelyne c'est… »

« Je lui dirais bien sur, tu pense bien que d'ici demain ça ne passera pas inaperçu mais lorsque tout ceci sera terminé… » La jeune reine regarda le lion qui acquiesça. « Aslan couronnera Caspian, et je ne tiens pas à ce que cette nouvelle gâche ce grand évènement. »

« Mais tu lui diras après ? »

« Oui, bien que je me doute que je vais le blesser énormément, et c'est tout sauf ce que je veux. » La petite soupira avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Je serais la pour te soutenir. »

« Merci Lucy. » Répondit Adelyne avec un petit sourire.

« Mesdemoiselles, il est temps pour nous d'agir. » Déclara plus loin Aslan fixant le pont voyant arriver les Telmarins.

Lucy sortit de ses pensée entendent le rire glacial de la sorcière blanche mêlé à celui du Seigneur Sopespian.

« Il est temps de régler nos comptes une bonne fois pour toute sorcière ! » Lança Adelyne, sentant sa rage contre Jadis s'emparer d'elle. Elle ôta son long manteau noir pour montrer de manière visible son armure avec une épaulière sur l'épaule droite, la capuche en fourrure d'Aslan cousu à un tissu blanc relié au vêtement blanc sous l'armure. Elle portait aussi un brassard en cuir recouverts de métal au bras gauche avec une tête de lion en argent gravé dessus et ses mains portaient des gants de cuir blanc.

« Parfait mais avant il me reste juste un petit détail à régler. » Déclara Sopespian, sa voix mêlé à celle de la sorcière. Il talonna son cheval qui partit en courant vers la jeune reine. Se trouvant au milieu du pont, le dieu de la rivière approcha la tête dangereusement de lui. Il freina son cheval en le regardant choqué. « Oh mon dieu. » Murmura Sopespian de son propre chef sans laisser entendre la voix de la sorcière. De ses deux mains, la créature d'eau brisa le pont en deux gardant la jeune reine sur sa partie de pont droite alors qu'il inclinait la partie de Sopespian.

« Non ! » Cria la jeune reine. Le Seigneur glissait avec son cheval donnant des coups d'épées dans le vide ne touchant que de l'eau avant que la créature d'eau ne le prenne à pleine bouche avant de plonger vers le bas de la rivière pour le noyer.

L'eau écumeuse de la rivière s'écoula, laissant disparaître se qui devait rester de Sopespian sous le regard impuissant des Narniens et Telmarins présents. Les Pevensie, Caspian, Trompillon et Galestria regardèrent alors en l'air pour voir toujours Adelyne debout sur la planche de bois descendant doucement au niveau de la rivière, sans suivre le cour d'eau. La jeune reine fixait l'eau laiteuse, son regard trahissant sa panique, attendant ce qu'elle redoutait. C'est alors que sortit de l'eau, l'épée que tenait le Seigneur Sopespian enveloppée d'un voile blanc. Le voile prit alors la forme d'une femme aux cheveux lâchés, volant au vent. La sorcière blanche se dévoila aux yeux de tous, le corps brumeux qui était le sien en absence d'enveloppe charnel tenant à sa main droite l'épée que tenait Sopespian.

« Ah non pas elle ! » Lança Edmund.

« Mais comment est-ce possible qu'elle soit libre ? On l'en a pourtant empêché ! » Continua Peter.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » Déclara Galestria.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Caspian.

« J'avais sentis un courant d'air glacial après que la glace dans laquelle était apparue la sorcière blanche fut brisée. Son esprit avait pu se libérer des limbes mais sans retrouver son enveloppe corporelle. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Susan inquiète de la situation dangereuse qui se profilait.

« A cause de sa majesté Adelyne. Souvenez-vous que la sorcière l'a griffé ce matin lorsqu'elle vous à défendu prince Caspian. La puissance du sang d'Aslan coulant dans ses veines a du permettre à la sorcière de se libérer. Mais comme ce n'étais pas du sang d'Adam, elle n'a pas pu retrouver son corps et à du se mettre en quête d'une enveloppe de substitution pour pouvoir survivre sans corps le temps qu'elle réalise un nouveau rituel pour retrouver son enveloppe charnel. » Expliqua Galestria alors que Daltar venait de se poser sur son épaule sans rien dire. « Cela fait partit de la magie ancienne connu seulement des plus vieux Narniens que j'ai la chance de connaître. Et aux dires de sa majesté, elle devait se douter qu'elle l'avait libéré, bien malgré elle. »

« Je le pense aussi. » Lança l'aigle en fixant la jeune reine.

« Voila ce qui explique pourquoi elle était tellement obnubilée par le fait qu'il avait fait apparaître une flèche dans sa main. » Murmura Caspian se sentant coupable de ce qui arrivait. Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par un « Pourquoi ? » crié par la jeune reine intrépide.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas nécessaire de le tuer ! Tout ce que tu as fais ne te suffira donc jamais ! Tous le sang et toutes les larmes que tu as déjà fais verser ne te suffisent pas ? » Cria Adelyne les larmes aux yeux.

« La mort de cette homme n'était pas indispensable mais nécessaire pour que je m'extirpe de son corps rapidement. Et puis, il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Ce matin alors que je cherchais un hôte à l'âme sombre que je n'ai pas trouvé chez les Narniens, je l'ai trouvé chez les Telmarins. Enfin j'en ai trouvé plusieurs, mais de tous, le Seigneur Sopespian était celui qui nourrissait le plus d'ambitions et était prêt à tout pour les atteindre, c'est donc lui que j'ai choisis comme hôte. Dans un premier temps, mon but était de te capturer pour ensuite te sacrifier afin de retrouver mon corps. En utilisant mes quelques dernières forces magiques, je me suis nourris de la haine du Seigneur Sopespian pour Miraz, afin de contrôler partiellement l'esprit de ce roi usurpateur et de le pousser à dire ce que voulais. Seulement, il n'a même pas été capable de remporter un duel seul face à un petit roi ! Il fallait donc que je révise ma stratégie. Je n'ai même pas eu à pousser le Seigneur Sopespian à tuer Miraz, je n'ai eu qu'à lui donner la flèche pour lui permettre de lancer l'armée à l'attaque, ce qui me permettait de faire d'une pierre trois coups, me débarrasser des Narniens et de leurs rois et reines à qui je dois mon errance dans les limbes tout en pouvant me venger de toi. Sachant qu'en te touchant c'est le lion que je touche. »

« Assez ! Tu ne vis que sur le malheur des autres Jadis, il est temps pour toi de payer une bonne fois pour toute ! » Lança la jeune reine.

« Mais je t'attends ma très chère. » Répondit la sorcière en se plaçant au dessus de la rivière à quelques centimètres de l'eau. « Viens je t'attends. »

« Que tout le monde recule de la rive ! » Ordonna la jeune reine. Les Telmarins et les Narniens s'exécutèrent. Aslan recula suivit de près par Lucy ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait se tenir à l'écart d'un duel à l'épée. Les Pevensie firent de même craignant les actions de la sorcière. Seul le prince ne bougea pas, fixant du regard Adelyne, très inquiet. « Caspian, recule. » Déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non. C'est à moi de la combattre, pas toi, c'est de ma faute si elle est libre. C'est moi qui l'ai fait appeler et c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a eu ton sang. C'est à moi d'assumer ce qui ce passe, pas toi ! » Le regard d'Adelyne s'attendrit à ses paroles.

« Mais que voila de touchantes paroles, cependant, nous avons un compte à régler elle et moi, un duel que nous n'avons pas pu terminer, bien avant que tes ancêtres ne foulent le pied sur cette terre. » Lança la sorcière au prince.

« Elle a raison Caspian, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait recule ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois blessé par ce qui va suivre. » Lança la jeune reine sur un ton décidé, son regard ayant changé. C'était le même regard de feu qu'il avait vu lorsqu'elle s'était battu contre Peter, c'était cette flamme ardente qui brulait en elle qui était en train de s'extérioriser. Comprenant que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter Caspian recula bien que cela lui semblait être la chose la plus difficile qu'on ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir terminer notre duel maintenant et j'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir. Les règles sont les mêmes qu'à l'époque, c'est un duel à mort. Bien que tu n'es rien à perdre puisque de toutes manière tu vas mourir. » Aslan poussa un rugissement pour la faire taire alors que la jeune reine sentait les visages de l'autre coté de la rive se déconfire particulièrement celui de son prince. « Tu peux essayer de me faire taire Aslan, mais après tout, tout ces braves gens mérites de savoir que celle que tu appelle ta fille, a préféré se laisser empoisonner en parfaite connaissance de cause pour sauver ce petit prince incapable de protéger une jeune fille. » Elle ricana. « Et il veut se faire appeler roi ! Laissez moi rire ! » Un second rugissement puissant se laissa entendre mais cette fois-ci, il ne venait pas d'Aslan mais d'Adelyne se trouvant au bord de la planche ne bougeant pas sur le lit de la rivière.

« Maintenant ça suffit Jadis ! Ton combat est avec moi ! » Lança la jeune reine. Lucy observait Adelyne à la fois désolé en sachant que tout le monde était maintenant au courant de sa fin proche mais en même temps impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que tu seras à la hauteur ? » Demanda la sorcière blanche de manière hautaine.

« Aujourd'hui la donne est totalement différente et surtout je n'ai plus douze ans. Maintenant, nous allons nous battre à armes égales. »

« Dans ce cas j'arrive ! » Lança la sorcière en s'élançant vers la jeune fille en pointant son épée sur elle. La jeune fille l'esquiva et sortit son poignard gravé d'une tête de lion de sa botte mais ne fit que traverser le corps brumeux de la sorcière qui ria en s'écartant d'elle. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me toucher et tu le sais. »

« Tu m'oblige à sortir les grands moyens dès le début… et bien soit. » Déclara la jeune reine en dégainant Eragorn. La demoiselle posa la pointe de son épée dans l'eau de la rivière qui se transforma en glace.

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ? C'est la sorcière blanche qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Susan à Galestria.

« Non. Tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé son corps, elle ne peut rien faire sauf des rituels liés à sa quête d'enveloppe charnelle. C'est sa majesté qui a fait cela grâce à son épée. » Répondit la banshee.

« Quoi ? » S'étonnèrent les Pevensie tout les trois en même temps.

« C'est grâce à Eragorn, je vous avais expliqués que grâce à cela elle pouvait contrôler sa magie. Tant qu'Eragorn la reconnaîtra comme unique propriétaire alors il lui confèrera sa magie et donc elle sera en mesure d'en faire usage, il est même dit que cette lame retourne toujours dans la main de son élu. » Expliqua Galestria. Au même moment, Adelyne fit pousser de la pelouse sur la glace. « Et voila, elle peut donner corps à tout ce qu'elle veut dans la possibilité de ses moyens. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait peur de l'utiliser je pense, pour la quantité de pouvoir qu'elle peut contenir et déchainer. Vous l'avez tous sentis lorsqu'elle a retiré Eragorn de l'arbre, cette puissance. Et bien elle a décuplé. Lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, elle n'utilisait que la moitié de sa magie actuelle. En grandissant, son potentiel magique à grandit en même temps, et je pense qu'elle peut encore gagner en puissance. »

Caspian écoutait les paroles de la banshee mais ne pouvait quitter du regard une seule seconde celle qu'il aimait en sachant qu'elle allait mourir. Il sentait la colère lui venir, la sorcière avait raison, c'était de sa faute et il n'a jamais pu la protéger. Sous ses yeux, Adelyne sortit la pointe de son épée du sol qu'elle avait crée et se mit à marcher sur la pelouse plantée sur la glace comme si il s'agissait de terre et toucha la lame d'Eragorn qui s'enflamma. La sorcière fonça sur elle avec son épée qui rencontra la lame enflammé de la jeune reine. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans les yeux avec haine. Adelyne repoussa la lame de Jadis avant de lancer un rayon de flammes. La sorcière esquiva en souriant.

« Le feu face à la glace, deux éléments à jamais incompatibles. » Déclara la sorcière. « Je n'ai jamais apprécié ton caractère enflammé, même dans les moments les plus pénibles et les plus sombres que tu pouvais vivre, tu as toujours eu cette lueur d'espoir qui me dégoute ! Laisse toi engloutir par ces ténèbres qui peuvent te ronger, cesse de lutter avec cette graine d'espoir ridicule. Encore maintenant je peux la sentir alors que pourtant d'ici peu, il en sera finit de toi. »

« Tait-toi ! » Lança la jeune reine en envoyant un nouveau rayon de feu sur la sorcière qui l'esquiva de nouveau avant de lui foncer dessus. Les deux adversaires échangèrent des coups très violents sous les regards ébahit des Telmarins et Narniens observant cet étrange duel aussi attrayant qu'effrayant.

La sorcière blanche commençait à se lasser d'échanger des coups sachant que cela pouvait durer longtemps comme ça, étant donner qu'elle ne pouvait frapper qu'avec l'épée qu'elle tenait. Son corps vaporeux ne l'aidait pas. Adelyne commençait aussi à en avoir assez car pour pouvoir frapper la sorcière pour la blesser, elle devait utiliser la magie d'Eragorn qui commençait à pomper sur ses réserves d'énergie déjà un peu basse à cause des effets du poison. Jadis enfonça alors la lame de son épée dans la glace pour la briser en partie. Adelyne évita de mettre le pied sur la glace craquelé et échangea de nouveau coups d'épées.

Les Pevensie regardaient le combat, inquiets de l'issu en repensant à ce qui leurs étaient arrivés et aussi à ce qui était arrivé à Adelyne la première fois qu'elle l'avait affronté en duel. Lucy quand à elle ne disait rien, regardant le duel en s'inquiétant plus de l'effet du poison sur la jeune reine que sur le combat en lui-même. Adelyne tomba alors en se prenant le pied dans une faille dans la glace crée par le coup d'épée de la sorcière. Cette dernière en profita pour tenter de la frapper. Roulant au sol, la jeune reine esquiva plusieurs coups avant que dans un élan, elle brandisse son épée en l'air, frappant au ventre la sorcière qui s'extirpa de la lame flamboyante, tombant un peu plus loin contre la glace couverte d'herbe.

Adelyne se releva et se dirigea vers la sorcière qui enfonça une autre fois puissamment son épée dans la glace qui se fendit pour de bon. La jeune reine sauta sur plusieurs blocs de glaces commençant à fondre au soleil, elle avançait en direction de la sorcière qui se releva sur un bloc de glace fixe mais elle commençait à devenir vaporeuse, plus que son état précédent.

« Il ne te reste plus longtemps Jadis, ton esprit à été touché par ma lame concentré de magie blanche, ta fin est proche. » Caspian regardait Adelyne, impressionné, mais se sentais rongé par le remord. La sorcière fit quelques pas en reculant mais sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle leva son épée mais Adelyne la fit tournoyer contre la sienne avant de la récupérer et de poser les deux lames en 'X' de chaque cotés du cou de la sorcière. Le corps de cette dernière s'évaporait à vue d'œil. « C'est terminé. » Lança Adelyne alors que les flammes d'Eragorn grandissaient encore. « Je te condamne à expier tout tes crimes en retournant dans les limbes dont tu n'aurais jamais du sortir et ou tu resteras à jamais. » Les flammes s'étendirent sur le corps vaporeux de la sorcière qui commençait à rire.

« Bravo ma chère, félicitations ! Tu as réussis à me battre et à me renvoyer d'où je viens. Même perdante, je pars en sachant que j'ai finalement obtenu en partie ce que je voulais, car tu ne va pas tarder à me suivre ! »

« Peut-être mais moi je ne crois pas aller dans le même endroit que toi. Je ne te dis pas à bientôt Jadis mais bien adieu. » Déclara Adelyne avant que le visage de la sorcière blanche ne s'efface. Après un long silence, soudainement Narniens et aussi Telmarins se mirent à applaudir et crier de joie pour la jeune reine. Adelyne les regarda étonné avant de sentir la glace craqueler sous ses pieds. « Oh oh… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir vers la rive ou se trouvait Aslan et Lucy. Arrivé au bord, elle rangea son épée et s'approcha du grand lion, la main droite derrière la tête. « Hum… Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à faire disparaître ce que je fais apparaître. » Expliqua Adelyne au grand lion qui lui souriait simplement.

« C'est pourtant simple ma chère enfant. » Répondit le lion en s'approchant du bord de la rivière suivit par la jeune reine et Lucy qui se tenait à coté d'eux. En face, les troupes les observaient ainsi que les Pevensie et Caspian sachant que c'était dangereux de traverser avec la rivière à moitié gelé.

Adelyne et Aslan se regardèrent, échangeant un petit sourire avant de fixer la rivière et de pousser un rugissement tout les deux à l'unisson créant une forte ondée sur l'eau. Une nouvelle vague apparue sur le cours de la rivière et emporta tout les morceaux de glace ainsi que le dernier morceau de pont qui restait sur l'eau. Lucy commença alors à faire signe d'approcher aux gens sur l'autre rive qui regardaient encore de manière ébahit la jeune reine et le lion l'un à coté de l'autre. Même les Pevensie et Caspian n'osaient pas bouger. Galestria et Daltar ricanèrent.

« C'est bien la fille d'Aslan, il n'y a aucuns doutes la dessus ! » Déclarèrent en même temps les deux Narniens. Galestria commença à avancer dans l'eau alors que Daltar s'envola vers l'autre rive, pour donner exemple aux autres.

D'autres Narniens suivirent leur exemple et s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'autre rive surveillant les Telmarins qui se mirent aussi à traverser en laissant leurs armes. Les Seigneurs en firent de même en donnent l'exemple. L'un d'eux donna son épée à Trompillon en sortant de l'eau alors que les soldats lâchaient leurs armes simplement au bord. Adelyne, Lucy et Aslan reculèrent du bord pour observer la traversé. La plus jeune se tenait sur la gauche du grand lion et la plus vieille sur sa droite. La petite rangea sa dague en souriant alors qu'elle et les deux autres voyaient le reste de la fratrie Pevensie et Caspian qui traversaient la rivière, arrivant vers eux.

Sortant de l'eau, Peter et Susan regardèrent le grand lion sans un mot avant que tout les quatre ne s'inclinent face à lui tête baissé. Peter, ayant quelques blessures superficielles au visage, s'appuya sur son épée en baissant le plus la tête des quatre.

« Levez-vous rois et reine de Narnia. » Lança Aslan de sa voix grave. Les Pevensie se relevèrent rapidement alors que Caspian restait toujours à genoux. « Levez-vous tous. » Rajouta le lion. A cette dernière réflexion, tous se mirent à regarder Caspian qui leva la tête vers le grand lion laissant voir deux petites coupures faites sur sa joue et au dessus de l'arcade de son œil droit. Il regarda l'animal de manière étonné.

« Je ne pense pas être prêt. » Déclara Caspian en fixant le sol.

« C'est précisément ce qui me fait croire que tu l'es. » Rétorqua le lion en regardant de manière touchante le prince.

« Pardonnez moi mais je ne peux pas être roi, je serais lamentable. Par ma faute, Adelyne va mourir et je n'ai pas non plus été capable de la protéger. Si je ne peux même pas protéger celle que j'aime vous imaginez le désastre si je gouvernais tout un peuple. » Expliqua Caspian en continuant de fixer le sol. Les yeux d'Adelyne s'élargirent, elle se sentait vraiment heureuse, il venait de dire qu'il l'aimait devant tout le monde, devant Aslan lui-même, mais elle se sentait vraiment mal en sachant qu'il se dénigrait à cause d'elle. Elle commença à se préparer à dire quelque chose, c'est alors que le grand lion posa sa patte avant gauche sur la jambe droite de la jeune reine pour l'arrêter.

« Non mon garçon, tu ne dois pas te punir pour ce qu'a pu faire ma chère fille. Elle a agit en toute connaissance de cause en suivant le plus important précepte que je lui ai enseigné : suivre ce que son cœur et son esprit, en parfait accord lui disaient de faire. En cela, Adelyne à agit en grande reine de Narnia en pensant à ses sujets et à ses proches de manière désintéressé, comme j'ai toujours su qu'elle agirait. » Déclara Aslan en retirant sa patte de la jambe de la jeune fille couverte du regard des Pevensie alors que Caspian était toujours tête basse. « Je sais que tu es très inquiet du sort de ma fille, si tu veux que ce qu'elle a fait ne soit pas vain alors relève toi. » Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda le lion puis Adelyne qui esquissa un petit sourire en le regardant. « Et puis… je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser mourir. » Tous regardèrent le grand lion, Adelyne la première, très étonné. Tous sourires alors que Caspian se releva, se sentant soulagé et beaucoup plus léger que quelques secondes plus tôt. Tous le regardèrent avec un petit sourire alors que Susan regarda Adelyne de manière confiante pour la rassurer.

Sortant de l'eau, avançant en une petite procession, six souris plus une septième couché sur un brancard porté par deux d'entre elles avancèrent vers le grand lion. Caspian et Peter s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le petit convoi. Les souris portant le brancard le déposèrent non loin du grand lion et des deux jeunes reines qui observaient comme les Pevensie et Caspian ce triste spectacle. Lucy s'approcha. La plus jeune des Pevensie se mit à gauche de la souris allongée. Elle se mit à genoux sous le regard des autres souris alignés derrière, la regardant déboucher sa fiole de cordiale. Elle fit tomber une goutte dans la bouche de la souris soufflant lourdement. L'animal avala alors que la petite reboucha sa fiole. Tous regardaient la souris alors que Lucy se relevait. L'animal poussa un profond soupir avant de regarder la toute jeune reine.

« Oh ! Merci votre majesté. » Lança Ripitchip en levant la tête laissant voir sa plume rouge mouillé qui était attaché à un anneau à l'une de ses oreilles. La petite souriait aux autres qui la regardaient. « Merci. » Répéta-t-il en se levant aidé d'une autre souris. « Oh ! » Poussa Ripitchip en voyant le grand lion face à lui. Tous se mirent à sourire voyant que l'animal allait visiblement beaucoup mieux. « Je vous salue Aslan. » Lança l'animal au lion qui souriait à ce petit spectacle. « C'est un immense honneur d'être… » Perdant l'équilibre et partant en avant, il se redressa rapidement sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna sur lui-même voyant que sa queue avait été coupé. « Oh ! Heu ! Je… je suis complètement décontenancé. » Lança la souris en cachant le bas de son dos avec ses pattes avant en regardant le grand lion. « J'implore votre indulgence pour cette allure si peu convenable. » Ripitchip se tourna vers Lucy. « Heu… Peut-être qu'avec une petite goutte de plus. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça t'aidera. »

« On peut essayer. » Soutenu la souris, désolé. Aslan ricana à cette dernière réflexion.

« Cela vous va très bien mon petit. » Lança le lion.

« Cela m'est égal grand roi. Je vais devoir me retirer. » Expliqua Ripitchip en sortant son épée. « Car la queue est l'honneur et la gloire d'une souris. » Continua-t-il en tendant sa lame vers le grand lion.

« Vous semblez vous préoccuper un peu trop de l'honneur mon ami. » Constata le lion.

« Ce n'est pas simplement une question d'honneur, c'est aussi une question d'équilibre, pour grimper et attraper des choses. » Tous se regardèrent, souriant des explications de la souris. Adelyne et Lucy se regardèrent avant de croiser le regard du lion qui leur souriait.

« Si vous permettez votre majesté. » Lança une autre souris alors que tous sortirent leurs épées. « Nous ne supporterons pas de jouir d'un honneur dont notre chef est privé. » Continua-t-il alors que tous mirent leur lame au niveau de leurs queues menaçant de les couper. Le lion ricana encore une fois.

« C'est moins par égard pour votre dignité que pour l'amour que vous portent vos semblables. » Déclara Aslan alors que la queue de Ripitchip se mit à repousser en deux secondes.

« Oh ! » Poussa la souris voyant que sa queue était de nouveau en place. Tous se mirent à rire. « Vous avez vu ? Merci, merci majesté. » Remercia la souris en avançant et en s'inclinant vers le lion en tenant sa queue. « Je la chérirais toute ma vie, désormais elle incarnera le souvenir impérissable de ma grande humilité. » Tous riaient, c'est alors qu'Adelyne croisa le regard de Caspian, heureuse sachant qu'enfin tout rentrait dans l'ordre et qu'Aslan allait pouvoir la sauver. La souris rangea son épée sous le ricanement grave du grand lion.

« Bien. Présente moi ce cher petit ami dont tu m'as tant parlé. » Demanda Aslan à Lucy. Tous se tournèrent en direction de Trompillon qui se trouvait juste à coté au bord veillant à ce que les Telmarins lâches leurs armes en sortant de l'eau. Il tourna la tête vers le grand lion l'ayant entendu. Il s'avança, hésitant à regarder directement Aslan et se mit un genou à terre appuyé contre son épée, tête baissé. Le grand lion se leva et poussa un rugissement strident vers le nain qui sursauta au son.

« Vous le voyez à présent ? » Demanda Lucy en riant. Le nain souffla, craignant pire puis sourit en direction d'Aslan qui le regardait lui-même souriant.

Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, rendant tout le monde heureux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est sur ce moment de joie et d'euphorie que <strong>__**je vous laisse ^^ (Soit dit en passant, j'ai passé la barre psychologique des 100 000 mots! Ô joie!)  
><strong>_

_**Si tous ce passe bien, il se pourrait que le chapitre suivant arrive vite, plus vite que vous ne le pensez :)**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**A bientôt ! Leonem ;)**_


	34. L'avènement d'un nouveau roi

**_Me revoilà! (court avant de se prend les pieds dans le tapis... BOUM!) Hum... désolé, c'est l'euphorie du début des vacances de Noël ;) Alors déjà, encore désolé pour l'attente mais je me suis une nouvelle fois laissé déborder par le temps... Ensuite vous allez le voir ce chapitre est vraiment le plus LONG que j'ai jamais écrit (dans cette fic' en tout cas^^), j'en veux pour preuve qu'il fait 13 pages écrit en TNR, taille 12. Au départ, je pensais le couper en deux et le publier en deux fois (pour une question pratique) mais avec ce retard je me dis que je devais bien à tout le monde une récompense pour avoir fait preuve de patience. Bonne lecture à tous!_**

**_**_****_****_****_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_**_****_****_****_** Hello! Et ouais, il est vraiment trop fort Aslan ;) Profite bien de ce chapitre!_**

**_**_****_****_Elo :_****_****_** Salut, je compatis sur le fait que tu sois overbookée alors profite bien des fêtes de fin d'année ;) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre est été une surprise, j'ai vraiment été très à fond dessus. Et oui tu as raison, on sent la fin de l'histoire... (enfin pas encore!). Bonne lecture à toi!_**

**_ **_****_****_****_******_**Aline :**_******_****_****_****_** Aaahh! Tu es là! Je me demandais ce qui t'arrivais, figure toi qu'il m'a fallu deux jours pour préparer cette publication, manque de temps à cause de noël... mais finalement tant mieux puisque j'ai pu lire ton petit mot juste avant :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (surtout si en plus tu relis le précédent^^), en espérant aussi que tu me laisseras une review rapidement car j'aimerais publier au moins la suite avant l'arrivée de papa noël (et ton avis m'est indispensable)^^ Biz! Enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 34**

**L'avènement d'un nouveau roi**

« Adelyne, tu es prête ? » Lança la plus jeune des Pevensie contre une toile de tente colorée.

« J… j'aimerais bien Lucy. Mais… ah ! Pas si fort ! » Répondit la jeune reine en gémissant à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Le couronnement de Caspian doit démarrer à dix-sept heure et il est moins le quart. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te prendre autant de temps ? »

« Hum… ne t'en fait pas, aïe ! Doucement, tu ferais mieux de la mettre plus haut. » Continua en gémissant Adelyne. « Je serais… oui la ! Je serais à l'heure, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne m'attendes pas, je crois que j'arriverais juste à l'heure. » Expliqua la jeune reine à la petite qui s'impatientait devant la tente.

« Alors, Adelyne est prête ? » Demanda Susan en s'approchant de sa sœur. La petite portait une robe rose pale et avait les cheveux détachés comme sa sœur ainée qui portait une robe rouge à manches jaunes.

« Non. Et en plus, elle n'arrête pas de faire des bruits bizarres comme si on la torturait. »

« Des bruits bizarres tu dis ? » Les deux reines entendirent alors un cri étouffé provenant de la tente.

« C'est bon ! Si tu continu je vais m'évanouir ! » Lança Adelyne la voix à moitié étouffé. Susan regarda la tente avec de grands yeux.

« Tu vois ! » Continua la plus jeune.

« Hum… Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, on ne la torture pas, je pense même le contraire. »

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? »

« Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard… Bien plus tard. » Répondit son ainée se sentant mal à l'aise en imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Susan ne pensait pas qu'Adelyne était comme ça. « Nous allons au lieu de cérémonie. Tu nous rejoins là-bas Adelyne ? » Demanda-t-elle vers la tente.

« Oui Susan, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, j'arrive. »

« Entendu. Viens Lucy, laissons les tranquilles. » Lança Susan en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule.

« 'les' ? » Susan se raidit.

« Oui enfin… il y au moins quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur pour l'aider à… se préparer ! » Expliqua l'ainée des deux filles se sentant paniquer. Avançant au milieu de plusieurs tentes, les deux sœurs virent des Narniens en train de terminer de mettre leurs habits d'apparats pour la cérémonie de couronnement, ainsi que d'autres se dirigeant vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

« Et dire qu'il y a encore à peine deux heure on se trouvait encore à Beruna en train de nous battre. Et maintenant, nous sommes à Cair Paravel pour assister au couronnement de Caspian. » Déclara Lucy en avançant à coté de sa sœur.

« C'est vrai, cela ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes de retour, le temps passe vite. » Répondit sa sœur en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu t'inquiète de rentrer ? »

« Non, cela ne m'inquiète plus. Je crois avoir compris quelque chose d'important durant ces trois derniers jours et maintenant je n'ai plus peur de rentrer et de me retrouver confronté à la vie que l'on a chez nous. »

« Ah vous êtes là ! » Lança Edmund en arrivant par leur gauche. Le jeune garçon avait revêtu une chemise marron clair recouverte d'une tunique marron foncé avec des bottes noires montante sur un pantalon classique. « Je vous cherchais, la cérémonie va bientôt débuter. »

« Nous nous y rendions. On était juste allés chercher Adelyne mais elle n'était pas prête. » Expliqua Lucy.

« Je pense qu'elle est avec Caspian. » Rajouta Susan sans regarder son frère.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, je viens de le croiser, il allait voir le lieu de cérémonie. » Susan le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mais alors… » Soudain arriva Galestria, vêtue d'une longue robe noir aux manches flottant au vent avec ses très longs cheveux blanc détachés ou étaient nichés de petites fleurs colorés. Elle portait dans ses mains une longue étoffe rouge transparente.

« Ah vous voila ! Aslan m'a demandé de vous dire d'aller le retrouver dans sa tente, il a quelque chose à vous remettre à chacun. Votre frère s'y trouve déjà. » Déclara la banshee.

« Mais ou allez-vous ? La cérémonie va bientôt débuter. » Lança Edmund.

« J'apporte cette étoffe à sa majesté. » Expliqua Galestria en parlant d'Adelyne. « Elle a accepté sans réticence de porter une robe, à mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Je lui ai donc choisie une robe magnifique qui la mettra en valeur. En ce moment, Daltar et Chasseur-de-truffes doivent être en train de l'aider à fermer son bustier. La connaissant, elle ne doit pas arrêter de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir respirer. »

« Une robe ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Lança Edmund avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Oui mais ne dites rien à personne d'autre pour l'instant. » Rétorqua la banshee. « Sur ce je vous laisse, il faut que je me dépêche. » Continua-t-elle avant de se mettre à avancer en direction de la tente d'Adelyne. Les trois Pevensie se mirent à se diriger vers la tente d'Aslan rapidement après le départ de la banshee.

« Dit moi Susan, je me pose une question. » Commença Edmund en avançant.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu pensais que Caspian était avec Adelyne ? » A cette question Susan se mit à devenir rouge.

« J'avais dit Caspian ? Je me suis trompé en fait je voulais dire Galestria ! » Lança l'ainée des deux filles ne voulant pas que son frère et sa sœur pense qu'elle avait l'esprit déplacé. Edmund se contenta de cette réponse, pensent à autre chose.

« C'est quand même incroyable, nous étions là il y a à peine trois jours et les ruines de Cair Paravel semblaient vraiment mortes et depuis une heure que nous y sommes, les ruines sont décorés de fleurs, il y a des tentes colorés juste à coté pour les invités et la vie semble avoir tout simplement repris ici. » Constata ce dernier.

« Il ne faut pas se poser ce genre de question quand c'est Aslan qui a décidé de couronner Caspian ici. Tu connais le grand lion, tout ce qu'il fait est simplement magique. » Répondit Lucy en souriant.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Lança simplement Edmund.

Les trois Pevensie se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la tente d'Aslan. Peter en sortit avec sa couronne qu'il avait reçu lors de son couronnement, posé sur sa tête. Il portait un pantalon simple avec des bottes noires avec une chemise bleu clair ample recouverte par une tunique sombre. Il regarda sa famille en souriant.

« Entrez, Aslan va vous donner les votre. » Lança-t-il simplement voyant de grands sourires se dessiner sur leurs visages.

Un peu plus loin, à coté des ruines de la salle du trône décoré de fleurs et de tentures, attendait Caspian qui faisait les cent pas. Le prince avait revêtu un pantalon marron avec des bottes noires et portait une tunique blanche et marron avec des manches bouffantes se resserrant au niveau de ses avant-bras.

« Vous semblez angoisser mon roi. » Déclara Cornélius en s'avançant vers lui en portant ses vêtements d'apparat.

« Je ne suis pas encore roi professeur. » Répondit Caspian en s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

« Dites moi plutôt ce qui vous angoisse. »

« C'est juste que… »

« Je vois, c'est à cause de la reine Adelyne l'intrépide. » Le prince acquiesça simplement en baissant la tête.

« Maintenant que tous les ennuis sont finis, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Elle s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, elle était prête à donner sa vie pour moi, heureusement Aslan va l'empêcher de mourir. Je sais que je l'aime professeur, je l'aime plus que tout. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous angoisse ? »

« Approcher. » Demanda Caspian. Cornélius s'exécuta et le prince se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du professeur.

« Compter sur moi, je m'en occupe. »

Durant ce temps, tout les invités s'étaient installés, se tenant debout formant deux allés laissant un espace au centre pour laisser passer les personnes importantes. Tous se tenaient face au reste de pierre au sol ou se trouvaient à l'origine les quatre trônes sur lesquelles ont siégé Adelyne et les Pevensie. Des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été suspendues partout sur les restes de piliers ainsi qu'autour du sol de pierre. Des tentures volant au vent avaient étés posés sur des piquets. De chaque coté des allés d'invités se trouvaient des centaures tenant leurs épées droite attendant de les relevés. Au niveau des restes de pierre au sol se trouvaient deux faunes qui tenaient des trompes, prêt à souffler dedans pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie.

Les faunes soufflèrent dans leurs trompes, sachant qu'il était dix-sept heures en voyant l'ombre projeté par une colonne glisser sur l'herbe et toucher le sol de pierre. Juste à coté, caché par une rangée de hauts buissons, arrivèrent les Pevensie qui portaient leurs couronnes alors que Caspian attendait, un peu stressé, se demandant aussi ou était passé Adelyne. Lucy posa une main sur le bras du prince.

« Vas-y, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Aslan nous a dit qu'il devait discuter avec elle avant de venir. » Le futur roi hocha la tête, déçu de ne pas avoir pu la voir avant le début de la cérémonie, il aurait voulu discuter de quelque chose seul avec elle.

Il commença alors à avancer vers l'allée d'honneur et se dirigea vers le sol de pierre alors que les centaures relevaient leurs épées au dessus de lui avant de les rabaisser.

« A ton avis, pourquoi Aslan voulait discuter avec Adelyne maintenant ? » Demanda Lucy à son frère ainé tout en regardant Caspian avancer.

« Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que cela a peut-être à voir avec sa guérison à l'empoisonnement de Jadis, peut-être… » Caspian monta sur les restes de pierre et se tourna vers l'assemblée. De nouveau, les faunes soufflèrent dans leurs trompes. « Nous verrons cela plus tard, en attendant c'est à nous. Mademoiselle ? » Lança Peter en regardant sa petite sœur en lui tendant son bras. La petite lui souriait et elle enroula son bras autour de celui de son frère.

Tout deux se mirent à avancer dans la haie d'honneur suivit par Susan et Edmund qui se tenaient aussi par le bras. Les centaures rabaissèrent leurs épées tandis que les Pevensie montaient sur le sol de pierre en s'alignant tout les quatre à droite, dans l'alignement de l'ombre de la colonne. Dans la haie d'honneur avancèrent alors le professeur Cornélius tenant la couronne royale de Telmar posé sur un coussin rouge, suivit par Galestria tenant sous son bras droit un grand coussin rouge, avec Daltar posé sur son épaule droite. Tous montèrent sur le sol de pierre et s'alignèrent à gauche. Le silence était pesant et Aslan ne venait pas. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et toujours aucuns signes du grand lion, ni d'Adelyne. Les Narniens commençaient à tourner la tête dans tout les sens se demandant ce qui se passait. Caspian regarda les Pevensie qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui, il se tourna alors vers Cornélius et Galestria qui levèrent les épaules n'en sachant pas plus non plus.

C'est alors que des sons de busines s'entendirent. Des centaures dont Ouragan avançaient soufflant dans ces trompettes à long fût. La dizaine de centaure formaient un 'V' avec en son milieu Ouragan qui s'arrêta au niveau de l'allée d'honneur en regardant Caspian. Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête avant que lui et ces deux voisins ne s'écartent laissant voir Aslan accompagné d'Adelyne à sa droite. Les yeux du prince s'élargirent tout comme les yeux de tous qui s'étaient tournés pour voir arriver le grand lion et sa protégée. Tous deux se mirent à avancer dans l'allée suivit par Ouragan alors que les autres centaures s'alignèrent à l'arrière.

Tous regardaient Adelyne portant une longue robe blanche à manches longues se terminant en une manche rouge ample au poignet et avec un bustier rouge. La robe était décolleté au niveau des épaules laissant voir en évidence le médaillon d'Adelyne qui avait ses cheveux bruns détachés lui arrivant aux épaules, ou sur ces dernières se trouvaient une étoffe rouge transparente. La jeune reine portait comme les Pevensie sa couronne, une couronne tressé d'or et d'argent rejoignant un rubis taillé en une tête de lion à l'avant de l'objet. Les centaures levaient encore une fois leurs épées en la maintenant droite cette fois-ci tout en observant le grand lion et sa magnifique enfant. Adelyne croisa le regard de Caspian qui la regardait avec des yeux doux mais elle voyait autre chose, un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de lui auparavant. Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de monter sur la pierre et de s'aligner à coté de Lucy et des Pevensie. Ouragan se plaça au premier rang tandis qu'Aslan s'approchait du prince en le regardant avec un regard rieur sachant que le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de fixer Adelyne. Il se racla la gorge pour faire signe au prince de se concentrer sur le couronnement. Il tourna la tête vers le lion sachant qu'il fallait rester sérieux mais cela lui était difficile en voyant sa bienaimée vêtue de la sorte, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Aslan regarda le prince qui se mit à genoux, un bras appuyé sur son genou droit, tête basse. Le lion se tourna alors vers l'assemblée.

« Moi Aslan, grand protecteur et roi de Narnia reconnais le prince Caspian comme légitime héritier du trône de Telmar mais aussi comme légitime souverain, par sa naissance en tant qu'humain, ayant droit à prétendre au trône de Narnia. » Il se tourna vers le prince et les rois et reines. Adelyne s'avança ainsi que Cornélius. « A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle… » La jeune reine pris la couronne qu'apportait le professeur, une couronne en or et ornée de pierres précieuses avec à l'avant un saphir, puis la posa sur la tête du jeune homme. « Je vous présente le roi Caspian, dixième du nom. » Ce dernier leva la tête pour voir Adelyne lui sourire alors qu'elle reculait vers les Pevensie, tout comme Cornélius qui reculait vers la banshee et l'aigle qui s'avancèrent vers les rois et reines de l'ancien temps. Galestria pris le coussin et le posa sur les ailes de Daltar qui planait juste à coté d'elle. Elle commença alors à retirer la couronne de Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy et Adelyne qui s'étaient légèrement inclinés vers l'avant. Elle reprit le coussin et elle et Daltar se remirent à coté du professeur. Au même moment, comme le soleil tournait, l'ombre de la colonne se trouvant devant les rois et reines se trouvait maintenant juste à coté de Caspian. « Lorsque l'on est reine ou roi de Narnia, on est reine ou roi pour toujours, et aujourd'hui les rois et reines de l'anciens temps ont consentis à passer leurs pouvoirs mais pas leurs titres à un nouveau roi. Longue vie au roi Caspian dix ! »

Ce dernier se releva et tous se mirent alors à crier dans l'allégresse « Longue vie au roi Caspian ! » Les Pevensie et Adelyne en firent de même tout en applaudissant. Après quelques minutes d'applaudissements, Cornélius s'approcha d'Aslan s'apprêtant à lui dire quelque chose mais le grand lion se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le professeur se tourna alors vers l'assemblée.

« Chers amis, merci de vous être déplacés pour ce grand évènement, le premier discours du roi en présence du peuple se fera demain, mais pour ce soir est organisée une grande fête au château, vous y êtes tous conviés. Le début des festivités débutera après entretien avec le conseil et à l'arrivé de leurs majestés. » Annonça Cornélius en parlant de Caspian, des Pevensie, Adelyne et bien sur Aslan.

Des Narniens approchèrent alors tenant six chevaux sellés et bridés. Le grand lion se tourna vers Caspian et tout deux se mirent à retraverser l'allée d'honneur suivit par Adelyne et les Pevensie. Chacun montèrent sur un cheval. Le nouveau roi monté sur Destrier et Aslan partirent en tête, en direction du château suivit des autres.

...

La ville au pied du château était en effervescence, la nouvelle s'était répandue depuis plusieurs heures que les Narniens et leur prince avaient remportés la bataille. Les villageois avaient décorés le chemin menant au château de guirlandes de fleurs et s'étaient éparpillés tout le long du chemin en tenant des drapeaux. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivé de leur nouveau roi. Des enfants attendaient le cortège et dès qu'il arriva, ils avancèrent en tête en jetant des pétales de fleurs sur le chemin. Tous les Telmarins étaient en liesse. Avançaient en tête du cortège, Caspian avec son fidèle Destrier aux cotés d'Aslan, très souriants l'un comme l'autre. Derrière suivaient Adelyne avec Daltar sur l'épaule, assise sur un cheval blanc comme Peter, ils se regardèrent en souriant suivit de près par Susan, Edmund et Lucy qui eux même appréciaient cette allégresse. Derrière eux avançaient à pied Cornélius, Galestria et Trompillon suivit par Ouragan et d'autres centaures ainsi que tout les Narniens présents au couronnement. Tous saluaient les Telmarins qui ne semblaient pas être dérangés de leurs apparences qu'ils croyaient pourtant il y a quelques jours encore totalement irréel. Le cortège avançait souriant vers le pont qui menait au château.

Arrivés dans la cour intérieure décorée de guirlandes de fleurs et d'étendards aux couleurs de Telmar, des garçons d'écuries avancèrent vers les rois et reines pour tenir leurs chevaux tandis qu'ils en descendaient. Caspian se tourna pour voir Adelyne descendre de son cheval aidé par l'un des palefreniers qui lui tenait une main à cause de sa robe. Daltar qui se trouvait sur son épaule décolla pour atterrir au sol à coté d'elle. Peter et Edmund aidaient leurs sœurs à descendre tout en souriant. Le nouveau roi fit un pas vers Adelyne lorsqu'Aslan se mit devant lui en le regardant.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, nous devons allez à la rencontre des Seigneurs, membres du conseil qui nous attendent à l'intérieur. » Caspian acquiesça continuant de regarder la jeune reine qui remerciait le palefrenier qui l'avait aidé à descendre, Aslan ricana. « Elle sera toujours là ce soir, je peux vous garantir que je ne la laisserais pas partir comme ça. » Le jeune roi acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de suivre le lion vers les grandes portes ouvertes, menant à l'intérieur du château. Adelyne regarda Caspian disparaître à l'intérieur du château avec Aslan, elle sentait son cœur se serrer en le sentant s'éloigner alors qu'elle souhaitait lui parler.

« Ou vont-ils ? » Demanda Lucy en arrivant derrière la jeune reine suivit de ses frères et de sa sœur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont simplement achever le couronnement de sa majesté. » Expliqua le professeur Cornélius en arrivant derrière eux, suivit par Galestria. « Pour que les pouvoirs du roi Caspian soient complets cela nécessite l'accord des membres du conseil de Telmar. Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une heure. Ça laissera le temps aux invités d'arriver et de s'installer avant le début du banquet. » Le professeur passa devant eux en souriant. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'au grand salon. »

« C'est là qu'aura lieu le banquet ? » Demanda Edmund ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, manger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

« Non, mais nous devons dégager la place pour laisser les serviteurs faire leur travail. »

Tous acquiescèrent et entrèrent à l'intérieur alors que les autres Narniens guidés par Galestria et Daltar se rendaient ailleurs en attendant le début de la fête. Les Pevensie et Adelyne suivirent Cornélius jusqu'au grand salon, une pièce richement décoré avec de larges banquettes recouvertes de tissus et de coussins. Une grande cheminée se trouvait sur l'un des murs à coté d'une petite alcôve ou se trouvait une banquette suivant l'arrondit du mur avec une petite table basse ronde en bois foncé placé devant.

« Allons-nous asseoir là-bas ! » Lança Lucy en voyant la banquette dans le coin arrondie. Les Pevensie et Adelyne la suivirent alors que d'autres invités commençaient à rentrer et s'asseyaient sur les banquettes en discutant pour patienter.

« Je vous laisse, le roi Caspian m'a confié une tache de la plus haute importance. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. » Déclara Cornélius en souriant tout en fixant Adelyne. Il quitta la pièce déjà bourdonnante du bruit des conversations des autres invités.

« Alors… Adelyne, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, je crois que je peux te la poser maintenant. » Commença Lucy alors que les autres Pevensie et la jeune reine écoutaient.

« Oui Lucy ? »

« Est-ce que comme nous tu viens d'un monde différent de Narnia ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu n'es pas si vieille que tu en as l'air. »

« Je n'ai que dix-sept ans Lucy. » Répondit en ricanant Adelyne. « Et oui tu as compris, tout comme vous quatre je viens du même monde et je savais ce qui vous étais arrivé ici grâce à Aslan qui me rendait visite dans mes rêves. »

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'il fasse pareil avec moi. » Renchérie la plus jeune des Pevensie.

« Mais on ne t'as jamais vu dans notre monde cela veut donc dire que tu habite ailleurs. » Commenta Peter.

« Et bien oui, une mer nous sépare même. » Les Pevensie la regardèrent bizarrement.

« Je suis française alors que vous êtes anglais il me semble. »

« Française ? Mais comment se fait-il que l'on parle la même langue et qu'on se comprenne parfaitement ici ? » Se demanda Susan.

« La réponse est simple, nous sommes à Narnia. Ici tout le monde parle une seule et même langue, la preuve en ai qu'on parle aux animaux et on les comprend. » Répondit Adelyne.

« Cela veut dire qu'il y aurait eu peu de chances qu'on se rencontre dans notre monde. » Continua Susan. « Surtout avec la guerre qui empêche les passages aux frontières. »

« La guerre ? » S'étonna Adelyne.

« Oui la guerre, tu ne sortais pas de chez toi en France ? » Lança Edmund un peu décontenancé de la réaction de la jeune reine.

« C'est que chez moi, il n'y a plus eux de guerre en Europe depuis… attendez, vous venez de quelle année ? »

« De 1941, tu as même oublié l'année ? » Lança Peter intrigué.

« Je comprends mieux… En fait non seulement nous ne sommes pas originaires du même pays mais en plus nous ne sommes pas de la même époque. »

« Dans ce cas de quelle époque viens-tu ? » Demanda Susan.

« Je viens de soixante-dix ans dans le futur, j'ai dix sept ans en 2011. »

« Cela veut dire que nous, en supposant qu'on ne soit pas mort à cette date, on serait des vieux croutons cacochymes. » Lança Edmund.

« Mais si tu viens de 2011 et que tu dis que c'est la paix dans ton pays alors tu dois surement savoir quand la guerre va se terminer pour nous. » Déclara Peter en souriant à l'idée de savoir quand pourrais se terminer le cauchemar de la guerre.

« Et bien oui je le sais sauf que… Aslan m'a fait promettre de ne pas parler de notre monde ici, et je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je vous raconte le futur et la fin de cette guerre. »

« Mais comprend nous, on aimerait tellement savoir si cela va bientôt s'arrêter… » Continua Susan.

« Au fond, ce n'est pas très grave si elle ne nous le dit pas. » Lança Peter. « Après tout, nous sommes ici et pas là-bas. » Tous le regardèrent stupéfait par cette remarque, mais il est vrai aucun des cinq n'avait envie de rentrer chez eux ou à peine.

« Excusez-moi chers invités ! » Lança Cornélius à la porte de la pièce, ce qui coupa les jeune gens de leurs pensées. « Tout est en place, vous pouvez rejoindre le lieu du banquet, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les Pevensie et Adelyne se levèrent les premiers et les autres invités les suivirent jusque dans la grande cour intérieure ou de longues tables rectangulaires couvertes de nappes blanches avaient été installés avec une somptueuse vaisselle en argent. Trois grandes et longues tables rectangulaires avaient été positionnées en 'U' sans se rejoindre. Au centre de la table centrale se trouvaient un haut siège réservé à Caspian avec des chaque cotés d'autres fauteuils alignés ayant des dossiers plus bas, alors que les deux autres longues tables avaient des bancs. Au niveau de la table à gauche de celle au milieu, des Narniens étaient déjà installés dont Trompillon, Ouragan et Galestria ayant laissés cinq places libres au milieu de la table, dos au mur pour permettre de voir le reste de la cour.

« Je crois que nos places sont là-bas. » Lança Peter en voyant les cinq couverts alignés en voyant Galestria et Trompillon de chaque cotés alors qu'au niveau de la table d'en face les invités Telmarins s'installaient.

« Quoi ? On n'a pas de places à la table d'honneur ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait ? » S'indigna le plus jeune des garçons Pevensie.

« Du calme Edmund, il y a surement une bonne raison pour qu'il en soit ainsi. » Déclara Adelyne en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune roi.

« En effet, c'est pour une raison simple. » Expliqua le professeur Cornélius. « Le roi Caspian doit se montrer entouré par le conseil, ce n'est que politique. »

Tous acquiescèrent et s'avancèrent vers leur table calmement. Adelyne s'assied à coté de Galestria, à coté d'elle se mit Lucy avec au milieu des cinq rois et reines Peter qui avait sa sœur Susan à sa gauche et Edmund juste à coté de Trompillon. Adelyne remarqua un espace qui avait été laissé libre en bout de table, c'est alors que le bruit de busines résonna dans la cour. Tout le monde se leva alors que sortirent de l'intérieur du château les Seigneurs membres du conseil. Ils s'installèrent chacun à la table d'honneur en restant debout devant leurs sièges et se tournèrent vers la grande porte.

Tous regardèrent dans cette direction, voyant Caspian sortir, toujours avec sa couronne sur la tête, suivit d'Aslan. Le grand lion pencha la tête dans sa direction et se dirigea vers la place laissé vacante au bout de la table Narnienne, alors que les jeunes rois et reines le regardèrent en souriant. Caspian regarda en direction d'Adelyne qui croisa son regard, elle lui souriait en acquiesçant lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait faire son devoir et ne s'occuper d'elle qu'ensuite. Il lui sourit en réponse bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, passer la soirée avec elle. Le jeune roi s'approcha de sa place à la table d'honneur et regarda toute la cour en restant debout devant son siège.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venus. Ce soir nous fêtons mon couronnement mais surtout l'aube d'une ère nouvelle pour Narnia, avec l'alliance entre les Hommes de Telmar et les créatures Narniennes. C'est pourquoi ma première décision en tant que roi est d'ordonner la reconstruction du château de Cair Paravel ou ont siégé les grands rois et reines de Narnia par le passé, endroit que nos ancêtres avaient détruits. Mais ce soir est dédié à la fête, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder plus longtemps en discours, je poursuivrais ceci demain. En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une agréable soirée, que tout le monde s'amuse ! »

Tous le monde applaudit la courte déclaration du roi qui s'assied, tous firent ensuite de même et les serviteurs commencèrent à apporter les plats.

Durant tout le repas, les conversations allaient bon train de tout cotés. Caspian discutait avec les membres du conseil à sa table, les Telmarins à la table de droite discutaient tout en observant les créatures à la table de gauche. Du coté des Narniens, Aslan discutait en bout de table avec plusieurs créatures dont Cornélius.

Le soleil venait de se coucher alors que tous terminaient le repas par quelques fruits. Les serviteurs commençaient à allumer les bougies se trouvant dans de petites lanternes colorés disposés un peu partout. Sur le centre de la table Narnienne, Daltar, Ripitchip et quelques autres souris étaient en train de manger des grains de raisin tout en regardant les lumières colorés s'allumer.

« Très jolies couleurs. » Commenta l'aigle tout en prenant dans son bec un grain de raisin.

« En effet, finalement les Telmarins ont plus de gout que je ne me l'imaginais. » Répondit Ripitchip en tenant dans ses petites pattes un grain de raisin qu'il avait entamé.

Un groupe de personne tenant des instruments de musique alla s'installer sur une petite estrade dans un coin de la cour et commença à jouer des airs de musique festive ayant un petit coté celte. Quelques Telmarins avancèrent alors par deux et commencèrent à danser au centre de la cour ou se trouvait le puits en plein milieu. Les Narniens ainsi que les Pevensie et Adelyne les regardaient de manière interloqués.

« Ils ont tous l'air coincés. C'est quoi cette danse, on dirait l'une des danses de salons ringardes qu'apprenait maman. » Lança Lucy.

« Tu as raison. Je crois qu'il est temps de leurs montrer comment on danse à Narnia et surtout comment on s'amuse. » Répondit Peter qui tendit sa main à sa petite sœur. Elle lui souriait et lui prit la main.

Tout deux avancèrent alors vers le centre de la cour parmi les autres danseurs, Edmund et Susan en firent de même suivit par d'autres Narniens. Ils se mirent alors à danser en se prenant par le bras et le rythme de la musique s'accéléra d'avantage. Ils claquaient des pieds suivant le rythme, une ambiance festive et légère s'empara du château. Les Telmarins les regardaient de manière perplexe avant de se laisser séduire et commencèrent à en faire de même. De la ou elle était, Adelyne riait alors que le professeur Cornélius s'approcha d'elle.

« Me ferez vous le plaisir de m'accordez cette danse votre majesté ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Avec grand plaisir, professeur. » Répondit la jeune reine en lui prenant le bras avant d'avancer vers le centre de la cour.

La musique jouait de plus belle et tous s'amusaient, des Narniens invitèrent même des Telmarins à danser et inversement. Certains encore un peu retissant ne bougeaient pas de leurs places et observaient ce spectacle sans bouger. Certains Seigneurs se prirent même au jeu et s'avancèrent pour essayer. De son siège, Caspian observait Adelyne rayonnante en train de danser avec le professeur Cornélius. La musique s'acheva et tout le monde s'arrêta et se salua.

Le nouveau roi se leva voulant inviter la jeune reine pour la prochaine danse mais un groupe d'une dizaine de demoiselle de la cour l'accostèrent pour qu'il invite à danser l'une d'entre elle. Il soupira cherchant une excuse pour refuser lorsqu'il vit Peter inviter Adelyne à danser. Il sentit la jalousie l'envahir et sachant que de toutes manière il aurait beaucoup de mal à échapper à ces demoiselles, il invita la première qui était devant lui.

Il s'approcha avec sa cavalière et se mit à danser tout en suivant du regard les mains de Peter. Adelyne remarqua au bout de quelques minutes Caspian dansant avec une fille de la cour et voyait tout un groupe de demoiselles du même genre le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle sentit la jalousie lui prendre la tête et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il changea alors de partenaire parce qu'une autre fille bouscula la précédente pour se retrouver dans les bras du roi. Un feu de rage apparu dans les yeux d'Adelyne et son sourire s'effaça. Peter le remarqua et se tourna dans la direction que fixait la jeune reine.

« Mademoiselle serait-elle jalouse ? » Déclara ce dernier pour la taquiner.

« Je te préviens ne me cherche pas, ce n'est pas le moment. » Répondit entre ses dents la jeune reine alors que Lucy, Susan et Edmund dansaient tout les trois en cercle en souriant s'en s'apercevoir de rien d'autre.

« Et bien j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à te proposer. »

Caspian regarda dans la direction d'Adelyne et Peter, il s'aperçut que ce dernier était en train de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sentit que sa jalousie se changeait en fureur et qu'il allait frapper Peter s'il ne se reculait pas tout de suite. Il remarqua alors qu'Adelyne lui souriait et s'approcha plus près de lui qui passa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune demoiselle. Caspian changea alors de partenaire et s'approcha plus près des deux jeunes gens, il croisa alors le regard d'Adelyne qui le regarda avec indifférence. La musique commença alors à s'accélérer d'avantage faisant changer à tous de partenaire.

Chacun changeais et une tension se créait entre les deux jeunes gens. De loin, toujours assied en bout de table, Aslan voyait qu'Adelyne et Caspian se provoquaient volontairement sans jamais s'approcher. Le grand lion s'approcha de la scène et alla dire quelque chose aux musiciens. La musique s'arrêta et Adelyne salua Peter qui souriait de manière défiante à Caspian qui saluait une des demoiselles qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage alors que lui ne la regardais même pas.

La jeune reine commença alors à se diriger vers un banc et s'assied alors qu'une musique plus lente et plus douce commençait à jouer. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas du provoquer Caspian parce qu'elle était jalouse mais c'était fait, elle baissa la tête en fixant le sol. Elle vit alors quelqu'un se mettre à genoux devant elle. La jeune reine releva la tête pour voir le visage de Caspian avec un regard doux sans malice.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse mon amour ? » Demanda-t-il se sentant rougir en disant cette phrase.

« Je suis désolée… je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça… » Répondit-elle en se sentant mal.

« La jalousie peut pousser à faire des choses vraiment stupides, moi aussi je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Tu me pardonne ? »

« Tu es déjà pardonné. » Répondit la jeune reine en prenant sa main. Tout deux se relevèrent et avancèrent vers le centre de la cour. Le rythme de la musique était plus lent. La jeune reine posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du roi et posa son autre main contre sa poitrine tout en y appuyant sa tête. Caspian posa une main sur le dos de la jeune reine et l'autre sur la main qu'elle avait sur sa poitrine tout en appuyant sa tête sur la sienne.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es vraiment magnifique ? Cette robe te va à ravir. » Lança le jeune roi. Elle ne répondit pas en se disant qu'elle la portait aussi pour lui plaire.

De loin, les jeunes filles de la cour foudroyaient du regard la jeune reine qui avait droit à plus d'attention qu'elles. Adelyne les sentaient la maudire, mais elle s'en fichait car elle était au meilleur endroit au monde, dans les bras de son prince qui était maintenant roi. Elle sentit une larme tomber le long de sa joue tandis qu'Aslan l'observait de loin avec un demi sourire. Juste à coté, les Pevensie les regardaient alors qu'eux aussi dansaient, Peter avec Susan et Edmund avec Lucy.

« Vous dansez divinement bien ma chère Galestria. » Lança Cornélius dansant comme un slow avec la banshee.

« Arrêter vile flatteur, je n'ai plus huit cent ans vous savez. » Répondit en gloussant cette dernière. Les Pevensie, Adelyne et Caspian qui les avaient entendues sourirent et pouffaient de rire.

« On dirait que ces deux là se sont trouvés. » Marmonna Adelyne contre la poitrine de Caspian en souriant.

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls. » Murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, affalés sur leur table, Daltar, Ripitchip et les autres souris étaient couchés sur le dos les pattes et ailes grandes ouvertes en regardant le ciel.

« Je n'en peux plus, encore une bouchée et je vais exploser… hips ! » Lança Ripitchip.

« Voila ce qui arrive quand on a les yeux plus gros que le ventre. » Déclara l'aigle en fixant l'animal, lui aussi complètement plein comme un œuf.

« Vous êtes bien placé pour me dire ça tiens ! » Répliqua la souris. « Oh ! Une belle bleue… » Lança la souris en fixant le ciel.

« Je crois aussi que vous avez trop bu mon cher. » L'aigle entendit alors une explosion venant du ciel et vit alors le bleu en question. Un feu d'artifice venait d'être tiré. « Oh ! Une belle verte, et la une rouge ! »

Aslan souriait tout en entendant la conversation des deux Narniens affaiblies. Tous se mirent à regarder le ciel, ébahit par une telle merveille.

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura Adelyne dans les bras de son roi tout en regardant le ciel.

« Oh oui tu l'es. » Marmonna ce dernier tout en la regardant.

« Tu disais ? »

« Rien, c'est vrai que c'est très beau. » Répondit Caspian en tournant son regard vers le ciel. A ce moment précis, tout les deux se sentaient fort et unis et rien ne pouvait interrompre leur bonheur.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, le silence avait remplacé la musique et le son des détonations du feu d'artifice qui avait enchanté le ciel. Tout les serviteurs étaient maintenant couchés, ayant finis de tout nettoyer et ranger ce qui se trouvait dans la cour. Tous les invités avaient gagnés leurs chambres et plus aucunes lumières n'étaient allumés dans le château à cette heure avancé de la nuit. Dans les couloirs avançait une ombre furtive se dirigeant vers une porte se trouvant plus en retrait d'un couloir. La silhouette frappa doucement à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Entrer professeur. » Chuchota Caspian à l'intérieur alors que Cornélius entra rapidement.

« Je vous apporte ce que vous m'avez demandé avant votre couronnement. J'ai eu de grande difficultés à la retrouver c'est pourquoi cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« Ce n'est pas grave du moment que vous l'avez. » Répondit le prince.

« Oui mais on dirait que votre oncle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un mette la main dessus, ce qui n'est pas étonnant en connaissant sa valeur. » Continua le vieil homme en tendant un mouchoir plié.

« Je vous remercie, vous pouvez sortir et aller vous reposer professeur, je crois que nous l'avons tous bien mérité. » Déclara Caspian.

« En effet, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander avant de me retirer, est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt pour votre discours de demain matin ? »

« Oui, j'en ai discuté avec Aslan et je sais ce que j'aurais à dire. »

« Je ne vous parle pas du discours à proprement parler mais de l'évènement. Il risque d'être déterminant voir crucial pour vous par la suite. »

« J'en suis conscient, surtout si beaucoup de Telmarins veulent partir mais qu'y puis-je ? »

« Je vois, vous n'êtes pas conscient de ce qui risque d'arriver. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Rien d'important, je vous suggère de vous reposer mais je vais vous donner un conseil ce soir. Vous devriez ne pas attendre d'utiliser ceci. » Expliqua le professeur en pointant le mouchoir que le jeune roi tenait dans sa main. « Sinon vous risquez de vous en vouloir. »

« Je le sais. »

« Non, car vous ne savez pas tout, au contraire. Bonne nuit mon roi. » Déclara Cornélius en sortant de la chambre de Caspian qui n'avait rien compris de sa dernière réflexion.

Ne portant plus qu'une chemise et un pantalon simple, il posa le mouchoir sur sa table de chevet et s'assied sur son lit en pensant à Adelyne. Il fixait le mouchoir tout en se disant qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses mais il en avait terriblement envie. Tout ceci était très nouveau pour lui mais il était sûr de ses sentiments et sachant que c'était réciproque, il se disait qu'il n'essuierait pas un refus.

Un bruit d'armes qui se fracassent le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et vit en bas dans la cour Peter et Adelyne, toujours vêtus de leurs vêtements de fête, en train de se battre. Ni une ni deux, Caspian prit le mouchoir plié qu'il mit dans sa poche et enfila une paire de bottes avant de sortir de sa chambre avançant dans le noir pour descendre vers la cour. Il arriva au niveau de la grande porte ou le battant de droite était resté ouvert. Il resta caché derrière la porte et observait le combat tout en écoutant ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on se bat ici, en pleine nuit et en tenus de soirée ? » Demanda Adelyne de manière sarcastique en frappant Eragorn contre l'épée de Peter tout en ayant du mal à bouger dans sa robe.

« Parce que c'était notre deal de tout à l'heure je te rappel. En échange de ma coopération pour rendre jaloux Caspian, tu me devais ce duel de revanche que tu m'avais, au demeurant, promis l'autre jour. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais avoue que tu as aussi fait exprès de me demander ce duel maintenant parce que tu savais pertinemment que j'aurais du mal à bouger dans cette robe ! » Lança Adelyne sentant qu'elle perdait patience en ne pouvant bouger comme elle le désirait.

« Peut-être. » Répondit simplement Peter avec un petit sourire.

Tout deux échangèrent encore des coups violents lorsqu'Adelyne en ayant vraiment assez recula empêchant Peter de la toucher et commença à déchirer le coté de sa robe laissant voir une de ses jambes blanches.

« Hey ! Elle était chouette cette robe ! » Lança Peter alors que Caspian voyant une jambe nue d'Adelyne ne put s'empêcher de voir une image d'elle pas très convenable dans la tête.

« Peut-être mais elle se trouvait sur le chemin menant à ma victoire sur toi, petit joueur. D'ailleurs c'est aussi parce que tu craignais que je ne t'humilie une deuxième fois que tu as voulu que le duel se déroule maintenant quand personne ne peux nous voir. » Peter ne répondit pas. Elle fonça sur lui et comme lors de leur premier duel le roi blond para et la jeune reine répéta la même parade que la première fois en contrôlant l'épée de Peter et en la maintenant contre son cou alors qu'elle était derrière lui. « J'ai encore gagné il me semble. »

« Je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot. » Le jeune roi blond se pencha et libéra son épée ce qui déstabilisa Adelyne qui para son attaque juste à temps.

Ils échangèrent encore plusieurs coups sous les yeux de Caspian encore caché derrière la porte. Au même moment, Adelyne repéra une ouverture pour en finir avec Peter, Caspian la vit également mais au dernier moment la jeune reine se rétracta et donna un coup d'épée tendant sa lame à l'horizontale alors que celle du jeune roi blond était à la verticale. Ils étaient tout deux bloqués, le combat était finit.

« C'est un match nul on dirait. » Déclara Adelyne en regardant dans les yeux Peter.

« Il semblerait. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de ranger son épée comme la jeune reine. « Merci Adelyne, c'était un beau combat. » Continua Peter en tendant sa main que la jeune reine serra. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. Bonne nuit Peter. » La jeune reine acquiesça avant que le jeune roi monte les marches et entre à l'intérieur.

Caspian s'appuya contre le battant de la porte qui n'était pas ouverte pour que Peter ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence. Le roi blond s'arrêta quelques secondes sans se retourner avant de se remettre à avancer. Alors qu'il eut disparut, Adelyne passa la porte et la ferma. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Caspian car elle était tournée dos à lui. Le jeune roi en profita et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière, la demoiselle sursauta en émettant un petit son de surprise.

« Caspian ? » Elle se tourna pour le voir souriant. Elle soupira de soulagement. « Tu as tout vu ? »

« Il semblerait oui. Tu lui as accordé sa revanche ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas humilié, j'ai vu l'ouverture, tu aurais pu gagner. »

« Oui mais je crois que cela n'aurais pas été très gentille de ma part, il se défend bien. Ne lui dit pas. »

« Et bien d'accord mais comment compte tu acheter mon silence ? » Lança Caspian avec un sourire qui en disait long, il attendait comme elle ce moment depuis le début de la journée. Adelyne leva un sourcil avant de s'approcher et l'embrasser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassait avec douceur et il lui renvoyait cette douceur mais elle sentait qu'il en voulait plus puisqu'il commençait à frotter sa langue contre ses lèvres. Elle commença à ouvrir ses lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent de lourds bruits de pas qui les interrompirent. « Ce doit être un garde qui fait sa ronde. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne nous trouve pas ici. » Déclara le jeune roi.

Il prit Adelyne par la main et ils montèrent un escalier à colimaçon pour remonter jusqu'à la chambre de la demoiselle. Arrivés devant sa porte, Adelyne se tourna vers Caspian et vit qu'il tenait un mouchoir dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tu as dans la main ? »

« Hum… et bien en fait… c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, pour nous deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda la demoiselle en penchant la tête. Elle voyait qu'il hésitait. « Tu veux entrer ? »

« Même si j'en ai très envie ce ne serait pas très convenable. » A cette réflexion, Adelyne baissa la tête pensive.

« Si tu avais le choix entre : pénétrer dans cette pièce car tu en as très envie tout en sachant que tu risque de le payer cher d'ici le lendemain ou si tu décidais de rester ici en allant à l'encontre de ce que tu veux mais que tu sais que demain tout ce passera bien tout en sachant que tu le regrettera à un moment ou à un autre, qu'est-ce que tu choisirais entre les deux ? » Demanda la demoiselle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Caspian se sentait déstabilisé, c'était un dilemme qu'elle lui posait en se doutant qu'il y avait un second sens dans sa question, une image encore moins convenable que celle qui lui était venu plus tôt lui passa encore à l'esprit.

« Je crois que je préfèrerais la deuxième option. » Répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. « Après tout, on a tout le temps et puis je pense ne pas avoir de regrets avec toi. » Adelyne sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle l'embrassa laissant Caspian faire ce qu'il voulait de sa bouche. Le jeune homme approfondit le baiser et la jeune reine le laissa faire. Elle émit alors un petit gémissement qui était doux aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta entendant encore une fois des bruits de pas, probablement ceux d'un autre garde. « Passe une bonne nuit mon amour, on se voit demain. »

« Bonne nuit mon roi. » Murmura la demoiselle alors qu'il posa un dernier baiser sur son front. Adelyne rentra dans sa chambre en passant sa main sur ses larmes sèches tandis que Caspian disparaissait dans le long couloir en rangeant le mouchoir plié dans sa poche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu^^ Normalement j'aimerais (si le temps me le permet) publier le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine (car après tout le monde risque d'être occupé^^)<strong>_

_**J'en profite aussi pour faire une petite annonce ici, comme chacun s'en doute la fin de cette fiction est proche (ce qui m'attriste un peu...) et déjà je me suis lancé dans l'écriture d'un nouveau projet de fiction basé sur une autre série de romans à succès et adaptés en films. Alors, pour ceux que ça intéresse, une petite présentation détaillé de ma prochaine fic' sera mise incessamment sous peu sur mon profil, voila^^**_

_**Reviews? (=3)**_

_**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à la prochaine ! Leonem ;)**_


	35. L'appel

**_**_Salutations! _**Au moment ou j'écris ces mots je ressens à la fois une immense joie et en même temps de la tristesse. Comme tout le monde s'en doute, la fin de cette fanfiction est proche et j'aimerais vraiment remercier tout ceux qui l'ont suivis, attendus, commenté, et, je l'espère, apprécié. Cette fanfiction représente beaucoup d'efforts, de temps passé à l'écrire, d'imagination (aussi)... alors vraiment de tout cœur : MERCI ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous! ;')_**

**_**_**_****_****_Elo : Vraiment merci à toi d'avoir suivit ma fic' et de l'avoir commenté, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des gens qui te suivent et font leur petite analyse^^ Comme tu t'en doute avec le chapitre précédent, je m'étais vraiment amusé ;) Je suis vraiment contente en tout cas que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que cela continuera par la suite... Profite bien de ce dernier chapitre!_****_****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****_****_**_**_****_****_****_******_**Aline : Je savais que tu serais emballé pour Cair Paravel (et maintenant je peux te le dire... j'avais décidé sa reconstruction dès le départ ;) c'est vrai quoi c'est un magnifique symbole). En revanche s'il te plait j'aimerais que tu n'imprime pas ma fanfiction, déjà d'une parce que comme tu t'en doute je ne veux pas qu'elle se répande sur papier (questions de droits d'auteurs et tout, puisque rien ne m'appartiens je ne veux pas de problèmes) et puis deuxièmement... parce que je suis en train de préparer pour moi une version papier sous forme de livre, avec correction des fautes qui sont passés entre les mailles du filet, illustrations en couleurs, et tout et tout! Alors si tu y tiens, je préférerais que tu me demande^^ On dirait que ma façon de jouer sur les mots marche toujours, j'en suis vraiment contente parce que ta review m'a vraiment laissé l'impression que tu te bidonnais de manière incontrôlable :) J'ai fais certes quelques allusions de type "lime" mais ma fic' est en rating T, je ne me serais donc pas permis de faire des connotations directes! C'est super que tu ai vu le parallélisme avec "l'ombre du couloir", c'était vraiment ce que je recherchais (j'aime bien provoquer des réactions chez le lecteur^^) La théorie du mouchoir est intéressaaaannnnte... mais bon je ne peux rien te dire! (jm'en tord les doigts pour me retenir lol) En tout cas, je salue ta review, j'annonce que tu tiens le record! ;) A voir maintenant si tu arriveras à faire mieux pour la dernière de cette fic', et comme tu me l'as demandé, je te rappel d'écrire ta review d'abord sur Op.O. (pas de pub^^) pour éviter les bugs. En tout cas vraiment, un grand merci à toi qui a vraiment réussi à animer tes reviews (je l'avoue, je me suis vraiment amusé à lire cette dernière au point que je l'ai lu plusieurs fois d'affilé^^) Bonne lecture à toi!**_******_****_****_****_**_**_****_****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****_****_**_**_****_****_****_******_**MariexJackson : Salut, merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir car, comme on dit, il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer, à laisser une review dans ce cas précis^^ Vraiment je te remercie car en plus, comme tu as lu cette fanfiction presque entièrement d'une traite, ça me laisse entendre qu'elle ne doit pas être trop "lourde" et j'en suis contente. Bonne lecture!**_******_****_****_****_**_**_****_****_**_**_**

**_**_**_****_****_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_**_****_****_****_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_**_****_****_****_**_** Clara, merci d'avoir suivit ma fanfic' depuis le début, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle t'aura apporté beaucoup de bons moments de lecture. Encore merci! Enjoy!**_******_****_****_****_**_**_****_****_**_**_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le Monde de Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent à C.S. Lewis et la mise en scène de certains passages à Andrew Adamson.<strong>_

_**Les personnages nouveaux (O.C.) que vous ne connaissez pas ni du livre, ni du film m'appartiennent ainsi que leurs histoires (toute ressemblance de près ou de loin avec un évènement ou une personne réel serait fortuit et non volontaire)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Monde de Narnia<span>**

**Le Prince Caspian _(ou le retour des élus de Narnia)_**

**Chapitre 35**

**L'appel**

Au lendemain de la soirée célébrant le couronnement de Caspian, tout au château était très calme, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Cela faisait un moment que le soleil s'était levé, il devait être environ dix heures du matin et les habitants de la ville semblaient tous sortir de chez eux tandis qu'au château, les serviteurs s'affairaient comme à leur habitude. L'un des battants de la grande porte menant à la cour intérieur s'ouvrit, Caspian sortit tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait revêtu une tenue habillé mais moins sophistiqué que celle du couronnement, et il avait toujours la marque au dessus de son œil qui commençait à cicatriser. Il descendit quelques marches semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il vit alors de l'autre coté de la cour Aslan entouré de Peter et Susan qui portaient tout deux des vêtements royaux, avançant sous les arcades d'un passage couvert. Caspian s'arrêta pour les observer ne sachant s'il devait les interrompre ou non, comprenant qu'ils étaient en grande conversation. Il se tourna, décidant de reprendre ses recherches.

« Votre majesté ? » Lança le grand lion. Lui et les deux ainés Pevensie le regardèrent. « Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

« Oui à vrai dire… je cherchais Adelyne. »

« Je l'ai croisé ce matin, elle est partie marcher un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir. » Répondit Susan en regardant le jeune roi alors qu'Aslan regarda la jeune fille durant ses explications tout en pensant à sa protégée.

« Je voulais vous dire aussi que nous sommes prêts. Tout le monde est rassemblé. » Susan regarda Aslan, de la peine dans les yeux à cette nouvelle. Caspian se retira, tout en prenant le mouchoir plié qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche.

Il ne savait quoi faire, il voulait pourtant agir et comme le lui avait conseillé le professeur Cornélius, il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre. Caspian sentait qu'il commençait déjà à regretter de ne pas avoir donné son présent à Adelyne alors que la veille au soir il ne voulait que la rejoindre sa chambre pour le lui donner car il était quasiment sûr qu'elle ne le refuserait pas. Et même lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé devant elle après avoir échangé un long baiser amoureux, il n'a pas osé le faire. Caspian remua la tête alors que Peter, Susan et Aslan continuèrent de marcher en discutant mais les visages des deux adolescents étaient devenus tristes. Maintenant qu'il avait annoncé au lion que tout était prêt pour son premier discours devant le peuple, Caspian savait qu'il ne pouvait que reporter encore une fois sa discussion avec Adelyne. Ce n'était pas grave en soi mais il avait une sorte de pressentiment lui disant qu'il faisait une énorme erreur en repoussant encore.

Le jeune roi secoua la tête tout en avançant sur le pont du château, en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave qui ne puisse arriver maintenant que le pire était passé. Il avança à travers les rues de la ville tout en pensant à Adelyne, il se sentait si heureux sachant qu'elle allait rester avec lui comme ils se l'étaient promis au mausolée d'Aslan. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en arrivant au lieu ou tous s'étaient rassemblés. Telmarins et Narniens étaient amassés face à un petit espace surélevé se trouvant au bord d'une falaise, comme pour la plupart des parties de la ville et du château. Un arbre enraciné au bord de la falaise et entouré d'herbe s'y trouvait mais étrangement, Caspian ne semblait pas le reconnaître. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'y avait qu'un seul tronc et pas deux entrelacés. Le peuple vit le roi et l'attroupement s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la partie surélevé et vit un ours se tenant sur deux pattes, le professeur Cornélius, Galestria avec sur une épaule Daltar, et près d'eux Trompillon, Ripitchip, Chasseur-de-truffes et Ouragan alignés sur un coté attendant le début du discours. Il remarqua de l'autre coté Adelyne, Lucy et Edmund discutant calmement. Ils avaient revêtus des tenus simples mais royales, Adelyne portait une robe blanche aux manches longues serrés laissant voir ses épaules nus mettant en valeur son pendentif. Le bas et le bustier de la robe étaient recouverts d'un tissu bleu foncé transparent et ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules étaient lâchés et retenus en arrière. Elle portait aussi Eragorn dans son fourreau qui se trouvait autour de sa taille retenus par une ceinture de cuir noir entouré de lanières argentés.

Caspian commença à s'avancer vers elle mais remarqua alors la foule s'écarter pour laisser passer Aslan, Peter et Susan. Ce n'était plus le moment il le savait donc il se retourna et s'avança vers le lion. Adelyne le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de regretter qu'il ne soit pas venu lui parler. Peter et Susan vinrent s'aligner à coté d'Edmund et Lucy, ainsi le roi blond se trouvait entre Adelyne et Susan. Caspian et Aslan s'avancèrent vers le peuple en les regardants, sachant que tous n'étaient pas à l'aise, mélangés entre créatures imaginaires et humains.

« Narnia appartient aux Narniens tout comme il appartient aux hommes, tous les Telmarins qui souhaitent y rester y vivre en paix sont les bienvenus. Mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui le désire, Aslan peux vous ramener au pays de nos ancêtres. » Déclara Caspian simplement en tournant la tête vers le grand lion qui acquiesça.

« Cela fait plusieurs générations que nous avons quittés Telmar. » Lança un Telmarin se trouvant à l'avant du peuple rassemblé.

« Nous ne parlons pas de Telmar. » Expliqua Aslan. « Vos ancêtres étaient des brigands qui sillonnaient les mers, des pirates qui un jour ont accostés sur une île. Ils y ont trouvés une grotte et un de ces rares gouffres magiques qui mènent jusqu'ici. Leur monde était le même que celui de nos rois et reines, puisque c'est l'une d'entre eux qui à ouvert la première l'un de ces passages laissant s'en ouvrir quelques autres. » Il se tourna pour regarder les jeunes gens. Tous les regards se rivèrent vers eux y compris celui de Caspian. Les Pevensie et Adelyne se regardèrent tous assez étonnés. « Je peux vous ramenez sur cette île. C'est un endroit parfais pour ceux qui rêve d'une nouvelle vie. » Tous se regardaient entre eux. Adelyne baissa les yeux en essayant d'oublier cette histoire de gouffre magique, ne souhaitant pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux.

« J'accepte ! » Lança une voix masculine parmi la foule. Tous se tournèrent vers la voix. Caspian regarda et reconnu Glozelle. « J'accepte votre offre ! » Continua ce dernier ayant une cicatrice au niveau d'un œil. Caspian baissa la tête en signe de remerciement alors que Glozelle s'avançait et répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Nous l'acceptons aussi. » Déclara Prunaprismia tenant son fils dans ses bras avec à ses cotés l'un des Seigneurs de Telmar. Caspian regarda sa tante ainsi que son cousin sans rien dire.

« Parce que vous avez parlés les premiers, votre avenir dans ce monde sera des plus heureux. » Annonça le grand lion tandis qu'ils montaient sur les quelques marches menant à la partie surélevé. Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent l'animal qui souffla un vent apaisant sur leurs visages. Aslan se tourna alors vers l'arbre. « Meguignarde s'il te plait. » Lança l'animal. Les deux troncs commencèrent à se séparer, le peuple poussait des cris d'étonnement ou de peur à cette vision. Les deux troncs se dissocièrent à la base mais pas en haut ce qui fit que l'espace entre les deux arbres était un espace assez grand pour y passer.

Adelyne regarda l'arbre et reconnu l'un des deux troncs, c'était bien Meguignarde, l'arbre gardien d'Eragorn. La demoiselle ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'ici puisque c'est Aslan qui a proposé d'ouvrir un passage et quand il s'agit du grand lion, elle savait que la magie trouvait toujours sa place. Le lion regarda les volontaires qui se mirent à avancer, Glozelle marchant le premier vers le portail. Caspian se trouva le premier étonné de les voir disparaître dans l'espace vide des arbres écartés, avant qu'une vague d'angoisse générale ne prenne place parmi la foule. Des voix s'élevèrent en criant « Assassin ! » Caspian se tourna vers la foule ne sachant que répondre à la peur du peuple.

« Comment être sur qu'ils ne nous envoient pas à la mort ? » Lança un Telmarin dans l'assemblée. Les Pevensie et Adelyne regardèrent la foule, décontenancés malgré le fait que leur réaction était compréhensible.

« Sir ! Si ma décision peut servir d'exemple, j'emmène sans plus attendre onze de mes compagnons. » Lança Ripitchip en direction d'Aslan.

Susan et Peter se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser envoyer des Narniens dans leur monde. Le grand lion les regarda en pensant à la même chose qu'eux ce qui ne semblait pas leur plaire mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire.

« C'est à nous d'y aller. » Déclara Peter en s'avançant.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Edmund aux abois en fixant son ainé tout comme Lucy.

« Venez ! Il est temps de partir. » Continua Peter avant de se tourner vers Caspian. « Après tous, nous ne sommes plus utiles ici. » Déclara-t-il en tendant son épée au jeune roi. Caspian hésita quelques secondes avant de mettre la main sur le fourreau.

« Je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à votre retour. » Lança ce dernier en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je crains qu'il y ait un malentendu. » Constata Susan doucement alors que tous se mirent à la regarder. « Nous ne reviendrons pas. » Le regard de Caspian se glaça comprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus les Pevensie qui l'avaient tant aidé.

« Jamais ? » Murmura Lucy en regardant sa sœur les yeux remplis de tristesse.

« Vous deux peut-être. » Lança Peter en regardant Lucy et Edmund. « Enfin c'est que je crois avoir compris. » Continua le jeune homme en regardant Aslan. Les Pevensie se mirent à le regarder tout comme Adelyne et Caspian.

« Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda la plus jeune des Pevensie au grand lion.

« Au contraire ma chère enfant mais tout à une fin. Votre frère et votre sœur ont appris ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre de ce monde. Il est temps pour eux de vivre dans le leur. » Expliqua Aslan calmement à Edmund et sa petite sœur.

« C'est rien Lucy. » Commença Peter en s'avançant vers elle. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voyais les choses mais c'est rien. » Continua-t-il en lui prenant la main. « Un jour tu comprendras. Viens. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tout deux commencèrent à avancer jusqu'aux Narniens présent en face d'eux. Susan et Edmund en firent de même et les quatre Pevensie saluèrent les Narniens en face d'eux.

Peter lâcha la main de sa petite sœur et serra le bras d'Ouragan. Edmund fit un petit signe de tête pour remercier Chasseur-de-truffes et Ripitchip qui acquiescèrent alors que Susan fit une petite révérence devant Cornélius, Galestria et Daltar se trouvant sur l'épaule de la banshee. Chacun acquiescèrent alors que Lucy quand à elle faisait sa révérence face à Trompillon. Le petit sourire sur son visage avait disparut quand elle s'inclina doucement. Le nain acquiesça, lui aussi ayant un air triste sur le visage. Alors qu'ils se regardèrent, la petite pris dans ses bras le nain, qui serra ses bras en retour autour de la jeune fille. Elle se recula et lui sourit doucement.

Adelyne se tenant toujours à sa place regardait les Pevensie faire leurs adieux et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle remarqua alors le regard du grand lion posé sur elle, elle le regarda et il tourna la tête vers l'arbre avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

_« Le bourgeon a besoin d'évoluer s'il souhaite s'épanouir et non pas mourir. » _Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Adelyne sachant que c'était la voix d'Aslan qui lui parlait par la pensée puisqu'il ne bougeait pas la gueule. _« La décision t'appartient ma très chère, tu as enfin trouvé des réponses à certaines de tes questions et tu as surtout retrouvé le gout de vivre. Tu es arrivé au bout de ton initiation, je ne pense plus avoir grand-chose à t'apprendre, il est donc temps pour toi de vivre de tes propres ailes. »_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Adelyne qui se trouvait face à ce qui lui paraissait être la plus grande décision de sa vie, qui était aussi la plus cruelle. Ni tenant plus, la jeune reine sortit Eragorn et alla l'enfoncer dans le tronc de Meguignarde. La foule poussa des exclamations de stupeurs alors que l'un des troncs commençait à devenir sombre et que ses feuilles tombaient. Les Pevensie et tous y compris Caspian la regardèrent étonnés. Un bourgeon blanc sortit parmi les feuilles mourantes et tomba aux pieds de ce dernier qui le ramassa.

Le bourgeon semblait fragile et prêt à s'ouvrir et pourtant il était toujours fermé. Il regarda alors Adelyne craignant comprendre ce que tout ceci voulait dire. La demoiselle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes et s'élança vers lui et serra fort ses bras autour de son cou en sanglots. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« C'est ça que tu essayais de me faire comprendre hier soir ? » Murmura le garçon sentant la douleur s'emparer de lui, comme un poignard qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur.

« Oui… » Répondit faiblement Adelyne en se reculant un peu pour le regarder. « Aslan était venu hier me voir avant le couronnement pour m'annoncer que mon temps ici était terminé comme Peter et Susan. Il m'a expliqué que si je rentrais chez moi... jamais plus je ne reviendrais. »

« Alors ne part pas. Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas. » Murmura Caspian en la resserrant contre lui en étouffant ses paroles dans son épaule. Adelyne ne savait que répondre à cela. Durant ce temps, les Pevensie s'étaient alignés à coté de l'arbre regardant de manière désolé le jeune couple.

« Ce qu'Adelyne ne tient pas à te dire, c'est que si elle reste ici, elle mourra d'ici ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. » Déclara le grand lion en regardant le jeune homme.

« Aslan ! » Lança la jeune reine en tournant son visage vers lui avec de grands yeux sachant qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne rien lui dire. Au même moment, le garçon se recula la tenant toujours dans ses bras en regardant le lion, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je croyais que vous aviez guérie Adelyne. » Déclara-t-il.

« J'ai dis que je ne la laisserais pas mourir, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était fait. » Répondit le lion. « Actuellement elle vit sans contraintes du poison grâce au cordiale de la reine Lucy mais ce n'est que temporaire. Il n'existe aucun remède à Narnia pour lutter contre le Mignolia Tropis contenu dans le poison qui circule dans le corps d'Adelyne. Votre professeur en était parfaitement conscient mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire de longue et fastidieuse recherches toute la nuit. Recherches qui n'ont menés à rien. » Cornélius rencontra le regard de Caspian avant de baisser les yeux de honte. Il ne voulait pas que son roi est à vivre ça, malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de le prévenir la veille. « Sa seule chance de survie, réside dans ce passage qui vient d'être ouvert. » Expliqua le lion en regardant l'arbre. Les Pevensie le regardaient intrigués, ne comprenant ce qu'un retour dans leur monde pouvait changer à l'empoisonnement d'Adelyne. « Souvenez-vous ce qui est arrivé la première fois que vous avez quittés Narnia… » Commença le lion en direction des Pevensie. « Vous étiez arrivés à l'âge adulte ici, et quand vous êtes rentrés chez vous, vous aviez retrouvés vos corps d'enfants et n'aviez vieillis que de quelques secondes tout au plus. Il en va de même pour Adelyne la première fois qu'elle est partie quand je l'ai renvoyé dans son monde, elle avait douze ans ici et était retourné à l'âge de neuf ans dans le puits sombre dans lequel elle était tombée. Si vous suivez mon résonnement, cela veut dire que lorsque vous traverserez ce portail, vous aurez rajeunis de trois jours et serez dans l'état physique d'il y a trois jours, c'est-à-dire en parfaite santé. » Le lion se retourna vers Caspian et Adelyne qui le regardaient. « Si vous l'aimer vraiment, vous la laisserez partir pour qu'elle puisse vivre, même si cela veux dire que vous ne pourrez plus jamais la revoir. » A cette phrase, la jeune demoiselle reposa son front contre le torse de Caspian, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve confronté à un tel choix.

« Écoute, je crois que finalement je ferais peut-être mieux de r… »

« Tu dois partir. » La coupa-t-il fermement.

« Mais Caspian… » Murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur son visage en la fixant.

« Tu es venu ici par ma faute, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as même apporté plus que ce que je n'aurais pu m'imaginer. Tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et je n'ai jamais pu te rendre la pareille. Je peux le faire maintenant même si au fond ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas te voir partir mais je préfère te savoir loin et vivante qu'ici et mourante... par ma faute. » Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue de la demoiselle qui se recula toujours dans ses bras. Elle regarda le lion qui acquiesça rapidement. Elle retira alors la chaine en argent de son cou et le passa autour de celui de Caspian.

« Prend mon pendentif, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé depuis qu'Aslan me l'a offert il y de cela plusieurs années. C'est comme une partie de moi… et surtout cet objet te protégera. De cette manière, je serais toujours avec toi. » Murmura la jeune reine en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Mais tu n'auras plus de protection. »

« Dans le monde d'où je viens la magie n'existe pas, là-bas ce n'est qu'un pendentif ordinaire. Il sera plus utile ici. » Répondit avec un petit sourire la jeune reine.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû la sortir plus tôt. » Marmonna le jeune homme en sortant de sa poche le mouchoir plié. Il commença à l'ouvrir et le tissu se fronça contre le petit objet caché laissant distinguer comme une sorte d'anneau. Adelyne posa sa main dessus et l'empêcha de continuer en baissant les yeux.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu essayais de vouloir de me dire hier. » Elle baissa les yeux tristement. « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas l'accepter en sachant qu'en partant je te rendrais malheureux. Et puis les objets qui viennent de Narnia doivent rester à Narnia, sauf rare exception. » Expliqua-t-elle en pensant à son pendentif puis elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Caspian, je t'aime et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours mais en tant que roi tu dois vivre aussi en accomplissant tes devoirs. » Elle s'arrêta sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire était très douloureux. Elle se mordit les lèvres en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Il faut que tu m'oublie, pour le bien de tous, sachant que certainement sous peu tu devras prendre une reine. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est que celle que tu choisira te rende heureux comme je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. » Termina-t-elle alors que le jeune homme prit son visage avec une main et l'embrassa à la fois fougueusement mais aussi tendrement. La jeune reine enroula ses bras autour de son cou sentant tout son amour et essayant de lui communiquer le sien.

« Je ne t'oublierais jamais Adelyne, je t'aime et jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne pourra te remplacer dans mon cœur. Même si un jour quelqu'un d'autre sera peut-être à mes côtés, toutes mes pensées seront pour toi mon amour, à jamais. » Murmura Caspian en appuyant son front contre celui de la demoiselle en essuyant les traces des larmes de cette dernière.

Les Pevensies regardaient les amoureux s'embrasser une dernière fois à pleine bouche. Peter souriait alors que sa plus jeune sœur se pencha vers lui.

« Je comprendrais quand je serais plus grande c'est ça ? » Murmura Lucy à Peter qui se contenta de sourire à la réflexion de sa sœur.

« Je suis plus grand et j'ai pas envie de comprendre. » Lança Edmund. Susan le frappa du coude. « Aïe ! »

« Chut ! Ne gâche pas ce moment. » Murmura l'ainé des deux filles à son frère alors que Peter continuait de sourire en les voyant se chamailler.

A contrecœur, Caspian commença à la lâcher lentement et la laissa reculer. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Aslan qui la regarda se sentant fier d'elle. Il se leva alors sur ses deux pattes arrière et ses pattes avant rencontrèrent les mains d'Adelyne. Tous regardèrent le grand lion avec étonnement, lui trouvant une prestance incroyable debout.

« Je suis très fier de toi mon enfant. Sache que je serais toujours avec toi comme je l'ai toujours été. » Lança le grand lion en la regardant dans les yeux tout en lui soufflant sur le visage. Elle recula en esquissant un petit sourire et le lion descendit sur ses quatre pattes.

La demoiselle tourna son visage vers les quelques Narniens et les salua d'une petite révérence en baissant la tête avant de tapoter sa main contre la ceinture relié au fourreau vide d'Eragorn. La ceinture disparue, la laissant tenir son fourreau à une main. Elle regarda Daltar avec un petit sourire.

« Un dernier petit lancé mon ami ? » L'aigle acquiesça et s'envola alors qu'elle lança son fourreau droit en l'air que Daltar rattrapa entre ses serres.

Il redescendit et elle le caressa au niveau de la tête quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retourne sur l'épaule de la banshee qui récupéra le fourreau. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers les Pevensie et se firent une accolade groupé à tout les cinq.

« On se reverra en 2011, quand tout les quatre nous serons devenus des vieux croutons, n'est-ce pas Edmund ? » Lança Peter, ce qui les fit rire tout les cinq. Ils reculèrent alors et s'alignèrent pour regarder tout le monde.

_It started out as a feeling (C'est parti comme un sentiment)  
>Which then grew into a hope (Qui s'est alors développé en espoir)<em>

Les Pevensie et Adelyne regardaient le peuple ainsi que les Narniens sur le coté qui les fixaient en se disant qu'ils étaient heureux de les avoirs rencontrés. Aslan acquiesça dans leur direction en leur souriant. Adelyne tourna alors son regard vers Caspian qui essayait de rester aussi digne que possible mais au fond d'elle-même elle le savait, il souffrait surement autant qu'elle, ce qui lui était insupportable.

_Which then turned into a quiet thought (Qui s'est alors transformé en calme pensée)  
>Which then turned into a quiet word (Qui s'est alors transformé en calme mot)<em>

Edmund qui était le plus près de l'arbre s'avança suivit de Peter et Susan.

_And then that word grew louder and louder (Et puis ce mot a grandit de plus en plus fort)  
>'Til it was a battle cry (Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un cri de guerre)<em>

Lucy fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Aslan pour le regarder une dernière fois en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il lui fit un dernier sourire alors qu'Adelyne qui se tenait derrière la petite posa une main sur son épaule. Toutes deux se regardèrent puis Adelyne tourna son regard une dernière fois vers Caspian, Lucy prit la main de la jeune reine se trouvant sur son épaule gentiment. Toutes deux échangèrent un petit sourire puis elles suivirent les autres.

_I'll come back (Je reviendrais)  
>When you call me (Quand tu m'appelleras)<em>

Les Pevensie suivit d'Adelyne avancèrent les uns derrières les autres vers le passage sous les yeux du peuple, des Narniens, d'Aslan et de Caspian tenant l'épée de Peter dans une main et tenant le bourgeon de lys blanc de l'autre.

_No need to say goodbye (Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

Lucy suivait ses frères et sœur avançant dans un endroit sombre. Adelyne qui marchait derrière la petite ferma les yeux en essuyant la larme qu'elle sentait arriver. La plus jeune des Pevensie sentit alors le métro arrivant rapidement sur sa gauche. Sa robe avait disparu et elle portait de nouveau son uniforme d'écolière tout comme les autres membres de sa famille. Les Pevensie s'alignèrent voyant le métro arriver et regardèrent autour d'eux les écoliers et autres gens portant leurs affaires marchant le long de la rame. Lucy se tourna pour voir derrière elle qu'Adelyne et Narnia avaient disparus, ne voyant plus que des gens s'approchant du métro.

_Just because everything's changing (Juste parce que tout change)  
>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before (Ne signifie pas que ça n'a jamais été ce chemin auparavant)<em>

Adelyne baissa sa main en ouvrant les yeux et s'arrêta voyant qu'elle se trouvait entre deux rangés d'étagères remplis de livres de la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant son départ. Les Pevensie avaient disparus et elle portait de nouveau son jean gris, avec son tee-shirt gris sur un sous-pull blanc et sa paire de ballerines noir. La demoiselle avait de nouveau ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse et passa sa main gauche autour de son cou sentant que son pendentif avait disparu. Elle vit alors au bout des deux rangés d'étagères le bureau des retours ou se trouvait la documentaliste qui était en train de renouveler l'emprunt de son livre.

_Now we're back to the beginning (Maintenant nous sommes revenu au départ)  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet (C'est juste un sentiment et personne d'autre ne le connait encore)<em>

Adelyne cligna des yeux deux fois tout comme Lucy au même moment qui regardait s'arrêter le métro lentement avec ses frères et sœur. Le métro s'arrêta complètement et une double porte d'un des wagons s'arrêta devant les quatre Pevensie dans un bruit aigu provenant des freins.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are (Tout ce que tu peux faire est d'essayer de savoir qui sont tes amis)  
>As you head off to the war (Comme tu te détourne de la guerre)<em>

Dans le bruit aigu des roues non graissés d'un chariot remplis de livres, poussé par une autre documentaliste, Adelyne s'avança vers le bureau des retours et ramassa son sac de cours. Elle sentit alors dans sa poche quelque chose, elle passa sa main pour voir son portable qui était comme neuf. Elle se dépêcha de le ranger dans son sac et remarqua une pile d'affichettes posés sur le bureau de la documentaliste. Elle en prit une en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus.

**Grand casting organisé pour la pièce de l'université ! De nombreux rôles sont à pourvoir ! Venez tous nombreux ! Merci d'avance, Clara Présidente de l'association des élèves. **

**- En même temps ce n'est pas comme si on était en manque d'acteur… n'est-ce pas madame la présidente ? **

**- Aline, est-ce de ma faute si tu as fait fuir une partie de nos nouveaux adhérents avec ton regard de psychopathe ?**

**- Hum… Clara ? Tu es consciente que Cath est toujours en train d'écrire tous ce qu'on dit la ? **

**- Quoi ? Mais arrête la, Elo ! Et surtout qu'elle n'envoie pas à l'impression tout ç… **

**Pour des renseignements complémentaires comme la date et l'heure des auditions, merci de vous renseigner auprès de Clara, Elo, Cath ou (à vos risques et périls) la très sympathique psychopathe qui répond au nom d'Aline. Merci !**

Adelyne ne pus s'empêcher de sourire et mit l'affichette dans son sac avant de se rendre compte que la marque de la coupure sur sa main gauche avait disparu. Au même moment un étudiant entra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque laissant entendre le bruit de la porte électrique coulissante.

_But just because they can't feel it too (Mais juste parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le ressentir également)  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget (Ne signifie pas que tu dois oublier)<em>

Les portes du wagon coulissèrent laissant entrer ou sortir les personnes présentes sur le quai ou à l'intérieur. Les Pevensie se regardèrent encore un peu sonnés de tout ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'un jeune homme, vêtu en tenue d'écolier passa devant eux pour monter.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon (Choisis une étoile sur le sombre horizon)  
>And follow the light (Et suis la lumière)<em>

L'étudiant passa à coté d'Adelyne qui récupéra son livre et sa carte tout en remarquant une pile de livres sur le bureau, probablement juste rendu. Elle se déplaça face à eux après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac et observa les quatre livres aux couvertures semblables mais aux couleurs différentes. Elle prit le premier ayant une couverture jaune ou il était écrit en couverture **« Chapitre premier : La Protégée du Grand Lion »** écrit par un auteur anonyme, basé sur l'œuvre de C.S. Lewis.

Adelyne pencha la tête, étonnée en reposant le livre et en prenant le suivant. Sur la couverture rouge de celui-ci on pouvait lire **« Chapitre second : Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire Magique » **écrit par C.S. Lewis. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils car tout ceci lui semblait familier.

Elle prit le troisième livre avec une couverture bleu ou il était écrit **« Chapitre Troisième : Le Prince Caspian » **écrit par C.S. Lewis en coopération avec un auteur anonyme. Les yeux d'Adelyne s'écarquillèrent et elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

Elle se jeta sur le dernier ouvrage ayant une couverture verte **« Chapitre quatrième : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore »** écrit par C.S. Lewis en coopération avec un auteur anonyme. Adelyne piqué à vif par la curiosité ouvrit le début du livre lorsqu'elle entendit un bruyant rugissement résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle lâcha le livre de peur et entendu un gros « Chut ! » de la documentaliste.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comprenant qu'hormis elle, personne n'avait entendu le rugissement. _« Message reçu mais… même pas une toute petite page ? »_ Elle eu l'impression de sentir comme quelque chose de chaud et poilu sur sa main ou il n'y avait pourtant rien. Elle soupira et reprit le troisième livre à la couverture bleu et l'ouvrit à la dernière page du roman.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger (Laisse tes souvenirs devenir de plus en plus fort)  
>'Til they're before your eyes (Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant tes yeux)<em>

« Tu ne monte pas Philys ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui avait accosté Susan au kiosque à journaux un peu plus tôt. Cette réflexion les firent réagirent tout les quatre. Ils allèrent ramasser leurs valises et affaires qui se trouvaient sur le banc derrière eux.

_You'll come back (Tu reviendras)_

_When it's over (Quand ce sera fini)_

Adelyne lut rapidement le haut de la dernière page avant de s'intéresser aux dernières lignes du roman.

_You'll come back (Tu reviendras)_

_When they call you (Quand il t'appellera)_

**Les enfants Pevensie montèrent à bord du métro et restèrent debout à l'intérieur.**

_No need to say goodbye (Aucun besoin de dire au revoir)_

**« Vous êtes sur qu'on peut vraiment pas y retourner ? » Demanda Edmund en fouillant au fond de sa sacoche. Les trois autres se mirent à le regarder de manière étonnés. « J'ai laissé ma lampe torche à Narnia. » Tous les quatre se mirent à rire.**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Adelyne qui referma le livre en pensant aux Pevensie. Elle passa la porte coulissante de la bibliothèque le sourire aux lèvres tandis que les portes des wagons se fermèrent avant que le métro ne redémarre. Au même moment les Pevensie et Adelyne eurent l'impression d'entendre au loin le rugissement d'Aslan résonner dans leurs cœurs une dernière fois.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remerciements à :<strong>_

**_**_**_****_****_**_**_****_****_****_******_****_**_****_****_****_**_**lilith-tw-vd-hp**_**_****_****_****_**_****_******_****_****_****_**_**_****_****_**_**_** _**- Aline - Elo**_

_**Cath - **_**_aliCetwiligthF.F_** - _**Isabelle**_

_**Mel** **- Tem**__**perance****01**__** - Daughter of P**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**La chanson est The Call**_ _**de Regina Spektor**_

_**...**_

_**Merci pour les alertes et les favoris  
><strong>_

_**Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivis cette fanfic'**_

_**En souhaitant à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2012 !**_

_**Amicalement, Leonem ;)**_

_**Aller donc faire un petit tour sur mon profil^^**_

_**_**et seulement ensuite Reviews? (=3) **_**_


End file.
